Why Me?
by EliteKessu
Summary: It's the beginning of summer and my mom leaves for a movie making job. One too many random clicks I get something odd and very surprising. Based on LolliDictator's Hetalia Manuals.
1. Ch 1: This is going to be a long Summer

Chapter 1: This it's going to be a long summer

Random click.

Random click.

Random Click.

"Congratulations!" I blinked at the computer screen. Oh. Fuck. What the hell did I just do? "Thank you for ordering your first unit. It will arrive in 3 days."

"Unit?" I tilted my head to the side. "What Unit?"

"Hey, Kara!" I turned my head around to the so called mother. I sighed as I got up and went to the front door. She was all packed and ready to go to god knows where. My mom handed me her credit card and . . . . . . 1000 dollars. "Okay, let's see. I'll be gone for a while, so make sure you take care of yourself. Don't get yourself into any trouble. If you need any help I'll have my cellphone on me. But just in case I don't pick up . . .

"Go to one of the neighbors." I sighed. "I know mom, we've been through this before."

"Right. Okay." She kissed me on the cheek and walked out the door. "Be good!"

"Yeah, sure." She closed the door. She got into her taxi cab and waved a last goodbye. I waved and closed the curtains. After I heard the car drive away, I shrieked. "FINALLY THAT BITCH IS GOOOOOOOOOOOONE!"

I went to my room and blared up the music. By then I completely forgot about the things I ordered. Oh how I wished I knew what was in store for me.

3 days later 

Knock-knock-knock. Knock-knock-knock. I turned to my side.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" I yawned. I tried to go back to sleep but then a loud 'BOOM!' made me get up. "I'm coming you mother fucking bastard!"

I yawned but I got up against my will as I walked to the door. I looked through my peep hole and see a huge box behind a delivery guy. He was wearing a blue shirt with . . . a flying bunny with wings. The words on the bottom was too small for me to read through the peephole. I yelled a random yes.

"The unit you ordered is here."

"WHAT?" I opened the door and hit the guy in the head. I just stared at the huge box. The delivery guy put a clipboard and pen in my face. "What the . . . Oh, I gotta sign, right?"

"Yes."

I looked down at the guy who had a big mark on his head. I shrugged and signed the clipboard and said "Kara Maribelle" in the process.

"Well Ms. Maribelle." The delivery guy got to his feet. I handed him back his clipboard. "I wish you luck on your new Hetalia Unit."

"Hetalia, as in the anime show?" I asked. Oh, did I mention that I'm a huge, like ultimate big time otaku and I love Hetalia? No I didn't. Oops. The delivery guy didn't hear me and went to his truck that reads Flying Mint Bunny Express Shipping. "The hell?"

The delivery guy came back with one of those wheel thingys and got the box inside. Then he handed me an envelope.

"You will get your second unit within a week or so." He said. "Good luck."

Then he drove away into his truck of the flying mint bunny. I laughed as I opened the envelope. Through my laughing tears I read the thing inside.

YONG-SOO IM: User Guide and Manual

My eyes went wide. I closed the door and leaned against the wall. Then I shrieked. Out of all the characters, I had to get Korea? I opened the manual and quickly read the whole thing.

"I'll go with option 2." I really don't feel like getting groped, even though Korea is my all time favorite character from Hetalia. I grabbed the CD from the box that was on top of the where Korea was in. I searched through the box until I found the "Arirang" CD. I went to my computer and popped in the CD. "Click, click, Play."

As the manual said, I heard humming from the box. I grabbed a chair and climbed up to open the top. And sure enough, Korea was singing. I hopped down the chair and reread the manual in case I missed anything. It was until it got to bathing that I start to worry.

"Bathing. . ." I doubt I will ever take a bath with him. No, I will never take a bath with, mostly because I'm a girl and he's a guy. I sighed and went to my computer to only realize the music stopped playing. I looked at the box.

"Annyeong haseyo!" Korea smiled. "My name is Im Yong Soo, daze!"

"I'm Kara." I smiled. Korea got out of the box. Then he went to the kitchen. "Uhhhhh, are you hungry?"

"That was made in Korea." I sighed. "If you would come with me, I'll show you to your room.

I turned around.

"Your breasts belong to me, daze!" Then Korea groped me. I shrieked. I stomped on his foot and he let me go. I ran to the living room with my arms across my chest. "That hurt daze~."

"Sorry but you deserve it." I said darkly. "I'll still show you to your room though."

"Fine, daze~." I walked up the stairs and heard Yong-Soo follow. I turned around occasionally to make sure he wouldn't grope me again. We stopped at the door across from my room. I opened my door and went to the very left corner where a box lies. I searched through the box until I found on of those dry erase board. I handed it to Yong-Soo. "What's this, daze?"

"Can you be so kind as to write your name?" I asked. "Sometimes I confuse rooms for mine so I have these around." I pointed to the one I have on my door. "When you're done, we can eat."

"Food?" I sighed. "This groper is so happy-go-lucky attitude that it's adorable. "Can we have kimchi daze?"

"Please not all of it." I asked. I turned around to head down stairs. "I think 1/4 of a jar is fine."

"Your breasts belong to me daze!" He groped me again. I shrieked again. I elbowed his stomach. He fell to the floor automatically.

"I'm sorry." I sighed. "But you deserve it."

"That still hurts daze."

Why did my summer vacation have to start now? WHY?


	2. Ch 2: Cuteness and Randomness

Chapter 2: Cuteness and Randomness

Credit to cross-over-lover232 for giving me the idea

Knock-knock-knock

"Coming!" I yelled. I turned down the totally awesome song called Stratosphere, the deep sea version. A hop, skip, and a jump and I made it to the door. I waved to the same delivery guy that delivered the perverted groper. "He-aaaahhhh!"

"Speak of the devil." I growled. I stomped on Yong-Soo's foot again for the billionth time this week. He let go as he moaned on the ground. I turned to the delivery guy with . . . blue hair? I pointed to his hair. "Did you have that the last time you were here?"

"I was wearing a hat." Oh, I didn't notice. He handed me a clipboard and an envelope. "Sign here please."

"I wonder who I got this time." I signed my name and got the envelope. He pushed in the box and waved goodbye. I opened the envelope and nearly died.

YAO WANG: User Guide and Manual

I walked to my computer and turned up my volume. I brought down the box that was at the top of the other one. As soon as the Japanese words from the song came along I heard a voice from the box.

"Kiku?" Yong-Soo got to his feet. "Kiku, is that you? Why am I in a box aru?"

I opened the box and let Yao Wang out. He bowed and stepped out of the box .But then I remembered. . . . . .

"ANIKI!" I jumped out of the way as Yong-Soo went to hug "Aniki". Yao jumped passed me and ran to the living room. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Why are you here aru?" Yao shouted.

"That's my fault." I said as I calmed down a bit. Yong-Soo finally hugged Yao. Yao groaned but patted his head. Yong-Soo let go of Yao but went behind Yao.

"Your breasts belong to me daze!" Yong-Soo groped Yao. Or at least tried to. I put a plate of kimchi next to his face. He stopped midway of groping Yao and grabbed the plate of kimchi. "Thank you daze."

"Yes, thank you." Yao cried happily. I smiled. "My name is Yao Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I looked behind him and sure enough Yong-Soo is groping Yao. I sighed.

I covered my ears from the loud cussing. Yeah, that did not help at all since I could hear him anyways. Yao was soon choking Yong-Soo with his hanbok.

"You perverted bastard why the hell did you that aru?" China shouted. "Don't you know how to keep those perverted hands off of other people? I bet you even groped that girl over there." Why am I suddenly into the conversation? "Knock off the pervertines aru!"

"Your breasts belong to me daze." Yong-Soo said I laughed and then I unplugged my ears.

"Why are you laughing aru?" I kept laughing.

"Because . . .you knocked him out." Yao looked down and sure enough Yong-Soo and swirls for eyes. Yao dropped him on the floor and climbed over him.

"Sorry about that aru." Yao smiled. "I'm Yao Wang."

"I'm . . .Kara. . . . . . ." I said between breaths. I breathed in and out and calmed down. "That was hilarious. I'm sorry about the whole laughing bit."

"Believe me, that groper deserve it." I giggled. "I didn't kill him, yet."

"I know the feeling." I went to the living room closet and got a blanket. Then I put a blanket over Yong-Soo. Yao had the look of surprise. "I'll feel sorry if he's left out here in the cold. But let's leave him here for now. I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you." But just before we got to the stairs the doorbell rings. I tilted my head to the side then I looked at Yao. "Do you have a guest?"

"I don't usually." But then when has things been usually for the last week? I walked to the door and looked through the peephole.

Nobody.

I opened the door and still nobody. I was about to close the door until I looked down. I saw the very cute and adorable blond haired, blue eyed little sister of mine. You may not think that we're sisters but we are. Even though I have dark brown hair, green eyes, and a little more tanner skin then her.

I smiled and picked up my little sister. She gasped for air as I hugged her really tight. But then, Yao hit me on the head.

"SHE'S SOOOOO CUTE ARU!" Yao grabbed my little sister and twirled around in circles. Then he sat down on the couch. "What's your name?"

I rubbed my cheek and glared at Yao. Yao glanced at me and smiled innocently. My little sister got away from Yao and went to me.

"Is big sissy okay?" Awe, isn't she cute. I patted her head and she smiled.

"Wait, why are you here alone?" I asked.

"Big brother went on a big trip with his new girlfriend." I dropped head. Surprise, surprise. "But big brother wanted to be lonely so he put me here and went that's away. Big sissy has a biiiiiiiiiiig house so I stay with big sissy." She stretched her arms on the word big. Awwwwww, she's sooooo cute.

But . . .

I get it. I turned around to face the wall. That stupid bastard, of course he wants alone time with whatever number girlfriend he got. That stupid playboy, he should have at least told me he going on a trip. Then I started to bang my head aginst the wall. Why. Didn't. That. Bastard. Tell. Me. ANYTHING!

I sighed. That's like my 15 millionth time I did that this week. I turn to see my little sister in the middle of Yao and Yong-Soo. Yao brought out a, wait, did Yao always had that panda with him and when did it wake up?

"Here aru, you can play with Panda aru." Yao smiled. Oh, candy. Well my little sister does like candy.

"That panda is made in Korea so there are really mine daze." Yong-Soo smiled. Yao growled.

"What do you mean it's made in Korea?" Yao shouted. "I've had panda with me the whole time aru."

"But it's made in Korea daze."

"No it's not aru!"

I sighed as I dragged my little sister from the middle of those two. Yong-Soo and Yao sat down in the two chairs in front of the couch I set my little sister in. For a good two minutes, everything was quiet and awkward, never forget awkward. I yawned and checked the clock.

"Oh, I didn't realize that it's 8." I said to myself. I looked at my little sister. "Hey, Meli are you hungry?"

"Yeah big sissy." Meli smiled. Then she turned to Yao and Yong-Soo and raised her hand. "My name is Melissa but my big sissy calls me Meli."

"Hello, I'm Yao Wang." Yao pointed to Yong-Soo. "And this is the terrible perverted monster named Loser. Please pay him no mind."

"Daze!" Yong-Soo frowned.

I snickered as my little sister laughed. Yong-Soo and Yao eventually laughed with us. I calmed myself down and poked my little sister's shoulder.

"His name is Yong-Soo." I said. "He is perverted but I doubt he would do anything in front of you."

"Okay, but sissy . . ." I looked at her. "What does perverted mean?"

Oops. Yao and Yong-Soo started laughed. I glared at them but I got to laughing myself and my poor little confused sister just sat there. Just as long as they don't do anything indecent then my sister is safe. Well that was until I found out what 'unit' I was getting next.

**Author's Note**

**I have add these author's note more often. Anyways, thanks for those reviews and stuff. As I said at the top, I want to thank cross-over-lover232 for giving me the idea for this chapter. The little sister bit I had a real blast writing. She's going to be here for a while. So thank you and please review. **

**Thankies. **


	3. Ch 3: Awesomeness   Oh Joy

Chapter 3: Awesomeness . . . Oh joy . . .

The last week was very . . . eventful.

Okay let me start at Monday, the next day after my little sister came to live with me.

So I went out to find both Yong-Soo and Yao some jobs after I took a look at my bills. When I came home though, I found Yong-Soo in a very frilly, very PINK, Shinatty-chan outfit. Meli was putting on Shinatty-chan hairclips on Yong-Soo's hair and Yao was taking pictures. When Yong-Soo realized I came home he begged me to not leave him and my little sister alone again. I only laughed when my little sister pulled his hair and told him to hold still.

On Tuesday, I got Yao an old toy factory where he could make all the cute things he want and I got Yong-Soo a quick and easy job at a amusement park that even he can do anything wrong. He just has to stand in a bear costume and give out balloons. I, on the other hand, had two jobs, one at a café and another at a bakery shop. But leaving my little sister alone wasn't a good idea so I had Yong-Soo look after her to only result in my panicking for my life. You can probably guess what happened.

On Wednesday was a casual day where one of the guys staying with my little sister, Yong-Soo, and coming back home to find him in another frilly outfit. Thursday and all the way until Saturday I stayed home and have a cute bonding time with my little sister.

Today is now Sunday and I am totally out of energy, tired, and cranky. So I took it out on Yong-Soo since he groped me again.

"Can you get off of me daze?" I yawned as I turned the page of my book. "I'm losing the ability to breathe daze."

I slid off of his back and landed on his arm. He let out a sigh of relief but screamed when I landed on his arm.

"Haha." Meli smiled. "Big brother Oppa is getting punished for being bad."

"Oppa, daze?" A smiled appeared on Yong-Soo's face. Oh yeah, I forgot the little nicknames that Meli gave to the guys. To Meli, Yong-Soo is now Big brother Oppa and Yao is now Big brother Aru. I got off of Yong-Soo's arm and landed on the floor. "I can feel my arm again daze!"

"For now." I glared.

Knock-knock-knock.

All too familiar. I bookmarked my placed in my book and walked to the door. And there he is the same old blue haired, Mint Bunny Express delivery guy with another box behind him.

"You know, if you're going to be the same delivery guy I might as well know your name." I said. I got the clipboard and signed it.

"You can call my Hugo, miss." I handed him the clipboard. He brought in the huge box just as Yao came home.

"Who did we get aru?" Yao asked. He went inside and went to Meli. "Nihao Meli. I got another panda for you."

"Yay!" Meli hugged Yao. I sighed as I waved goodbye to Hugo. Meli noticed the big box and pointed to it. "What's that, big sissy?"

"Another brother, I think." I opened the envelope and looked at the name. I groaned and started to bang my head against the wall again. "Why me?"

"Who did we get daze?" I handed the manual to the closet person next to me.

GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual

I looked at Yao and Yong-Soo who is just as shocked at I am. My head turned around to find Meli looking through the small box. She brought out a small little yellow bird. She pets it and it chirped.

"GILBIRD!" Gilbert smashed his way out of the box and took Gilbird from Meli.

I just stood there with my face to the wall. Like I said before, this is going to be a long summer, a REAL long summer. I groaned as I slid to the floor and started to bang my head on the all too familiar wall, which was right next to my front door. I should call this my head banging wall from now on. Gilbert shouted from wherever he was.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself to the awesome me!"

"I'm Kara." I got up and looked at the little tiny area that became a big mess after Gilbert burst through the box. "What a mess."

"Who's she?" Gilbert asked Yao as I took out the piece of wood that was stuck on the wall. "The cute little kid right here?"

"That's Meli aru." I was too busy cleaning up the pieces of the wooden box. "That's Kara's little sister. Isn't she adorable aru?"

I threw the little pieces of wood into the now broken box. I grabbed the smaller box inside and turned around.

"Think fast." I shouted. I threw the box at Gilbert's face which he didn't catch. I laughed. He glared at me and I just shrugged. "I did say to think fast."

I picked up the manual from underneath all the rubble. I opened it and began reading; age, jobs, how to wake him up, reprogramming . . . vital region seizing . . . I closed the manual and sighed. Then I got up and banged my head against the head banging wall.

He. Is. Just. As. Bad. As. Yong-Soo. If. Not. WORSE!

"That is going to be bad for your head." I looked up to see Gilbert. I went back to bang my head on the wall. "Fine, whatever. But I warned you."

"Big sissy." I looked at my cute little sister who looks sad. I crouched down to her level and smiled. "Is big sissy sick?"

"Huh?" Tilt head to side. "What do you mean?"

"You hit your head on the walley for lots of time." I laughed nervously. "Why big sissy do that? Is big sissy sick?"

"No." I laugh nervously. "I just don't want to yell at the wrong person for my problems." My poor little sister looked confused. I dropped my head and actually sat down on the floor. "You see big sissy get angry really easy but big sissy don't want to yell at you or your big brothers when they did nothing. So I hit my head on walley so I don't hurt your feelings."

"Oh!" Meli smiled and hugged me. I patted her head as she showed me the cute little black and white panda that Yao made. "It's called Fluffy."

"Hi Fluffy." I shook the paw of the panda.

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever aru?" I looked up and Yong-Soo was filming with a camera . . . Hey, that's my camera! Yao looks so starry-eyed. I felt awkward. Yao hugged both me and Meli. "You two are so adorable aru!"

"We can't breathe." I gasped. And Yong-Soo was still filming. Yao let us go and we let out a sigh of relief. I glared at Yong-Soo who was STILL filming. "Yong-Soo give me the camera."

"No daze!" Yong-Soo stepped backwards. I stood up.

"It's not a suggestion." I growled. "Give me back my camera!"

"Never daze!"

I chased Yong-Soo all through the house, up the stairs and down the stairs. It was 10 o'clock at night when I finally gave up on chasing Yong-Soo for my camera. Although some time before I gave up Yong-Soo complained that the battery died. Now, I feel dead and I still haven't taken a shower. Speaking of which. . . .

"Please take a bath with me daze!" I groaned and gave Yong-Soo the finger. "C'mon please."

"Take a bath with Gilbert." I groaned. "I bet he won't mind."

"Nope!" I gacked but I lay down back onto my couch. I heard the two of them walk upstairs.

"If you guys do anything indecent in the bathroom I am banning everything you guys love." I shouted. A heard a collected awe from them. Meli comes up to me while rubbing her eyes. "You want to go to sleep?"

She nodded. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. I stopped in front of her door and opened it. She crawled into her own bed and automatically fell asleep. I made my way downstairs and lay down on the couch again.

Damn it, I'm really exhausted. Why me? I had Yong-Soo to worry about but now I have Gilbert to worry about. Who's next, Ivan or Alfred?

Knock-knock-knock.

I got up and walked to the front door. I opened it and guess who I find? Hugo. . .

"WAIT, HUGO?" I shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're other two units came early and we don't you to wait so sign please." Hugo smiled as he held out the clipboard and pen.

I turned and banged my head on the head banging wall again. . .

**Author's Note:**

**Hi peoples who reads my story. I guess I should tell you know even though I should have told you a while ago but I am really bad a grammar so please forgive me. Also if I'm not good at developing the characters much and I don't develop much of the story, well that's two of my weaknesses. Again, forgive me. Anyways, you guys are going to have to wait on what happens next. **

**But since I'm starting school soon, again, please wait for an update. **

**Please review and catch you next time when I write more of 'Why me?'**


	4. Ch 4: The Challenge!

Chapter 4: The Challenge!

I was still banging my head even after Hugo left. Oh. My. God. Why me? WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY! I sighed as I finally took a look at the manuals.

ALFRED F. JONES: User Guide and Manual

And

IVAN BRAGINSKI: User Guide and Manual

OH FUCKS NO! I grabbed my pillow and yelled into it. When I was done I looked up and saw Yao looking at me with the whole 'what-happened-to-you' look. I pointed to the two large boxes by the door.

"Two new house mates already?" Yao asked.

"No fucking duh!" Can you tell that my panicking reached somewhere? Yeah, the moon. I turned to my back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder why I'm so stressed."

"Come again aru?"

"I said I wonder why I'm so stressed. I mean I know Yong-Soo is a handful and I know that Gilbert is going to be a handful but I shouldn't be stressed about that should I?" I sat up and looked at the boxes. "Maybe I'm taking this whole perverted thing a bit overboard."

"It may because of the bills you saw." Yao laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that aru."

"I should have seen it coming." I picked up the manuals and started reading them. Why do I have to get the two Cold War freaks? "Anyways, can you do me a favor Yao? Can you help me more Alfred's box away from Ivan's?"

"Ivan?" Yao stuttered. I looked at him confused but then I remembered.

"I really hope he doesn't do anything indecent." I cried in realization. "Reality is a bitch."

"Yes it is aru."

"How about I wake up Alfred first?" I suggested. But then I paused. Alfred doesn't like Ivan and Ivan doesn't really like Alfred. But Yao really doesn't like Ivan a lot and I'm scared of what Ivan is going to do with my little sister. Is Ivan even good with kids? "I'll go with Alfred first."

"Thank you aru." Yao hugged me. I poked his stomach. He released me.

I got my laptop from my room and went to youtube. I clicked on the quickest Star Spangled Banner song and plugged my ears. And sure enough the tone deaf voice of Alfred's came from the box. I walked and yelled that Russian word that is pronounced the same way you say 'brat'. Sobbing from Ivan's box came. I grabbed a chair and climbed up top as the song ended and so did the voice. I opened the box and sure enough the beige haired yandere was shivering.

"I'm not Natalya." I said as calmly as I could. Ivan looked at me and smiled.

"That is good, da?" I climbed down and opened the box. When I did, Ivan did that infamous 'kolkolkol' thing. I turned around and Alfred was out of his box.

Blink.

Blink.

Okay, tense moment building up. It only got worse as Gilbert came down the stairs. My head dropped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gilbert pointed at Ivan as he was shaking.

"And what the hell are you doing by not putting on your clothes?" I shouted back. Gilbert looked down and went back upstairs. I looked at Ivan. "I'm Kara, please don't destroy my house." I walked to Alfred and told him the same thing.

Still the tense moment was building. And then Gilbert came down, fully clothed.

"Can you please explain why the hell _he's _here?" Gilbert glared. I know exactly who he's talking about. "Well?"

"The internet is fucking evil." I cried. "You do one too many random clicks and you get the two Cold War freaks in your house."

"Why would you randomly click a computer screen anyways?" Gilbert asked. I froze. "Aren't you supposed to aware of what you're clicking?"

Silence.

"Oh I get it." Gilbert laughed. "You were too stupid to even know what the hell you were looking. You must really be that bored. Ah, a girl without common sense, now's not something you see everyday."

"So what?" I shouted.

"Ah you admit it." Gilbert laughed in the high snobby laugh.

"Well at least I can keep my dignity unlike somebody I know." I growled. "I mean, come on we have my little sister to look out for! Can't you have any decency?"

"When you get a brain!" Gilbert glared.

"I have a brain stupid." I yelled. I could feel stares on my back.

"You sure don't use it!" Gilbert shouted. "Unlike the awesome me, you sure don't use that thing inside your head. The only thing that thing called your skull is good for is for storing nuts!"

"Oh yeah, the only thing you like doing is being perverted!" I shouted back. "I bet you can't even go one week without beer! Along with that let's add not being perverted to the list."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes it is."

We glared at each other for however long. Then Alfred came in while clapping his hands.

"Now that's something I'd love to see." Alfred brought out a score board. We stared at him while avoiding each other. One side says Gilbert while the other side says Kara. "The deal is that Gilbert doesn't watch porn, or do anything perverted while Kara will . . ."

"Stop being so fucking cute!" Gilbert muttered.

"Since when I'm cute?" I muttered back. "I've never been cute."

"How about that?" I looked at Alfred confused. Huh? Oh no. "Since you said you're not cute how about you where the cutest outfits with frills and pink all over them!"

Something cracked. Whatever it was something cracked.

"There's no way in hell!" I shouted. "That's going to be murder."

"That's the deal." Alfred put it on the board. I growled. I absolutely hate PINK! Of all colors why PINK?

"I'll pay 10 bucks that Kara's going to win aru!" Yao paid Alfred ten bucks. Then he turned to me. "I'll help you aru!"

Oh great. Yao is helping me. That's just sooooooo great. Haha, at least Gilbert isn't getting any . . . I spoke too soon.

"I'll help you daze!" Yong-Soo winked at Gilbert. Then he turned to Alfred. "I bet 15 bucks that Gilbert is going to win daze!"

Alfred put 15 bucks on Gilbert's side. Ivan stepped up.

"I bet that both are going to lose." I glared Ivan. At least he's not on Gilbert's side. Ivan paid 20 to Alfred from . . . Ivan looked at me. "I owe you 20 dollars da?"

"That's fine." I dropped my head.

"Okay, let's review." Alfred cleared his throat. "There is 10 bucks that says Kara's going to win the challenge. There's 15 bucks saying that Gilbert is going to win, and finally there's 20 bucks saying both of you guys will lose. Gilbert has to survive one week without beer and without being perverted. While Kara has to go one week of being really cute and being in the frilliest and pinkest outfits as much as possible. The first one of the two that breaks will owe their fellow contestant a whole day of service."

"WHAT?" Gilbert and I shouted.

"You heard me; you guys have serve the winner like a maid or a butler." Alfred smiled devilishly.

"You better start saying 'yes your awesomeness'." Gilbert smiled. "I'll take 'yes, your majesty'."

"And you better be prepared for some hard labor!" I growled.

"Let's start now!" Me and Gilbert froze. Alfred caught on. "Okay, okay. How tomorrow?

"Good idea." I smiled. Gilbert ran to the kitchen and chugged down a bottle of beer. When did he fill my fridge with beer?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Yep I put in Ivan and Alfred into the story. Sorry that's there's not a lot time for them but I had this sudden idea of adding this challenge. Who do you think will win? **

**I'm really blasting through this story. It's amazing; I mean I already started on chapter 5. Maybe I should slow down a bit. . . **

**NAH. . . **

**Please review. Thankies! XD**

**P.S.: Happy News Years!**


	5. Ch 5: Let my Torture Begin!

Chapter 5: Let my Torture Begin!

"Big Sissy you look so pretty!" I groaned as Yao put the pink frilly ribbon in my hair. Gilbert was laughing from the hallway. "Big Sissy is really pretty!"

"Please don't say too much Meli." I cried.

"There aru." I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a really frilly thins strap dress that Yao made over night. It was a mix of pink, pink, and more pink. And I mean that literally, all shades of pink mixed into one dress. I never thought it was possible but it was, if your name is Yao Wang. Yao hugged my tightly. "You are so cute aru."

"I can't breathe again." I gasped. Yao fixed my so called hair. Even if you can call it that. It's short as a guy's hair so I see no point in putting something in it. I looked at myself again in the mirror and groaned. "Can I please die now?"

"Not until after you serve the awesome me for a whole day." Gilbert laughed again. I punched in his direction but he dodged. "Ha, missed me girlie."

"I won't miss next time." I said in a dark and angry tone.

"You look very pretty Kara." I looked up to see Ivan smiling at me. I really didn't want to hear anything from the guy who says that I will lose. "Doesn't she look very pretty Yong-Soo?"

"You're sooo cute daze!" Imagine fifteen angry marks on my head. Then times that by a thousand. I walked down the stairs while Yong-Soo chased after me. "Awww even when you're angry you're still cute."

"Shut up Yong-Soo." I growled. Then I went to my head banging wall and guess what. Started to bang my head against it. I swear that I'm going to get a brain disorder from this but right now I do not care. I smelled something from the kitchen so I went to inspect. Alfred was making hamburgers. "Really Alfred?"

"Fuck yes." Alfred smiled. I groaned. "What's wrong with having hamburgers?"

"I don't have a problem with it." I pointed to Ivan, Yao, and Gilbert with angry looks on their faces. "I don't think they would appreciate it."

"Oh." Alfred shrugged. "Well more for me!"

"Can somebody get that idiot out of the kitchen please?" I asked. Alfred finished making the last of his hamburgers before Yong-Soo literally dragged him out of the kitchen. "Thank you."

"Let the awesome me cook for all of yous."

"You're too lazy to cook." I said.

"What gave you that idea?" You see Gilbert munching on some snacks, on the couch, while watching T.V., with his feet off the floor and taking up the whole couch to himself. He said that he isn't lazy.

I groaned as I looked at Yao for help. He smiled and went into the kitchen. Thank you Yao, thank you for saving us. I sat down on the love couch when my phone rang. Yong-Soo pick it up.

"Yeoboseyo?" Yong-Soo said as he answered the phone. Then he called my name. "It's for you daze!"

I took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey!" It's my boss at the bakery. I normally call her boss because she is my boss and also because she told me that on the first day I worked there. "Can you come by the bakery today?"

"I thought I was on vacation?"

"Yes but can postpone your vacation until next week?" I asked why. "Well I'm a little tight on money this week and well . . ."

"You spent majority of the money on that new cooler didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry." My boss cried. I groaned and rubbed my temples on my forehead. "But we really needed to update it and well I wanted the bakery to look more modern."

"Alright boss." I groaned. "I'll be there soon." I looked at the nations behind me with confused look in their eyes. "My boss asked me to postpone my vacation until next week so I'm going to have to skip lunch to go to work."

"Remember, you have to stay in a pink and frilly outfit." Alfred reminded me as he stuffed his face with a hamburger. "Or else. . ."

"I know." I growled. I went upstairs and came back down with my work bag. I glared at Alfred. "Don't remind me." I looked at Meli and patted her head. "Be good, okay?"

"Okay big sissy." I smiled and went to my front door. "Big brother Ivan where are you going?"

"I want to see where Kara works." Ivan answered. Then he looked at me. "It's okay with you da?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"I'm coming too!" Gilbert rushed to the door. I frowned but shrugged it off.

"Laters." I yelled back.

-At the Bakery where Kara works-

"Who are these handsome men you've brought with you?" Boss looked at Ivan and Gilbert with hearts in her eyes. I frowned. This long bleached white hair, blue eyed, preppy woman is completely unbearable when it comes to 'handsome' boys. She looks at me. "So, who are they?"

"We're her boyfriends!" Gilbert said. I grabbed a tray and hit him in the head. He groaned as he falls to the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up Gilbert." I put the tray back and looked at my boss. "They're my new housemates."

"If they want a job in this bakery I'll be more then happy to hire them." She looked at me. "That is if you wouldn't mind lower your pay."

"No!" I frowned. Then I opened the back door. "I'm going to go change. You two could sit on those two chairs there."

"Da, thank you." Ivan went to sit on the chair. Gilbert was stubborn and didn't move. I sighed and went in back.

I came back out of the back with a light pink apron with white frills wrapped around me. The white stars along the bottom and the white star on my light pink hat are little personal touches that I added for being such a diligent worker. Gilbert was laughing his ass off as Ivan just sat there and smiled. I blushed.

"Isn't she adorable?" My boss went to hug me. "I made this apron all by myself and I looks adorable. Don't you agree boys?"

"Yeah." Gilbert snickered. "It looks . . . adorable. . . ."

"Shut the hell up Gilbert!" I looked at Boss. "Please don't encourage him to make anymore comments."

"Awww, why not?" Boss winked at me. "You look adorable in the apron. You don't like it?"

"I . . ." _hate it! _But if I said that right at her face she will get pissed off and I won't get my pay. "I like it. Although it's not much of my style."

"Oh okay." She walked away all disappointed. I turned to Gilbert with a cold stare.

"Did you tell your boss that you have a challenge with me?" Gilbert asked as he was still laughing at me. "You know about the one where you have to be in a girlie outfit for this whole . . ."

I covered Gilbert's mouth. A low rumbling sound came from the back. I glared at Gilbert.

"What challenge?" Boss came running through the back door with stars in her eyes. "Can I help in any way?"

"Please Boss, this is kind of a personal challenge." I said as I took my hand off of Gilbert's mouth. By the way, I should make a note to myself to never do that again since now my hand is covered in slobber. I wiped the slobber on a towel.

"But I have the perfect outfit for you." I froze. "You know the one that I made you a couple of months ago."

"Please Boss, I'm begging you. . ." I cried. "Please don't get involved. Please Boss."

"I'll show you a picture." I almost made it to the door if it wasn't for Ivan and his strong grip on my waist. Boss came back from the back with a photo album. I try to pry myself out of Ivan's grip but that wasn't happening. Gilbert went to Boss and peered over her shoulder. Ivan did the same. I reluctantly looked at the album too. "I like this outfit."

"Let me go Ivan!" I shouted. Ivan ignored me as he pointed to one of the pink frilly dresses that Boss has been begging me to wear ever since I started working here. "Don't encourage her Ivan! Gilbert, stop agreeing with everything she says! Ivan for the last time, LET ME GO!"

Pink was the ultimate color in all of her dresses. No seriously, pinks of every shade. It drives me insane to look at so much pink. Not mention hearts, stars, flowers, ribbons, and . . . Argh! I can't stand it! What happened to all of my tomboy clothes that I had before all this?

"This one is perfect!" I looked at Boss's album and see Gilbert pointing to a light pink dress that's kind of smooth at the top until it actually gets to the frilly part of the dress which is like fluffy like cotton. I can feel the ghost of death looming closer to me. "I can't wait until I see you in this dress."

"There's no way I'm wearing that piece of crap!" I shouted. While I still try to pry myself from Ivan's grip, with no success, Boss stepped in front of me.

"I'll triple your pay." I froze and stared at her like she was crazy. Because she WAS crazy! She smiled. "How about I quadruple your pay?"

"You are fuckin' crazy." I dropped my head and groaned. I really need the money but there's no way I want to go in that freaking dress. Gilbert poked my cheek. "What?"

"You want to serve me for a whole day?"

"Fuck no!" I glared at Gilbert. Then at Ivan who is enjoying my torment. I hate you Ivan so very much. "Your boss is helping you out by letting you wear that dress that she so humbly made."

"You just want to see me get tortured." I glared. Gilbert smiled and looked at my boss. I'm so totally right. I looked at boss who had stars in her eyes. I groaned and dropped my head again. "You raise my pay by 4 times and we have a deal." Boss cheered. "But only for today."

"That is not fair, da?" I glared at Ivan. "Why not for the rest of the challenge? I believe that is suitable, da?"

"Please shut up Ivan." I groaned. I looked at Gilbert who was smiling and Boss who was also smiling. "Oh no . . ."

-Back at the house-

"Big Sissy!" Meli squealed. I groaned as both Meli and Yao gave me hug in my newly acquired dress. "You look soooo petty Big Sissy!"

"Please don't make me feel worse then what I already feel." I begged. Then I saw Alfred in a short pink dress with a ribbon in his head and he's doing a dramatic pose. Yong-Soo was doing the same thing. I closed my eyes. "My eyes were so innocent."

Up until Saturday of that week, it's been the same routine. Boss brings me dresses to wear for that day and Gilbert and Ivan watch my torment. Sometimes Yong-Soo and Yao come and 'help' out whenever they can.

Well up until I found out that . . .

**Author's Note**

**Yeah, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to see what Kara found out. Yes, Ivan we know how evil you really are. Gilbert you bastard, Kara hates you. Oh by the way remember when I said that Meli isn't going to stay with us for long, well yeah, big brother is coming back soon. **

**Oh btw, I started school again so it's going to get harder for me to update so please be patient. I'll try to update as much as I can. **

**Please review and thank you for all the former reviews. Please keep it up. Thankies! XD**


	6. Ch 6: Annoyance and Surprise

Chapter 6: Annoyance and Surprise

"So . . ." Imagine 16,000 angry marks on my head. Now times that by a million. That's what's I'm feeling right now. "You mean to tell me that I won the challenge on Monday? When Gilbert went to a bar with Alfred. And everybody was in it."

_Okay, before I go any further maybe I should fill you in on how I actually found out. _

_I came back home after doing some shopping for the fridge. When I opened the fridge, which I have to crouch down for, however, I saw twelve freakin bottles of beer. Now I thought all the beer disappeared for the challenge. I was about to take them out when I heard Gilbert coming down the stairs with Alfred. _

"_This is just as good as watching a batman marathon." Alfred laughed. _

"_I know right!" Gilbert was laughing with Alfred. "And the best part is, she still doesn't know that she won this freakin' challenge. There was no way in hell that the awesome me could go a whole week without beer. It's in my blood."_

_So at this point I really wanted to shout, scream, and kick both of their asses, right? But then Yao came down the stairs. _

"_I feel bad about having to torture her like this." Then Yao's voice changed to guilty to the I-love-this-challenge voice. "She still looks so cute aru. I'm glad that Meli is helping me with the outfits aru. But the ones that her boss makes are so pretty and it looks adorable on her aru."_

"_Yeah that was a great surprise!" Gilbert laughed louder. _

"_Oh and I bet Ivan's having a blast of seeing me be tortured." I said casually._

"_Yeah, I be . . ." Gilbert turned around to see me lean against the fridge with a bottle of his beer in my hand. I popped the top off and sent that thing down the drain. I smiled. "You guys are soooooo dead. But please explain how you lost so I can bask in my victory and decide on your punishment."_

"_We were so close . . ." Gilbert dropped his head as I sent another bottle of beer down the drain._

"That's what the awesome me said." Gilbert chugged down a bottle of beer.

"You can't hear the hero?" Alfred asked. "Maybe I should shout that in your ear."

"If you do, you'll be in way more trouble then what you're in now." I growled. I rushed upstairs and came back down with one of Gilbert's journals and Alfred McDonalds card. Then I turned on the stove in the kitchen and burned them both!

"Nooooooooooo!" Alfred tries to get his card back but it was already burnt. Along with that, he burned his hand. "Damn it! The hero shouldn't be tortured by a bad citizen."

"Well I didn't have to wear those fuckin outfits now did I?" I growled. I look at Gilbert was glaring at me. "Oh, shut up. It was an empty one!"

Gilbert was still glaring at me. I glared at him back. Then Ivan came through the door.

Short pause

I got Ivan and Alfred jobs during my torture week. Ivan now works at a flower that has a lot more sunflowers then any other flowers. And Alfred, well he works as a mall security, next to a McDonalds. So I see no reason why he would need his McDonalds card anymore.

Anyways, short pause over.

"Hi Ivan." I waved. And of course he's carrying god knows how many sunflowers in his hands. "You want me to get you a vase to put those in? Oh have you seen Meli?"

"That would be nice. Da." Ivan smiled. "Little Meli is with Yao shopping for something."

I shrugged that off while I opened the door on the other side on my head banging wall that now has a huge hole on it, and went inside the garage. I heard footsteps from behind me. Alfred walks inside the garage with me.

"What's that?" I looked at Alfred who was looking at large wooden box.

"Oh, that has my guitar." I went to the far right side of my garage and look through boxes. "Don't touch it. It hasn't been used in a while so it's a little rusty."

"What is this painting?" I got the vase before looking at Ivan who's holding up a painting of an unfinished field of flowers with mountains in the background. That brought back memories. "It is very pretty. Did you do this?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. I gave Ivan the vase and took the painting from his hands. "No, my dad was the one who painted this. But I could probably finish it if you want me to."

"Da, that would be nice." Ivan smiled. Then Yong-Soo came through the door.

"What's that daze?" Why is everybody coming in here? Yong-Soo pointed to the cabinet in the corner. "It looks . . .weird daze."

"Well it should." I set the painting next to the door and climbed up some boxes to look for some old painting kit that I can't seem to find. "That cabinet belongs to my dad. If you touch you die!" I saw a gold shine inside one of the boxes. I took it out and sure enough it was my old painting kit. "Here you are!"

I hopped down and ordered everybody to get out of the garage. I locked the door from the inside and closed it. I took the painting and set it down on the table in front of the TV. And in front of Gilbert who was watching seething. He growled.

"Get out of the way." I set the painting kit next to me as I sat down. "You listening to the awesome me? You are so freaking unawesome!"

"Well I would but I already promised Ivan that I finish this painting." I smiled. "So if you have problems then take it up with Ivan."

Gilbert grumbled. I opened the painting kit and took out a paintbrush that was carefully stored and placed within the golden edged box.

"Where is your dad daze?" Yong-Soo asked as he sits down behind me.

"My dad's dead." I pulled out another paintbrush. Silence engulfed the living room. "He was technically murdered but either way, he's not here. There was a gang incident here about when I was 7 so about 10 years ago? Now for color. Anyways, my dad got in the middle of it and well he got shot."

"I'm sorry." Alfred said.

I looked up and he looked like he struck a nerve. I looked around to see everybody with a sad face.

"Don't look so guilty." I said. "It's been 10 years since he died so I'm pretty much over it. But I prefer you don't touch a lot of his stuff. Majority is in the basement and attic. And besides you got something else to worry about."

"Like what?" Gilbert asked.

"For one, you owe me a day of service for losing that freakin challenge that I had to be tortured by." I growled at Gilbert. I looked at Alfred. "You have to worry about whether you want to live or die for helping Gilbert with that."

Both Gilbert and Alfred looked at each other before running upstairs. I laughed when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I was still laughing.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood today." I froze as I try to gasp in who just spoke. "Hello is anybody there?"

"You're coming to pick up Meli aren't you Marco. . ." I frowned.

"Well . . ." This is not good. "Yes and well . . .ummm . . . ."

"You want to stay at my place don't you?" I asked. "Your girlfriend dumped you and now you're broke."

"Not this time, little sister." I frowned. "Actually, I want to throw you a party."

"Why?" I asked.

"YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK?" I pulled the phone away from me. Does he have to yell? That got Ivan's and Yong-Soo's attention because they suddenly appeared behind me. I jumped. "Double check your calendar if you don't believe me."

"I heard birthday!" Alfred rushed down the stairs with stars in his eyes. I looked at the calendar on my wall. Oh yeah, my birthday is next week. "How old are you going to be?"

"Seventeen." I said. Then I went to talk to my big brother on the phone, again. "So you're throwing me a party. How nice. But knowing you, you'd rather have kept it a secret until the day of. Something happened didn't it?"

"You know me all too well, little sister." I frowned as I put the phone on speaker. I went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. "I have something to tell you little sis. Mom got in car accident."

Spit take, on Alfred and Gilbert who just came down the stairs.

"You mom or my mom?" I gasped.

"My mom!" My big brother yelled. I let out a sigh of relief. My mom and his mom are practically sisters and they work for the same company that produces movies. But I'll explain how he's my brother some other time. When I'm not lazy. "You fuckin' idiot. You're mom isn't as clumsy and stupid as mine. Anyways, can you tell Meli that there's nothing to worry about? Nothing major, just a day in the hospital and she'll be fine."

"Fine." I sighed. God, he had to scare me like that. Bastard, I'll get you later. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Can I borrow some money?"

"You do realize that you owe me 8,435 dollars, right?" I tilted my head to the side and nodded. I love to keep track of money that people owe me. So that I can annoy them until they pay me back, in full. Tee Hee. "So if you want to owe me more you'll just have to tell how much and I'll add that to the list."

"Make sure you give interest daze." Yong-Soo shouted into the phone.

"She doesn't give me interest." Marco said. "By the way, who the hell are those voices I hear in the background?"

"We are her boyfriends!" I threw a knife and Gilbert's head and missed. "I mean housemates."

"You have sharp aim Kara." Alfred looked at me with wide eyes. Then he gives me a thumbs up. "If you be my sidekick I would totally reward you with so many McDonald's freebies."

"You do that and you'll gain more fat around your stomach."

My big brother started laughing. Then Yong-Soo and Gilbert started laughing. And Ivan stood there with a smile on his face. Just then Yao and Meli came home. I gave Meli a hug.

"Hi Big Sissy." Meli smiled.

"Meli!" Meli went to the phone. "Meli?"

"Big brother!" Meli smiled. "Big brother, big sissy has been good to me. I got new big brothers too. And . . ."

I motioned everybody away from the phone. I took big brother off of speaker and handed the phone to Meli. She went upstairs and locked her door. I looked at Yao.

"Where exactly did you go?" I asked. Yao went stiff. I tilt my head to the side as I see bags behind him. "Well . . ."

"Uhhhh . . ." Yao ran out of the living room and went to his room. I sighed.

But that's when I realized. . .

"Where the hell is everybody?" The house is completely empty. Or at least right now it is. And quiet, very quiet. . .

. . .

. . .

I do not have a good feeling. . .

**Author's Note:**

**Hey peoples. Yeah, I did chapter 6 today and I might be able to do chapter 7 if I finish my homework. DX Ugh, why were the things invented? Anyways, Meli will probably leave in the next chapter or the one after it. Oh and I'm bringing in another unit. . . . . . **

**Yeah . . . **

**Anyways please review and I'll see you later if I get Chapter 7 done. Hopefully. And again, sorry for the late update. But I'll be writing more once the weekend comes. **

**Please review and Thankies! XD**


	7. Ch 7: Birthday Shopping

Chapter 7: Birthday Shopping

"What do you think Kara will like for her birthday daze?" Yong-Soo peered into window of a comic book store.

_Hello, I'm called Boss. I am in my 20s and I am available. Please contact me if you want to spend some time. Anyway, these handsome boys, or should I say men, that are with me now are looking for a present for my one and only diligent worker at my bakery. I had completely forgotten about her birthday with my bakery and all so I decided to help these young men with their birthday shopping. It's a good thing they told me about this or else I wouldn't be able to get her a gift. _

I got my cellphone and checked the calendar built inside. Her birthday will be in 2 days.

"Big Sissy likes cute white things." Meli is Kara's little caring sister. "She also likes fluffy stuff too. Like big brother Kol's jacket."

"I think you mean scarf sweetie." I said. Meli looked at me with confusion. I smiled.

"I really can not decide." Ivan looked to his right. "I wonder what kind of stuff Kara would like."

"She's a tomboy, so why not get her a condom or something." I giggled. Gilbert started to laugh too. "Ivan, you're good at making those."

I laughed. If that were to happen Gilbert would be dead the moment Kara opens the present.

"Big brother Hero." Meli tugged on Alfred's pants. Alfred bent down and patted her head. "What's a condom?"

Silence.

"You're not old enough to know what that word is sweetie." I laughed nervously. Meli just looked at me with a confused look in her eyes. Then she pointed to me. "What is it Sweetie?"

"That shop!" I looked behind me. The, all too famous, book store. Although the don't get a lot of customers, Kara is a frequent visitor. She loves reading so I can see why Meli pointed to that store. Meli tugged on my skirt. I looked down to her. "Big Sissy likes books so maybe Big Sissy can get another book. The one with about the robots."

"Robots?" Alfred lifted one eyebrow. "I didn't know she was a sci-fi nerd."

"Not really." The corner of my mouth twitched. What's wrong with sci-fi nerds? "It's actually called Vocaloid. They are these singing things that became popular after one of them did a remix of a song called Leven Polka. I think her name started with M? Anyways, there is a book that is based off of one of these songs from them and Kara has been searching for it everywhere."

"What's it called?" Ivan asked. I hopped on the escalator as the men followed.

"I don't know." I searched through my head for the answer. "It's about a princess, I think."

We entered the creepy bookstore. Cobwebs were hanging from the ceilings while dust gathered at areas where it has not been touched recently. An old man sits behind the counter reading a brown old book. It's hard to believe that Kara visits here often. I heard a loud thump behind me. I turn around to see Ivan rubbing his temples. Poor Ivan for being sooo tall. He did his infamous 'kolkolkol' laugh thingy. I think. That always freaks me out no matter how many times he does that.

Yao slid his finger on a shelf and made a disgusted look on his face. Gilbert sneezed. The whole bookshelf shook. Ivan caught the book shelf before it fell over although a couple of books fell over anyways.

"Be careful!" The old man shouted; not lifting his face from the book he's reading. "This bookstore is older then your grandma! Break anything and you pay for it! The name's Bookman. What are you here for?"

"Hi Mister!" Alfred slapped his hand on the counter. Yong-Soo did the same thing. "We are looking for a book."

Silence . . .

Gilbert looked out the window. Then he walked out of the store. Hmmm, I wonder what he's up to. . .

"Hello daze?" Yong-Soo waved his hand in front of the old man's face.

"Mr. Bookman." The old man drops his book and looks down at Meli. "We are looking for a book for my Big Sissy. Can you help?"

"Of course young miss." Alfred and Yong-Soo dropped their head in despair. The old man gets up from behind the counter. He touched the side of Alfred's and Yong-Soo's head and slams it against them each other. "That was for being so rude in my book shop. You're lucky that was a warning."

Yao shook his head as Ivan smiled. I laughed nervously at Ivan's smile. Is he actually enjoying the pain of others? Gilbert was laughing his head off.

"So what kind of book or story are you looking for?" Mr. Bookman asked me.

"A book about a princess, I think." I scratched my head.

"Be specific!" Mr. Bookman shouted. I growled. How can he just yell at me like that for not remembering what a story is about? Damn bastard. He glared at me. "I know what you're thinking. Why yell at you for not knowing a story that you're trying to look for? There are millions upon millions of books out there that involves a princess! I'm not going to search through it all."

"It's a robot story." Meli tugged on Mr. Bookman's pants.

"A robot princess story?" Mr. Bookman tilts his head. "Do you mean the Daughter of Evil?"

We all tilted our head to the side. He sighed as he went to the counter and take out a box with intricate vine-like carvings on the side.

"I'm not only giving you a review." Mr. Bookman opened the box and picked up one of the books from the box. On the cover was a picture of a princess with short blond hair and a greedy look on her face. "This is called the Daughter of Evil Ask Kara if you want a review. Well that is if she gets a chance to read it."

"How much is it old man?" Alfred asked. The bookman slams his head against the counter and it breaks. I stared in shock.

"My name is Bookman you stupid brat." The old man picked up his book from the floor. "It's a hundred for everything."

Ivan took out his wallet and handed a hundred dollar bill to 'Bookman'. He opened his old style cash register and put the hundred inside. He handed Ivan the box and dug his face into his book again. Ivan walked out the door with box in hand. Alfred was rubbing his cheek when the bookman chucked a book at his head. Alfred turned around. "Bookman' was pointing to his half destroyed desk.

"That will be 300 dollars please."

"That was your damn fault for pounding my head into that thing!" Alfred crossed his arms across his chest. "The hero doesn't need to pay for something that stupid."

"Well 'the hero' is a rude and arrogant . . ." He looked at Meli who was trying to reach a book. Yao helped her; not knowing the little violence that went on. ". . . person that doesn't even know who to address his elders with respect. So I'll be getting 300 from you please."

Alfred grumbled to himself as he reluctantly gave 'Bookman' 300 hundred dollars. I called for Meli and we all left the store.

Gilbert came back with a bag in his hand.

"You bought something?" I asked. Gilbert nodded.

"I didn't know you were nice, aru." Yao frowned. "It was for you wasn't it?"

"No~" Gilbert turned around. I automatically grabbed his bag and looked inside. The bag was filled with porn and cans of beer. I glared at him. "Hey, I never said it was for Kara." Gilbert pulled out a small package. "This is for Kara."

I look the package and turned it over. It reads Trojan.

Yao was turning red. I was turning red too. Ivan was doing in infamous laugh as Alfred was laughing his head off. And poor Meli doesn't understand a thing.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes I used the Daughter of Evil refrence. It's one of my favorite songs from the Vocaloids. And currently the twins are my favorite vocaloids. **

**The next chapter is the birthday Party and you might get a shocking surprise. Well at least Kara will. And now the weekend heres I might add two chapters a day. Well that is if, I finish my homework that is. What can I say, I hate doing homework.**

**Please review and Thankies for reading. XD**


	8. Ch 8: The Birthday Party

Chapter 8: The Birthday Party

The silence in my house is . . . scary.

I come home after my work at the café and I found the house completely empty. I searched the rooms and nobody. There wasn't even a trace of anybody using the beds. I question whether to be scared or happy. A sudden phone call made me leave my train of thought. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kara."

"Oh hey Rose." Rose is my other boss.

Remember how I said that I have two jobs? The work at bakery is just one of them. The café is the other one. Rose is my boss but I swear she doesn't act like one half the time. She's like a 5 year old on sugar when we open. She goes after one guy after the next as soon as they step through the door. She's just like Boss . . .

Only worse.

"Do I have another shift?" I asked.

"You kidding?" Rose shouted. "You left your wallet here and I thought you want it back."

"Oh Shit!" I shouted. "My wallet! I'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you here." She hung up

Is it me or does Rose sound a bit too, you know . . .

Excited?

I knocked on the back of the café, which is called Sugar Hearts by the way. And I got no response. I knocked on the door again but still no response. I grabbed my handy dandy ring of keys and picked out the keys to the café.

As soon as I entered the main part of the café I suddenly got a hug from behind. I elbowed the guy to only find it being Gilbert. The lights turned on and everybody got out of their hiding spots and yelled,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KARA!"

I had figured that would be the case. I shrugged off the stupid Prussian off of my shoulders and onto the floor. I smiled as he growled at me.

"Stupid birthday girl . . ." he muttered as he dragged me to the nations who all ran up to hug me. Well mostly Yong-Soo, Yao, and Alfred.

"The hero arrived at your 17th birthday party!" Alfred gave me a thumbs up. I frowned. "So enjoy your birthday knowing the hero can save the day."

"Or get drunk." I eyed Gilbert.

"What?"

"Oh nothing . . ." I turned my head and whispered drunkard under my breath.

Yao let go of his hug of me and brought out . . . a girlie pink dress with white lace surrounding the edges. A giant white ribbon is used as a tie as the poofy sleeves has girlie pink designs. The matching headband and shoes made 200 hundred angry marks times a thousand.

"You'll like the dress I got you." Yao smiled. Wait, you will? So that isn't the dress you're giving me as a birthday gift? I let out a sigh of relief. He lifted up the fake dress and underneath it was a simple white two inch strap dress with faded forest green along the bottom and blue flowers along the sides. "You like it aru?"

"It's pretty . . ." Yao smiled.

"My turn daze!" I turned my head to where Yong-Soo is. Behind him I spotted Rose and Boss with a big smile on their faces. So were my co workers. Why do I have bad feeling about this? Yong-Soo pointed to the middle stage at the center of the café. Yes there is a stage inside the café for music reasons.

On the stage there was . . . .something and there's a sheet covering it. Yong-Soo uncovered it see a . . . a . . .

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" I shouted.

It was a literally a fluffy bunny costume. If you ever watched Ouran High School Host Club then you'll know of the one episode where the twins imagine Haruhi in the giant fluffy pink bunny costume. Yeah I'm seeing the same thing, only it's white. With a huge, giant, big PINK frilly bow on the head. Yong-Soo smiled as drew closer to me.

"Do you like it daze?" Please imagine my mouth dropped to the floor with a huge angry mark on my head. "Meli said you like cute, fluffy, white things so I got you this daze."

"I didn't really had . . . . that in mind." I was still in shock. I took in a deep breath as I try to smile. "I probably won't wear it until Halloween but thanks for the gift."

"My turn, da?" I looked up at Ivan who put something on my head. While putting large amounts of pressure of my head I might add. I looked up to a box? I took the box off of my head. I opened it to find a fluffy hat. Something tells me this was one of those Russian fluffy hats. I took it out and put it on my head. It was really warm. "You like it da?"

"Yeah I like it." Although it's not much of my style. But I if I told that to the most menacing yandere I know then my head is thousand percent gone. I looked at the only other person who didn't give me a gift yet. Gilbert was whistling. I frowned. "What the hell did you get me? Or did you get me anything?"

"It would be un awesome of me to not get the stupid tomboy a gift." Gilbert blushed. I almost choked on my laugh. He held out a bag. "Here, just don't kill me."

"Don't kill you?" I looked into the bag and froze. I tied the bag and threw the thing at Gilbert's head. He started to run around the café. "YOU ARE THE FUCKING WORST GILBERT! HOW CAN YOU GET ME THAT FOR MY FREAKING BIRTHDAY?"

I started to chase him around the café. But no matter what I did, I couldn't catch up to him. I grabbed a tray and threw it like a frisbee. It hit Gilbert at the back of the head. He fell to the floor.

"Stop being so violent Kara." I turned towards the all too familiar voice. He was standing there with a big huge smile on his face. The similar green eyes and bleached white hair made me ran towards him and give him a big hug.

"OH MY GOD! MARCO!" I smiled. I heard a collective awe from the people behind me. Then I noticed something. I pulled on his ear. "You got another tattoo? And on your ear too."

"I'm sorry Kara but it was for the band." Marco cried. "Can you stop pulling on my ear? I just got it like two days ago."

I let go of his ear. He rubbed the pain away. I frowned but smiled. It's been a whole year since I've seen Marco so I'm pretty happy. Everybody started to eat as soon as the food came out. And drinks

And beer. . .

But my eyes went to the huge giant cake that Meli brought out. I'm a huge cake person. A HUGE cake person so as soon as I saw the cake I resisted running to it, grab a handful of it, and devouring the whole thing. One, that would be a mess, and two I had to do something first.

I dragged him to the nations who were smiling too. All except for Gilbert who was still rubbing the back of his head. Yao, Yong-Soo, and Alfred gave me another hug. Alfred gave Marco a hug too, in the whole guy way. I got really . . . confused.

"I told you Kara would be happy to see me." Marco smiled. I looked at him. Now I'm really confused! I looked at the nations who were blushing or looking away from me. Five thousand angry marks. Marco placed his hand on my shoulder. "Awwww com eon, don't get so angry. They just wanted to surprise you. It definitely worked."

"I'm pissed at you Marco." I growled. I turned to him with angry eyes. "You fucking liar. You said you couldn't make it!"

"Mom got into a car crash and I said that she would be good for a whole day." Marco boasted. "I didn't say a month did I?"

"I hate you." I dropped my head.

Yong-Soo patted my back as he handed me a cup. I looked at it. It was the famous strawberry smoothie that the café created. I smiled as I poured the smoothie on Gilbert. Gilbert panics as she danced around the café screaming "cold" so many times. I started laughing so did everybody else.

After that everything became really blurry.

I remember 'cake'. And I remember devouring it. Then I remember Meli asking me what a condom is while holding one of those things from Gilbert's 'gift'. I chased Gilbert around the café and I finally caught up with him. I tied him down to a chair and have Ivan sit next to him. Gilbert panicked as Ivan started poking his face. I couldn't help to laugh. I also remember Boss and Rose getting really drunk and both of them started kissing Ivan or Alfred or Gilbert.

The last thing two things I remember is . . .

First I was being carried on Alfred's back.

The last thing I remember is being tucked into my bed (or a bed) by Marco. And he kissed me on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

**I like this little scene at the end. It's cute. Speaking of birthdays though, my birthday is coming up soon. It's on the January 29th so yeah. And I'mgoing to be at Kara's age soon. 17. And just like Kara I expect to eat a lot of cake if I can get my hands on it. **

**You'll find out later what happens to the book, so dont say I didn't foget about it because I didn't. It will be cute. X3**

**Gilbert, you just got yourself a one way ticket to Kara's personal version of hell. And you destroyed Meli's innocence, or attempted to. So Kara will definetely destroy you. See you in hell. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. It gives me more of a motivation to write more chapters. Please review more and Thankies! XD**


	9. Ch 9: Anger and Hidden Rooms

Chapter 9: Anger and Hidden Rooms

"I yawn at your long and overdue explanation of why the hell you got another tattoo, you idiot." I growled. Marco laughed nervously. We're currently in my room since apparently he spent the night in the same bed with me. "Any other excuses do you have before I completely destroy you?"

"You wouldn't do that to your big brother now would you?"

"Talking from the guy who bleached his hair white and has multiple tattoos all over his body." I sighed. I lay down on my bed as my head hanged over the edge of the bed. "So a new tattoo means you guys are going on a tour. Where are you guys going this time?"

"International!" I shot up and stared at Marco with wide eyes. "We're going on an international tour! Can you believe it? Finally, after all our hard work."

"So you're going to leave the country." I sighed. I don't partially like the idea of my big brother going on an international tour with his band, especially since he's taking Meli with him. "So I'm going to stay in the northern part of America while you guys go on a worldwide tour. Yeah, I'm happy."

"Awwww come on, Kara." Marco hugged me. "It's a once in a lifetime chance. Be happy for me."

"Who said I wasn't?" I asked. "I'm just stuck here! That's my issue." I grabbed my pillow and started to hit him with it. "You lucky son of a bitch, why can't I go on an international tour too?"

"Is that the reason why you're upset?" he asked as he took my pillow away from me. "I'll get you cool souvenirs so don't get too upset."

"Get something from the guy's home country while you're at it." I didn't want to really leave out the guys.

"Oh, alright." He groaned as he gave me my pillow back. I hit him with it again before climbing down my bed.

I opened the windows and let the bright sun come in. I took out some stuff and headed straight for the bathroom.

-One shower later-

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I searched through my drawers. Nothing. I searched through my closet. Nothing. I searched through my whole room. And not one single article of clothing anywhere. Yong-Soo and Alfred slammed open my door. I turned red as they realized the only thing what I was wearing was my towel. "PERVERTS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I slammed the door in their faces. I slid against the door while still turning red. "WHO THE FUCK STOLE ALL MY CLOTHES?"

"I have a good idea." Alfred chuckled. I growled as I slightly opened my door. I glared at the two laughing (DEAD) idiots. "Alfred, give me your jacket."

"Why?" Alfred was holding in another bubble of laughter. "Just come out with the towel wrapped around you. It's long and big enough to cover enough of you."

I had no other choice because I was feeling a slight breeze. I wrapped the towel around my body and held it securely.

I ran down the stairs to find the not so innocent pervert smirking and laughing his ass off. Yao, Ivan and Marco were looking at me shock. Well I wouldn't call Ivan's expression on his face shocked.

"Why are you like that?" Ivan asked all too innocently. "You will catch a cold, da?"

"Ask the Prussian." I glared at Gilbert. I walked up to Gilbert who was still laughing.

"I like your outfit. . ." Gilbert said as he tries to hold in another burst of laughter. "It suits you . . . ."

"Gilbert." I glared. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Gilbert turned his head.

"Gilbert you fu . . ."

"Big Sissy." I turned to Meli. My eyes went wide. Meli was holding one of my bras in her hands, along with my underwear. Gilbert started to laugh even more. Marco, Alfred, and Yong-Soo started laughing too. "Why are your clothes under my bed?"

I grabbed my stuff from her. Then I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Meli." I was turning really red. "Please do me a huge favor and put all my clothes back into my room."

"Okay Big Sissy." Meli went back upstairs.

I glared at the laughing idiots. I looked at over to Ivan who was suppressing the urge to laugh. You've got to be kidding, Ivan too? Oh God. I quickly ran up to my room and locked the door. One knock later and I got all my clothes back.

I raced down the stairs with a baseball bat in my hand.

"Alfred we're going to play baseball." I said darkly.

"Cool." Alfred got up from the couch, obviously still laughing. "Where's the ball?"

"Gilbert's head." Imagine me and a background of fire behind me. And also imagine Gilbert fucking wide eyed scared. "Well, Gilbert. Do you want to wa. . . you know what?" I turned to Ivan. "Can I borrow your facet pipe? Unless you want to be the one who want to have the first swing at his head."

Ivan smiled as he went upstairs. Gilbert stood up on his feet and started running around the living room. I chased him with the metal bat in both of my hands. Ivan came downstairs and chased the scared Prussian with me with his facet pipe. Marco was laughing his head as he watch all of this go by.

Alfred trips Ivan a couple of times and Ivan gave Alfred his infamous kolkolkol. Alfred just glared at him. Yao came downstairs to find the commotion. I glanced at him and turn my attention back to Gilbert. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Yao." He looks at me with confusion. "Where is Yong-Soo?"

"He disappeared with Meli somewhere." I screeched to a halt and looked Yao. "I said he went with Meli somewhere and disappeared."

I turned my head to Marco and he nodded.

"5 bucks saying they're up at the clubhouse attic." Marco said.

"5 bucks saying that they're down at the tunnel cave." I smiled. I walked to him and did our signature handshake. I went to the living room closet and opened the door. I moved some stuff around to see the back wall. I kicked it and a piece of a wall fell down on a perfect rectangle. Inside the hallow wall were lights that are obviously used. "I still say she went down to the tunnel."

"And I'm telling you she went to the clubhouse." Marco pointed to the stairs that lead up. "Well I guess that's why we are having a bet right now."

"Holy Shit!" I shrieked at Gilbert's voice that was suddenly behind me. I forgot about them. But I wish I had forgotten about the person who jacked all my clothes. "What is this place?"

"The one who built the house was dad's grandpa." I started to explain. "According to my grandpa and my dad, I started to explain. "According to my grandpa and my dad, my great grandpa loved secret places and hidden rooms. So he built two in his house."

"One leading up the attic clubhouse while another one leading into the tunnel cave." Yao pieced together. "This is very interesting aru."

"We can come, da?" Ivan asked with the obvious ring of curiosity.

"It's going to be cramped but you guys can come along." Marco looked at me. "You take Ivan and Gilbert while I take Yao and Alfred?"

"Are you kidding me?" I growled. "Why do I have to take the idiot who stole my clothes?"

"To torture the hell out of you." Marco jabbed my forehead with his two fingers and went up the stairs. I growled as I imagine my big brother chained in a doghouse out in the freezing cold. I sighed.

"Come on you two, we're taking the slide." They looked at me confused. I pointed to the steep cement like downward hill we literally have to slide to get to the bottom of.

"How the hell are we going to get all the way down there?" Gilbert asked as he scratches his head.

"Here." I slammed a skateboard into Gilbert's chest with a helmet. He fell to the ground trying to catch his breath. I kindly handed Ivan his skateboard and helmet. "Just hope you guys know how to skateboard. Because I can't."

I clipped on my helmet and put on my roller-skates. Which, by the way, are getting to small for me now.

"Those roll-skates are very unique." Ivan said. I looked at him. "There are four wheels on your right while there is one two on your left."

"Well you'll see." I told him.

I rolled myself to the edge and crouch down like you would when you meet a king or queen. Then I pushed myself off the edge and wind began to flap my hair and clothes. I heard the skateboards behind me.

We reached the bottom of the hill. A huge bronze like door was slightly open. I looked inside to see a huge office and library complex. On one wall was a shelf filled with my endless collection of books. I mean literally all those books are from when I was a kid to the point where I am now. The huge desk to my right looked like it was obviously used. But to no avail, there's no sign of life.

"Damn it I have to owe Marco five bucks." I growled. The two nations peered over my shoulder and had the look of awe. I moved out of their way as I called an elevator. Yes, we have an elevator. I turned to see the Ivan and Gilbert gone. I sighed as I looked inside the office. Yep, they were looking around. Ivan was looking through the books, so were Gilbert.

"Hey what's this?" I went wide eyed as he took out my old diary. "Dear Diary. . ."

I rushed over and grabbed the diary before he read anything else. He looked the shelf again and pick out another diary. I kicked his knee and he fell to the ground. I grabbed the other diary and put it back on the shelf.

"Let's go you guys." I walked out the door. A minute later those two followed. The elevator arrived.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. This will probably be the last chapter before I rush to do my homework and go to school in the morning. UGH! DX Me don't likey homework! One of the most boring things in the world. **

**Anyways, there is a reason why the hidden rooms are so important but you'll see why when I get more units into the story. Oh since you guys are really awesome the next unit is going to be Canada. ^^**

**Okay so now I have to do my homework, ugh! -.-**

**Please review and Thankies!**


	10. Ch 9 dot 5: Brotherly Moment

Chapter 9.5: Brotherly Moment

"Hand it over little sister." I grumbled as I took out five bucks from my wallet. I handed it to Marco who smiled in the I-told-you-so way. "Thank you."

We're in the clubhouse attic that looks like a sound recording studio if anything. Sometimes, when Marco comes and relaxes at my house, he comes here and fix up a couple of his songs. I do some work in here too but I've stopped about two years ago. Ivan and Gilbert were looking around the studio with Yao and Alfred as Yong-Soo helped Meli with something. Whatever it is, its arts and craft that's for sure. I sat down next to Marco and looked at the computer screen.

"Hey, remember this song?" I nodded. He pressed the space bar and the music started playing. I sighed at the nostalgic melody. "Dad always used to play it."

"I know." I pressed the space bar. "Don't need to remind me."

Marco looked back at the guys and looked back at me. He patted my back.

"You haven't told them, have you?" he whispered. I shook my head. He sighed. "You need to tell them one of these days."

"Yeah well not now." I looked at the four nations. Alfred knocked over my drum set. I frowned. "I don't want to tell something so private to a bunch of idiots."

"You tell me." I looked at him and giggled. He frowned as he realizes what the hell you just said. I laughed harder as he try to redeem himself and fail.

**Author's Note: **

**This is not the end of it but I forgot to add it to Chapter 9 so I thought I put it as 9.5. **

**The brotherly moment is a main part of how Kara is and you'll see that later. I like to develop a bit of my story so bear with me okay?**


	11. Ch 10: A Canadian and Ice

Chapter 10: A Canadian and Ice

"You gave me my 5 bucks right?" I growled at Marco who is obviously trying to get more money from me. I gave him 200 more dollars anyways because he begged me. I will get my revenge you bastard.

"Bye, Big Sissy." Meli hugged me one last time before I handed her to Marco. Marco gave me a last hug too.

"Good luck on your tour dude." Alfred saluted. Then he went to help Ivan put stuff into the van. Ivan was putting Marco's bag and Meli's bag into the trunk of the van. Gilbert was admiring the design on the side of the van. Yao and Yong-Soo helped Meli into the car. Marco placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll be alright?" Obviously worried. I looked up and smiled. Then I stabbed his side with two fingers. He frowned as he placed his hand on his side. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Any sister of mine should be."

The 4 nations went back into the house after waving good-bye.

I saw the van race down the street then turn right. I was watching them with blank eyes hoping that no tears would fall until I collapse on my bed. I felt a tap on my shoulder and squealed.

Hugo was laughing . . .

"Who did I get this time?" I asked. I really hope it's not another pervert. For once, please god. Give me someone decent and possibly sane . . .

I grabbed the manual and signed the clipboard as Hugo brought in the crate. I gave Hugo back the clipboard. He got into his 'Flying-Mint-Bunny-Express' truck and drove away. I started laughing as I squeezed my way to the side of the box. I opened and looked at the manual.

MATTHEW WILLIAMS: User Guide and Manual

I started reading the manual as fast as I could to see how to wake up the only sane person out of all of Hetalia and the only one who can cook. I mean, Yao can cook and all but I really don't have any of the spices that he likes to cook with. And besides, he's too busy to try to get away from Ivan and Yong-Soo. So I've been doing most of the cooking in the house. Which reminds me, I should buy some more grocery.

I read through the manual and I got to a very confusing part.

"Matthew . . . is going out with Lady Gaga?" I asked myself.

All of the sudden I heard scratching from inside of the box. The side of the box that I was in front of me suddenly bursted. A fist hit my head banging wall that I just fixed. And it barely missed my head.

"SHUT UP ALFRED!" Matthew screamed. "I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH LADY GAGA!"

"Hey bro." Alfred smiled.

Matthew looked at Alfred and then at me who was scared half to death. Matthew smiled as he drew his arm in. I slid to the floor against the wall.

"I'm sorry." Matthew held out his hand. I took his hand and got up. "How about I make some pancakes to make it up to you?"

I nodded. I sat down on the table, twitching. Alfred patted my back as I slammed my head against the table. Okay, this is fucking ridiculous. I was scared of Matthew! CANADA! Of all people. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Birdie!" I jumped as I saw Gilbert run up to hug Matthew. "You are making your awesome pancakes! Make me some!"

"Me too bro." Alfred shouted.

"I would like some too aru." Yao sat down. Yong-Soo sat down next to Yao with the whole predator face that I became all too familiar with. "I guess Yong-Soo wants some too."

"Sure." Matthew started cooking. I was about to slam my head back onto the table but I saw Ivan walk into the kitchen. Matthew looked up and gasped. Then he glared at Ivan. "Hello Ivan."

Ivan did his infamous 'kolkolkol' thing.

Confusion . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Gone. Hockey rivals, I forgot.

That would be entertaining though. Watching the two of them beat the crap out of each other, in hockey. Then I remembered the ice rink near the bakery is having a 70 percent off on rentals. Maybe I should take the guys there some time. At the very least, I can see those two beat the crap out of each other.

A plate of pancakes appeared in front of me. Gilbert was halfway done eating his. Even Gilbird was eating some pancakes. I heard that Matthew is infamous for his pancakes and maple syrup. But is it really that good?

I cut a piece of pancake and popped the thing into my mouth. OH MY GOD! These are amazing! I'm serious! Words can not describe how good these pancakes are. I smiled at its goodness.

"You like it eh?" Matthew asked. I nodded. "So do you accept my apology?"

"If this is your apology then you should get in trouble more often." I laughed. Matthew laughed too. Finally, a unit that made a good first impression. Well, somewhat.

"Birdie, more pancakes!" Gilbert shouted. Matthew walked into the kitchen to make more pancakes. I cut another piece of pancake and popped it into my mouth.

"Who are you?" I looked down at the . . .

I picked up the polar and hugged it.

"Oh My God!" I squealed. Everybody gave me weird looks. "You are so cute! You're so soft too! Ahhhhhh KAWAII!"

"Kumajiro!" I looked at Kumajiro who was turning blue. I loosened up on my hug on the cute cuddly bear but hug him no less. "Don't kill Kumajiro please. . ."

"I won't." I smiled.

"Don't take her word, birdie!" Gilbert shouted. I glared at him but went to cuddle the cute ball of fur.

Kumajiro started to really struggle. I frowned but let him go. He jumped out of my arms and hid behind Matthew. I frowned as I turned to finish my pancakes.

The pancakes are still good. . .

-Two Days Later-

_Matthew has loosened up in the two days that he has arrived. I wouldn't be lying if I rather have him a little invisible for the reason of I can't stand the tense atmosphere between Ivan and him. I tackled Kumajiro a couple of times but he finally found a way to dodge me so called 'death hug'. Gilbert officially dubbed it that when he came back from somewhere wearing a big polar bear costume and I hugged that thing to death with Gilbert inside. He couldn't breathe at all, so when I finally released the hug he took off the costume and ran to the other side of the room. I was laughing my ass off for a good hour. _

"Hello?" I said as I answered my cellphone. I was slicing some potatoes since Gilbert wouldn't stop annoying me until I gave him some potatoes. I don't see why I have to be the one to peel potatoes. I blinked at the voice. "Oh, hey, what's up? . . .Not right now but do you call peeling potatoes doing something busy? . . . What about the ice rink?"

"Ice rink eh?" I squealed at Mathew's voice that was suddenly behind me. He glared at Ivan who was also thinking the same thing that Matthew was.

"Huh?" I turned my attention to the phone. "Sorry, housemates. . . Well I don't think I have money to pay for all of them . . . All I have is a twenty with me but that's it. I spent majority of my pay on bills and shit. . . I don't know, maybe . . . If they do then the can pay for themselves, I think . . . Okay, see you there."

I closed my phone. I tossed the peeled potato at Gilbert.

"Who wants to go to the ice rink?" I asked. Everybody raised their hands.

"Try not to break anything please." I begged. I opened the door after getting our tickets and entered the unfamiliar room. Matthew and Alfred rushed to the place where you get your skates. Everybody else followed. I went to the bleachers and sat down to the one closest to the ice rink wall.

For those of you who would like to know, I have no balance. And in ice skating basically means you need balance in order to stand on the skates itself, right? But me? I can't balance for shit if my life depended on it. The moment I get on the ice disasters are going to happen. Either I will fall n my face or people with crash into me while I'm standing still.

Among my train of thought, I didn't see the shadow looming over me. Until . . .

"Your breasts belong to me daze!" I squealed as Yong-Soo groped me. I elbowed his stomach but he was still smiling. "You have to give me credit for not doing this with Meli around daze."

I growled as I took his hand and bit it. He let me go and sits down next to me.

"That hurt daze." Yong-Soo put on a sad face. I twitched with irritation.

"Well I didn't really feel like have to be groped." I sighed and shrugged it off. There is no way in hell that I could change his personality. In the manga, he's famous for groping people. Specially Japan, but because of that he got cut out of the anime. Which still sucks. Despite the fact that I keep getting groped, Korea is still my favorite character. He's the big brother figure which I really like. I looked at Yong-Soo who was cradling his hand. "I appreciate that you did grope me when Meli was here but why did you have to do it in public?"

"Do what daze?" I dropped my head on my knees. Stupid molester heart. "So why don't you come onto the ice daze?"

I looked at the ice rink and see that Matthew and Ivan already devised a team. I laughed and question why the hell Alfred would take Ivan's team.

"I don't want to get in the middle of that." I pointed to the ice rink. Yong-Soo looked and nodded. "Is that the reason you're not on the ice right now?"

Yong-Soo looked above my head and smiled nervously. I turned my head to see a very angry Yao with 5,000 angry marks on his head. I turned back at Yong-Soo and then to Yao. I moved up one row on the bleachers. Yong-Soo started to run and Yao was chasing right after him. I laughed.

"Hey!" My attention turned to Alfred's voice. "Why don't you come onto the ice?"

I stick out my tongue. He frowned and skated to the edge of the rink. I hopped onto my feet and walked backwards. He took off his skates and started to run towards me. I jumped down on bleacher just as he missed me and I started to run.

"Why the hell are you . . ."

I fell forward and slammed my head against the ice rink wall.

**Author's Note:**

**Kara is just like me when it comes to balence so that's why I will complain as much as Kara did for not having balence. And like Kara I will jump and death hug at anything white, fluffy, and cute. Like Kumajiro for instance. **

**Thanks, Yong-Soo for at least being generous and not grope Kara when Meli was around but now that Meli is gone, it's back to groping. But that also means that Gilbert would probably be groping a bunch of people too. Kara is going to need to steel that head banging wall of hers. XD**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really really appericate it. So please review again and thankies! XD**


	12. Ch 11: Upcoming Guest

Chapter 11: Upcoming Guest

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT?"

I suddenly sat up at the loud voice but I slammed into Gilbert's head in the process. I fell backwards, gripping my head. I opened my eyes again and I realized that I was lying down on Yao lap. And . . . uhhhh. . . has everybody been looking at me this whole time? I dropped my arms and looked around.

"Awww, she's blushing daze." I sat up, making sure that I don't hit anybody's again. Because that shit hurts. "Still blushing daze."

"I am not blushing!" I growled.

Yong-Soo sat next to me and hugged, snuggled me. Yao hugged me too. I guess I was turning red because I heard a collective awe.

"She looks cute when she blushes, da?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Dude, you're so blushing, and you do look cute."

"I'm not blushing."

"Holy shit, she's blushing!"

"For the last time I'm not blush. . . ."

I stopped when I heard a crazy laughter from behind me. I turned my head to find Matthew laughing manically. Then he looked up and gave me the look of craziness in his eyes.

"Oh no!" Alfred went to his twin. Alfred started shaking his shoulder.

"Hey Mattie!" Alfred shouted.

Holy shit! HE'S IN CRACKED MODE!

I got up and looked around for my bag as everybody else is trying to calm Matthew down. I found my bag but I tripped trying to get to it. I opened my bag and quickly brought out Matthew's manual.

. . .

Shut up, for cases like this, I bring the manuals with me. Besides' they should have the number to the company if anything worse goes wrong. Right? I quickly glanced at the manual looking for a number. I see none. WHAT THE FUCK? How the hell am I supposed to call . . .

"Hey Birdie!" Gilbert shouted.

"The world is going to be mine!" Matthew shouted.

Right, Matthew, laughing manically, search for solution . . . Then worry about the damn number that's not on the manuals.

So the only way to calm Matthew down is to have Kumajiro next to him. Great . . .

"Where the hell did that bear disappear to?" I stood up and looked around for the cute little ball of fluff. I spotted him; in the middle of the ice rink.

I groaned as I walked onto the ice with just my tennis shoes. Yeah, even with tennis shoes on, I can get a grip on the ice. Kumajiro saw me and try to run away but I caught him before he had the chance to. I pointed Kumajiro's head to his manically laughing master.

He literally kicked me so he can get out of my arms and he ran out of the ice rink and up to Matthew. When Kumajiro came, Matthew stopped laughing and just looked at Kumajiro.

"Hey Ivan!" I shouted from the middle of the ice rink, which by the way was empty. Ivan looked at me. "If you knock out Matthew right now then you officially won the hockey match between the two of you!"

I couldn't really see but I think he brought out his pipe, from the inside of his jacket and hit Matthew in the head with it. And just like that he was out cold. I let out a huge sigh of relief. At least it's over.

Matthew started to move and he looked up. Oh shit, it didn't work?

Matthew was looking around his small little crowd with confusion. Okay, never mind. Geez, scare me half to death will you? I push my arms up to stand up. And then I started walking, but I slipped.

"Fuck!" I landed on my ass. I try to stand up again but slipped, again. Third times the charm, right? Wrong. I stand, balance, walk, and then fall. But this time my head hit the ice. "Damn it!"

"You're not made for the ice Kara." I looked up at Alfred who has his hands on his hips and looking down at me. "Why did you beg to go on the ice anyways?"

"I wasn't the one who wanted to go on the ice you idiot!" I shouted. I sat up and just sat there. There was no way I was going to stand up again. Then I rubbed at the back of my head. "Okay that last fall hurts."

"Oh, and slamming your head against mine doesn't hurt?" Gilbert skated in front of me. "That shit hurts you know! I could get brain damage!"

"Takes one to know one." I muttered under my breath. Matthew skated to me and held out a hand. I took his hand and stood up but fall. Good thing Yao was behind me to catch me. "Can I please get off of the ice?"

"Free hot chocolate!"

Yao dropped me and raced to get his chocolate. I growled as I just sat there on the floor.

"THANKS A LOT YOU DAMN MOTHER FUCKERS!" I crossed my arms across my chest until somebody came back to get me off of the ice.

So I come back home after the whole, ice rink incident. I really wanted to go to my bed and just sleep but the phone. I picked it up and to my surprise, I get a loud, "Help!" blasted into my ear.

_"Help me . . . please Kara . . ."_ Wait, what?

"Did you really have to yell in my ear first? By the way, who is this?"

_"Kara . . . it's Lynn . . . You don't remember me?"_ She whimpered into the phone. Lynn, Lynn, Lynn . . . OH! Lynn!

"Oh." Insert innocent smile here from me. "Hi Lynn. Wait, why are you whispering? Did you walk in on Maj and Jack again or is Maj begging you to get him something?"

_"No. . ."_

"Then why the hell are you whispering?" In the background I can distinctly hear an argument. Not from the phone but from behind me.

_"Cause I'm hiding from the creepy Russian houseguest and Mark."_ Lynn whimpered again. Wait, a Russian . . .

"Russian houseguest?" I frowned. No, it can't be. . . "What's his name?"

". . . ." I do not like that silence. _"Ivan Braginski . . ."_

"Oh no."

She stopped whispering and became serious. _"What."_

"I didn't think that . . ." I groaned as I walked to my head banging wall and started banging my head. "They are a virus."

_"What . . . wait . . . you don't mean . . ."_

"Yep, it's exactly what you think." I sighed.

She let out a whine and I heard a loud smack from the other line. Did she just face palmed herself? _"Damn it. There went my escape plan..."_

"Escape . . ." I growled. But then I heard a crash from the kitchen. "What the hell did you do this time Gilbert?"

"I didn't do shit!" Gilbert yelled. I turned around to find Gilbert on the couch, happily watching T.V. I looked at the kitchen and there stood Alfred with a I'm-so-dead smile.

"Sorry!" Alfred ran upstairs.

"What broke?" I turned my attention to the phone, "sorry."

_"Shit." _Lynn cursed. _"Is that what I'll get for accidentally clicking that stupid button?"_

"Do you still want to come over? I have plenty of room."

_"I do. But I think I can come over, see what I'll be getting into."_ Lynn sighed. Then she added, _". . . and maybe get front row seats to some very bloody scenes from the mastermind of violence Kara . . ."_

"Thanks Lynn." I grumbled. "Anyways, you will love the fact that basically everybody in my house wants to kill each other. Oh, you probably could have drinking buddies."

There was a thump on the other side of the line. _"Ouch . . .What was that about drinking buddies?"_

"Majority, if not all of my new house mates loves to drink." I sighed at the last time they drink. "Anyways, if you wanna come over then you can. Besides, it's been how long since we hanged out?"

Pause.

_"I think it was 5 months ago . . . on my birthday."_

"5 months?" I gasped. Really? I was about to say something when something hit me on the back of the head. I turned around to see Ivan chasing Yong- Soo with his facet in his hands. "Oh MY GOD!"

_"Oh god what just happened."_

"That stupid Russian whacked me in the head with his facet pipe!" I made sure Ivan heard me. I didn't know if he cared or listened. "If you come over then you will have the pleasure of me getting angry constantl . . . ah!"

_"Well, I better let the boys know that I'll be riding over to your place tomorrow, let them have a boys day on the slopes."_ Lynn laughed happily. _"Of course, I am better than both of them, I bet."_

"Yong- Soo, stop groping me!"

"Daze!"

_"Oh wow...there are units like that?"_

I kicked Yong- Soo in the shin and he went down. "Yes, well at least Yong- Soo is. I'm not so sure about Gilbert, he hasn't made a move yet . . ."

_"Well, I better go before Mark goes on a nagging rampage about me not wanting to eat his hard work...See you tomorrow!"_

"Bring some! I miss Maj's cooking!" That Twin of hers makes one heck of a meal. I mean, literally, he will cook a five course meal if he feels like it. I don't know why he's taking culinary school for. "Oh, try to bring enough for at least 10 people"

_"Okay, I'll tell him to fix his best meal for tomorrow to bring to you."_ Lynn laughed. _"Bye."_

"Laters."

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Isn't this a treat? For the next couple of chapter me and my friend Sugar and Darkness are doing a collab. XD So the phone convo isn't made up. It's actually chat thingy we did to make the story a bit more real. So yeah, 'Lynn' is about 22 is that's why she could drink to hearts content. **

**If you have time, read her side of the story. It's great and I promise you, she will have little to no grammical errors on her story then mine. Which I'm still apologize for. ^^'**

**Maj is prnouced like Ma (as in mama) and the shhh. Into one name.**

**Lynn is prounced Lin. **

**Please review and thankies! XD**


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**It's now January 29th! XD**

**This is kind of a birthday gift to myself and I didn't want you guys to be left alone in the dark. XD**

**Enjoy! Please review and thankies!**

The absolute no meaning Chapter!

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday Dear . . ._

"What the hell." I jumped. I turned around to see Kara behind me with the whole 'wtf' look on her face. "Why is that song being played, Elite?"

"Because, it's my birthday . . . today . . .?"

"If you want a birthday song then let the awesome me sing it for you?" Gilbert walked into the room. He took in a deep breath but suddenly let it out when Ivan walked into the room. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gilbert shut the fuck up!" Kara yelled. "We're supposed to be singing a birthday song to Elite here!"

"Why should we?" Alfred asked from the other room.

I started typing . . . 'soon Alfred will be hanging from the ceiling while everybody else is forced to eat McDonalds'.

"NOOOO!" Alfred came into the room and hugged me. "I'll be good."

"Elite, please don't drag us into your torture aru." Yao frowned.

I started typing . . . 'All of Yao's stuff is burning in my fireplace'. Yao ran into the room and came back. Typing . . . 'already gone.'

"There's nothing there aru." Yao said.

Typing . . . 'giant anvil about to slam into Yao' but it crashed into Ivan instead. I laughed when it did. All planned. I go to my fanfiction account and get a pm. I click it open and one of my friends wrote the lyrics to the birthday song.

I suddenly got drawn back from the computer and got a group from hug from every single character from my story. Then they started to sing the happy birthday song. I tried to run away but they wouldn't let me go!

I whined in protest as they started singing. I sighed at my defeat. There's no use in getting out of this is there. Then Yong-Soo went to my computer and started typing. The next thing I knew there was this pink frilly dress in front of me.

"Nuuuuuuuuu!" I shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELITE!


	14. Ch 12: Art Contest

Chapter 12: Art Contest

"I really want you guys to behave yourselves when my friend comes over." I announced to the nations who are clearly, not paying attention. I grabbed my handy whislted and blew into it. Too bad for Matthew who was standing next to me.

"What the hell was that for?" Alfred was holding his ears. I laughed. "The hero shouldn't have to be dealing with a bad citizen like you."

"Since when did I got the name 'bad citizen' labeled onto me?" I asked.

"Since you destroyed my McDonalds card." He grumbled.

"Stop complaining." I growled. "I got you a new one!"

I turned to look at all the other headaches, I mean housemates, who were still holding thier ears. And Matthew was cowering in fear. I gave him an apoligetic smile. "Anyways, I want you guys to be on your best behavior when my friend comes over. Or so God help the person who piss her off. It's not a pretty sight."

"Is she hot?" Gilbert smiled. I crossed my arms across my chest. "What I can't ask?"

"No, I'm just thinking it would suck to be you if you ever did hit on her." I thought about it for a second and sighed. "I just hope she doesn't destory the house like last time."

"We will behave aru." I looked at Yao and smiled.

"Good." I smiled. Then I suddenly got a phone call and I answered. It was Boss. Everybody else went back to what they we're doing before. Well, that is until I screamed at the top of my head.

"NO WAY!" I screamed. I jumped up and down shouting 'yes' and 'hell yes'. Then I paid attention to my phone again. "You're not lying are you? You're not? HELL YES!"

"What is it daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

"Totally!" I shouted into the phone, totally ignoring the korean. "Yeah, of course. I'll meet you there, but at what time? 15 minutes, go it, Okay, laters."

"What's the exciting news?" Matthew asked.

"Well, I submitted an art piece into a contest." I told them. They caught on really quick. I nodded my head and smiled. "I WON!"

"Congratulations." Ivan smiled. And it's not the whole creppy smiled but the whole congratulation smile. I'm feeling really excited. "May we come?"

"Totally!" Then I tilted my head. Then I gasped. "OH shit! I have to go and get ready. Meet you guys here in like 5 minutes."

I rushed upstairs and locked the door to my room. I've been getting into that habit ever since Gilbert walked into my room while I was changing. Yeah, long story summarized. I grabbed my best shirt and my best pants and even my best shoes. Too bad these are the only good ones. I quickly got dressed and rushed to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, brushing my head, and washing my face, I finally felt ready. I ran downstairs.

"Hard to believe you didn't trip with all that running and stuff." Gilbert commented.

"Well, I'm too excited." I smiled. "I can't believe I won the art contest. This is my first time winning the art contest."

I grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet for just in case issues and practically ran to the front door. I stopped so the guys can catch up. Ivan was adjusting his scarf, Alfred was putting on his bomber jacket, Gilbert grabbed gilbird and put him on his head, Yao was . . . avoiding Yong-Soo's groping hands. And Matthew was right next to me, all ready to go.

"Come on you guys." I jumped up and down. "Let's go, I can't hold my excitment anymore. Let's go."

"Calm down." Matthew put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're excited but lower down the hyperness."

"So says you." I frowned. "You're not the one who was up late at night finishing the painting then have to start all over again when your boss dumped black paint all over it. It took me a whole month and a half to finish."

"Oh." Matthew looked surprised.

I looked athe guys who were ready. I opened the front door and practically jumped off the porch. Yao locked the front door and caught up with me. I just started running and left the guys behind. Well, until I realized that they way behind then I had to wait for them. By the time I reached the place where my art is shown, I was 45 minutes late then what I told Boss.

"Hey Kara." Boss waved her hand. I waved my hand and hugged her by the time I reached her. "Congratulations on your win."

"Where is it?" I asked. She pointed to the gruop of people that was crowding. I rushed my ass over there, hardly containing my excitement. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally reached upon the display case. I squealed at my painting.

My painting was a field of purple and blue flowers with silver leaves. The huge moon in the background that act as the sun was taking up majority of the sky but the red and pink stars are still visible. The black leaved trees with the light brown bark was a great contrast against the ocean blue lake that was in front of some purple mountains. Blue clouds are sperating showing the moon and for the final touch, I added a couple of gold and silver butterflies among the flowers.

And Matthew surprised me by giving me a hug from behind.

"It's amazing daze." Yong-Soo said.

"Damn!" I looked at Alfred who was in awe of my awesome and epic painting. "You did this paniting? It's amazing."

"Thanks." I smiled. I hugged Matthew back. Then I squealed into his arm. "I can't believe that I actually won an art contest after so many times of entering."

"That is a bit hard to believe." I looked at Ivan. "I thought that your art would be winning so many art contests."

"Yeah, well there is this one person who always beat every single time." I laughed nervously. "His art is so much better then mine, but he didn't enter this time so maybe that's why I won."

"You got that right." I looked at the voice behind me. I frowned at the snobby looking, gay looking, and totally over the top rich boy who as his hands on his hips. He was also glaring at me with his hazel, contact, eyes. "You better be thankful you won this time, Kara. Because I'll be beating you again in the next contest."

"May the best artist win." I held out my hand for him and smiled. He slapped it away. "You've must have been busy to eneter this contest huh? I guess even the rich people has thier busy times. But then again you are those type of rich bastards that will always want thier way in whatever they want. Isn't that the reason why you enter these art contests anyways?"

"Shut up, Kara." He spitted in my face. "Who are you to say that shit to my face? All I'm saying is that you better be prepared when I beat you the next time."

"I know." I smiled. "And I'm wishing you good luck you rich bastard."

He glared at me but walked away. I let out a sigh and flipped him off behind his back. Gilbert was laughing his head off and patted me in the back.

"I have no idea who that bastard is but you really showed him." He laughed. Alfred also patted my back.

"Who is he aru?" Yao asked.

"His name is Conner Melrose." I sighed. "He owns one the biggest houses in town and he thinks that just because he has money he can get whatever the hell he wants. Believe it or not, he takes full pride in that little fact. He's just like his dad so I guess that apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You sure kept your cool there." Matthew said.

"Not really." I smiled. "If I did then I wouldn't have had called him a bastard. Oh well." I turned to my painting that I'm so proud of. "I wonder where I'm going to hang that now."

"Hey I want the painting." Alfred raised his hands.

"What, no." Gilbert pushed him playfully. "I want the painting. It's too awesome to be with anybody else."

"Even you think that my painting is awesome." I laughed. "Thanks Gilbert."

Gilbert blinked at me. "It's not that awesome."

I sulk my head onto Yao's shoulder. Yao patted my head and I heard whispered growls.

"WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Gilbert shouted. "I'm sorry.

"Sure." I looked at him and gave him a creepy smile. "Since you're so sorry, how about you buy us lunch?"

"Uhhhh . . . " Gilbert looked away.

**Author's Note: **

**OMG! O.o Kara actually has a competitve side. Never thought possible. **

**Hey guys, it's me! XD Thank you for th eones who said Happy Birthday to me. It made me feel (add corny word here). Anyways, this is a little somthing I decided to add. It's for fun since Sugar and Darkness are having techinally difficulty. DX**

**So Sugar and Darkness doesn't finish the chapter by next week, I'll posting up a mini other story in the mean time so yeah . . . I jsut want to let you guys knwo that ahead of time since it might take a while and that may happen. It's going to be called Nabi, not based off of the manga. It's going to be another Hetalia fanfic. So yeah . . . . . . **

**Please review, because it's basically the only thing that keeps me writing my story. Reviews are totally wanted. Thankies! XD **


	15. Ch 13: Damn Food Fight

Chapter 13: Damn Food Fight

After much debate, it was decided that the painting be hung in the living room. But I'm not too concerned with that at the moment. What am I concerned with is the stupid food fight that's taking place right now. And what's worse, it's in a restaurant! A FUCKING RESTAURANT!

But maybe it's a good idea to start on how this . . .

"TAKE THIS!" Gilbert shouted.

Alfred ducked as the noodles landed on the side of my face. I glared at Gilbert. But he was too distracted on avoiding food to look. I took a handful of limes and threw it at Gilbert and got a direct hit. He glared but turned his attention away as a piece of bread came flying his way.

Okay, let's start this over again. It all started when we entered the Vietnamese restaurant that I choose to eat for lunch. I completely announced it out of nowhere since I know that the guys will debate on what to eat. But anyways, back to the story.

The restaurant was practically empty due to not a lot of people eat here. But I always do, when I'm not busy. I waved hi to the manager who had a big bright smile of his face.

"Well if it isn't Kara." He smiled. "Oh, you brought friends with you. How many?"

"6 plus 1." I glanced back and double checked. Gilbert, Ivan, Alfred, Yao, Yong-Soo, and Matthew and then me. I turned to the manager and nodded. "Yep, 7 people."

"One big table coming right up." I manager grabbed some menus and motioned us to come. I sat down in my usual seat next to the huge windows. Alfred sat in front of me, Matthew sat next to me and then that's all I paid attention to. Gilbert was making sure to sit as far away from me as possible and Ivan was making sure that he sat down in between Yong-Soo and Yao. Yong-soo was pouting . . . at me. . .

I was thinking, why the hell Yong-Soo should be pouting at all. But before I could ask a waiter, by the name is Scarlet, come to the table. I waved hi.

"Hey Scarlet." She smiled and waved hi too. "You know my usual."

"Okay." Scarlet looked at the guys and started blushing. I looked around to see everybody looking at the menus. Scarlet came to me and leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Who are these guys? They are really hot; please don't tell me they're your boyfriends."

"You sound like Boss." I giggled. Then I leaned the chair a bit. "They're my housemates because of Marco reason."

"What did Marco do this time?" Scarlet asked.

"Miss." I turned to look at Matthew. "I would like to place an order."

"Of course." She went to Matthew and wrote his order. Then she went everybody else and took their order.

I sighed as I grabbed the pair of chopsticks and began wiping them with a clean napkin. Then I placed another clean napkin next to me and set the chopsticks on it. I grabbed the large soup spoon and cleaned that. I looked up to have Yao look at me amazed.

"What?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"You're do the same thing I do aru." I looked at his hands and, holy crap. I looked at my hand and at his and back to mine. We started laughing.

"That's so weird." Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"No it's not aru."

"Hey Yong-Soo, isn't it weird?" Yong-soo ignored his question and kept pouting at me. "Hey, Yong-Soo. What's up?"

"Nothing daze."

I frowned. What the hell is up with Yong-Soo? I was about to ask but Matthew asked for me.

"What's wrong Yong-Soo?" Matthew asked. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing daze."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I finally asked. "What are you so upset about? And at me for that matter."

"I'm not the only one upset daze." I tilted my head to the side as I looked up at everybody else. Ivan was giving more of that kolkolkol vibe then normal. Gilbert was frowning and looking away from me. Please imagine a big giant angry mark. Just one is enough but make it huge.

"Why they hell are you guys upset?" I asked in the irritated tone. "What the hell did I do?"

"It's nothing." Gilbert mumbled. I frowned.

"Your order's ready." I looked up at Scarlet after letting out an irritated sigh. She placed my small bowl of rice noodles with beef strips in front of me. My mouth began to water. I haven't had these kinds of noodles in forever. Then she placed a small bowl of limes and a plate of steamed bean sprouts. I thanked Scarlet. She gave the rest of the foods to the rest of the gang.

After adding hot sauce to the bean sprouts and adding all the limes into my noodles, I looked at Yong-Soo, Gilbert, and Ivan who were giving off an irritated vibe. And glaring at me, I might add.

But then it hit me.

"Are you guys upset because the painting is not going to be in your rooms?" I asked. Two of the three froze in surprise. Ivan gave MORE of the kolkolkol vibe. I groaned. "Come on, you guys. I'm the painter of the painting so I should be able to have full reign of where it goes."

"I wanted in my room." All three of them said at the same time. I frowned and ate my noodles with the chopsticks, which was easy to learn.

"I'd figured the commie bastard would be upset at something so stupid." Alfred looked at me. "But seriously why can't it be in the hero's room?"

"Because I know that you guys will go into this whole debate of whose room it goes into." I said in a frustrated tone. "And before you know it, I'll be in the middle of a war."

"Leave her alone aru." I looked at Yao. "She already said that it's going to be in the living room."

"Yao. . ." I smiled.

"And besides, we all know that it was going to be in my room aru." I growled. There goes all respect I had for him.

"When did I say that?" I glared at Yao.

"No, it's suppose to in my room, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Shut up you bastard." Gilbert glared at Ivan.

And then they began fighting with Yong-Soo getting involved.

"Enough you guys . . ." I picked another lime and squeezed it into my noodles but it slipped out of my hand and it landed Matthew's bowl of noodles. The soup splashed in his face. "Ah!"

"I'm sorry." I squeaked. I grabbed a bunch of napkins and gave them to Matthew. He took one and wiped off his glasses. I looked up and Alfred was eating his noodles. "Revenge time."

I took another lime 'accidentally' threw it into Alfred's noodles. He looked up and stick my tongue out.

"It's on girly." Alfred took some of his noodles and chucked them. I ducked. He did it again but this time it landed on Gilbert's face. And it kind of escalated from there.

I looked at the owner of the restaurant with an apologetic look on my face. He laughed as he waved his hand in the air.

"It's fine." He smiled. "We'll clean it up later."

I looked at Alfred who whistled. I ducked and the piece of noodles landed on the manager. The manager took a spoon and chucked it at Alfred who ducked. I took this opportunity to hide underneath the table. Matthew gasped.

"I'm sorry about all this." I giggled. "But I needed my revenge somehow. Again, sorry about this."

"It's okay." Matthew smiled. But then he sighed. I groaned in what he was thinking. "Ah, it's not that. Okay, maybe it is. But I'm not going to . . ."

"There are like 16 different paintings around the house." I sighed. "I don't get why you guys don't choose any of those. I mean there's the one in the living room that's going to be replaced with the one at the Art Contest."

"There are more paintings?" I blinked at Matthew.

"Yes." I gasped. "Boss sometimes call my house the art gallery because of how many paintings I have hanging on the walls. You seriously haven't noticed?"

"I'm sorry." Matthew crawled out of the table, just in time to receive a wad of noodles slam into his face. I crawled out after him.

I put my hands on my hips.

"Those glasses apparently don't help your eyesight if you haven't noticed the many paintings I have around my house. My God."

"What paintings?" I turned around in complete horror. Everybody had the look of confusion.

"The paintings that are hanging around my house." I groaned. Then I face palmed myself. When I looked up everybody was gone. I sighed as I turned to the manager who was already starting to clean up. I gave him $80 bucks for everything and began to go home myself.

But I picked up my painting from the Art Contest first. Along with my $1,000 grand prize that I neglect to tell the guys about. Teehee.

**Author's Note:**

**HAHA, food fight! XD**

**The Vietnamese restaurant is a real place that I like to go to and the things that Kara does before the food fight are the things I do. So real experiences! Speakin of which, I want to go to the restaurant now. XD (Great food)**

**Have you guys read my other story yet? Please do, it's easy access through my profile. But is a bit of AU and I might be wrong on a few things so please review that story as for this one too please. It's called Nabi is Butterfly (which is true).**

**So remember kids, reviews are Happiness and Joy to this writer. Thankies! XD**


	16. Ch 14: Arrival of a Friend

Arrival of a Friend

I'm in hell. I'm in mother-fucking hell.

At least, that's what I said in my head when I came downstairs after waking up Vash nearly two hours ago. I saw Vash and Gilbert gone and the house is a complete mess. What the hell? The couch is battered, te floor is scratched and the T.V. screen is cracked. I was about to scream but then I realized that the front door wide open. When I stepped outside I saw my all familiar friend with long blond hair and light blue eyes pulling on Gilbert's hair and Vash was sulking. I started laughing.

"Oi!" She yelled. "Don't you touch my ass again, you pervert! I've got a torque wrench and a blow torch . . . so watch it, buster."

I sighed and smiled at the all too familiar attitude of my twenty year old friend whom I meet at an anime convention 5 years ago.

"Lynn!" She turned around. "Can you let go of Gilbert and come here to give me a hug?"

She grinned, and still dragging Gilbert, gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you." I smiled. I looked behind Lynn to see Vash still sulking. Why he was sulking I do not know. I'll ask Lynn later. But other then Vash, I could see no one else. I turned to Lynn. "Where are the rest of the housemates?"

"I don't know . . .Basement?" She shrugged.

I released my hug on Lynn and walked to the door next to the closet door and walked into the basement. Once I turned to the light to find everybody practically in the corner, cowering in fear. I started laughing. Lynn walked in and started laughing too.

"Hey, I'm not that scary . . ." She fake pouted, before breaking out in laughter again. "I'm sorry guys . . . I brought some beer as an apology."

Excuse me? Lynn did what?

"We forgive you!" Gilbert said as he came down the stairs.

"You brought beer?" I asked in a disapproving tone. "AGAIN?"

In the background, where the rest of my house mates are, I could hear them question on who Lynn was. But Yao was more concerned about my friend bringing beer into my house. I was frustrated at the fact that my best friend brought beer into my house after the last time she brought it with her.

"Hehe . . . sorry." She rubbed the back of her head before going into 'serious' mode. "It stays in a chained up fridge, okay?"

"Which one?" I glanced at the fridge that was off on its emo corner. Yes, that fridge has an emo corner. I pointed to it. "That one or the one upstairs?"

"That one." She pointed to the same fridge that I was pointing to.

"Okay that's good because I would . . ."

"YOU HAVE TWO FRIDGES?" Alfred shouted.

Everybody else asked, "You have two fridges?" with the daze and aru afterwards.

Lynn smiled. "Why not? We have six where I live."

"Speaking of which . . ." I looked down at the bag that Lynn was holding. I tried to grab it but Lynn moved her arm away. I growled as my failed attempts of getting the all holiness of . . . "MY CAKE!"

"Not until dinner." Lynn grabs my shirt and drags me down stairs until I reached the floor of the basement. "And introductions if you don't mind."

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do aru?" Yao asked. I rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

I sighed as I pointed out each guy according to their names.

"Okay so the guy with bomber jacket is Alfred." I started out. "The really tall guy is Ivan, The Chinese person that always says 'aru' and the end of most of his sentence is Yao. The guy in the blue and white hanbok is Yong-Soo. The guy holding the polar bear is Matthew but I call him Mattie. And the polar bear is called Kumajiro." I turned to the stairs and Lynn followed. 'The silver haired guy, whom you already met, is Gilbert. And the recent arrival of this chaotic family is the guy with the blond hair named Vash."

"You're forgetting some awesome!" Gilbert frowned.

"Who?" I tilted my head to the side but then caught on. "Oh right, the little bird on top of Gilbert's head is Gilbird."

But back to my previous issue.

I turned back to Lynn. "BUT I WANT MY . . ." That's when I smelled the delicious food coming from upstairs. I blinked in curiousity. "Did maj make his Italian food?

"Yes, of course he did. A _'pranzo a quattro portate'_ he called 's got soup, salads, some type of pasta, and a dessert for everyone else, plus the cake. Which I need a slice for my payment for delivery." She said with the devilish gleam in her eye.

"That sounds delicious." Vash said.

"YAY!" I cheered.

"A . . . a four course meal?" Alfred looked like he was gasping for air.

"Why don't we eat now?" Ivan suggested.

"I suddenly got really hungry daze." Yong-Soo said as a slit of spit falls from his face.

"Me too aru." Yao placed his hand on his stomach.

"Hey want some of that c . . ." I glared at with one my special murderous glares at Gilbert while holding Lynn's wrench. He took a foot up the stairs and I followed. "I meant the course, not the cake."

"Okay." I smiled.

"Although the cake sounds . . ."

I threw the wrench at Gilbert's head and he ducked. I gave him one my special murderous glare again. But this time Lynn intervened.

"The cake is only for Kara. Plus me." Lynn points to Gilbert. "You guys get caramel apples for your dessert."

"But I want caramel apples too." I whined.

"Of course you can have some caramel apples."

"Yay!" I smiled. "Hey can we get out of the basement? It's getting a little creepy."

"That's because the commie bastard is here." I frowned at Alfred's comment but maybe that's it. I saw Lynn tilt her head to the side. I shook my head as I grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs.

"Does any of the food have any dishwear?" I asked.

"Naw, I didn't want to break any of Mark's china, cause we didn't have paper plates. I'll help clean it up."

"Speaking of which," I reached up to grabbed some expensive looking plates. "I got some new ones if you wanna take some with you. Which ones you want? The blue porcelain china or the sakura collection china?"

Pause. "I don't know."

"I'll give you . . . ." I looked up to see a stern looking Vash giving me a questionable look on his face. "What?"

"Just how much was the china?" He asked.

"I got some from Boss who buys loads of china okay? So all of these were for free. . . ." I frowned at him. But then I turned my attention away to Lynn again. "Can you bring out the special Italy collection? It seems appropriate."

She smiled. "Sure."

"Eh?" I looked at the kitchen doorway to see a sleeping looking Canadian.

"It's about time you woke Mattie." I smiled. He blinked at me and tilted his head to the side. "Oh, meet my friend Lynn. She's staying with us for a day or so . . . wait. . . ." I looked at Lynn. "how long are you staying for?"

She paused for it before answering. "I think for the weekend...and since its Friday..."

That's when I noticed Lynn was smiling mischievously. You can practically tell that I lost almost all my color on my face. I pointed to her and she just nodded her head. I ran out of the kitchen and hid behind Alfred. She started laughing as she came out of the kitchen too.

"Huh?" Alfred looked at me.

"What's wrong comrade?" Ivan said as he put enormous pressure on my head. Like how he made Latvia so 'short'.

"Lynn wants me to break a few bones . . ." I glared at Lynn who could only laugh harder. "And if you guys get too close, she'll break your bones too."

"What does Kara mean by breaking a few bones aru?" Yao asked Lynn.

Yong-Soo hides behind Alfred next to me. Alfred frowned.

"How come you guys are using me as a shield?" Alfred asked.

"And not the awesome me?" Gilbert finished.

"Alfred was the closest person to me." I said. But then I frowned towards Gilbert's direction. "And why would I hide behind a pervert like you? I'd rather hide behind the Russian instead of you."

Lynn stopped laughing and fake 'whined'. "But Kara you promised me that you'll ride the slopes with me one day . . ."

"Yeah after I get some balance." I glared. "So I don't have to fall off the borad, or fall off of those seat thingys that takes you up the mountain."

I heard Mattie laughing in the corner. I gave him a glare. He ignored me.

"That's why I'm going to help you." Lynn gave me what looks like the perfect imitation of Russia's yandere smile. Then she gave me a devilish smile. "And you did promise me."

"But you're method of teaching is always . . . ." My stomach gave a loud growl. I blushed in embarrassment as everybody in the room started laughing, even Vash. I cried.

So after eating the salad which had a neutral taste, soup came next. I'm not big into vegetable so I didn't really care for it. Lynn guilt tripped me into helping her serving the soup. I asked her why and she said,

"So you're going to let a guest serve you the food that she had to delivery herself?"

And me being the sucker for guilty trips, I agreed on helping her. I wish I didn't thought because the soup pot was freaking heavy. But that was also when my housemates started to ask questions.

"So are you single?" I hit Gilbert in the head with the soup ladle while Lynn splashed some of the soup at Gilbert. "Ow! Hey what the heck was . . ."

"How old are you daze?" Yong-Soo interrupted. Thank God. I poured some soup into Ivan's bowl.

"I'm 22 years old." Lynn said in monotone. "Birthday is in upcoming spring with my twin."

"What nationality are you?" Vash asked this time. Lynn poured some soup into his bowl.

"Ummm, my dad was Macedonian." Lynn said as she stops and think. "And mutti is from Canada with some Switzerland and Iceland ancestors."

"You're from me." He said in awe. Then something clicked into his head. "No wonder you're so outspoken."

"What do you do for a living aru?" Yao asked.

"I own a ski lodge with my twin brother Mark."

"Maj." I said automatically.

Lynn frowned. "His name is . . ."

"Maj." I smiled.

"Mark." Lynn frowned. "His name is Mark, Kara."

"But Maj doesn't mind if I call him Maj so why argue?" I asked. She frowned as she continues to give out soup. I smiled. But then I noticed the confused looks on my housemate's faces. "Even though Lynn's twin is named Mark I call him Maj for nickname purposes."

"Yeah, she heard a mispronunciation of Mark's name from a Macedonian relative." Lynn said as she poured the last bit of soup into my bowl. "And Kara, here, caught wind of it and liked it. So she called Mark 'Maj' from that moment on."

"Hey Lynn." Lynn looked at Alfred. "What do you do as a hobby?"

"I'm a semi-pro snowboarder." Lynn said.

"Where do you live?" Mattie asked as I went into the kitchen. I came back out with a basket of bread.

"I live in Vancouver, Canada." Lynn said. Mattie smiled. "Okay, let's eat."

"OH MY GOD!" And that's when the wave of compliments rushed.

I took a sip of the awesome tasting soup that Maj made it's so good but I really can't wait for my cake. And just like that, desert was the last thing that was available. And I was bouncing up and down, practically waiting for my cake.

"Okay Kara, here's your . . ."

Lynn didn't get the finish her sentence before I grabbed the cake box from her hands and ran up the stairs in a blur. Lynn shouted at me but I didn't hear a thing.

"CAKE!" I yelled. I locked my door. But I opened it again. "VASH, YOU CAN CHOOSE ANY ROOM THAT'S NOT ALREADY OCCUPIED!"

And that's when I slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so here it is! XD The collab with my friend Sugar and Darkness. So if you read her chapter 4 of 'I've got a wrench and I'm not afraid to use it', it should be the same but different in the way of Lynn's thoughts. So read her side of the story. **

**Hi Vash, welcome to hell my friend. 3**

**Oh, tell me if you guys noticed anything different. I want to see if you guys have been paying attention. **

**And have you guys been reading my other story? I'm kindly asking again to pleas read Nabi is Butterfly and reviews. Thank you to those who have review thus far. Please keep reviewing. **

**Because, remember kids Reviews are happiness and joy to this writer that brings you Why Me? and Nabi is Butterfly. So please read and Review. THANKIES! XD**


	17. Ch 15: I Hate A Drunk Fest

**Elite: I got sick and tired of Sugar and Darkness to update her side of the story so I decided to update this without her. She'll just have to catch up later. **

**Kara: Whoo! About time!**

**Elite: Yeah, whatevers. **

**Kara: Hey guys, Elite is posting another chapter!**

**Everybody else: ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Elite: Shut your mouth or I'll torture you again. **

**Kara: You didn't techinally torture us you know. **

**Elite: SHUT UP!**

**Ivan: Elite does not own Hetalia or the manuals that belong to LolliDictator, da. **

**Elite and Kara: Where the hell did you come from? **

**Ivan: Kolkolkolkolkol. . . .**

**Alfred: Damn Commie. Btw read the Author's note on the bottom so Elite doesn't have to complain to us. **

**Chapter 15: I Hate A Drunk Fest**

"Oh my god."

Yes, these were the first words that ever appeared out of my mouth. But let's rewind just to a couple of minutes ago shall we? So I was out shopping for some food since we ran out of them and I walk into the house to find a mess. But not just any mess, my dear friends. . . .

I came home to find a shit load of bottles and cans on the floor, two of my housemates HALF-NAKED and my best friend French kissing Gilbert. And what's worse, my house is a complete mess. A big mess . . . I looked up at the rest of the nations.

Mattie was drinking too, and by the looks of it, he's been drinking A LOT.

Alfred was fist pumping in the air for whatever reasons with his shirt in the air with his fist.

Ivan was . . . sane but how sane can a yandere be? Especially after he had so many bottles around him? So many bottles of vodka . . .

Yao was sulking near the T.V. and shouting how 'Japan was his brother and . . .' and then I couldn't hear whatever he said next.

And Vash was nowhere to be seen. . . . .

So basically my best friend and my housemates threw a 'party' while I was gone.

As for Yong-Soo . . .

"YOUR BREASETS BELONG TO ME DAZE!"

I squealed as Yong-Soo groped me. Then I glared up at him. But then I noticed something on his face. I picked a few bits of whatever this powder thing was. I licked it and registered it as sugar. I looked at him as he clings harder.

"What daze?"

"How much sugar did you eat Yong-Soo?" I asked.

He let me go and widened his arms as much as he could. Oh no, please don't tell me. I carried the bags of groceries that I still had in my hands in the kitchen. After putting the bags down, I searched the cabinets. I searched through the sink, above the stove, and even in the back corners of my cupboards. I turned back to Yong-Soo who was spinning on the ball of his feet.

"Hey Yong-Soo?" I called. He rushed into the kitchen and sat up onto the counter with me. "Please don't tell me that you ate every bit of sugar I had."

"There is no more!" He hopped down from the counter and ran out of the kitchen. I face palmed myself as I followed him.

I squeaked when an arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see Alfred smiling at me. His breath reeked out beer although he doesn't look drunk. I pinched my nose and try to fan some of the breath away. Alfred brought me into a tight hug.

"Awww don't be like that!" Alfred nuzzled his head on top of my hair. I try to gasp for air but to no avail. "Come on, and stay with the hero!"

"Al, I can't breathe." I wheezed. He only hugged me tighter as he lifted me up from the ground. "I thought you had a high tolerance for alcohol." I wheezed again. "Al, I seriously can't breathe."

All of the sudden, a barrel of a gun was pointed at Alfred's head. Alfred dropped me to the floor as she hops and jumps over the furniture and makes his way to Yao before he trips. A hand tucked under my forearm and lifted me up. I looked up to see Vash looking at me with stern eyes. I gasped. Is he mad at me?

"Are you alright?" he asked as he set me down; gently. Then he put his hand on my back. I took three deep breaths. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." I sighed. "Thanks Vash."

"Do not thank me just yet." He said as he readied his gun. Then he looked at his gun carefully before making a face. "Where are my bullets?"

Huh? Why is he concerned with his bullets when he should be concerned about my house that I might just . . .

All of the sudden Vash wanders into my kitchen. I followed him. He took out some of my fancy china from the cupboard and smashes it against the counter. I shrieked.

"What the hell are you doin . . ." I heard another crash from the living room. I rushed over there and found the T.V. facing down now. I gasped. Then I looked up at Alfred who was pointing to Yong-Soo who was pointing to Alfred. I growled. "Can you just . . ."

"Become one with me, da?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Ivan who was doing that 'kolkolkol' thing again. "It will be easier if . . ."

"Shut up you commie!" Alfred shouted. He jumped over the T.V. and pushed me right into Mattie's lap. "Nothing would be easier if you controlled the world!"

"You'll never know . . ."

"Hey, don't fight you two." I shouted. But then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around and saw Mattie looking at me, blankly. I gasped and got off of his lap. "I'm sorry Mattie."

"Don't call me 'Mattie!'" he shouted. Huh? "Call me MANADA! Mattie is too fuckin' girly! Who the hell said you can call me that anyways?"

Oh no. I backed away from him and headed for the kitchen to stop Vash from destroying anymore of my china. But I bumped into Yao.

"It's not fair aru . . ." Yao cried. "It's so not fair aru." Yao looked up at me. "Is it not fair aru?"

I stepped around him and made my way to the kitchen. Then I saw a shocking image. Lynn is French kissing Vash now. My eyes wandered to try to find Gilbert and he was arguing with 'Manada'. I looked back at the couple and checked the ground. Practically all of the sakura collection China was shattered on the floor. And then . . .

"Your breasts belong to me daze!" I squeaked again as Yong-Soo groped me again. I growled at his direction but then I heard another thing crash. I try to walk towards it but Yong-Soo had a tight grip on me. I stomped on his foot and that didn't work.

"You know, since I'm feeling really agitated now." I brought up my leg right to his groin. He fell to the ground that instant. I took this opportunity to see what crashed.

I gasped at the sight of my painting, the one from a couple chapters ago, being used as a target for cans and bottles. I dropped my head as the wave of chaos finally registers into my head. I looked up when I saw Manada climb up the faced down T.V. He took the painting off of the wall. I rushed over to stop whatever he's going to do with it. He slipped and fell.

My head went right through the canvas.

. . .

Mattie was laughing with Gilbert. . . .

. . .

. . .

CRACK!

**-Hetalia-**

I was breathing really heavily. I blinked only once and I saw everybody hiding behind Lynn. And they were shaking except for Vash and Ivan. Vash, however, has his gun pointed at me. Okay, what the hell happened? I look down at my hands and saw that I was holding the metal bat.

Why the hell do I have metal bat in my hands? I don't remember grabbing it or anything.

I turned to Lynn for the answer but she was too busy laughing.

"Huh?" I frowned. "Why the hell are you laughing you bitch?"

"Kara, aru." I looked up at Yao's voice. "Are you okay now aru? You're not going to hurt us again?"

"Hurt you?" I tilted my head to the side. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I . . ."

. . .

. . .

. . .

Click. . . .

"Oh." I frowned. Lynn fell to the floor and laughed harder. I growled at Lynn but sighed. I set the bat down on the floor and Lynn stood up but was still laughing. "Black Kara again?"

"Yeah." Lynn nodded her head. Then she turned to my frightened housemates. "You guys, it's cool. She's calm again."

"Are you sure?" Vash steadily held his gun. "She could crack at any moment."

"If I (Kara) am not rampaging around with a metal baseball bat in my hand then I (Kara) should be pretty sane." Me and Lynn said at the same time. But then Lynn added. "But then again, Kara is pretty crazy normally."

"Excuse me?" I growled back. I walked up to Lynn and playfully punched her arm. "Who's the one who gets all competitive every time she's on the slopes? Or when she's trying to have a race with her stupid motorcycle."

"Shut up about my baby!" Lynn growled.

"Make me bitch!" I growled back.

"Now, now, aru." We both looked at Yao. "How about we make something to calm down our nerves aru?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry daze." Yong-Soo waved his hands in the air.

"Can we get McDonalds?" Alfred took out his unlimited McDonalds card. "The hero will buy."

"NO WAY!" We said to Alfred. He pouted but put his card away.

"I'll make something." Vash said. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, he gave off a manly 'ouch'. I walked into the kitchen and saw the shattered china still on the floor. "Maybe it's a good idea to clean up before we eat."

"Good idea."

**-Hetalia-**

"Ugh!" Gilbert collapsed onto the couch. I feel down onto the armchair next to him. "That was unawesome!"

"Well who caused the mess in the first place?" I asked as I leaned my head back. But I sat up. "Hey Vash!" He called from the kitchen that smelled really good. "Who was the idiot who thought it was a good idea to have a drinking party?"

"Gilbert!" Vash shouted.

"No, it was not me!" Gilbert defended. Somehow I do not believe Gilbert. "It was the unawesome person."

"Since you consider a lot of people unawesome, you might as well be specific." Lynn said as she came out of the garage. Following her was Ivan and Alfred. Yao and Yong-Soo came down the stairs with each of them holding a bag. "But it was your idea."

"Your idea, daze."

"Your idea aru."

"All of unawesomes, shut up!" Gilbert gave the finger.

I sighed and leaned back but I jumped off of the chair when I suddenly saw Lynn's face.

"Thank you." Lynn took the armchair.

I growled but the smell of food distracted me. I'll get her next time. Lynn jumped out of the chair and ran towards the smell. I sighed a big huge of relief. Thank you God for food. But seeing how the kitchen was getting crowded, I decided to wait my turn. I kicked off Gilbert's legs and sat down on the couch. He put his feet on my lap.

"That bitch looks like Ivan's creepy stalker sister." Gilbert commented. "So when I was making out with her, I could have sworn that she looked exactly like her."

"You mean Belarus?" I asked. Gilbert nodded his head. I looked at Lynn and imagine her in a Belarus outfit. "I could definitely see that." But then something clicked in my head. I started laughing. "Hey Gilbert."

"What?"

"I have a plan that will make sure you take revenge on Ivan." I said in a whisper. I looked over my shoulder and reassured myself that Ivan wasn't listening in. Gilbert sat up and brought his ear close me. I whispered him my plan. "What do you think?"

"That plan is awesome!" Gilbert started laughing. "But how are we going to get that bitch to get involved?"

"I have my ways." I looked up and saw Lynn walking out of the kitchen with a plate of food. "Hey Lynn, can you come here for a sec?"

"What's up?" Lynn asked.

"A prank." I smiled. She gulped but she sighed. This is going to be sooo cruel but who cares? I want to do something fun with my best friend.

**Author's Note: **

**Elite: There. **

**Kara: What kind of prank are we going to pull? **

**Elite: Just wait and see. I'll already gave you hints on who the prank is going to be played on. **

**Ivan: Why me, da?**

**Elite: It was an overall majority. *Looks at everybody who was looking away like they are not involved.***

**Ivan: I will get you for this da. **

**Elite: For now, let me live off the last bits of my sanity, okay? **

**Kara: What sanity? **

**Elite: Bitch. Well, my lovely readers, please review my story and I'll see you next time in "The Prank". Oh please read Nabi is Butterfly too if you can. I would like to get reviews for that story as well. Thankies! XD**


	18. Ch 16: The Prank

**Elite: OKay, I'm really tired of waiting for you know who to started editing these chapters so I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors on this. **

**Kara: Is this the prank? **

**Elite: Yes, this is the prank.**

**Alfred: ALRIGHT!**

**Elite: Gilbert is your partner in crime Kara.**

**Kara: Why him? **

**Gilbert: Why not?**

**Elite: He agreed to help you in the last chapter didn't he? Hey, don't look at me like that Ivan. You get to see your revenge in the next chapter which I am almost done with. **

**Ivan: That is smart, da?**

**Vash: Elite doesn't own Hetalia or the manuals. The manuals belong to LolliDictator. **

**Yao: Read the Author's Note on the bottom so Elite can stop complaining to us.**

**Elite: Hey!**

**Chapter 16: The Prank **

"Okay, it's set up." Gilbert whispered. I nodded my head and started my laptop. Gilbert sat down behind me and peered over my shoulder. "This is going to awesome."

"Let's just watch it unfold Gilbo." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Since when did the awesome me say that you can call me Gilbo?" I looked back to see him frowning at me.

"Since you are helping me with this plan that you seem to love so much." I countered. I put up a finger before I shushed him.

I looked up at the sound of walking footsteps. Through what I can see through my semi-open door, Ivan was headed towards his room. I squealed and I started intently at the computer screen. Gilbert leaned at the computer screen too. But since he was getting close to my personal space, I had to smack him in the head before moving over. He just gave me the finger before looking at the screen again.

From the way the camera was set up, we got a high angle view of Ivan's room. I started to laugh as the plan was falling into place.

Ivan finally enters his room. He takes off his coat and lay that on the edge of the bed before collapsing onto the bed. But then he muttered something but I couldn't quite hear since it was kind of quiet.

I took out my walkie-talkie. "Okay, start."

Ivan looks up when scratching noises played in his room. He looked at the furthest part corner and growls. Looks he spotted her. Ivan opens the door wider. (Thank God for the hallway lights to still be on.) Ivan froze as the figure enters the light. He begins to shiver violently.

"Marry me Big Brother. . . ."

"GO HOME!"

Yep, I smacked him right into _Afraid_ mode. Ha! Sorry Ivan.

Ivan lifts up the mattress and sets that down at a corner of the room; isolating himself from the figure known as Belarus. (Can anybody guess who this person is? You can probably figure it out.) Belarus was wearing a wedding dress! Yep, a wedding dress! The veil, the white dress, white gloves, everything! Except the shoes. Belarus began crawling in the floor and Ivan seeing this kept on yelling, "GO HOME!"

I could help but to laugh my head off, with Gilbert of all people. Oh well. I looked at the screen again

Belarus was scratching the mattress.

"Let's become one big brother." I was having hard time breathing. And on the screen, it look like she had a hard tie keeping her scary looking face. "Big brother, marry me, marry me,marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me . . ."

"GO HOME!"

Ivan's door opens wider and everybody comes barging in. (And when did my camera belong to my housemates more then me?) I looked at Gilbert and motioned my hand for his ear. He leaned in.

"Tell Alfred to . . ."

"Where the hell is your brain normally?" I growled as I kicked Gilbert off of my bed. He gave me the finger again before running out of the room.

"GO HOME!" I looked at the screen again and I saw Belarus literally tearing into mattress. "GO AWAY!"

"Not until you marry me first!" Belarus laughed. Ivan begins to scream louder as Belarus reaches her hand underneath the mattress. "Marry me Big Brother."

"GO HOME!"

That's when Gilbert appeared onto the computer screen. He walkd up to Alfred and whispered him my little plan. Alfred begins laughing and nodded his head. He handed him, MY, camera and walked over to Belarus. Then Alfred lifted the mattress from Ivan. That's when Belarus tackled Ivan to the wall. Ivan screamed louder as Belarus leans into Ivan's face.

"Now that I have you big brother, marry me . . ."

"GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!" Ivan screamed. Everybody in the room was laughing in some way.

I took out my walkie-talkie. Again, I was having hard time breathing.

"Okay . . . Gilbo. . . get . . . .Lynn out . . . . of there." I said between breaths. On my computer screen, Gilbert pulled Lynn off of Ivan and carried her out with everybody else following them. When Lynn came into my room, she was laughing her head off. Lynn collapsed onto my bed, still laughing. Gilbert was holding his stomach. "That . . . .that . . . .that has got to be the best prank I ever pulled."

"That was so fucking awesome!" Gilbert gave me a high-five.

Just then, Alfred comes into the room laughing his ass off too. Yao and Yong-Soo wasn't breathing, that was for sure. Vash was smirking and Mattie was trying to hold back his laughter and failing miserably. Lynn sat up and wiped off a tear from her eyes. Then she looked at me.

"Okay . . . give me my money. . ." I pull my head back and fell off of my bed. Lynn laughed again. 'You fucking idiot. You and your balance problem."

"Shut up." Alfred helped me up and patted my back. I calmed myself down and breathed in a big gasp of air. "Okay, time to tell Ivan that he's having a bad dream."

"Awww, why daze?" Yong-Soo hugged me and cuddled. I frowned.

"I have the whole thing recorded on camera." I pointed to the computer screen. Everybody crowded around my laptop.

I sighed as I walked out of my room and into Ivan's room which was three doors from mine on the left side of the hallway. (My room is the first door on the right side of the hallway.) I opened the door to see a shivering Ivan. I cleared my throat and that made Ivan look up.

"Ivan, why are you shivering in the corner?" Act innocent! Act innocent!

"Ah Kara." Ivan quickly looked around the room. "Is Belarus gone?"

"Belarus?" I put my hands on the side. Act as if I had no part. Act as if I had no part. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I . . . I saw . . . Belarus in a . . . . wedding . . . . dress . . ."

"You must have one screwed up dream Ivan." I smirked. God damn it, that Prank is playing in my head. No, don't laugh. Don't laugh. DAMN IT! I cleared my throat again. "Maybe you should get some vodka and relax."

Ivan picked up his coat and took out a . . . . bottle of vodka. . . . Wtf? How long, no wait, scratch that. How MUCH vodka does Ivan have in that jacket, trench, coat thingy?

. . .

. . .

Knowing Ivan, a lot . . . .

Ivan chugged down the whole bottle before reverted back to his old self.

"Feeling better?" I asked all so innocently.

"Da, thank you little dear one."

Wait . . . . huh? "Excuse me, what did you call me?"

"Kara, as the Russian name, means Little Dear One." Ivan smiled. I blinked at him before sighing.

"Damn it, they are so many meanings to my name." I ranted undert my breath. "First in Japanese, if spelled differently, it means color. In Greek, it means pure and now in Russian it means Little Dear One. Why the hell are all these meanings all so innocent?" I sighed and looked back at a confused Ivan. "It's nothing. Just ranting. Anyways, you might want to put back that mattress onto the frame."

"Da." Ivan lifted up the mattress and set it snuggly back onto the frame. I helped him put the sheets back in order.

"Well, 'Night." I waved my hand.

"Da."

"And, no more screwed up dreams. . ."

"Da. . ." Ivan shuttered.

I closed his door and ran to my room before snickering. God Damn it, I couldn't hold it in for another second. By the time I reached my room, Vash, Mattie, Yao was already gone. Alfred walked up to me and patted my back.

"That was amazing acting dude."

"Yeah, yeah." I yawned. I looked at my clock and saw it was three in the morning. I yawned again and that got everybody else to yawn too.

"Hey, unawesome bitch, do I get my room back?"

"Yeah, sure." Lynn waved her hand in the air. "By the way, your room sucks."

"My room is more awesome then you are that's for sure!" I picked up a book from the dresser and threw it at Gilbert's head. Good thing the spine hit him. He growled at me. "What the fuck?"

"When I'm tired, I'm tired." I growled. Then I sighed. "So shoo flies, don't bother me."

"That's mean daze." Yong-Soo frowned.

"At least she's not Black Kara now." All three of them quickly looked at Lynn. Lynn nodded her head. "You make her tired enough and she will turn black."

"GOOD NIGHT!" Alfred, Yong-Soo, and Gilbert left me room in that instant. I couldn't help but to laugh before helping my best friend out of her wedding dress.

I collapsed onto my bed and scooted over so Lynn could crawl in. As soon as my eyes were closed, I feel asleep.

**-Hetalia-**

"NANANANANANA!" I growled. Then I sat up and looked at the clock. It was fucking 6 in the morning so I only got 3 hours of sleep before that deaf tone American started singing. "STANDING IN V FORMATION!"

"God damn it, Lynn move!" Lynn sat up and I crawled off of the bed. I ran down the hallway and banged at Ivan's door. "Hey, Ivan! Let me borrow your pipe!"

The door flews open and Ivan held out his pipe.

"If it's to shut that damn American then take it!" Ivan growled. I nodded my head and took Ivan's pipe. I ran down the stairs.

"SHUT UP AND SING IT WITH ME!" The kitchen door opens. I readied myself. "NANANANANANANAN-Ahhhh!"

I swung the pipe and barely missed Alfred's head. His cup of coffee fell to the floor. The hot liquid landed on my bare feet. I only winced a little, just a little.

"What the fuck man?" I swung the pipe again and missed. "That's Ivan's pipe!" I swung the pipe again and it landed on Alfred's shin. "Ow, stop hitting me!"

"Shut up and I will, you dumb shit!" I growled. Alfred clasped both of his hands over his mouth. I nodded my head in approval. "Good. Now I don't mind you're up this early to make a cup of coffee. But when you're up this early, singing, LOUDLY, that's where I draw the line. Just sing quieter and I will be happy. I don't want to go 'click' this fucking early in the morning."

"Go click?" He tilted his head to the side. I snapped my fingers and that's when his eyes goes wide. "Oh."

"Now, I'm going to give this pipe back to Ivan." I growled. "If you start singing loudly again, I'm going to get Vash's guns."

"Right."

I sighed and trudged up the stairs. I walked down the hallway again and gently tapped Ivan's door. He opens it and held out his hand. I gave back his pipe. He closed the door after muttering something to me. Maybe I should sleep on the couch for a good hour. But I'm too lazy to open my door. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Find the logic in that statement.

I jumped over the edge of the couch and automatically fell asleep.

**Author's Note: **

**Kara: It's bit short. **

**Elite: Shut up, if I added the other parts on here then it would take up a lot more room then this. I mean, if Ivan wants to have the pleasure of seeing you suffer I'm sure he doesn't want to read the prank to get there, r-right? **

**Ivan: Da. **

**Alfred: WHY THE HELL DID YOU GET THE COMMIE'S PIPE TO HIT ME? It still hurts you know.**

**Kara: I don't know if anybody told you this but you're loud. **

**Alfred: AM NOT!**

**Elite: *sigh* I wonder what would happen when Yong-Soo has to go to school with Kara and Alfred is listed as one guardian.**

**Kara and Yong-Soo: WHAT?**

**Elite: Whoops, I think I gave a spoiler to one of the later chapters. Sorry dear readers. So please be kind enough to review this wonderful story before I die from these two. If you be so kind to review my other story then that would be great. Thankies! XD**


	19. Ch 17: Stupid Balance Problems

**Elite: Okay, Ivan, stop harrassing me. The chapter is up now, okay? **

**Ivan: Da, thank you. **

**Kara: I have a feeling I am not going to like this at all. Yao, you might as well get the first aid kit for this. Yong-Soo that's my camera!**

**Yong-Soo: I did this to treasure these moments together daze. *devil smile***

**Elite: *Sigh* Anyways, dear readers, I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. And please read the author's note on the bottom. If I can survive this fight that is. **

**Kara: GIVE ME BACK MY CAMERA!**

**Yong-Soo: NEVER DAZE!**

**Chapter 17: Stupid Balance Problems**

"Stop poking her aru, she'll wake up when she wants to." I turned to my side. Then I opened my eyes to only close them again by the bright light of the sun. "See she's practically awake now aru."

"She's cute when she's sleeping daze."

"We should really leave her alone." All of the sudden something warm and fluffy touched my cheek. I grumbled it to go away and it did. "Kumacuchi you shouldn't do that to people who are still sleeping."

"You guys better stay away from her if you don't want her to go black." I heard Lynn in the distance. "Waking her up when she's still tired will kick her into that mode."

"GO HOME!" Ivan shouted. I tried to ignore that but I couldn't since I felt something shake underneath me.

"It's just me Ivan." Lynn growled. "I like to keep a ribbon on my head when I sleep so my hair doesn't bother me."

"Oh."

"Maybe you should make a list of all things to avoid if we want to avoid a Black Kara." Vash said. Heh, sounds like a good idea. "I really don't want to shoot her."

"But it will fun, da?" Ivan, you're a bitch. "Even Gilbert's having a fun time with Kara next to him."

"You think I'm enjoying this?" I heard Gilbert hiss. How come he sounds closer? Then I felt something move. "I want her off!"

Hey, wait, what? Why is the couch warm? I opened my eyes again and looked up. Gilbert was glaring at me.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Wait a minute . . . .

. . .

. . .

I looked semi-down to see his bare chest. I can feel the blood reaching up to my face. Gilbird landed in front of me and pecked my nose.

"HOLY SHIT!" I sat up and jumped to the edge of the couch. Gilbert sat up and still glared at me. I was holding my nose. "Why are you on the couch?"

"I was sleeping!" Gilbert growled at me. I know the blush never faded. "But then you jumped over the edge and landed right on me! Thanks a lot you bitch!"

"Oh, sorry Gilbo." I yawned as I hopped off the couch. I looked up to see Yong-Soo crouching near the door and laughing. I frowned as I made my way to him. He was holding a picture of me, sleeping, on top of Gilbert. I took the picture from his hands and tore it apart.

"THAT WAS A REALLY GOOD PICTURE DAZE!" Yong-Soo pouted. "It's one of the better pictures I have of you sleeping daze."

"I don't care." I growled. "And what the hell do you mean one of the better pictures?"

"Uhhh . . ."

"Hey, Kara come get your food." I sighed as I marched into the kitchen. After throwing away the picture into the garbage I turned to get my food when . . .

"Hey Kara, come here for a bit will ya?" I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lynn was smiling at me. I tilted my head to the side. "Ivan grab her waist."

"Why?" Vash asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't Kara to destroy the house." Lynn smiled. I gulped down some saliva. "Anyways, go ahead and secure Kara while I get the board."

"Oh no." Ivan caught my waist before I made it to the stairs. "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!"

"No way Kara!" I turned my head to see Lynn holding up her snowboard. I begin to fail my arms even more. "You're not escaping your balance training this time!"

"I have work today!" I glared at Ivan who was smiling. "Let me go!"

"Already called and said your good!" Lynn smiled. Then she tugged on my hair. "You can't escape your training."

"I don't want to go through that stupid balance training!" I shouted. Just then Ivan hoisted me up onto his shoulder. I growled. "IVAN LET ME GO!"

"Don't listen to a word she says!" Lynn shouted. "Bring her out here!"

"PUT ME DOWN!" I growled. Yes, I'm throwing a temper tantrum. Deal with it. "IVAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's the big deal about anyways?" I gave Alfred the whole I-wish-I-was-you look. "It's balance right? You just have to stand on a board for however long right?"

"Set her down here!" I squeaked as Ivan sets me down on the board. I grabbed his neck as Lynn straps the snowboard to my bare feet. "Okay, now let her go nice and easy."

"No way!" I shouted but it was too late. Ivan let me go. And I fell backwards onto the pavement. "Ow."

"What . . . the . . . fuck?" I looked up to see Gilbert, Yong-soo, and Alfred laughing. Vash and Mattie are trying to be nice and try not to laugh. Yeah, it's not working for them. The only ones who are not laughing are Yao and Lynn.

I growled as Yao helped me up. That's when I noticed the cinderblocks set to about skateboard height. As soon as Lynn and Yao got me and the board onto the cinderblocks, it took less then ten seconds for me to fall back onto the pavement. Again.

"You really can't balance for shit huh Kara?" Alfred wiped a tear away from his eye. Yao helped me up again. "How do you walk around everyday?"

"Hard work now shut up bitch." I growled. I grabbed Yao neck when I fell forward. "Sorry Yao."

"This is really difficult for you aru." Yao sighed. I nodded my head. He sighed again before helping me stand up straight. But I soon fell backwards again, onto the pavement. Lynn sighed as I sat up and rubbed my cheek where there is a red mark now, I think. Yao held out his hand. "How come balancing is difficult for you aru?"

"Trust me, this girl has been trying to get some balance as far as I can remember." Lynn shook her head. "I decided to help her when she fell down the bunny slope covered in snow. I remember that day."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL THAT FUCKING STORY!" I growled as I pointed my finger at her. That was one of the most embarrassing times of my life.

"What's even funnier is the fact that she didn't even have her snowboard on." Lynn laughed. Yeah, everybody laughed at that. I growled but looked down at the pavement, definitely feeling the red blush all over my face. "At the end of the day, she has to taken to the hospital because she sprained her ankle when she rammed into the wall."

"Lynn shut up!" I shouted. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then she helped me up from the ground. Yao helped me up onto the cinderblocks.

I spread my arms out as I try to stay on the cinderblocks. After a good two minutes of almost trying to balance, I finally balanced. Until . . .

"Fore!" I looked over and an egg landed on my head.

And guess what . . . .

. . . .

Yep, I fell backwards.

. . . .

And guess what else . . .

. . .

Lynn got pissed.

"Who was the bastard that threw the egg?" She glared at the front door of my house. Gilbert was pointing to Alfred and Alfred was pointing to Gilbert. Yong-Soo was in the middle. I started laughing when Yao walked up to Yong-Soo. "I would kill you Groper but I think Panda Man already got that covered."

I started laughing.

"Panda Man aru?" Yao looked at Lynn.

"Groper daze?" Yong-Soo gave her the wtf look.

I fell backwards on purpose; holding onto my stomach because I was laughing that much. I love it when Lynn gives nicknames to people. She always comes up with the weirdest and the funniest ones.

"Hey Obnoxious, help get the hyena from the ground." Lynn said as she looms over me. I looked at the front door and everybody was looking at each other. "Come on Obnoxious, help the hyena."

"Who are you referring to?" I asked as I wiped a tear away from my eye.

"The guy who that stupid hair curl." I looked at Alfred and Mattie. They looked at each other. I looked at Lynn. "The guy with glasses."

"Both of them have glasses Lynn." I frowned.

"Who's the other person who has glasses?" She asked. "I only see one guy. She' the guy with blond hair, glasses, blue eyes . . ."

"Alfred." I sighed. I looked at Mattie and he was looking at the ground. "Sorry about that Mattie."

"It's okay, I'm used to it."

Alfred grumbled something before walking up to me and hoisted me up on the cinderblocks again. I grabbed Alfred's arm as I looked down and try to keep my legs in check. Trying is the key word here.

"Shit!" Alfred grabbed my waist before I fell. I let out a sigh or relief. "Thanks dude."

"Watch out!" I looked up as another egg hits me in the face. I winced as I pulled a piece of an eggshell from the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Gilbert's hair be pulled my Belarus-look-alike friend. "Ah, Lynn isn't that a bit rough?"

"You listen here; I'm trying my best to help my ill-balanced friend actually get some balance here." Lynn pulled on Gilbert's hair more. Gilbert grunted. "If you mess her up again, you'll absolutely regret it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine!" Gilbert shouted. "Now let go of my hair you unawesome person!"

I watch as Mattie slip past the commotion and came up to me with a towel. I took the main eggshells from my hair and faced before wiping off the egg itself off of my face.

"I'll be making some pancakes so when you're done . . ."

"Mattie I want some pancakes!" I heard Alfred call from the house. I looked up and around to see that I'm balancing on the board all by myself.

"Yay!" I fist pump the air before I had to spread out my arms again to stay balanced. I looked at Mattie who was looking at me; scared. "Sorry Mattie, it's me and my balance problems here. You better go on ahead so you can get Alfred those . . ."

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert shouted. "MAKE YOUR AWESOME PANCAKES!"

"This happens all the time, eh?" Mattie looked at me. I nodded my ehad as I stick my tongue out. He sighed. "Try not to purposely hurt yourself okay?"

"I'm not that stupid Matt." I sighed.

With that he nodded his head before entering the house. I looked down at my feet. Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I looked up when I heard another pair of footsteps.

Ivan was giving off his infamous child-like face with the kolkolkol laugh. I frowned.

"Aren't you happy." I growled.

"Da, I am very pleased." Ivan smiled again. "That was a very mean prank you have pulled."

"What makes you think I pulled a prank on you?" I asked in a sour tone. Shit! Please don't tell me he figured it out. Or unless . . . Someone spilled the beans. "What makes you think I pulled a prank on . . ."

"The video."

"Damn it!" I snapped my fingers. But then I froze as I looked up at Ivan again. "I mean . . ., hi?"

"I believe this will suffice." Ivan placed his finger on my forehead and pushed really hard. I fell backwards onto the pavement.

"DAMN IT IVAN!" I growled. I rubbed my elbow. "Thanks a lot, bastard!"

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol . . ." Ivan smiled leaving me with the purple aura behind. I sighed. Lynn came into my line of sight. I looked up at her.

"At least you were able to stay on the board for at least a good minute." Lynn sighed as she helped me up from the ground. I spread out my arms and leaned forward a bit. After a while I relaxed and set my arms down to my side. "You can get off the board now."

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Now it's time for you to get on the skateboard." I looked at her in complete and utter horror. She laughed as she unhooked those thingys from my feet. You know those things you strap your shoes to so you don't fall off the board when you're riding down the mountain. What is that called? "Come on, Kara, get off."

I gently got off the skateboard and watch as Lynn moved the snowboard and the cinderblocks away. I gulped when she rested the skateboard on the ground. Then she got a wooden stopper and put that on the ground before the skateboard.

"Come on Kara, time for you get some movement." Lynn grinned. I frowned. "Don't look at me like that. What's the whole point of the practice if you can't move?"

"I think I got enough movement." I crossed my arms. "I don't want to get any more thank you very much."

"Come on, Kara." Lynn gave me her puppy dog face. I leaned back in awkwardness. "You promised me that you'll ride the mountain with me. And besides I'll be right behind you to catch you. Come on please."

"You act like Al sometimes." I sighed. Then I groaned. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong, we stop."

"Okay." Lynn smiled. I gulped as I took my first step onto the board. I grabbed Lynn's hand as the board begins to move.

I was having a hard time actually getting onto that thing, even with Lynn's help. But when I looked down, I noticed the board was going over the stopper. I tuned my head and opened my mouth . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

And that's as far as I got to before Gilbert hit Lynn on the back of the head.

. . . .

. . . .

I really didn't have time to think as the board rolled forward and sent me flying into the bushes.

**-Hetalia-**

"_Hey Lynn, what's up?"_

"Hey Maj." I laughed nervously into the phone. He is not going to like this.

"_Kara?" _Maj sounded really surprised. Well, that was to be expected when I'm using Lynn's cellphone instead of my own. _"Kara, why the hell do you have Mia's phone?"_

"Well . . . um . . . you see . . . ." I rubbed the back of my head as I swallowed some of my increasing saliva. "There was . . . . a . . . . . problem . . . . and Lynn . . . got involved."

"_What happened?" _Maj sounded really scary over the phone. Scarier then Ivan if you can believe that. _"Kara, just spill. What the hell happened?" _

"Okay, long story short." I cleared my throat. "Lynn got a concussion after Gilbert hit her in the head with a hockey stick."

. . .

. . .

. . .

Complete and utter silence. . . .

. . .

I blinked at the phone and it was still on the call. I put the phone to my ear again. I gulped as I heard some rustling in the background. I looked over at Lynn who has a bandage and an ice bag on her head. Yao was glaring at Gilbert while Vash was tying the bandage to Lynn's head. I looked over at Gilbert and glared at him too.

"_Kara?" _

"Yeah?"

"_Tell Lynn to stay put at your house. I'm on my way." _

"Wait, what?" I squeaked. "What do you mean you're on you way? Maj? Maj!"

I looked at Lynn when she started to laugh. "Gilbert you are so screwed."

I got up and walked over to my head banging wall. Soon my head found itself on the wall, again . . . . . and again and again and again and again . . . .

While Lynn was still laughing on the grass.

**Author's Note: **

**Kara: Ow, that fall still hurts you know. **

**Gilbert: *grumble and looks away***

**Elite: He is so screwed. More then screwed, he's going to die!**

**Kara: No kidding. Especially the way Maj is kind of over protective of Mia, I don't blame him. Remember that one time that guy totally stalked Mia for like ever?**

**Lynn: Did you just call me Mia?**

**Kara: *laughs nervously* I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I didn't say that name. NOPE, NEVER. **

**Alfred: This has gotten really interesting. You are getting this aren't you Yong-Soo?**

**Yong-Soo: Yes I am daze. And this is going on youtube daze. **

**Kara: YONG-SOO!**

**Yong-Soo: Daze . . . bye.**

**Vash: Please review so Elite can stop complaining to us. Let me tell you it's freaking annoying every time she does. Oh and try to review for her other story called Nabi is Butterfly. If you do, then I will not point my gun at you. **

**Elite: Hey! I was suppose to say that part!**

**Vash: Well, too late. Goodbye. **


	20. Ch 18: My total FML moment

**Elite: Hey guys, it's me again. **

**Kara: About time. **

**Elite: You keep saying that I'll put in school uniforms for that school of yours. I mean it. **

**Yao: Be nice to her aru. **

**Elite: Hmmm . . . . be nice? . . . . . . nah.**

**Lynn: So where did you disappear to?**

**Elite: *laughs nervously* Yeah funny story. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite this chapter two times over. I added a few things but I had a reallly good chapter the first time and it go deleted. I couldn't quite remember everything so I just try to come up with what I could remember and just wing it. **

**Lynn: Uh huh**

**Elite: What? It's true. **

**Vash: If you can't tell, I'm getting sick and tired of saying that Hetalia does not belong to Elite or the manuals for that matter. **

**Gilbert: Kesesesesesesesese. I heard the new manual is Francis. and the new one after that is Antonio. **

**Elite and Kara: Oh shit.**

**Vash: Onto the damn story!**

**Chapter 18: My total FML moment**

I just knew it. I just knew it!

My head was slamming against my old dear friend.

The loud noise that emerged from the living room got me a couple of visits for neighbors that didn't really care until now. I opened the door for each one of them, telling them that we're filming for a project. And each one of them fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"THIS IS TOTALLY UNAWESOME!" Gilbert shouted as the familiar twin of Lynn runs around my living room; holding a white hot skewer to his back. I swear when Maj goes black, he gets worse then me. Believe me, when you stare into his clear blue eyes then you'll what I mean.

"Get back here and I'll stop!" Maj smiled. Then his face went into a complete angry face. "AFTER I DESTOY THAT PRETTY WHITE SKIN OF YOURS!"

"Go Mark!" Lynn fist pumped in the air. "Get that pervert!"

Lynn was laughing her ass off with the bloodied towel on her head. Yao and Yong-Soo was filming the whole thing while Mattie was trying to calm the situation down and ultimately failing. Alfred and Ivan were having a glaring contest and Vash was holding his gun; ready to be used, I might add.

And while all this was going on . . .

"Sign here please." Hugo said in a smile. I looked at him and groaned. I saw a drop of sweat fall form his head. "I know it's a bad time but I have a job to do you know."

"Yeah, I guess." I feel a roll of sweat run down the side of my head. I reluctantly took the pen and signed the clipboard. He reeled in the huge box crate of my new unit. He turned to me and held out the manual. I took it and sighed. Then I looked up at his now neon green hair. I pointed to it. "You know that color is giving me a headache."

"BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Maj shouted. I turned my head to see half of my couch scorched.

"But these guys are giving me more of a headache." I sighed. Then I waved Hugo a weak goodbye before closing the front door.

And then . . .

"HAHA!" I jumped as Gilbert screamed. When I looked over I saw that he was dancing around with his hands on his ass. I groaned as I slam my head against my head banging wall. "I WON YOU FUCKING BITCH! DUMMKOPF, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE MY SISTER A CONCUSSION!"

"Speaking of which." I looked at Jack, whose Maj's boyfriend and also Lynn's boss from work. Why the hell he's here I have no idea. The Middle Eastern tanned man cracked his knuckles and glared at Gilbert with the same menacing look in his brown eyes. Somehow he reminds me of Cuba. Just a bit. "I want to crack that pretty little head open for injuring my best worker."

"WHY ME?" Gilbert shouted.

I ask that question everyday. I sighed as I walked up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack softened his glare when he turned to see me.

"I think he had enough punishment." I sighed again. Then I waved my hand in the air. "I mean we got the whole thing on camera, so if we post it on youtube then he would be embarrassed as hell. I'm sure you want a lasting effect and not something that he could just easily heal from."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Gilbert really looks livid. When Jack nodded his head and walked away, I pulled on Gilbert's ear. I told him that I got rid of all the memory cards and video tapes from the cameras so they don't really have anything on the cameras. Gilbert took a step back and looked at me. "Thanks."

"I might as well save myself some embarrassment as well." I smiled. I winked at him as I made way to the best cooking chef at the moment. But then I heard sobbing. My head turned to the box still standing at the front door. I laughed nervously. "I forgot. But which unit do I have now?"

I picked up the manual from the floor and looked at the title. I gasped.

"HEY ALFRED!" Alfred looks at me, looking away from Ivan. Are they still having that glaring contest? What the hell? I shook my head and pointed to the box. "Can you get Feliciano out of here?"

That caught everyone's attention. Yong-Soo and Yao looked up from my camera which apparently belongs to the whole house hold, now. Ivan turned to take a glanced but went back to glaring at Alfred. Vash and Mattie both look look up and stared at the box. Vash was looking really annoyed at this point. When he caught my gaze, I waved my hand for him to calm down a little. He growled. Maj, Jack, and Lynn looked at the box.

"Feli's here?" Gilbert asked. I showed him the manual. He smirked and looked at the box in ther very perverted manner. "You know, Feli's pretty cute."

"You make one move to scar me with the cutest character of this house; I'll send Maj at your ass again." I glared at him.

I keep telling that bastard that I really do like any sexual things. Oh, for you fan girls who are curious, I'm not a yaoi girl. Sorry. Alfred walked over and with one swoop, took away one side of the box. I thanked him and walked to see Feliciano in the box; cowering. I poked his cheek and I was suddenly tackle hugged.

"THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME OUT OF THAT SCARY BOX!" Feliciano cheered. He was squishing my arms to my body. Then he started to jump up and down. "Gracie, gracie, gracie, gracie, gracie, gracie, gracie!

"I can't breathe." I gasped. That's when Feliciano let me go. I took in a deep breath before turning to him. "Well welcome to the family." I turned to everybody behind me. "Is anybody else as hungry as I am?"

"YES!" I jumped as everybody looked at me with the look of hunger in their eyes. I turned my head to Maj who just laughed and scratch the back of his head. I smiled in an apologetic way as he walked into the kitchen.

**-Hetalia-**

"Hey Maj." Maj turned his head as he stares at me. I pointed to the tall person at my front door that looked oddly familiar. "Who the tall guy by my door. And what's up with that creepy Japanese akuma mask?"

"That's our Ivan." Maj whispered after taking a glance at Yao. "I'd figure it would be awkward if two of the same units met each other. Well, I'll definitely feel weird."

"I see your point." I smiled. I turn my head to see Lynn's Ivan revealing a part of his face; smiling. I squeaked as I jumped two feet in the air. Maj started laughing.

"Please don't let me do all the cooking aru!" Yao frowned at us. I smiled as I pushed Lynn's Ivan out of the kitchen. "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SPICES, KARA, ARU?"

"You realize how pricey those things are?" I frowned. "They are unnecessary."

"They are completely essential aru!"

"I have some Chinese spices if you want them Kara!" Maj shouted. I heard Yao gasp. "I can give as much as you . . ."

"GIVE US ALL OF YOUR SPICES ARU!" Yao shouted. I opened the kitchen and glanced at Yao who was holding both of Maj's hands and looking at him in happiness. "I couldn't make anything because Kara didn't have any spices aru. Now I can just cook again! Thank you aru."

"No problem cutie." Maj smiled. I groaned as I closed the kitchen and made my way to the living.

To my complete and utter surprise, Gilbert's on the ground with Jack standing on his back. I blinked at the weird scene before laughing my head off. Gilbert looked at me and glared at me. I swear I'm pissing this guy off so much. Jack looked at me and gave me the peace sign.

"DINNER'S READY!" Everybody except Mattie and Ivan rushed to the dining room. I looked at them and sighed. I turned back and see that Lynn disappeared too. Ivan casually walked his way to the table too. Mattie helped Gilbert to his feet.

"Damn fuckers." Gilbert mumbled. I looked at his pissed off face. "They are so fucking unawesome. I'm going to get them for this."

Gilbert walked past me, while grumbling something. I looked at Mattie who only sighed and pushed away that blond hair from his eyes. Kumajiro walked past me too.

"Aren't you being a little mean to Gilbert?" I looked at Mattie again. I crossed my arms and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, you are being a little harsh."

"Yeah, I think I'm being a little mean." I sighed. "But you have to admit he deserve some of that stuff."

"But the amount of 'punishment' he's getting, is hurting him." Mattie looked down. A slight blushed appeared on his face. Well, the obvious signs are appearing aren't they? "I'm getting worried."

"Well, you're a good person to worry." I looked at him and smiled. Then the smell of roasted duck caught my attention. I glanced at Mattie. "Come on, let's eat. I'll be nicer to Gilbert, don't worry."

"Okay." Mattie smiled. I winked as I made my way to the dining room.

"Hey Kara, take a seat." Jack said as he brought out the roasted duck. My mouth was starting to water.

I looked around and saw that a bit of chaos was already erupting. I looked at the empty seats next to Gilbert. I sat down next to him. Gilbert scooted his seat away from me. Whatever space he could try to get. Maj cut a piece of duck for me; a big piece I might add. But when he got to Gilbert, Maj glared at him and went on to Ivan who was sitting on the other side of Gilbert. I frowned.

"Hey Maj, what about Gilbo here?" I asked.

"What about him?" Maj growled.

I frowned as Maj just moved on. I sighed as I cut a good piece of my roasted duck and gave it to Gilbert. He looked at me in complete and utter shock. I chuckled.

"I'm not completely heartless." I said before taking a bite of the delicious roast duck that I haven't had in a long time. I looked up from my plate and see that there's a food fight happening. I frowned. "Already?"

"Gotcha!" The side of my face met the mash potatoes that Alfred threw. I growled as I got up and threw a piece of mash potatoes from my plate only for it to hit Ivan. "Haha! Nice aim Kara!"

"I'm going to get you bitch!" I picked up my roasted duck and threw it at Alfred and it hit him right across the face.

The night ended on a good note after we ended the food fight and called it a day.

**Lynn: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Kara: *looks at Gilbert* When I said you were screwed, you were screwed!**

**Gilbert: Damn. *looks down***

**Ivan: Everything will be fine in the end, da? Because everybody's going to become one with me anyways. **

**Gilbert: FUCK! where the hell did you come from? **

**Elite: He has got ninjer skills. *turns to reader* **

**Before Vash gets too annoyed. I want to thank you guys for all the comments and reviews I've been getting for this story. I checked my tarffic and to my surprise, I found a lot of people actually liking this story. So thanks a lot. It's something like that, that makes me want to write more. **

**Vash: Even though your editor is taking a while for the grammer shit.**

**Elite: *sigh* Do I have to start calling you a grammer nazi?**

**Yong-Soo: DON'T read Elite's Nabi is Butterfly daze. I want to get her reactions of film. **

**Kara: THAT'S STILL MY CAMERA! GIVE IT!**

**Yong-Soo: Never daze!**

**Yao: Why do I have to live in such a choatic house aru? **


	21. Ch 19: I hate this so much

**Elite: Hey!**

**Kara: You're updating? Wow, shocker.**

**Feli: Kara has been in a bad mood all day. What's wrong with her?" **

**Elite: You'll find out soon, trust me. But you'll be taking a siesta the whole time so it doesn't concern you. **

**Feli: Yay! Night-night.**

**Kara: Lucky bastard. And I hate you Elite.**

**Elite: All part of the story my dear friend.**

**Ivan: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. If she did then she would make everybody one with me, da?**

**Elite: Uhhhh . . . . . **

**Chapter 19: I hate this so very much**

"God Damn Kara, just take the damn money!" Maj yelled. I frowned as I crossed my arms across my chest and shook my head. He growled. "You are being unreasonable! Just take the 5,000 already."

"I said no, Maj, and I mean it." I looked away. My eyes glanced back to see Vash glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at him. "Leave me alone Vash. I don't want to take something that does not belong to me. Especially if it's money."

"We've seen your bills Kara." There was a slight chill in the air. Just a slight chill. My head turns slowly at Lynn's comment. She only smiled in victory.

-Pause-

Okay, let me explain what's happening now.

After one night of sleep, Lynn, Maj, Jack, and . . . . Serge (aka Lynn's Ivan) decided it's best to send Lynn to a hospital over in Canada since it's closer to her house and stuff like that. Currently, it's 8 in the god damn morning and they were just about to leave.

Until Lynn remembered about the large amount of money the forcefully give to me. I make it difficult for them since I'm . . . .

. . . . . .What's the word? . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . Reluctant to take the money from them.

And now, Maj is arguing with saying I should just take the money for my own benefit but why would I need to do that anyways?

Oh and Lynn is being carried bridal style by Serge since she slept over at my place.

-Okay, unpause-

"Kara, just take the money so you can pay us back later when you come back to visit." Jack joined in too? Gawd Damn it. "I mean you already signed a contract with us saying that you will help out at the ski lodge whenever you come up to Canada."

"Fine, you have a point." I took the envelope from Maj who smiled. Then Maj turned to Jack and kissed him. My face changed to a deep red color as I turned around. "Please don't do that in front of my house."

Maj, Lynn, and Jack laughed. I looked back and waved good-bye to them. They compacted themselves into their truck (with Lynn's motorcycle in the back) and drove away. I smiled as I closed the door behind me.

Vash held out his hand. I looked up at him.

"Hand it over." He demanded. When I tilted my head to the side, he growled. "Hand over the money. You're just going to spend it all."

"Dude, I am not . . ." I felt something run down the side of my thigh. I gasped as I rushed upstairs and ran into the bathroom. I cursed up a fucking storm. "GOD DAMN YOU MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! Why now? Of all times, why now? Argh, I'm just yelling into the air and it's not doing me any fucking good."

"Kara, are you okay aru?" Yao asked when he knocked on the door.

"No, I'm just peachy." I growled. I took the towel from the rack and chewed on the end. This is so fucking great, just great. Just great. When I heard the door knock again, I kind of . . . snapped. "What the hell do you want you fucktard?"

"Are you okay?" It was Mattie this time. "And I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, okay." I groaned. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

**-Hetalia-**

"How long are you going to stay in the bathroom for?" Alfred whined. He's been whining for the past ten minutes. "Come on, get out already. I really have to go!"

"Okay, okay." I picked up my change of clothes and strategically fold them in my arms. As I open the door, I see that I formed a line. My eyes drooped in total disappointment. "You guys do realize that there is another bathroom down the hall right?"

"Why didn't you . . ." Everybody turned their heads at the sound of flushing water. Ivan appeared from the bathroom I just mentioned. I raised my eyebrow at everybody else. Gilbert and Yong-Soo rushed over there. I laughed as I walked out and went straight into my room.

I slammed the door shut and threw the extra clothes to the floor. I slid to the ground with my back against the door.

"Why did it have to start now?" I groaned. Them my head dropped against my knees. "Seriously, why now?"

The phone downstairs started to ring. I sighed as I got up and made my way to the downstairs phone. I picked it up as Vash got up from the couch and walked towards me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Kara." Boss greeted. "I just wanted to check up on you." _

"On what?" I asked.

"_Did you finish your summer homework?" _

My body froze in the sudden realization ice that surrounded me. Oh shit.

"_Kara?" _

"I'll be right back." I laughed nervously. I set the phone down before making my way to the head banging wall. The new "bang head here" poster that Lynn put up on here makes perfect sense. Believe me; you can search up this poster on google images. At the top it reads stress reducing kit and that's how I've been using my wall. No, seriously look up 'bang your head here' on google images and you'll know what kind of poster I'm talking.

Anyways, getting a little sidetracked there.

I introduced my head to the poster on the wall many times. It was when Feli started to freak out that I stopped.

"Ah, why are you hurting yourself?" Feli asked in that worry tone of his. My head slowly turns to him.

"I am screwed." I groaned. Then I began screaming while pulling parts on my hair off as well. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN FINISH ALL OF MY SUMMER HOMEWORK IN ONE WEEK! And shit, school registration is going to start soon and I haven't even filled out the paperwork yet. I SOOOO FUCKING SCREWED!"

I slammed my head against the wall until I couldn't feel my head anymore. Ignoring the awkward stares from my housemates, I made my way to the phone again and picked it up.

"_I'm taking that as a big fat no." Boss laughed. _

"Shut up." I growled. I stood up straight and rubbed my forehead. "Anyways, I'll finish it by the time the deadline comes. I hope you have enough money to send a few more people with us."

"_Oh alright." Boss sighed. "But you have to send one of your housemates to fill in for you shifts. Miss I-did-not-do-my-summer-homework. _

"SHUT UP!" I shouted into the phone. "IF YOU HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO CRITIZE ME THEN WHY DON'T YOU FIND AN EMPLOYER?" I groaned as I calmed my voice down. "I have the perfect person to send for the job so you better be prepared. I'm sending in the temperamental one. So you'll be in my version of hell!"

"She's kind of scaring me right now daze." I heard Yong-Soo say in a whisper.

I turned around and pointed my finger at him.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU KIMCHI LOVING KOREAN?" I shouted. Then my eye caught Vash who was smiling; in his own way. I pointed my finger at him. "YOU'RE GOING TO GO THE BAKERY WHERE I WORK AND FILL FOR ME THIS WEEK SINCE I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO. IF YOU BEHAVE THEN MAYBE MY BOSS WILL GIVE YOU A JOB AND YUOU DON'T HAVE TO BE IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH GILBERT ALL DAY LONG."

"WAH, Kara is too scary!" I turned my head to Feli.

"I'm not that scary if you don't piss me off Feli." I smiled. He calmed down a bit. Then I turned to the phone again. "My housemate said yes so he'll meet you there soon. Bye."

I slammed the phone on its set. I think I just broke it. But at that moment I didn't care as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. The first place I went to was the window because it was getting hot in there. Then I wrote down some directions for Vash. And speak of the devil . . .

"Kara, you need to calm down." Vash said from behind me. I turned around and handed him the piece of paper. My eyes diverted themselves to the gun his hand that's pointed at me. He slowly took it from my hand. I smiled. His eyes narrowed.

"I do not get you. You're angry the one moment then you're . . ." His eyes widen as his gun slowly drops to his side. He smirked. "I get it."

"Yeah." I looked at the floor. Then I rubbed my forearm. "It's a total bitch, I tell you. I hope you don't mind that I dragged you into my work for me but I have summer homework to finish."

"Just don't destroy your own house." Was the last thing he said before walking out the door.

"Right." I turned to the piles of paper on my desk that I have completely neglected. I sat down on the chair and picked up my pencil. First thing I had to do was math.

. . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

"Why does homework have to exist?" I cried. Then I scratched my head. "It's sooooooo fucking stupid!"

**-Hetalia-**

I swear I can't anymore homework. I think I'm going to burst my own brain from my head. I sluggishly sat down on the arm chair. Mattie looked up from Kumajiro. (Kumajiro has been totally avoiding me since I death hug him on sight. Mattie has been protecting him no less.) Kumajiro sat on the opposite side of Mattie; thus making Mattie the wall that seperate us. Mattie laughed nervously.

"H-how a-are you, K-K-Kara?" He smiled.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked him. He froze. I sighed. "I'm not in my violent mode right now. I'm pretty much calm."

"Okay . . ." I frowned at his trail. Then he cleared his throat. "Everybody else went shopping for food. They will be back soon."

"HA! YOU LOOK LIKE A PANSY!" I heard Gilbert yell. I looked at the door to see it open. Vash stomped into the house, in the very pissy mood. Gilbert walked in with . . . packs of beer in his hands. "You looked pretty Trigger Happy."

"SHUT UP!" Vash held up one of his guns to Gilbert.

"Bakery uniform?" I asked Vash. He looked at me and nodded. I sighed as I return to my comfortable position o the arm chair. I'd figure that would be the issue. Ivan came in with most of the bags. Alfred and Yong-soo . . . . . . I blinked at them. "What the hell happened to you two? You're bruised and everything."

"They were being too noisy aru." Yao said in his I'm-totally-pissed-off voice. "So I had to use force to calm them down. Although we got kicked out of the store aru."

Facepalm.

"But they had a lot of kimchi daze!" Yong-Soo said as he waved his hands in the air. "I was just happy that a lot of korean foods could be found there!"

"Oh, you went to that store." I stoof up from the arm chair. Then I took a peek into the bags and sure enough, they were a few international ingrediants or food themslves. But then . . . . "POCKY!"

I grabbed the bag with the pocky inside and ran up to my room. I locked the door and pulled out the holy grail of snacks that were ever to be invented. I hugged and squealed. My current happiness is overflowing. My finger already started to reach and eat the amazing snack.

"That's my pocky daze!" I turned my head at the door when I heard the loud pounding. "GIVE ME BACK MY POCKY DAZE!"

"MINE!" I shouted at the door.

"KARA THERE'S A PHONE CALL FOR YOU!" Alfred yelled.

I opened the door and gave the bag back to Yong-Soo. He cheered as he also took a box and started eating it. I grabbed the phone from Alfred and pressed it against my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Tell Vash that he is totally hired as the new employee." Boss shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "He's such an eye candy, I mean he's such a great worker. You're a great worker too but . . . uh . . . . . .He's hired. Just tell that. Oh tell him to keep that amazing uniform. Bye." _

With that the phone call ended. I looked at the phone in total dibelief. When Vash picked up a bag, I called his name. He looked up at me.

"Apparently you're hired at the bakery as a new employee." I'm still in disbelief from what Boss said. He sighed as he just nod his head. I have a feeling that he's not too exactly thrilled to hear that. I mean, would I be thrilled to hear that I got hired at a place where the boss would be hitting on me?

"Kara, don't just stand there and help us put this away!" Alfred shouted. I shook my head to get out of my thinking phase. I took a bag and looked into it. I froze in place. Then I growled. "Hey Ivan, I think this bag is yours."

"Thank you." Ivan smiled. Then he took a bottle of vodka from the bag and started to drink it. How the hell they were able to get alcohol without an I.D. is beyond me. I frowned but continue to put stuff away.

I picked up another bag and stared at this one too. But it wasn't the content but the receipt. I pulled the long piece of paper from the bag and stared at the overall price.

It reads $845.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I shouted. Everybody gasped as they turned to me. I held up the receipt. "CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY THIS READS OVER 1200? THAT'S FUCKING RIDIULOUS!"

"Okay, calm down Kara." Alfred said as he waved his arms down.

"CALM?" I shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING CALM!"

**-Hetalia-**

I fucking hate doing summer homework.

**Elite: And there you have it. **

**Kara: Why? Just Why?**

**Elite: Because I had to.**

**Vash: How is it possible that the price of those . . . .**

**Elite: Because that kind of happened to me. Me and my family went grocery shopping once because we really had no food. But when we got everything, it priced out to around 850. I was completely shocked. **

**Yong-Soo: You ate my box of Pocky!**

**Elite and Kara: *takes a bite of thier sperate pocky.* Oh, this was yours?**

**Yong-Soo: WAH!**

**Alfred: The hero here and I just want to say . . . . . . PLEASE REVIEW! FOR NABI AND THIS STORY BECAUSE ELITE WILL NOT LEAVE US ALONE!**

**Elite: But nobody will review . . . **

**Yao: NO! Its started aru!**

**Mattie: Help us.**

**Kumajiro: Who?**

**Mattie: Canada.**


	22. Ch 20: I'm Really Pissed Off

**Elite: Hey guess what?**

**Kara: Wow she's updating again. This may very well be a regular thing now.**

**Elite: Yeah. . . . why is Alfred cowering in the corner?**

**Kara: I gave him a movie night, by himself, in a dark enclosed room. *hehehehe***

**Elite: What happened?**

**Kara: Well the readers will find out soon enough.**

**Elite: True. Oh yeah I want to promote a story to you guys. My freshamn has a story called Something like that. I'll give you the link at the bottom. She deserves more then one review. Please read it. **

**Vash: Onto the story.**

**Elite: Oi. **

**Chapter 20: I'm Really Pissed Off**

"GOOD MORNING!"

I screeched as I fell out of bed (with the blankets no less). I heard laughter in the background but I was getting tangled in the blankets that I couldn't tell who it was. One of them is definitely Gilbert because of his famous 'Kesesesesesesese' laughter. I think Feli fell from the bed with me because I felt like I was being embraced. Finally the blankets were lifted off of me.

I looked up to see Boss leaning down at me (since I was sitting on the floor). She smiled in her plastered on smile of hers. That smile always says, "Hey I need you to tell me something." But since she was wearing a bright summer dress tells me she wants good news. Behind her was Gilbert, Yong-Soo (who still has my camera by the way), and Alfred laughing their head off.

"Good Morning Sleepyhead." Boss laughed. Then she clapped her hands together. "Come on and get dressed."

"Do you have to yell?" I asked in a loud yawn. Then I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "And what do I have to get ready for?"

"We are going shopping!" My hands clasped my ears to muffle that loud voice of hers. My eyes wandered to Alfred, Gilbert, Yong-Soo, and Feli . . . . I looked at Feli twice. Why was he sill embracing me?

"I can't wait daze!" My head snaps to Yong-Soo who was jumping up and down.

"Wait, you can't wait for what?" I asked.

"You really forgot?" Alfred gave me the puppy dog look. "You have to remember."

Remember?

. . . .

. . .

. . . . .

Oh, that.

. . . . . .

I guess I should pause there and let me tell you what's going on.

You see, Boss, Rose (my other boss at the café) and I made a deal. Since I was pretty much tending the house by myself, they found it fit that they should take me to a beach house that Rose owns. They would work hard over the summer to get enough money to pay for the trip. The only thing was that I had to finish any homework I had that summer.

Once I told the guys (after I finished my homework at last) they kind of flipped out.

"_THAT'S SOOOOOO NOT FAIR DAZE!" Yong-Soo shouted in my face. "I WANT TO GO TOO DAZE!" _

"_The awesome me should go to a place as awesome as a beach house!" Gilbert shouted with confidence. _

"_It definitely sounds like fun aru." Yao smiled. "I would like to go aru." _

"_A trip to the beach would be great." Mattie smiled at the thought. _

"_Well, it's like a one week stay at a beach house." I corrected. The place became eerily quiet. A single drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face. "It's not the best of conditions, I swear. It's pretty run down and it's at a beach where there is a lot of crowding. You guys probably won't like it." _

"_Where is it?" Alfred asked. _

"_Uhhh, down by California." _

"_DUDE!" Alfred shouted. I gasped as he jumps up and down with excitement. "It's in the golden state! That place is filled with great beaches! I say we go down to the Los Angles or the San Diego area! Holy shit, I can't wait!" _

"_Now, hold on a minute." My hand rose as to halt a moving vehicle. My housemates listened. "You guys, do you even realize how much money it would take to get down to California? Me, Boss, and Rose barely have enough money to send ourselves. Unless you have your own way of paying for your half of the trip, you guys can forget about getting there." _

"_Did you forget that we have jobs too aru?" I looked at Yao. He took out his wallet and threw it to me. I caught it and looked inside, I gasped by how much there. My eyes slowly looked up at Yao. "I can easily pay for my trip aru." _

"_Me too, da." Ivan said as he came down stairs. _

"_Not me." Alfred smiled at Yao. "You don't think you can pay for my trip do you?" _

"_You should learn to manage your money better." Vash said in a sigh. _

"_You realize that you owe me a lot of money to say that I technically own you, right aru?" I laughed at that comment, despite how true that is. "But, alright aru, I'll pay for your trip."_

"_WOOHOO!" _

"_Can anybody please help me from this hell hole?" I muttered to myself. _

"_Did you say something Kara?" Feli asked in a worry tone. _

"_Oh nothing." _

After shaking Feli from my lack-of-blood- arms, I took my blanket back from Alfred and went back to bed. But I felt something pull on the blanket. I held my grip.

"Come on Kara, you finished your homework, right?" Boss whined. She tugged harder. "Come on Kara, let's go shopping!"

"You're just going to choose some random skimpy swimsuit for me to wear when we get there." I growled, not letting go of my blanket. "I'm telling you no! Go by yourself."

"But Kara." I heard Feli complain. I think it was him who started tugging on the blanket next. "It will be more fun if you come along. Please come and go shopping with us."

"Yeah daze." Yong-Soo joined in. I felt another pair of hands on the blankets. "COME ON DAZE!"

"Pull!" Alfred shouted.

More tugging . . . great.

"Come on guys, I don't want to . . . .

_RIP!_

. . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . .

"Great." I groaned.

**-Hetalia-**

Feli started to run away from my firm grasp on his hand and headed for the Italian restaurant. He was peering through the glass. Again. I groaned as I dragged him away from the restaurant while a bunch of people was staring at our backs.

Out of the corner of my eye, Vash was yelling at some shy looking person about voicing his own reasons and opinions. I apologized for his behavior to this guy and dragged the Swiss away. And while this was going on, Boss was just relaxing in the corner; smiling like there is no tomorrow.

"GOAL!"

I'll be right back. I marched over to the Canadian who was enjoying a hockey game with a bunch of other sports fan. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mattie, I get that you're having fun but you really need to . . ."

"Foul!" he shouted.

"MATTIE, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I shouted. He gasped as he turns his head slowly to me. I growled again. "Like I said, you should relax a little. It's just a game!"

"It's not just a game, it is the way of . . ." Mattie turned to the T.V. "Oh what, that was another foul!"

I gave up on the sports fanatic Canadian and headed towards the group that has not disappeared. That would be Vash, Feli, Yong-Soo, and Yao.

"THE HERO WANTS 15 BIG MACS!"

Oh, wait. I just found the other one. When I spotted the blond haired person, I grabbed his jacket and dragged him away, after he got the food that is. The manager looked completely shocked and sent a apologetic smile his way before disappeareing into the crowd. But when I came back, Boss was flirting with Vash.

"Alfred can you just please relax a little?" I asked him while he was taking out another burger. Yao and Yong-Soo moved away from him.

"Bjt yiu nbehr tsle us oit . . ."

"TALK WITH YOUR FOOD IN YOUR STOMACH!" I shouted. He swallowed on command. "Now, what the hell were you saying?"

"I said 'But you never take us out for shopping'." Alfred smiled. "And besides the clothes that Marco gave us are too plain."

"They are clothes aren't they?" I tilted my head to the side. "It's better to have some clothes instead of none." I just sighed. "Can we please just buy my new blanket and go home? I just want to read MiracleHeart's Something Like That."

"Huh?" Boss looked at me like I was weird. Well, I am. "You want to read, what?"

"A story on ." I said bluntly.

"Oh."

"THE AWESOME ME SAYS SO!"

Okay, please imagine a big giant anime angry mark, please. Thank you. I marched over to the sound of Gilbert's voice to se him punching the glass barrier of one of those UFO's or those claw thingys. If you've seen Toy Story then you would know it's the thing all of those little green aliens were in.

Well back to the situation at hand.

"Hey person!" Gilbert shouted as he pointed in my direction. I sighed as I walked next to him. Gilbert, then, pointed to something in the machine. I peered in to see a big giant bird. "The awesome me wants that Gilbird doll."

"You mean the one that's one hundred times his size?" I raised an eyebrow. Gilbert nodded his head. I sighed as I popped in four quarters into that damn machine. Without any effort, I pushed the button and the Gilbird doll was caught. I took it out of the machine "Here."

"Thanks not as awesome as me." Gilbert ran back to the group.

Why do I have the feeling that I'm in one of those quests in video games where you have to find a bunch of people and bring them together?

Well anyways, I found Ivan on one of those UFO machines. It was pretty easy to tell that Ivan wanted the big plushie of a sunflower. I pushed him aside as I work my amazing catching skills. I have them apparently, and that got me a bunch of dolls before. Those dolls now fill up Meli's room.

As soon as I got the big sunflower, I used it to lure Ivan back to the group. It was a good thing too because I was losing my patience.

"Okay, is every body content with what they have or done?" I asked in an irritated tone. Everybody nodded their heads. I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, now can we please go get those damn swimsuits and my new blanket and get out of here?"

"Sounds reasonable enough." Boss stood up from the bench. She smiled as she just picked a random direction to go to. "But I'm going to get you a swimsuit!"

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I picked up a hamburger from Alfred's bag and threw it at her head. It landed in front of her and she tripped on it. The contents spilled all over her. I started laughing.

**-Hetalia-**

"Yay, I'm happy." I smiled as I petted the soft new blanket that Boss graciously bought for me. (She should since she was the one who started the whole pulling deal on my blanket in the first place.) It was big blanket that has a nice blue design on it with some flowers along the side. It's very fluffy. I turned my head to Boss who was grumbling her irritation away. "Sorry boss."

"Yeah, right."

"Hey Not as awesome Kara." I looked at Gilbert. He pointed to a lingerie store. "You should probably go in here."

Boss started to laugh a little.

"Vash, I give you permission to hit him as much as you want with your guns at home." I growled. Gilbert turned to the scared shade of blue. I turned back around and walked away. Away from the pervert at least.

"Hey kiddo." My head snaps to the familiar voice of Bookman. I waved hi back when he walked up closer to me. "So Kara, did you enjoy the Daughter of Evil? I got a new book called The Riddler who doesn't solve riddles. If you . . ."

"Wait, hold up there Bookman." He looked at me with curious eyes. "I never got the Daughter of Evil book. I didn't even know you had it."

"That's impossible." Bookman gasped. Then a hint of anger appeared on his face. "That guy with that huge ass nose bought that book from me so he could give to you."

"He . . ." I slowly turned my gaze at Ivan. "You had the Daughter of Evil? The book I have been looking since December two years ago?"

He pointed to Prussia. "He destroyed it."

"I did not you fucking unawesome bitch!" Gilbert shouted. Then he pointed his finger to Alfred. "He was the one who destroyed it!"

"The hero would never do such . . . "

"But you were the one who spilled juice all over it daze." Yong-Soo said in trying to defend himself.

"Yeah but you were the one who dumped in the water aru." Yao said in his defense.

"To only get rid of that juice daze."

"If Ivan hadn't accidentally put it next to the stove top then it would still be intact." Alfred looked at me with the whole Oh-Shit look. "I mean . . . uhhh . . . "

"Either way, you had the Daughter of Evil within your posscession and now it's gone?" I growled. I gave the blanket to Mattie who was completely confused by all this and cracked my knunkles. "Okay, you've seen Black Kara. Now it's time to see Pissed Off Kara."

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

**Elite: Hahahahahahahaha**

**Kara: They get what they deserve.**

**Mattie: How are you torturing Ivan?**

**Kara: I locked his door from the outside and so he's stuck in his room with a recording of Belarus scatching Ivan's door. It was in the anime where Ivan first introduces his sisters.**

**Vash: That's kind of harsh.**

**Elite and Kara: NEVER GET BETWEEN A BOOKWORM AND HER BOOKS!**

**Elite: Oh before I forget. You guys know how I always try to promote one of my stories? Well I'm going to promote my freshman's story this time. She needs more reviews and views so check out her story. **

**.net/s/6892585/1/Something_Like_That**

**CHECK IT OUT! XD**

**Yao: A freshman? **

**Elite: Yeah, it's a long story. **


	23. Ch 21: The Summer Time Feel

**-Note- **

**Elite: Hiya!**

**Alfred: It's the Summer chapter, right?**

**Elite: *sweatdrop* that's right.**

**Alfred: SUNNY CALIFORNIA, HERE I COME!**

**Kara: He's really excited.**

**Elite: I can tell. **

**Feli: Can we start the chapter please?**

**Vash: Elite . . .**

**Elite: . . .doesn't own Hetalia or the manuals made by LolliDictator. Enjoy.**

**Alfred: WOOHOO!**

**Ivan: Shall I calm him down?**

**Elite and Kara: Sure.**

**Alfred: Wait, what? **

**Chapter 21: The Summer Time Feel**

"HOLY SHIT!" I clasped my ears as Alfred starts to get really excited. Every single one of my housemates was pretty much in shock too. All of the sudden, my attention was on Alfred when he shook my shoulder. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE PEOPLE IN HIGH PLACES?"

"That enough Al." I turned to see Rose, already in her light pink swim suit. Rose removed her sunglasses from her face and smiled. "Let's go inside and get dressed for the beach."

"YAY!"

"Great." I muttered.

I used the key that Boss gave me and opened the two large doors. Alfred ran past me and into the huge summer house. I walked in through the front door and set my bag down at the bottom of the stairs. Then I opened the door that led into the living room. Feli ran into the living room and tested out the comfortable couch. I sighed as I started to open the rest of the doors.

"LOOK AT THIS KITCHEN!"

"THIS KITCHEN IS HUGE ARU!"

"THE BACKYARD HAS A BEACH VIEW DAZE!"

"This house is huge." I turned to see Mattie admiring the walls. Then he looked at me. "Are you sure this is just a summer house?"

"It's a vacation house if anything else." Mattie turned around to see Boss in her black swim suit. I frowned. How the hell they change so fast is beyond me. Boss put on her beach hat. "Kara, get everybody into their rooms. Then come down to the beach, okay? Oh and don't forget to put on your swim suit."

"Like hell I will." I frowned. I hate swimsuits.

"I'm revving to go!" I turn my head around, just in time to see Alfred run towards me in his patriotic swim trunks and holding a ball over his head. He ran past me. "OUT OF THE WAY KARA!"

"HEY, WAIT YOU UNAWESOME BITCH!" Gilbert ran past me as he puts on his sunglasses. He was wearing silver swim trunks with a familiar design.

"WAIT FOR ME DAZE!" Yong-Soo ran past me as he desperately tries to put on his sandal. He was wearing simple red, blue, and white swim trunks.

"Whew!" Rose whistled. She was just looking at the path that the three idiots left behind. Then she turned to me and gave me the thumbs up. "They are totally hot!"

"Is that what you're going to say every time you see the guys?" I retorted. She nodded her head vigorously. Her blond hair moved with her head. Then she eyed Ivan with her blue eyes. "I wonder."

"I'll go on ahead to the beach." I glanced at Mattie who was already dressed. How the hell? Mattie smiled as he walked to the door with his Canadian colored trunks on. He turns to me. "I'll see you a bit later."

"I'm coming with you~!" Rose followed Mattie out the front door.

"Yeah sure." I waved back at Mattie. Then I looked at who was remaining. Vash was leaning against the window sill that looked down to the beach. I walked over to the living room and saw Feli talking to Boss about something. Yao was probably in the kitchen. I looked around the hallway and saw no sign of Ivan. "Now where did Ivan run off to?"

"Da?"

I squeaked as I quickly turn around to find Ivan leaning in at me with his smile plastered on his face. His dark purple aura was covering his whole being. I took a step back and saw he was in his summer attire.

He was wearing one of those surfing suits since he flat out refused to get a swim suit. At first I picked out a scuba suit but he hated that so we went with the second best thing. It was hard to please him, I swear. But Gilbert is pickier, trust me. He was always complaining that one is not as awesome as him or something didn't go up against his standard. When we finally picked the ideal swim trunks, we went through at least 15 different stores. **15!**

Well at least that part of the ordeal was gone. Ivan told me that he was going to go down to the beach with an umbrella and a towel in hand. Just before I told him about the low doorway, his head slammed into it. I gave him a first aid kit before he continued.

I picked up my bag and walked upstairs. A small summer breeze went right through the hallway. My body sucked it in and breathed it out again. This place is always refreshing.

I looked at the first three doors to my left and saw the mess the guys left behind. I decided to ignore it and pick out a room that hasn't been picked out. I didn't have to look far since I just picked the door that says "Kara's Room". It was the second door to on the right hand of the hallway. When I opened the door, I saw Kumajiro on the bed; napping.

He woke up to the sound of the door being opened and yawned. I giggled. Then I set my bag down on the floor.

"Have a good nap?" I asked Kumajiro.

"Who are you?" He asked. I frowned.

"I'm Kara." I put my hands on my hips. "You know, the one who always hugs you to death because of cute you are?"

"Oh yeah." Kumajiro quickly hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. I started laughing.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the two piece white swimsuit that Boss got for me. My eyes narrowed at its tiny coverage. How can people wear this shit? Seriously? I mean the string to tie this together is so thin, I swear that it's dental floss instead of fabric. My eyes diverted themselves to the sound of footsteps.

"Ve~, I'm going to go down to the beach." Feli said in a smile. "Vash and Yao already went ahead with Miss Boss Lady."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay~!" Feli ran down the stairs.

I sighed and looked at the two piece swim suit. There was no way I'm going to where this. Was I? I mean I do have the other swim suit in my bag and I could always wear that. But Boss spent a number on this for me. I groaned in frustration. If only the guys weren't here then I probably could wear this.

**-Hetalia-**

This was just the same as I remember. Looking at the mirror, I decided to wear my navy blue one piece with a silver ivy design on the side. I've had this for a while and it still fits. Surprisingly.

I sighed as I adjusted the piece of fabric that they call a summer skirt. Once that was tight as I could get it, I soaked my exposed body with some sunscreen. I really hate wearing something like this. It's so out of my box. I put on my sandals and my summer hat. I reviewed my look in the mirror before me. It was now or never.

No seriously, it was now or never. My whole body was shaking with nerves shaking itself to the core. Damn it, why does have to be guys here? Why can't they be girls, at least I would be a little bit more comfortable. But even then . . .

"OI KARA!" I heard Gilbert shout. I squeaked. "HURRY UP! I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR SHARE OF ICE CREAM IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" I shouted back. "AND IF YOU EAT MY ICE CREAM YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

"Yeah, yeah . . ."

I raced down the stairs after grabbing an umbrella and my own personal towel. Before I actually made my way down to the beach, I locked the door to the beach house. But since the place was a bit hidden from the other beach houses, I doubt that anybody is going to enter. But be safe then sorry. Right?

I walked down the sandy path before reaching the line of palm trees. The way they were set up, it looked like a tunnel was forming. If there is one thing I hated about this path is that when you reach the end, there's always a bright light. It blinds you.

I reached the end and sure enough the light blinded me. After my eyes adjusted I immediately spotted the guys. With a nervous breath I walked towards them. Yes, I was feeling as nervous as fuck. I mean, if you weren't used to guys looking at you in a bathing suit, wouldn't you feel nervous too? I mean, super nervous?

Yeah, so welcome to my world.

As soon as I was in looking distance from the group, I slowed down my pace to a slow walk. My nerves were really kicking in. But luckily, nobody was looking at my general direction. But a few of the local guys were. I try to ignore them as best as I could.

Alfred and Vash were playing against Feli and Gilbert. Ivan was enjoying his ice cream while Yao and Yong-Soo was keeping score of the game. Boss was by the tide pools. I set my stuff down next to Rose who was sun bathing. Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"Please not a word." I begged as I removed my hat and set it down with my stuff.

"HOLY SHIT!" I squeaked at Alfred's loud cursing. When I looked at him, he was pointing at me from the water with the whole shocked expression on his face. Then he stood up but he was still gawking at me. "Dude, YOU LOOK HOT!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at him. Oh how I wish I didn't do that.

"WOOHOO!" I gasped at Boss's loud whistle. I could feel my face turning a thousand shades of red. "WHOO! KARA SHOW IT OFF!"

"BOSS SHUT UP!"

"Do you want to see my five meters?" Gilbert whispered. And then . . .

I squealed as Gilbert grabs my ass. Feeling anger and not nerves, I kicked backwards, right at his groin. Then I moved away from him while clutching my body closer to me. Feli came up to me and hugged me, telling me how cute I looked.

"You have a great figure daze!" Yong-So gave me the thumbs up. "You should wear stuff like this more often daze."

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"What's wrong with getting a little compliment aru?" I blushed at Yao's words, but I don't think you could see by the way I still have my red face. "I didn't even recognize it was you aru."

"She is very pretty, da?" I squealed as Ivan's voice was suddenly behind me. Feli was now hiding behind me.

"You know what?" I asked them. "I'm in the mood to play some volleyball."

"You can be the hero's team!" Alfred announced.

"Ve~ but I want her to be on my team." Feli waved his arms in the air.

And that's how the volleyball dispute started. At least it got their minds off of me, at least. I did end up on Alfred's team but playing against Ivan was pretty hard. Especially since you were falling all over the place. Soon after it went to a contest of who can find a sand dollar first and get the most. Feli was the one who won that contest.

Then it went watermelon eating contest to another game of volleyball. Then it shifted to a beer drinking contest and, surprisingly, Rose won that contest even though she's not a big drinker. After Yao and Feli won that sand castle contest we drifted to who can sty in the cold sea water the longest. Ivan and Mattie won that contest.

Then it went Vash's favorite game. Who could hit Gilbert with a seashell first. Obviously, Vash won that contest but he was playing the game by himself. Hehe.

By the time we finished the last game of volley ball, it was already sun set.

"Ah, today was fun!" I announced. Then I fell back on the sand and looked up at the night sky that was setting in.

"It was fun aru!" Yao laughed.

"I'm going to beat the unawesome bitch in tomorrow's beer drinking contest!" It seems Gilbert was still sore about that.

"I would love to see you try bastard!" I laughed at Rose's comment.

"We're staying here for the whole week, right?" Vash asked me. I nodded my head at the Swiss who was looking down at me. "Then we have plenty of time to do all these contests."

"I know right?" Alfred sat down next to me. I prop myself up on my elbows. "Dude, we should have a dancing contest tomorrow!"

"I have no objections." Boss announced. Right now she was cooking the wurst that she brought along. It may surprise you but I'd never had any kind of wurst before so this is going to a first. "Hey Kara, why don't you join that contest?"

"You are fucking kidding me?" I gasped. Then I rolled on my stomach and looked at Boss who has a distinct tan line. "If I fall on my face while playing volleyball then there is no way I'm going to dance."

"Awww come on, it will be fun." Mattie urged.

"Not you too!" I shouted.

Everybody started laughing. I looked at Ivan ad he looked like he was having a good time just like the rest of us. Gilbert was having fun too, I could tell. My ears suddenly heard a loud whistling sound. I looked up just in time to see some fireworks. I smiled.

Now it feels like summer.

**Author's Note: **

**Elite: I wish I could have a summer vacation like that. T^T**

**Kara: It's going to more fun tomorrow!**

**Elite: How can you say that for sure?**

**Alfred: We're going to have a dance off! **

**Elite: Where the hell did you come from?**

**Yao: We interupt this program for an important announcement aru. Elite is still driving us crazy because she is not getting enough reviews on her chapters aru.**

**Elite: I just want . . . **

**Yao: Ivan is getting a bit more irritated with this aru. So please, save my life by reviweing aru.**

**Yong-Soo: ANIKI!**

**Yao: HELP ME ARU!**


	24. Ch 22: Dance Contest

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: Hey, what's up people?**

**Kara: Oh god, that dance contest thing. Great . . . **

**Alfred: Do we win?**

**Kara: Why did you choose him as my partner?**

**Elite: Al; you'll have to find out. Kara; because I decided to after watching a certain video. And I'm not telling you until later. **

**Boss: This sounds fun. **

**Elite and Kara: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Yong-Soo: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's Manuals daze. If she did then she would say that everything is made in korea daze! Even though that's true daze!**

**Yao: Aiyah. . . (Please read the author's note on the bottom aru.)**

**Elite: You say something?**

**Yao: Nothing aru!**

**Chapter 22: Dance Contest**

It was our second day at the beach house and things are getting a bit hectic.

"For the hundredth damn time, I can't dance!" I shouted at Alfred. He was still giving me the puppy dog look. I growled and punched his head. He groaned as he grips his head. "Al, stop that look. It's annoying!"

"Awww, come on Kara." Rose nudged at my shoulder. "Dance contest~!"

"Fuck off!" I frowned. Then Rose went all weepy face. I groaned and pointed my finger at her. "The only reason why you're agreeing with Al here is because I'm not wearing my bathing suit today."

Even though I'm wearing my one piece swim suit under my white shirt and blue shorts.

"You looked pretty hot." Gilbert said bluntly as he takes a bite out of his ice cream. Then he adjusted himself on the beach chair. "You sure you don't want to see my five meters?"

"You ask about your five meters again, I'll chop it off!" I shouted at him.

"That is so unawesome!" Gilbert shouted.

I sighed. And here I thought I could sun bathe right on the beach. I could just not care about these guys are saying or doing. . .

"Stop groping people aru!" I heard Yao yell. My ears perked up when I heard a girl squeal. I turned around and glared at Yong-Soo. He let go and laughed nervously.

"How can I not care about what the hell these guys are doing if they are doing such weird things?" I muttered to myself.

I looked back at the gang to see what the hell they are doing. Yao is scolding Yong-Soo and Mattie, Feli and Boss are throwing water at each other. Gilbert is sun bathing with his shirt off which is getting a bunch of girls to gawk at him. Russia, Vash, and Rose are at the house making something. I can smell something coming towards my direction.

Wait, what I was doing before?

"KARA, COME ON!" Alfred whined. Oh yeah.

"It's not that bad, is it daze?" Yong-Soo asked. I nodded my head.

"Think, if I can't balance on a board that's six inches from the ground, what makes you think I'm balanced enough to dance?" I asked Yong-Soo. He started stroking his invisible bread. Heh, invisible bread. "And besides, we don't even have music. Don't a lot of dancers need music to get rhythm or beat or something?"

"That's true daze." Yong-soo, then, pointed to something behind me. I looked at this finger and saw a couple of people crowding around something. "But those people have music daze."

"Yong-Soo, please understand when I say that I seriously can't dance." I frowned.

"But Kara, what about that one dance you learned a while ago?" Boss asked me. I tilted my head to the side. She scratched her head. "What was it called? Mar . . . Mart . . ."

"Matryoshka?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that one!"

"I learned that dance by watch a vocaloid video over and over and over again." I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest. "It's not really dancing. Just some random moves."

"But it moves to a specific rhythm." Boss drawn out that 'm' from the word rhythm. I looked away from her. She started tugging on my arm. "Come on Kara. Why won't you dance? Come on please."

"Yeah, Kara." Alfred grabbed my other arm. "You could just try and dance. It will not as bad if the hero is here with you."

"For the last time, no!" I barked at him. He just gave me the puppy dog look again. I growled and balled my hand into a tight fist. This guy is not going to give up is he? "Al, I'm not going to dance. I can't."

"Awww, come on Kara, you can't be that bad."

You have no idea. You seriously have no idea. I sighed, seeing that there was seriously no effort in getting through that dense head of his. But Alfred had other ideas.

He picked me up and draped me over the shoulder. I squealed when he picked me up. A couple of people turned to our direction. Some people were laughing and a couple was looking at us like we were crazy. I just dropped my head and buried my face into Alfred's bare back. I have no idea where the hell we were going.

**-Hetalia-**

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL DANCE BEACH CONTEST!" The announcer said on the microphone. "This contest will show which couple are the best dancers on the beach! And which ever couple wins this contest today will have the honor of lighting the very first firework at tomorrows' sing off!"

There was seriously no way I'm going to do this.

"Plus the winners will get an all expense trip to the beach infamous hot springs with a $500 grand prize!"

I might be able to do this. Maybe . . . .

Me and Alfred were number five so we were going last for the day because they needed time to review the results. But after the first three groups performed their dances, I was suddenly feeling helpless to win. I mean the first group did this amazing robotic dance and the second group did this tango number. But the third group was amazing. They did these flips and acrobatic moves with their dance number; it got the crowd crazy.

"Al, I am so not doing this." I blankly stared at the two people on the stage who were dancing to a random song I don't know the name of. I looked at the dense headed American who was just laughing his head off. "Al, are you even listening to me?"

"The hero says the best of luck to you." Alfred gave me a thumbs up.

"Al, for the last time, I am not going to dance with you!" I growled at him. He was still smiling. I groaned as I face palmed myself. "Al, I'm leaving."

I turned to walk away but I felt my hand being pulled back. I don't even have to look to know that Alfred has a good grip on my hand.

"Up next are Gilbert and Boss." I quickly turned my head around to see Boss waving her hands to the crowd. Is it me or does she look a bit . . . Gilbert just smirked as a bunch of girls started squealing. I sighed. I swear this is not going to turn out well. "Okay, this couple will be dancing to some random techno song!"

"Did that announcer guy seriously say some random techno song?" I asked to myself. And then it happened. I turned around right away as a bunch of people started cheering. I clasped my ears and eyes.

"_AH!"_

"_TAKE IT ALL OFF!"_

"_TURN UP THE MUSIC!"_

"THINGS ARE FINALLY HEATING UP!" You have got to be kidding me. Even the announcer is enjoying this? I'm in a world of perverts I swear. "OKAY, THAT WAS GILBERT AND BOSS. NOW KARA AND AL, PLEASE COME TO THE STAGE!"

"Oh shit!" I gasped. Alfred grabbed my hand and started to drag me to the stage. A couple of people was clapping and cheering for us. I was pulling my arm back but Alfred already has a good grip on me. "Al, I seriously don't want to do this."

"Awww, come on, you should at least try." Alfred said casually. No you seriously don't understand. Al helped (pushed) me up the stairs and then there we were. On the stage . . .

With a lot . . . . .of . . . . people . . . . .

. . . . . looking at us. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . Holy shit . . . . . . . . .

"You just have mirror my moves." I looked at Alfred. He winked at me. My face was turning a bunch of shades of red. "And then you have to trust me when I throw you over my shoulder."

"Wait, what?" I gasped.

And then the music started. I recognize the song as Sing, Sing, Sing by Benny Goodman. I automatically knew what dance he was doing. I just got more nervous. But like Alfred said I mirrored his moves.

Soon the beat of the drums made my feet moved. Alfred threw his arm and spun outward, looked at him for a bit, and then retracted back. The whole time our hands did not separate. Still holding one hand we started adding kicks to our dance.

Then he brought my shoulder to his and we both kicked outwards.

"You're doing good, just keep following my lead." Al said in my ear. Then he flung me over his waist and back then brought me to my feet again.

When Alfred pulled me back into the spin again, this time he threw me over his shoulder and I landed on the floor. He grabbed both of my hands and lifted me up into the air before dropping me next to him. Then, just like a ballroom position, he grabbed my mid back and started to jump and spin at the same time. Then holding me out with both hands, he pulled me backwards and I did a flip. Once I landed on the ground, I started to mirror his moves again. It wasn't that hard though; they were just some side steps and taking a couple steps back.

Then he turned me around and interlocked my fingers with his.

"Now start kicking on your right leg." I followed his direction. I could feel the weight shifting. He didn't have to tell me when to change legs to start kicking. Then he flipped me forwards and landed on the ground. He picked me up and he started that ballroom move again.

After a few more kicks and shoulder-to-shoulder moves, I kicked above his head. He flipped me over the side of his shoulder and I landed on the stage to only slip. Al took the chance and spun me outward again. Al threw me a little ways back and bent down. I hopped over his back like leap frog and he caught my hands. He slid me under his legs before bring me back out again. Then we reverted back to the basics, or at least what I think was the basics.

For the big finish, he grabbed my waist and flipped me behind him but he caught my legs. Then he flipped backwards and I ended up in front. I was on my knees looking at the crowd.

The music stopped.

"KARA THAT WAS AMAZING!" I blushed at Boss's comment. I looked behind me and Alfred was holding out his hand. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

Damn, I feel so sweaty.

"NOW THAT WAS OLD STYLE SWING RIGHT THERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer shouted. I looked at him; it was obvious that he was still hyper from the dance. "GIVE IT UP FOR KARA AND AL!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

I tripped off the stage and people started laughing.

As soon as we were off the stage, Feli ran over and gave me a hug. Boss did the same thing and I soon found myself not being able to breathe.

"Kara that was amazing, you have got to teach me how you did that." Boss smiled. I pushed her and Feli away so I could breathe. Boss was looking so proud. "And you say you couldn't dance."

"I just copied what Al did." I said honestly. Then I looked up at Alfred who was just red faced and smiling. "What was that style of dance called again? I know it's an old style of American dancing but I forgot the name."

"Swing." Alfred said proudly. "It's a dance that came from me. It goes with jazz that also came from me."

"That was amazing aru." Yao smiled. I squealed. "Even if you were mirroring Alfred aru, it was still amazing."

"Uhh, thank you?" I scratched the back of my head. Was I really that good?

But not good enough. As it turns out, the third group won because of their amazing dance routine so they won the dance contest. The rest of us got participation prizes although Gilbert and Boss got a bit more. The swing dance that me and Al did was enough to let us have a free meal at the local seafood buffet which was good enough.

Vash was happy because it fit for the nine of us. And I heard that the seafood there is really good.

I just hope that the guys doesn't get into trouble.

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: There you have it. **

**Kara: I'm so sore. And that was partially scary.**

**Alfred: The hero made sure that you did not get hurt!**

**Kara: Fine, I'll give you that. **

**Vash: I'm kind of glad that you did that dance contest thing. **

**Kara: You're just happy that we got free food. **

**Yao: Please review more, I don't want to sit around to hear Elite's complaints of not getting enough reviews on her chapters aru. **

**Elite: Hey Yao . . .**

**Yao: IT STARTED ARU!**

**Ivan: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol . . .**

**Yong-Soo: Oh Elite also has another chapter coming up after this one daze. XD**


	25. Ch 23: The Third Lazy Day

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: Hey surprise! XD**

**Kara: TWO chapters in one day! Who are yu and what did you do with Elite?**

**Elite: It's summer so you guys will be expecting more updates. That's what happens when you're utterly bored. **

**Gilbert: Why the awesome me didn't get to say anything in the last chapter?**

**Elite: Because ^.^**

**Gilbert: Because . . .**

**Elite: ^.^**

**Kara: She's not going to answer. **

**Gilbert: BITCH!**

**Elite: I don't own Hetalia or the LolliDictator's Hetalia manuals. So enjoy and read the author's note on the bottom when you're done.**

**Gilbert: DON'T IGNORE THE AWE-**

**Chapter 23: The Third Lazy Day**

The bright summer sun irritated my closed eyes. It was telling me to get out of bed but to tell you the truth, I really didn't want to. I was perfectly comfortable sleeping the day away. It was relaxing to tell you the truth.

"Kara, it's time to wake up daze!"

But something is bothering me to wake up.

"Yo, unawesome bitch, wake up!"

Yeah, it's definitely something. But I can't figure out what's bothering me to wake up. I don't want to wake up though.

"Time to wake up aru."

The thing is getting annoying. Can't it see that I just want to sleep the night away? Or maybe the day. I really don't feel like getting up to look at the clock.

"She's still not up?"

"Nope."

"KARA, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

ARGH, I can't get any peace and quiet. All of the sudden the blanket I was on lifted I fell off the bed and onto something soft. My eyes finally open. Then I turned to see who was lifting the blanket and it turns out to be Ivan holding my blanket.

"It is time to get up, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear." I yawned before looking at who I was on. It was Yong-Soo. "Sorry."

"It's okay daze." Yong-Soo smiled. Then he looked up at Ivan and frowned. "He should have been gentler with waking you up daze."

"Right." I pushed myself to a sitting position. Then I looked at the amount of people surrounding my bed. Practically every single of my house mates were here. I looked around. "Where are the two idiots?"

"Boss Lady and Mrs. Rose went somewhere." Feli said as he was peeking into my room. He was holding up a wooden spoon covered in sauce. "Ve~, the pasta is done."

Pasta on a hot day like today? What the hell?

"Okay." I slowly got up and pushed the guys out of the room. Then I closed the door behind them. As soon as I heard their footsteps go down the stairs, I collapsed on my bed and went back to sleep.

**-Hetalia-**

"She fell back to sleep." I heard Vash say to someone.

"She should be enjoying the summer sun instead of being here all day." Alfred whined. Then I heard some upcoming footsteps. "Kara, wake up."

"Leave . . . me . . . alone." I curled my body into a ball. My eyes were still closed. God damn it, I shouldn't be this tired. Maybe it's because it's a hot day today. People usually go to sleep on warm sunny days don't they. So does it matter if it's a couple degrees hotter? Right?

"Ve~, Kara wake up." I could feel Feli pushing against my shoulder. "You shouldn't be taking a siesta this late. It's bad for you."

I ignored him for the time being. (He really has no room to talk.) I'm actually enjoying my time of sleep, even though it's on my stomach. You know how you lay down on your stomach for long periods of time, you get stomach aches? Yeah that happens to me often. But yeah, I think that doesn't matter right now.

I just want to sleep right now . . .

"Ve~, are really that tired?" I nodded my head as much as I could. I couldn't really move right now. Actually my body feels heavy. "Do you want a blanket?" I shook my head. "Okay, well night-night."

"You're seriously are going to let her sleep?" I heard Alfred ask.

"Ve~, she looks tired?"

"Well, I guess she does." Alfred finally agreed.

"Let her sleep." I heard Vash say a little too harshly. "If she wants to waste the day away then who are we to stop her?"

"Well it is summer . . ."

The door closes and I finally got a little bit more sleep.

**-Hetalia-**

I stretched my arms after finally waking up. I looked at my clock and saw it was 4 in the afternoon. I could feel one drop of sweat trail down the side of my head. Have I really been sleeping for that long? Oh well, I might as well get up now. I changed my shirt and shorts before opening the door.

Then an eerie silence welcomed me. Okay, now that's weird. I looked down the hallway to see it being a complete mess. I walked down that hallway and saw nobody in their respected rooms. Okay, this is getting a bit awkward.

I raced downstairs and find the whole bottom floor complete empty too. I walked into the living and saw a note. I picked up the note.

_Dear Kara,_

_Sorry to be leaving without you but we went out to eat. Everybody else went ahead of me so I could let you know. We will be back around 7. _

_-Matthew Williams_

_P.S. hopefully you know me._

Okay, that's really sweet. I smiled.

Are they really going to be alright? I mean they are not the most . . . quietest bunch of people I know. I hope they don't do anything stupid that will get them into trouble. Now that will be a problem.

Then my stomach provided a new problem. I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There wasn't much in there. I sighed as I went back upstairs and grabbed my wallet. Then getting a jacket and my sneakers. (and locking up the house while I'm at it) I decided to go out to eat.

I walked down the same path that leads up to the beach but I just kept on going ahead; the path that lead up to the board walk. Now that I think about it, I have that free seafood buffet dinner. I at least wanted to eat with the guys but oh well. I reached into my wallet since that's where I put it.

But when I opened up my wallet I saw a slip of paper. I took it out and it was an IOU; and to the seafood buffet dinner no less. That's just fucking great.

Hey, wait a minute . . .

I checked my wallet to find that all my money is gone too.

Why do I have the feeling that either Alfred or Gilbert took it? Why do I have that creeping feeling?

Oh yeah.

_**-flashback time-**_

_"HOLY SHIT, THIS BITCH IS LOADED!" I heard Gilbert and Alfred shouted. Then a group of people shushed him. "But seriously, the bitch is loaded! We should . . . _

_Then I heard the door close. I went back to sleep. _

**_-End of Flashback and back to reality-_**

Please imagine five hundred thousand angry marks all over my head. Those guys are dead. But then I remembered something. I turned my wallet around to the back and pulled up the side. There lingers a credit card. I took out my phone and checked the balance on my card.

"Hmmm, I have quite a bit . . ." I smiled as I set my credit card to the front of the wallet. "Thank you Lynn for teaching me that trick."

(Lynn sneezes. "I wonder if I'm catching a cold.")

I finally made it to the board walk. Then I looked down at the beach to see somebody standing on the stage singing. Oh yeah, today is that sing off thing. But since there wasn't a crowd, I don't think it started yet. I shrugged it off and continued walking up the boardwalk.

I looked at the map on the boardwalk for any cheap places I could eat. I don't think my stomach could take it anymore. But the only cheap place here was . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Alfred would call me a great citizen . . .

**-Hetalia-**

I was playing Persona 4 by the time they came back. I looked at Alfred who just ran into the living room and took the armchair.

"HEY KARA!" he smiled. Then he leaned back on the chair. "You totally missed it. We . . ." His eyes trailed to my lap. I looked down to see the half eaten hamburger on my lap with the French fries right next to it. I took a bite out of my hamburger. "DUDE THAT IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! HOW COME YOU GOT MICKEY DS AND NOT THE HERO?"

"Then you shouldn't have left me behind!" I shouted after I swallowed my food. Then I put the fries and the half eaten burger in the bag and held it close to me. "You're not getting anything! I'm freaking starving and someone stole my money!"

"Sorry Kara!" Rose said as she sticks her tongue out. I frowned.

"Yeah well . . ." I jumped off the couch as Alfred started to dive. I dodged him again. "AL THIS IS MY FOOD! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Does anybody know what the hell is going on?" I heard Vash ask someone.

Everybody replied no.

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Gilbert: Hey how much was on that card? **

**Elite: Let the minds of the readers guess. I'm not revealing it just yet. But all you need to know is Kara saves up her money just like Vash and Austria. **

**Vash: *nod* That's smart.**

**Kara: Thank you, my saving money abilites are great. Unlike somebody who owes China a lot of money. **

**Alfred: Huh, you talking about me?**

**Kara: THAT'S MY BURGER! GIVE!**

**Alfred: *stuffs face before running***

**Yong-soo: Don't review for the story because it's easier to claims Aniki's breasts if he's being tortured by Elite daze. **

**Elite: Hey don't tell them that. I want them to review even tho-**

**Yao: *slaps a piece of duck tape over Elite's mouth.* Please review aru!**


	26. Ch 24: Old Friend and New Feeling

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: Heya! XD**

**Kara: You really have nothing else to do, do you?**

**Elite: Well I'm sorry I'm on summer vacation. . . **

**Alfred: WE'RE ENJOYING OUR SUMMER VACA!**

**Elite: Good because you'll be in a big surprise as soon as the summer is over which will be in the next chapter. **

**Kara: Oh God, and I know what the hell you're talking about too.**

**Vash: *sigh* Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now enjoy the chapter. **

**Kara: I hate you Elite.**

**Elite: I know. ^^**

**Chapter 24: Old Friend and New Feeling**

I yawned as I flipped through the channels again. I decided not to go to the beach today since there wasn't much of anything there. Vash and Ivan stayed behind too, but for different reasons. Vash wanted to avoid that whole beer drinking contest and Ivan just wanted to get away from the sun for a bit. I respect both reasons.

But then the front door bell started ringing. I looked at the door. Now who would be coming here? I got up and headed for the door. When I opened it I squealed and tackle hugged my old friend.

The girl, who was probably in shock, has short black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing glasses too but they were smaller but so were her whole being itself. Her skin was more tan then me but enough of the details.

"Haro, Kara-chan." I recomposed myself before standing back. Toki-chan smiled. "Sorry to drop by unexpectedly.

"It's totally fine." I smiled as I waved my hand like an idiot. Then I invited her inside the house. And as usual, she took off her shoes. Ah, the Asian culture demands that simple rule. I hope that didn't sound offending. I moved her shoes to the side and walked into the living room with her. "So why are you visiting Toki-chan?"

"I thought I could ask you if I can look at your old works." I blinked at her request. She puts her hands and held them up like she was praying; but I know she's begging. "Please Kara-chan. I haven't seen them in a long time."

"I don't know Toki-Chan." I began scratching the back of my head. My old works? Damn it's been forever since I took a look at them.

"Onegai!" Toki-Chan begged again. I sighed.

"Well . . ."

"TOKI!" I gasped as my friend suddenly falls to the floor. Rose and Boss were cuddling my long time friend. "Toki-chan we missed you!"

"But she didn't miss your hugs!" I growled. I pulled Rose and Boss off of Toki-chan before helping her up. She dusted herself off but then . . .

"KAWAII ARU!" Yao tackled hugged Toki to the floor too. I face palmed myself. I forgot about him . . . Yao helps her up before hugging her again. Then he looks at me. "Who is this aru? She's so cute! What's her name?"

"If you slow down and actually let her breathe then I'll tell you." I said in a stern tone. Yao released the hug on Toki. I looked at Toki who was laughing. "Why you laughing missy?"

"It's been so long since I've remembered something chaotic." Toki smiled. I shrugged my shoulders as more of my housemates started to come in.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet an old friend of mine." I waved my hand to Toki. "Her name is Toshiko Sato but I call her Toki for short. She lived in the house across from mine before she had to move to California."

"Hajimemashite." Toki bowed her head.

"It's nice to meet you." Mattie smiled before holding out a hand. Toki shook it. "You're so small."

"I'm not that short." Toki frowned. I snickered. She's about a head and a half shorter then me but I don't want to say that out loud.

"She reminds me so much of Kiku." Alfred exclaimed. Toki just looked at me with confusing eyes. Then Alfred caught her attention "I'm Alfred F. Jones the hero!"

"Ve~, I'm Feliciano Vargas but you can call me Feli." Feli smiled.

"I'm Vash Zwingli." So far so good. No hassle, yet.

"The awesome me is the awesome Gilbert!" I sent a glare in his direction but he didn't see it. "Do you want to see my five meters?"

I kicked Gilbert before he even reached for Toki. He crashed into the wall behind him. Toki gasped and looked at me.

"He's a pervert." I said simply. Toki nodded her head and thanked me. I put my leg on the ground and then looked at Alfred who was standing next to him. He looks a little pale. "Sorry about that Al. It's just a reaction."

"You should totally be my sidekick!" Alfred gave me the thumbs up.

"Anyways, Toki the tall one over there is Ivan." I pointed to Ivan who was in the doorway looking at Toki. Toki retracted a little. "Don't mind him, that's him normally. And finally the guy who is apparently on the ground is Yong-Soo. I have no idea why he's on the ground though."

"I know why." Toki looked at me. "When Yao-san hugged me he pushed Yong-Soo out of the way and Yong-Soo crashed into the wall and got knocked out."

"How the hell do you know that?" Gilbert asked, looking like he's not shaken by the kick he just received.

"She has a very observant eye." Rose smiled. Toki blushed and scratched the back of her head. Then Rose called for her attention. "So Toki why are you here?"

"I wanted to look at Kara-chan's old stuff." Toki smiled.

"You seriously want to look at her old anime drawings?" Boss asked Toki. Toki nodded.

"You mean these?" Yong-Soo held some pieces of paper with some (horribly) drawn anime figures. The paper itself was turning yellow so you know they're old. Oh my god, they're soo old. But hey, wait . . . I went to grab them from Yong-Soo's hand but he moved them. I tried again, and again, and again . . . .

"YONG-SOO GIVE ME THOSE PICTURES!" I shouted. He shook his head. I growled as I tackled him but missed. I fell to the floor. I stood up and chased him around the house. "GIVE ME THOSE DAMN PICTURES!"

"Never daze!"

"Hey no running aru!" Yao shouted.

"This is fun!" Gilbert said sarcastically.

"Kara-chan, be careful!" Toki shouted.

"YONG-SOO HURRY UP A-AH!" I slipped on something and I crashed into the wall. Then something landed on my head. Whatever it was, it broke on impact. Then something hard landed on the side of my head. "Ow, okay that hurt."

"What happened?" I heard Vash scream.

"Are you okay daze?" I looked up at Yong-Soo and nodded. I could the footsteps coming towards us; I wonder where in the house I am. He moved some of the hair in front of my eyes and gasped. "How is it that you're not bleeding daze?"

"I have a hard head." I smiled. And speaking of which. I head butted Yong-Soo and fell backwards. I grabbed my pictures and held them tightly against me. "Don't you dare touch my stuff again!"

"Kara-chan, daijoubudesu ka?" I looked at Toki and smiled. She let out a sigh of relief. "Be careful there are broken pieces of a vase everywhere."

"So it was a vase that broke on my head." I stood up from where I was and handed Toki the drawings. "You want to look at these."

"I heard a crash!" Rose shouted. She groaned at the mess. "Kara that was a good vase."

"I'll buy you a new one." I frowned.

"You're more worried about a vase instead of Kara aru?" Yao moved my face to look at his. I blushed at the close contact. "You're not bleeding which is a good thing aru. How's your head?"

"She's fine." Boss said in a calm manner. We both looked at her. "How do you think that Kara could bang her head on that wall of hers without suffering a concussion? She's fine don't worry. I'm more worried about the broken pieces of her head. They will cut her eyes."

"Right aru." Yao started to dust some of the pieces off of my head. I closed my eyes. "You should be more careful aru. I'm surprised you don't go into a coma aru."

"I'm stronger then you think."

"But we can't trust you to watch where you're running." The whole house said. Even Toki-Chan. I dropped my head and frowned in embarrassment. Everybody started laughing. I sighed but smiled as well.

. . . .Hey, I wonder what this is . . .

Oh well, I'll figure it out later . . . .

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: HaHa!**

**Kara: That hurt bitch! **

**Elite: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ivan: Yao is too tired from Elite's compliants to talk so I will fill in da? **

**Yong-Soo: I should do it daze! **

**Mattie: Toshiko Sato is a made up character for MiracleHeart since she is the 75th reviewer for Why Me? Toki thank you. It made Elite very happy to have reached 75 reviewers. (Even though it took 23 chapters to get there.) **

**Please review again so we may not hear Elite complain so much. Ivan is getting dangerously close to beating her over the head with that pipe of his. Then you readers will not enjoy the story that will not continue if that were to happen. **

**Thank you. **

**Kumajiro: Who are you? **

**Mattie: I'm Canada . . . **


	27. Ch 25: The End of Summer

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: Hiya!**

**Everybody: *sad face***

**Elite: What's up?**

**Alfred and Kara: IT'S THE END OF OUR SUMMER VACATION!**

**Elite: Aww come on, it's not that bad.**

**Kara: I'm going to school after this.**

**Elite" Not bad for me at least. . . .**

**Yong-Soo: I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL DAZE!**

**Yao: Elite does not own Hetalia aru. **

**Ivan: Or LolliDictator's manuals, da? **

**Elite: I'm going to love this and Yao, why are you turning blue?**

**Yao: Do I have to say aru?**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The End of Summer**

* * *

Today was the day!

Well it's a day for two things. Today was the day that ends our summer vacation week and also the day of the beach BBQ. Me, Rose, Boss, and some local neighbors get together and throw this huge BBQ party. Toki's family usually comes to these events so the visit I got yesterday was a big shock.

Not like I'm not going to see her again.

Right now, the gang and I are helping our neighbor set up the grills and prepare all the meat. Alfred, Gilbert and another local neighbor are searching for some prime ribs, lamb chops and other meat products. Yao is there because it was agreed that we need some veggies to balance out the meat.

Ivan, Yong-Soo, Rose and I are getting the firewood and coal.

Mattie and Boss are helping out Vash in the kitchen. Vash thought it was a good idea to add some homemade Swiss cheese to the mix and a lot of people agreed. Not me though; it's a long story that I'll explain later. He's also making chocolate the last time I checked up on him in the kitchen.

They are more neighbors who will be preparing the meat and Toki's family is one of them. I like how they prepare their meats; god damn it I'm getting hungry now.

"I am totally excited about BBQ later today." Just think of all that meat I could eat. I could feel the side of my mouth dripping with drool. Okay that sounded disgusting but I don't care. "I'm going to have the tradition first!"

"Kara, stop day dreaming and hurry up with that coal!" Rose shouted. I sighed as I picked up the heavy bag with ease. Okay, not with ease.

"What's the tradition daze?" Yong-Soo asked as he came out of the shack while carrying a bunch of fire wood.

"The tradition is the spiciest meat on the beach." I smiled. "An old man who makes the thing uses a lot of spices and only a handful of people could actually handle it. I've had it once when I was little and it burned my mouth."

"That sounds really good daze." Yong-Soo smiled. I set down the coal next to a grill. Then I pointed to the huge bonfire sight and Yong-Soo set down his firewood next to it. Then he turned to me. "Spicy food originated in Korea."

"There you again." I looked at Rose. She was setting down some more firewood next to Yong-Soo's pile. Then she turned to the both of us. "You always say that everything originated in Korea."

"Because it's true daze."

Rose just laughed it off before looking at me.

"Hey Kara do me a favor and get something from the attic." She threw me the keys. I almost dropped them. "Get the big giant blanket; the one made out of straw."

"Alright." I rushed back to the house.

I quickly found the hatch that led up to the attic. It wasn't hard. I mean, you have to search for a square on the ceiling of the second floor. I pulled on the little invisible line and that pulled down a rope. I pulled on the rope and that brought down a ladder.

I climbed the ladder and automatically found the straw rug I should have a staple's button. I climbed up until I was in the attic. Then climbing on the other side of the straw thingy, I pushed it to the opening.

_Slide._

_Slide._

_Slide._

_Drop!_

"What the fuck?" I looked down from the opening to see Vash crowded to one side of the hallway. He looked up and glared at me. I waved my hand. "What the fuck are you doing up there?"

I looked down at the floor that was . . . .

. . . . . at least ten feet down . . . .

Oh fuck, I completely forgot about _that . . ._Oh shit . . . .

Damn it!

"Kara, are you even listening?" Vash growled.

"I know you're mad but I need your help with something." I laughed nervously. "I kind of have a problem here."

"What?" He suddenly calmed down and the look of concern overcomes his face. "What's wrong?"

I cowered back a little as I lie on my stomach. My face was feeling really warm; probably from the blush all over my face. Vash climbed the ladder. I squeaked when his face suddenly appeared in front of mine. I looked away from him when he asked me what was wrong.

Okay, the blush was definitely setting in. . . .

. . . . Damn it . . .

"Kara what's wrong?" Vash asked again; desperate to get an answer.

"I'm too scared to get down by myself." I looked at my hands that were twirling circles on the floor. Yes, I'm scared to climb down ladders and shit like that. Vash just sighed. I looked at him. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh. It's stupid I know . . ."

"Is that it?" Vash asked.

"Yeah . . ." Then I stared at him straight in the eyes. "Vash don't tell okay? It's stupid. If Gilbert finds out he'll make fun of me to no end and I don't want it to haunt me. So I'm begging you to not t-."

"Do you want me to help you get down or not?" Vash growled. I nodded my head. "Well hurry up, I have to check on the chocolate."

I set my foot on the step before the step that Vash was on. I gasp as he grabbed my waist and slowly started to climb down. I gripped on Vash's shoulder with one hand and used the edge of the ladder to help climb down. Once we were on the floor Vash let go of my waist.

"Thanks." I looked down at the straw rug thingy. The blush was all over my face. I rubbed my eyes. Gawd damn it, this is totally embarrassing. And no, I'm not crying. . . .

I suddenly felt a pat on my head. I looked up at Vash.

"Nothing to really be ashamed of." Was all he said before he climbed down the stairs. I looked at his back as he rounds the corner and down the stairs.

I pulled up the ladder and it quickly snaps to the roof. I squeaked at the loud thunder boom. Shaking it off, I grabbed the straw rug and walked out of the front door. As difficult as that was . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"CHUG, CHUG, CHUG, CHUG!"

I sighed as I watch Gilbert, Ivan, Boss, Rose, and some random neighbors have a beer drinking contest. I sighed as I started to drink my grape soda. Toki-chan was sitting next to me, staring at the fire. She's always doing that. I playfully pushed her which brought her out of the trance.

"Stop staring out at the fire." I smiled. She smiled innocently at me before sitting up on the log behind us.

Yong-Soo is (currently) drinking water after trying the Tradition. Unfortunately, it was so good that everybody took it all before I had the chance. I frowned at the thought. Feli was eating pasta (if you could believe that) at the log next to us. He was sitting next to a random neighbor who was fluent in Italian. Imagine Feli's reaction when he found out.

Yao was sitting on the same log as us but he was speaking to another neighbor who was fluent in Chinese and mandarin. Can you believe that? But his wife is more fluent in Korean and that's who Yong-Soo is talking to. Vash was helping out with another neighbor with something. I don't know what so don't ask. I have no idea where the hell 'the hero' is. But I have a bad feeling. I just do.

Toki was staring at the fire again. I sighed as I just let her be. She's always like that, having that fascination of fire. I guess it is pretty to look at but who will be willing to stare at fire for a long time (besides Toki-chan that is).

"Hey Toki-chan."

"Hai?" She answered back; not even bothering to look.

"Why do you look at fire like that?" I asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. I sat up on the log next to her. "But it's just . . .amazing to look at. I wish I could draw it. But I'm not the artist here."

"Speaking of that, I won an art contest a while ago." That's when Toki chan looked at me. Her eyes were filled surprise. I just nodded my head. "Yeah, I got first place and I got a thousand dollars."

"That's great Kara-chan." She congratulated me. I smiled. "I wish you brought it with you. I want to see it."

Oh wait, I have it on my phone. I took out my phone and quickly searched for it. When I finally found it I showed it to her. She just gazed at it. Then she nodded her head saying that you deserve the thousand dollars. And me being modest said that I didn't do much.

My eyes found Mattie who was coming towards my direction. I waved my hand as he sat down on the log next to me.

"How's the party?" I asked Mattie.

"It's pretty fun but it seems like you're bored." Mattie chuckled.

"I am not bored but with the beer drinking contest and the food still not completely cook yet, I'm just waiting." My stomach provided evidence. Mattie started laughing with Toki-chan. I frowned as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I could always sing but I can't sing well without music." I looked at Toki. "You have your iphone?"

"Gomenasai." Toki smiled. I shrugged as I took another sip of my soda.

"THE HERO IS HERE!" Place spit take here, from me. I put my hand to my mouth as I started coughing. Toki started rubbing my back. Behind me Alfred started laughing.

"Al that was rude." Mattie said in a disapproving tone. I glared at Alfred's direction. Then Mattie caught my attention. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. Then I glared at Alfred again. "Al, you're fucking dead."

"You can't catch me because I'm the hero gingerbread man!" I growled as I got to my feet and chased him around the beach. Alfred was just laughing as he dodges me with ease. "See you can't catch m-."

Ivan held out his arm out and Alfred crashed into it. Then he retracted his arm. WHILE still drinking his beer. I started laughing my head off as Alfred started cussing him out. I am so glad that they are no kids here.

Then the food was finally ready. I grabbed the Tradition as soon as it was done.

Bad idea . . . .

After finishing it I went on a desperate search for water to douse the heat. Then there was an eating contest, some singing and dancing, some stupid stories and then fireworks.

Yep, fireworks. The small stuff but fireworks none the less. I was stupid enough to almost shoot a firework in my face. I jumped back after I launched it. People started laughing especially my housemates. I started laughing too.

It . . .

. . . was fun . . . . .

I guess that's what I'm feeling now. But enough of the corny crap.

"CAKE!" I shouted as I soon as I saw the sweet treat. And since Feli was carrying it he ran away with it. "Hey Feli, I want my cake!"

"VE~!"

"STOP RUNNING!"

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: Yay Summer ended!**

**Kara, Alfred, Yong-Soo: FUCK YOU!**

**Ivan: Become one with me and it could summer all the time.**

**Alfred: Fuck off.**

**Kara: Do I have to break you guys up again? **

**Vash: To make Elite not annoy us I want you guys to review. Or I'm going to point this gun to your fucking head. **

**Elite: STOP THREATENING THEM!**

**Vash: Fine, I'll shoot your head. **

**Elite: PLEASE REVIEW! T^T**


	28. Ch 26: Plain Fluff

**Elite: Okay this is a very sappy and corny chapter. If you guys don't want to read this them you could just skip it. **

**Kara: It's short.**

**Elite: I know, I wanted it that way. It's full of fluff. **

**Mattie: I don't think people would mind a little fluff.**

**Elite: Says you, you're practically made out of fluff Birdie.**

**Yong-Soo: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals daze.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Plain Fluff**

* * *

I hugged Toki for the last time. Well for this year but it's still pretty sad.

Alfred brought my bag into the train. I thanked him as I gave Toki another hug. She was getting a little emotional but I know she's not going to cry. I'll see her next summer. For sure.

"I'll see you later." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." Toki wiped one tear from her eye as we broke our hug. "I'll see you next year Kara-chan."

"Bye." I waved goodbye to her.

Then I turned to the rest of the neighbors and waved good bye to them too before the train door closed. But just before, Toki threw something to me. It passed through the doors before they closed. I looked at the small camera in my hand. I looked up at to see the train already left the station. I turned it on and the first thing I saw was a picture.

It was a picture of a cake with Happy Birthday written on it. I laughed and tucked the belated birthday gift into my pocket.

"It's 1 in the morning right now." Rose yawned. Then she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. "We'll wake you up when we get to the station. For now, get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" I asked her. Then I yawned. "Hey yawning is contagious."

"We're going to the front car." I looked at the end of the cart to see Boss (tiredly) waving her hand at me. I waved back. Then I turned to Rose. "We'll be there so yeah. Some of the guys are already asleep. I think it's a good idea for you to go to sleep too."

"Well you go on ahead." I sat down next to Vash who was still awake. "I'll fall asleep when I do."

"Alright, see ya." I waved back.

I looked at my housemates since there was nobody else around. To my left, Yao was sleeping on Ivan's shoulder and Ivan was leaning his head against the pole; sleeping as well. And in between me and Yao was Yong-Soo who was sleeping on Yao's shoulder but he legs was taking up most of the space. Vash was to my right and nobody else.

Across from me were Alfred and Mattie who was leaning against each other. Feli was spread out on that seat but his head was resting on Gilbert's lap. Gilbert was still awake. Surprisingly.

"Hey, Gilbert." He looks at me. "Where is Gilbird?"

"On my head." I looked at Gilbert's head and sure enough, there was the little yellow fluff ball. "You're pretty unawesome if you didn't notice Gilbird until now."

"Sorry." I smiled all so innocent. I looked at Mattie and finally noticed the ball of fur on his lap. I sighed. I really didn't notice those two until now. Wow . . . I yawned. "God damn it . . ."

"You should get some sleep." Vash said tensely.

When I looked up at him he was stiff. I looked at his hand and saw the gun. Oh yeah, he hates Gilbert. I tugged on his arm. He looks at me. I motioned my hand for him to calm down. He sighed and did as such. I smiled. Then I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep." Vash as he throws his jacket over my other shoulder.

"I'm not exactly sleeping yet." I said as I readjusted the jacket. It was cold but how this dude who still has a light t-shirt on is able to survive in this freezing condition is beyond me. I looked at Gilbert who was still awake. "Hey Gilbert."

"What?" He asked in a rude manner.

"Did you have fun?"

"Why does the awesome me have to answer?" Gilbert asked.

"Just answer the question." Vash said bluntly. I took the gun from his head and placed it on my lap. I don't want things to go down. "I won't shoot him, so give me my gun back."

I handed him his gun back. My gaze never left Gilbert as I still expect an answer. He frowned but finally caught on.

"The awesome as me had not as awesome as me fun." He sighed. "Happy now you unawesome person?"

"When will I will not be unawesome?" I chuckled. Then I yawned again. Damn, I'm so tired. . . So tired. . . .

"You'll be not unawesome when you do something awesome." Gilbert petted Gilbird who stirred a little bit. "But still you won't as awesome as me because nobody can be as awesome as me."

"Hmm . . ." I looked up at Vash. "Vash, did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Was all Vash said. I chuckled. "What about you?"

I sighed happily. "Out of all of the times I've came to that beach house, this was the second best experience I've had." I snuggled more against Vash's shoulder. "It was great . . ." My eyes started to close. "At least I know . . . . . ."

"Know what?" Vash sounds so far. My eyes closed.

"At . . . . least I know . . . . .that you guys don't . . . . . . hate . . . . me . . . . . ."

Wow that sounded really corny . . . . .

. . . . . .but it was the truth . . . .

I have got to stop reading those encouragement books. They're finally getting me.

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: You see Sappy, Crony, and Fluffy.**

**Kara: It's sweet. **

**Elite: It's supposed to be.**

**Vash: I kind of like this chapter. **

**Ivan: Da, I agree.**

**Yao: Kawaii aru. **

**Elite: Can you guys end my life now? Oh for this chapter I don't mind if they are no reviews. It's okay but I would still love it if you guys review! XD**

**Oh I want to that Berry Doyle and MriacleHeart for being loyal reviewers. Danke! **


	29. Ch 27: Gentleman, Bread, and Forms

**Elite: Heyo!**

**Kara: Oh god, school . . .**

**Elite: Not yet.**

**Yong-Soo: What do you mean daze? **

**Elite: You'll see. *evil grin***

**Mattie: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 27: Gentlemen, Bread, and Forms**

* * *

It's been five days since we got back from the beach trip and not a lot of things has changed.

"Hey Hugo." I said as I opened the door. Hugo gasped; since he hasn't even knocked on the door or rang the door bell. I chuckled a little. "I saw the truck out the window."

"Oh." He laughed a little.

Then he held out the clipboard of fate that decides if I get a sane person or not. I hope it's not France or Belarus because she scares me as much as a spider scares me. I shook my head and signed my name on the clipboard. Then he brought in the unit box and the manual.

"Hey before you go." Hugo looks at me confused. "Do I have to call customer service to get licenses for these guys or do I have to go to hell to get them one?"

"You have to call customer service for that." Hugo smiled. "Any other thing you need, the customer service will provide with next day shipping."

"Thanks." I smiled. He waved his hand before he went back to the flying mint bunny truck. Which I still find funny. I turned back to the crate in the living room.

"Who did we get this time?" Vash asked. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the envelope. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's somebody you can actually deal with." Gilbert took the manual from my hands and looked at the title.

"Oh that unawesome bitch." Gilbert frowned. Then he threw me the manual again before going back to the couch. Annoying Vash none the less. "Heh, girly man."

Gilbert still hasn't let go of that huh? I wonder what Vash looks like in his . . .

"Oh yeah, we have work today." I gasped. I went to the calendar next to the stairs and trailed my fingers to this week. I looked at Vash. "Hey Vash get your stuff. We have a bake sale today."

"Fine." He sighed. He quickly assembled his gun. Gilbert started laughing. Vash fired a bruising bullet at Gilbert who fell backwards from the couch and onto the floor. (I quickly ordered them to avoid Vash from destroying my china again.) I laughed my head off. "I'll got get your stuff too."

"Danke!" I shouted at him. (For those of you who doesn't know, that means thank you in German.) I looked at the manual and flipped it to the waking him up section. "Awakening your ARTHUR KIRKLAND unit is generally quite simple, but if he is jostled during shipping it could be harder. . . . .So if I know that Hugo didn't hit a pot hole something, I could just open the box." I stared at the crate. Then I called Ivan over. "Hey Ivan, can you get that smaller box up top?"

"Da." Ivan sat up from the arm chair and easily grabbed the small box. Then he set it on the ground.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, how is your job?" I asked.

"I got fired a couple weeks before we went on the vacation." My body just froze. The manual fell out of my hand and landed on the floor. Alfred started laughing his head off with Gilbert. "They are very mean, da?"

"I knew my citizens wouldn't help a commie like you!" Alfred shouted. Hey, what's that rustling sound?

Gilbert was just still laughing.

"How the hell can you get fired from a floral shop?" I asked in complete shock. "All you have to do is just put the sunflowers in a vase and give them away to customers."

"But I wanted the sunflowers." I groaned as I face palmed myself. OF course; I can probably guess what happened. He wanted to keep the sunflowers so he stopped giving them away and started to stash them. The boss found out and got mad then fired him. "I have myself another job."

"What is it?" I asked with my hand still covering my eyes.

"A Russian bar." He smiled. My head snaps up. He just laughed. "The owner is a citizen of mine. He is very nice."

"Okay . . ." I said warily. Then I looked at Alfred. "How are you handling your job?"

"The hero is a great hero!" Alfred gave me the thumbs up.

I just sighed. At least he's not like Gilbert and not have a job.

Let's see, Feli found a restaurant that needed some Italian food so he got a job there. From what I heard, he's doing a good job if he stops sleeping. Yao still has his job but he found another one at a Chinese antique store after bonding with the store owner. Vash works with me and Alfred just said that he still has his job as a mall security police man. Yong-Soo is still giving out balloons in a bear costume. Not that e minds or anything because I have not heard him complain once about his job. Mattie works at the ice rink that we went to a while ago. He teaches hockey . . .

Can you imagine how much money he makes? Yeah the bills are not tight after he got that job. (THANK YOU MATTIE!)

I looked at the crate. What kind of job should Arthur have? I looked at his manual under jobs. Hey, the café could use another male waiter. I could ask Rose if she's willing to take in another person. But first things first.

I went to the living room closet and grabbed a crowbar. Then I handed it to Alfred.

"Huh?"

"You really want him to stay in that dark lonely box?" I asked in a mocking tone. "What kind of hero are you to leave somebody in a tight cramped sp-."

Alfred went to the box and pried one side of the box with ease.

Hook Line and Sinker!

"THE HERO SAVED THE DAY!" Alfred put his hands on his hips and started laughing. In the box Arthur was face palming. Welcome to my world Arthur. "HI ARTIE!"

"You bloody wanker, it's ARTHUR!" I laughed a little as his quick reaction.

To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that I did not get a "special" unit that I have been reading in the manuals (or sneak peeks at Gilbert's blog when he's not looking. Don't tell him I said that.) You know I'm surprised that I did not get a Pirate!England this time and a regular one. Oh shit I hope I did not just jinx it. I knocked on the wooden garage door.

Just then Vash came down the stairs with my bag in his hands. I smiled and thanked him. Since I already washed up a little bit before, I don't need to use the bathroom. I moved the crate.

"Hey Arthur, I'm Kara." Arthur looked at me and just nodded. "Sorry to say hi and run but I have work to do. Make sure that nobody destroys the house please."

"Yes, yes." He waved his hands for us to go. Me and Vash walked out the door.

**-Hetalia-**

"Doesn't he look completely divine?" Boss asked me as she drags Vash up to the front counter. I stopped looking at my paperwork shit and just stared at him. I even drop my pen. "You see, even Kara likes your outfit."

Vash just groaned as he looks away. Boss, I have no idea what the hell I should say. I mean he's wearing the dress version of my apron but not without the stars and stuff. Vash still has his white beret but the pink dress like apron and the puffy sleeves could mistaken him for a girl; well aside from the stern looking face. To make it worse, he was wearing the apron dress thingy that has the huge flower on the chest.

I was trying so hard not to laugh I swear. But I could let out a slight snicker.

Boss you're too cruel. . . .

"So Kara, how does he look?" Boss winked at me. "It takes a true man to wear something like that. Wouldn't you agree Kara?"

"Vash I could fix that if you want." I said after a slight snicker. No wonder Gilbert was laughing. "I'm sorry Vash but you look so . . . so . . . . . . girly."

"Hmm . . ." Vash was turning red. I went up and hugged him. He gasped.

"Sorry Vash." I started laughing my head off. He looks so girly; I feel bad for him. It must be so embarrassing for him to work here. "Don't worry I'll fix that right up for you."

"Okay, enough of the hugging fest." Boss clapped her hands. I straightened myself and fixed the pile of papers that I was working on before. "Let's start the bake sale!"

And so me and Vash started to work. People crammed into the small little bakery and bread was selling like crazy. Well I'd figured. Boss's bakery has gotten really popular recently but I don't think it's the bread. How do I know for sure?

"So that will be eighteen dollars." Vash said to an attractive female customer.

"Here take forty and keep the change." She laughed before leaving.

That's why.

Boss doesn't mind because she's getting money. But I could tell Vash is uncomfortable. Especially with the 'girly' outfit he's wearing. I'm going to definitely fix that for him.

By the time we had ran out of bread, tell the customers that we ran out, and close the shop it was four. Two hours ahead of our usual closing time.

"Today was a good day!" Boss sighed. Vash quickly went to the back and I brought out the stacks of papers I have to fill out. Boss walks over and looks over my shoulder. "Oh yeah, you start school when the weekends end."

"Yeah." I sighed as I filled out the usual shit. "I have to register Yong-Soo too since he's sixteen years old."

"He's sixteen?" Boss exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"I thought he was at least eighteen." Boss gasped.

"Nope, sixteen." I stopped when I got to the guardians section of the registration form. I don't know if I should I use Rose and Boss this time. I mean everybody at the house are adults right now and any one of them could be a guardian. "The question is who could be the guardians."

"Huh?" Boss took the form away from me. Then she gave it to me. "You're not going use Rose or me this year?"

"Well the guys are adult who live with me." I looked at the form again. "I think it will be less of a hassle for you if you're worried about when I go home and stuff like that. Besides I'm going to have my car this year so you don't have to worry about transportation."

"That's true." Boss sighed. Then she smiled at me. "Okay, but you might as well have my name and Boss's name just in case."

"Sure." I looked back at the registration again. But that still does not solve of who are going to be my primary guardians. Maybe . . . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"Not again." I groaned as I slammed my head onto my head banging wall again. Vash closed the door as I heard a glass bottle break against it. "Not another Drunk Fest."

Alfred and Mattie were having a drinking contest and Ivan was drinking a lot of vodka . . . again. Yong-Soo was just hugging Yao while he's in his drunken state. Gilbert was enjoying his drink until he spotted us. Did I mention thatAlfred, Mattie, and Gilbert are shirtless? Again?

As for Feli . . . He was cowering until he spots me. I have no idea where Arthur is. That damn tsundere.

"Hey~ Unawesome girly man!" Gilbert shouted. "Have fun at your girly job?"

"Ve~!" Feli came over and hugged me. "The British . . ."

"I know Feli." I groaned as I laid my head against the wall. Then I automatically turned my head as I spotted Britannia Angel flying over thier heads. "Do whatever you can to calm everybody down please." I looked at Vash and he rose up a gun. I nodded my head. I turned to Feli. "Feli I need your help with a few things so let's go upstairs."

As we quickly went upstairs I heard distinct shots fired and the chaos stopped.

For now . . .

* * *

**Elite: One more chapter until you guys go to school! 3**

**Kara: I hate you so much.**

**Yong-Soo: I hate you too daze. **

**Elite: Aww cheer up, it's good because you get to have a education.**

**Kara and Yong-Soo: YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE ON SUMMER VACACTION!**

**Elite: I know. XD**

**Mattie: Please review. Although Elite is enjoying the torture that she's doing to Kara nd Yong-Soo, it's not going to last long. Oh wait do you think they could see me? **

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Mattie: I'm Canada, you know the one who always feeds you? **

**Kumajiro: Oh, who are you? **


	30. Ch 28: Registration

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: I am going to skip the drama this time so I don't get hit in the head by a baseball bat again.**

**Kara: I hate you. *raises baseball bat***

**Yong-Soo: I still don't want to go to school daze. **

**Elite: Skipping~! I don't own hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. ^^ (If I owned Hetalia, I will still have Korea in the anime.) **

**Kara: I ha-.**

**Elite: SKIPPING!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Registration**

* * *

"Why do I have to be here daze?" Yong-Soo whined. I growled at him. He winced but he was still giving me the puppy dog eyes. I turned around at the long line.

-Pause-

_Let me bring you up to speed. Okay so I "tricked" Yong-Soo into coming with me to the school orientation where you have to turn in the registration forms and shit like that. I could this stuff myself but there is just one problem. . . _

_The textbooks . . . ._

_Oh gawd, those things should just not exist. I swear. _

_But I have to get them. _

_Anyways those textbooks are fucking heavy and there is no way I was going to carry eight to ten textbooks all by myself. I did once and it did not come out pretty. So I dragged Yong-Soo along. Oh I also dragged all the guardians that I listed under the registration. _

_I can't believe I'm going to turn in this dam piece of paper._

-Oh well, Unpause-

"This is such a large school aru." Yao admired. I looked up at him and he was looking at one of the classroom buildings. Then he looked at me. "What is this school called?"

"It's called Augustine Academy." I sighed as I moved an inch in the line. "Don't let the name fool you. It's not really an academy; it's just a name. It's a plain old indoor high school."

"I'm surprised a school is large actually exist in America." Arthur murmured.

"Of course!" Alfred laughed; catching the attention of a couple of people. "How else the hero is supposed to . . ."

I groaned as I clasped my ears. To tell you the truth, I really do not want to be here but I have be here. Tomorrow is Sunday and me and Yong-Soo have go shopping for school supplies. It's hell but it's a dam requirement. I sighed at the thought. I looked up at the line and saw that's almost our turn. I unclasped my ears and let out a sigh of relief.

I look behind me and Arthur and Alfred are arguing again. Yao has his hand on his forehead. I looked behind him to see Ivan intimidating the poor guy behind him. My eyes went over to Feli who was playing with a small child. I sighed. As long as he stayed out of trouble.

"Next?" I turn my head at the receptionist. Then I walked up to her. "Ah, Miss Maribelle, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Mrs. Thompson." I reached into my bag and pulled out the registration forms. She took them and reviewed it. Her eyes went a little wide. "Miss Maribelle, who is Im Yong-Soo?"

I pulled on Yong-Soo's hanbok and showed him to my old time counselor.

"This is Im Yong-Soo." Yong-Soo bowed a little. "He's a housemate of mine."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Soo." Mrs. Thompson held out her hand. Yong-Soo nodded and shook her hand. "And I see you got new guardians this year. Care to explain whose guardian is whose?"

"This is Alfred F. Jones." I pointed to Alfred. "He is our primary guardian; as in for both Yong-Soo and I."

"Nice to meet ya." Alfred smiled. Mrs. Thompson blushed a little. (Oh gawd . . .)

"Ivan Braginski is our second primary guardian." I said as I pointed to Ivan who just smiled. I know I'm going to regret that decision sooner or later. Mrs. Thompson shook his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland is my third guardian and Boss is my fourth guardian." I waved my hand to Arthur who just bowed. Mrs. Thompson nodded in approval while a slight blush over cam her face. Then I waved to Yao. "Yao Wang is the third guardian to Yong-Soo and Rose is his fourth guardian."

"I understand that these people are your housemates as well?" She asked. I nodded my head. She cleared her throat as she placed the papers into the pile. "Thank you for coming here to drop these off. Now I want you to go to the library and pick up your textbooks for this coming year classes." Everybody left except for me. Mrs. Thompson started to whisper. "You are so lucky to have such handsome men to be your guardians. If one is available, please give him my number."

"I'm leaving now." Then I sprinted to Alfred's side. I let out a sigh of relief. "That went easier then I thought."

"Ve~, wait for me!" I paused so that Feli could catch up. When he, he just smiled csaually.

"Have you done something like that before aru?" Yao asked me. I looked at him for a blank moment until I relaized that he asked me a question.

"Huh, oh yeah; I had to convince the school that Rose and Boss have to be my primary guardians since my dad is dead and my mom works overseas and shit like that." I can not breathe!

"You should learn to be more lady-like instead of cussing like a sailor love." Arthur said sternly. I avoided his gaze. "Now where is the bloody library?"

"Right here daze!" Yong-Soo pointed to something around the corner. I peeked at what he was pointing to ad saw the line of people. Both Yong-Soo and I let out a long irritated groan. "I don't want to wait anymore daze."

"Well too bad because those damn textbooks are fucking heavy." I growled.

"Oh My God. . ." All of us turned to the voice behind me. I gasped when I realized who the hell that girl is. That chocolate brown hair and those deep brown eyes. You could mistake her for Hungary but this person i-. Feli was suddenly glomped. "HOLY SHIT IT'S FELI!"

"VE!" Feli shoted. Oh no, there she goes again.

Eevee hugged him tighter. I could tell that Feli was losing air. Then her eyes meet Yao who was slowly backing away from the girl. So was . . . .

Hey, where the hell is Alfred, Arthur and Yong-Soo? I looked around the corner to see then running towards the long line of people. Smart. I turned my attention back to the suffering Italian. He looks at me with 'help me, I can't breathe' eyes.

I cleared my throat.

"Feliciano and Romano is the better couple!" I shouted. "Forget Feliciano and Germany!"

The girl froze and quickly went up to me. "Take that back you bitch; it's Italy and Germany all the way!"

Haha. If you been this girl's friend as long as I have then you would know that she will kill you if you say anything else then ItalyXGermany. Personally, I don't really care. But if it will stop her from hugging Feliciano to death then I have no other choice.

"Fine." I raised my hands. Then I looked at Feli who was taking in big gasps of air. I know that man loves hugs but when you give death hugs that are worse then mine then you know that there is a limit. "You okay?"

"Ve~, Grazi." I grabbed the girl's jacket collar as she takes another dive towards Feli. He moved backwards, more towards Yao. "VE!"

"Relax." I coated my tone with a hint of darkness. Ivan noticed this and laughed in his usual creepy laugh. And I don't mean the kolkolkolkolkol laugh.

"But it's Italia-kun!" I sighed as I redirected the girl towards and tree and let go of her jacket. She slammed right into it. "Ow, fuck!"

"You know her da?" Ivan asked me.

"Yeah, her name is Eevee and she's my best friend." I shrugged as I pushed the guys towards the library. "I suggest we leave before she recomposes herself."

"Agreed!" Yao and Feli turned to go towards the library. I had to push Ivan towards the general direction since he had his pipe out.

**-Hetalia-**

"These books are very heavy daze." Yong-Soo said as he laid his textbooks at the heck out counter. I piled my textbooks next to his. "Now I understand why you had me come along daze."

"No kidding." I groaned.

"Hey Kara, what's wrong?" Alfred asked. I pointed to the textbooks. "One . . .two . . . three. . . why do you have seven textbooks?"

"One for each class." I sighed. "Why did I have to take seven classes this year?"

"Your books are check out Mr. Soo." I pushed my book as soon as Yong-Soo moved his books off of the counter. My head was still down. "Taking seven classes again Miss. Maribelle?"

"Apparently." I muttered. Then I looked at Arthur, Yao and Ivan who are waiting patiently. That is until Yong-Soo dumped a couple of books on Yao's lap. I looked back at the receptionist. "Well, it's going to interesting daze."

"They are very handsome." She smiled. Then she waved to Feli who was picking out a book at the shelf behind me.

I lifted up my seven textbooks and rushed away from her. Gawd damn it. Alfred lifted some of the books from the top pile. I thanked him before going to the group.

"Are we ready to leave?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, we're going shopping tomorrow so we don't need to worry about that too much." Then I eyed Arthur. "You need to go to the café and see that interview. I'm sure that Rose will hire you though." I looked at Feli who was still looking at the book he picked out. "Hey Feli, time to go."

"Okay!" Feli put the book back and came towards the group.

"Da." Ivan smiled. Huh waht? Did I miss something?

"Yeah Artie, you'll get hired really fast." Alfred smiled.

"How many times do I have to say that my name is Arthur not Artie?" Arthur growled.

I pushed the door with my back but then slipped on the metal stopper. Arthur opened the door wider as I walked through.

"KARA!" I gasped as I almost dropped the books in my hands. Then I looked at Eevee who obviously recovered from her face slamming into the tree. Heehee, that was funny. Then Eevee turned me around. "Kara, I missed you over vacation. But I see you got the Hetalia Units. Awww you're so damn lucky. Can I have Feli?"

"Uhhhh. . . . no?"

"Awww why not?" Eevee went to go hug Feli again. Not as tightly but you can tell that she's getting a little too comfortable. Then she went to hug Ivan who was the last one to exit the library. "Awww Ivan, you're so cute."

"Thank you." Ivan smiled. I sighed. Then Ivan looked at me. "I wonder why Kara never said that to me."

_Dramatic gasp._

Eevee made me drop my books and started shaking my shoulders.

"WHY. THE. HELL. DID. YOU. NOT. SAY. THAT. TO. ONE. OF. THE. MOST. CUTEST. CHARACTERS. IN. HETALIA?" Okay, dizziness is setting in. I'm getting dizzy, I'm getting dizzy. Then she just suddenly stopped. "Wait, did you say that to Italy?"

"Not really . . ."

She started shaking me again. "LET ME HAVE HIM!"

"I think you should stop aru." Eevee finally stopped and looked at me. Then she straightened me up and went to go hug Yao. "AIYAH!"

I looked up at Yong-Soo just groped Eevee. She squealed and tries to get away from Yong-Soo but to no avail. I started laughing as Alfred picked up my textbooks from the ground.

Oh god, this is not going to be a normal school year is it?

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: TeeHee, the first day of school is the next chapter! ^^**

**Kara: Aren't you excited.**

**Yong-Soo: No kidding daze. **

**Elite: Aww com on it's not that bad.**

**Kara: You're not in school. **

**Elite: At least not bad for me. ^^**

**Vash: I still have a gun to your head you know.**

**Elite: T^T Please revie so I don't die. Because if I die then you guys won't know hwat happens next and if you guys don't know it will drive you mad and-**

**Yao: Just please review aru. T^T**


	31. Ch 29: The First Day of School

**(N O T E)**

**Elite: Hello!**

**Kara: We offically hate you now, right Yong-Soo?**

**Yong-Soo: Not anymore daze.**

**Kara: What?**

**Elite: I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. If I did then I would have Korea in the anime which I still wish he was. Oh and Augustine Academy is not real. Read the side note at the bottom for more info please. **

**Kara: What do you mean you don't hate Elite anymore?**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The First Day of School**

* * *

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick._

_Tick. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

I squealed as I feel off the side of the bed. I groaned as déjà vu settled into the morning. But something is a little different. I don't know what though.

"Ve~, Kara are you okay?" Feli asked.

Oh yeah, now I remember. I have to take Yong-Soo with me. I groaned as I sat up from the floor and look at the alarm clock that was still ringing. I slapped the thing into the wall next to me. It stopped ringing.

"Hey Feli, I'm going to open the window, okay?" I said to him. But the only response that I got were quiet 've'. I opened the window anyways. The light blinded my eyes before they readjusted themselves. "The first day of school, that's just great."

**-Hetalia-**

"A good morning to you too Kara." I looked up at Arthur who was reading the daily newspaper. I frowned in his general direction as I made my way into the kitchen. "A lady should give a proper response when somebody greets her."

"Stop giving me proper lady lessons, they are annoying." Mattie waved his spatula at me. I waved back. "Hey Mattie, you're making breakfast today?"

"Uh huh." Mattie smiled. I returned his smile. "Could you wake up Yong-Soo? I have a feeling he doesn't want to wake up yet."

"Him and me both." I yawned. I trudged out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs; walking into Ivan no less. He just smiled in a creepy way. I gave him a quick sorry before going to Yong-Soo's room which was just a couple doors from mine. I started banging on it. "Hey Yong-Soo get up. Dude it's time to go to school so get up!"

"Daze~." I'm taking that as a no.

I walked into my room and came out of it with my ipod and over-the-ears headphones. I opened Yong-Soo's door and automatically opened the window. With that Yong-Soo covered his face with the blanket. I slipped the headphones on his head and picked a random song. I put the volume at full blast and . . .

"DAZE!" Yong-Soo screamed. He suddenly got out of bed and started running away. I tugged on the headphones and they came right off. He looked at me from the hallway. "What was that for daze?"

"For you to wake up." I growled. I looked through his closet and picked out a random outfit (that's not his hanbok). I threw the clothes at him. "Hurry up and get dressed."

"That was mean daze." Yong-Soo frowned.

I sighed as I petted his head.

"I'm sorry but try waking up earlier next time." He looked at me confused. "I hate waking up early too."

"Okay daze." (Yay, he understands.)

I smiled and walked down stairs. Gawd Damn it, I'm starving. Mattie already set down the plate of pancakes on the table. I smiled as I take a bit into Mattie's famous pancakes. But that good moment somehow just got better.

"Your breasts belong to me daze." I squealed as Yong-Soo groped me. (How the hell did he get dressed so fast?) In front of me I could see Arthur having his own little spit take when he was about to drink his tea. I growled in Yong-Soo's direction before I bit his arm. "Ow, that hurt daze."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't feel like being groped this early in the morning." I retorted. Right now I was shielding my chest from another attack. Well at least he's dressed. "You better hurry up and eat. We have a school assembly to go to."

"What school assembly daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

**-Hetalia-**

". . . . . and so I would like to say that it is a grand privilege to have all you students attending Augustine Academy!" The principal said. I yawned as I leaned back in my seat. Yong-Soo was looking bored as well. "So I would like to start things off with a proverb. . ."

" . . . If a job is worth doing it's worth doing well." I said at the same time as the principal. People around me started laughing. Yong-Soo even chuckled. Then I looked at him. "This always happens on the first day of school. It's not that long but for the people that has been here since freshman year is getting really boring."

"I can see why daze." Yong-Soo whispered back. I snickered. He leaned back on his seat.

"_Oh my god, who is that hottie over there?" _I looked at the gossiping girls who were three rows behind us. I shrugged. _"He's definitely Asian but he's so hot!" _

"Don't look now but it looks like you got some fans." I whispered to Yong-Soo direction.

"Of course because hotness originated in Korea." Yong-Soo smiled. I sighed and shook my head. Whatever pleases his little groping heart.

". . . .so please enjoy the education the school as to offer to you!" The principal finished. I gave a few claps to the boring speech.

I stood up with Yong-Soo as the crowd of people was starting to get out of the large gym. He took my bag from the floor and smiled. I thanked him as we both made our way of the gym. There were a couple of people who was staring at us. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. But as soon as we made it out of the gym, I was greeted by Eevee.

"Hey Kara!" She smiled. Then she noticed Yong-Soo behind me. Oh no. She glomped Yong-Soo. "AH!"

I slapped my hand across my eyes. Of course. I swear, she does this every time somebody cosplays really well as a Hetalia character or in this case, every time she sees any one of the guys. I pulled on Eevee's shirt and dragged her off of Yong-Soo. Yong-Soo took in a big gasp of air. I chuckled as I let go of Eevee's shirt and she ran into a random direction.

"Why don't you hug me like that daze?" Yong-Soo let out a small whimper.

"Uhhh . . ." I could feel a drop of sweat roll down the side of my face. Just then the bell for homeroom rang. I grabbed Yong-Soo's hand and ran towards the board (which tells you your homeroom teacher) which was almost abandoned. "Stop trying to grope me Yong-Soo!"

"Daze!"

**-Hetalia-**

I opened the door of our homeroom class. THANK GOD, I'M SAFE! People were looking in our direction but went back to what they were doing. Well that is until Yong-Soo entered the room.

"_Oh my god, it's the hot asian guy from the gym!"_

"_You're right."_

"_He looks hotter in person."_

"_He's looking this way!"_

"Hotness originated in Korea daze." Yong-Soo whispered into my ear. "If that wasn't true then how would you explain the many girls that are looking my way daze?"

"Don't tell me you're actually enjoying that." I gasped.

"Why not daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

Somebody just shoot me now. Maybe Vash would. I sat down in an empty seat by the windows. Yong-Soo followed me and sat down behind me. Then I slumped over the desk. Yong-Soo poked my back.

"Are you okay daze?" He asked.

"I had to run halfway through school and a flight of stairs to get here." My eyes peeked over my shoulder. "I'm surprised that you're not tired."

"Being healthy is one of the pride and joys of being a Korean daze." Yong-Soo smiled. "You should work out more instead of going on the computer daze."

"I do not want to hear that from you." I said in a frowning tone. Just then the teacher raced in just as the bell rang. I snickered at the messy blond hair. Then she walked to the front of the classroom to the teacher desk.

"Well class, I hope you had a great summer vacation because it's time to hit the books for another school year." Miss Langley said in one breath. Then she slumped over the edge of the teacher desk. The whole class started laughing, even Yong-Soo. Then she looked at the class with dead eyes. "Let's pass out your schedules for the start of a new year."

After the schedules were passed out, Miss Langley gave us the rest of the period to do whatever. I turned around in my seat and looked at Yong-Soo who was suddenly happy.

"I thought you didn't want to come to school." I growled.

"Yeah but then I realized I could claim everybody's breasts as mine daze." Yong-Soo smiled. I just gaped at him before slamming my head on the desk. "Aww don't worry your breasts are still mine daze."

"Please shut up."

"Hi Yong-Soo." Nope, not even looking up. "I never introduced myself properly. My name is Aquamarine Sola. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too daze." Yong-Soo greeted back. Where is a throw up bag when you need it?

"So how do you know Kara?" She asked.

"I live with her daze." I gazed up at Yong-Soo with death eyes. He ignored me. Does he even realize that he just killed me? "Oh but don't worry, we don't have a sexual relationship if that's what you're thinking daze."

"That's good because I'd hate to think what she could do to you." Whatever bitch.

The bell rang and we all went to leave. But Yong-Soo groped 'Marine' (and yes I call her that for a very good reason) before running down the hallway. I could feel so many angry marks on my head. When I heard another squeal at the end of the hallway, my hands balled up into a tight fist.

**-Hetalia-**

"I can not believe you." I slammed my head against the metal table. Then I began banging my head again, again, and again. I could feel Yong-Soo's warmth as he sits down next to me.

"Awww come on, it was a good opportunity daze!" Yong-Soo smiled.

"How is groping me as soon as I get out class a good opportunity?" I growled as I looked up at him. He just smiled. I sighed as I sat up straight, at the lunch table. "Well, do you have the lunches that Yao made us?"

"Yep." Yong-Soo took off his backpack and set it on the table. Then he reached inside and took out two boxes. I took the box that has the flower on it. "Your b-."

"You say it and do it then I'm getting rid of every bit of kimchi we have." Yong-Soo opened his bento box. I snickered. He really loves kimchi huh? Well I have to admit, it's pretty good if you eat it with regular rice.

"Hi Kara, Hi Yong-Soo!" Eevee shouted. We both greeted her as she sat down at the table. "So I heard a familiar squeal when I was down the hall. It wouldn't happen to be a certain short haired Greek slash Korean girl would it?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" I growled. "And it's mostly Greek and Korean. I have German, American, Native American, British, Swedish and Japanese blood running in me too you know." I heard Yong-Soo's chopsticks fall. I looked at him and he was looking at me with complete shock. "What?"

Then he hugged me.

"I knew you were Korean daze!" Yong-Soo shouted. "I just knew it!"

"Hey, I can not breathe!" I shouted back. Eevee was just laughing. I frowned in her direction as I try to pry Yong-Soo off of me. "I still can not breathe!"

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, with the occasional grope from Yong-Soo. We left the school as soon as we're able to since I had work that day.

When we got home I found two cars parked in the driveway. That's right, two brand new cars! Alfred was in one of them giving me the thumbs up. Then I had Arthur tell me the story of how Marco dropped them off when he was in Canada; the country not Mattie. (Arthur got hired as the new male waiter at the café by the way.)

I told him my day as the first day of school and he didn't really approve of Yong-Soo's groping sessions but agreed when I said that I had an interesting first day.

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Kara: I have been grope more often in this chapter.**

**Elite: Well . . .**

**Kara: You say anything else then I will let Vash shoot you in the head. **

**Elite: Awww . . .**

**Kara: Vash. . .**

**Elite: AHHH! Please review so I don't die! DX**

**Mattie: Aren't you going to do anything?**

**Alfred: You kidding? This is pure entertainment.**

***Side Note***

**Augustine Academy is a totally a made up school I decided to make. So it does not exist. If it does then God help me of being a psychic. O.o**

**Also Kara is all those countries she just mention but she has more of a Greek/German/Korean look to her. So yeah. . . .**


	32. Ch 30: BTT and Yard

**Gilbert: Kesesesesesesesese**

**Kara: Why are you so chipper?**

**Elite: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Kara: What the hell do you mean by that?**

**Elite: I don't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Kara: Why do I have a bad feeling?**

**Gilbert: Kesesesesesesese**

* * *

**Chapter 30: BTT and Yard**

* * *

Chaos is now becoming a regular thing in our household. I was just watching Ghost Hunters on Scify when I heard an all too familiar banging on the door. I reluctantly got up and walked to the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"You know Hugo, I do have a doorbell you can ring." I said I pointed to the small button on the side of the door. Hugo looked at it and laughed nervously.

Then he cleared his throat. He pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"Dear Miss Maribelle, we, Flying Mint Bunny Corporations, is offering you a chance to beta test our two brand new units." Hugo said in his professional voice.

I just gawked at him before looking at the two unit crates on the porch. Oh God.

"This is a limited time offer and if you comply then you will be rewarded with one thousand dollars and two more units." Then Hugo went back to normal. "So that's pretty much the break down of it. Congrats."

My eyebrow was twitching at the thought of two more units in my house. But what scared me is the fact that I have no idea who the two more units are. I gulped and faced Hugo.

"Is there by any chance you can tell me who these guys are?" I asked him. Thank Gawd, it's the weekend.

"Sorry." Hugo smiled apologetically. Then he took out a small envelope and gestured me to take it. I took it and looked inside. I gasped. "The letter did say that you will get two thousand dollars for doing this."

"Who are we getting?" Vash asked behind me.

"I really have no clue." I gulped. Then I looked at Hugo. "Do I have to do this?"

"Well weigh your options." Hugo smiled. "You get two thousand dollars for getting two more units that could actually be sane or risk losing the two thousand because you said no."

"You're one hell of a sales person." I mumbled. Then I held out my hand. "Give me the damn clipboard."

"Here you go."

I signed both clipboards and let the Hugo bring in the two new crates. Then he handed me the manuals and off he went. I sighed as I took out the first manual.

My head was introduced to my old friend.

"Wait." I took out the other manual and groaned. Then my head was slammed into the wall again, and again, and again. "Oh my god. This can not be happening."

"What's wrong Kara?" Arthur asked.

"Ve~, who did we get?" Feli asked.

"I'll give you guys three words and I want you guys to guess who the hell these two are." I said as I walked a little ways away from crates. Everybody nodded their heads and looked at me very seriously. I took a deep breath.

**BAD.**

**TOUCH.**

**TRIO.**

And then the room when complete silent. Arthur had the most shocked face out of everybody. Gilbert broke the silence but cheering.

"FUCK YES!" Gilbert walked past me and picked up both manuals. "Who should I wake up first?"

I groaned as I slammed my back to a wall and slid down to the floor. This is not going to end well. And not to mention there is seriously no room in the house to handle those two. Well a room big enough should be my mom's room and my dad's study. But those are off limits. Oh wait, we should have an extra room since Feli decided to stay with me in my room. At least I trust . . .

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO STAY IN THIS HOUSE WITH THAT FROG!" Arthur shouted at Gilbert. Gilbert was clearly ignoring him. "OR AM I GOING TO LET SPAIN STAY HERE AND COMPLAIN ABOUT HIS STUPID ARMADA!"

"My armada!" I gasped as I looked at the crates. France was already looking over the edge and Spain was crying in his crate.

"Bonjuor." France said as he winked at me. I frowned in his direction.

Wait how the hell did those two woke up? I stood up and took the manuals from Gilbert's hand took a look at them. There's nothing about Arthur's yelling waking the up. Oh wait, France and Spain are awake.

And Gilbert's already here.

I ran and hide behind Ivan and Alfred who were standing close to each other. Both of them looked back at me, giving me weird looks. Damn it, I just realized that I have the bad touch trio in my house. My eyes wandered to Vash who had his gun closely to him. Mattie smiled at France. France waved hi to Mattie.

Yao and Yong-Soo are so lucky they are not here right now. Both having jobs to do.

"Big Brother France, Big Brother Spain!" Feli waved up at France and Spain who quickly came to the top of the crate. "Come down."

"Italia!" Spain hopped out of his box and hugged the Italian. "It's good to see you mi hermano."

"Oui!" All of the sudden, France's crate fell down and France fell flat on his face. I couldn't help but to laugh. Arthur was standing behind it. "Mon Dieu, Angleterre that was rude."

"Shut up you frog!" Arthur said sinisterly.

"Antonio, Francis!" Gilbert shouted. Those two immediately went to their friend. The greeted each other. I sighed. "This is so awesome; the bad touch trio is finally together."

"That's horrible news!" Arthur shouted.

"Hahaha, aww loosen up Artie!" Alfred smiled.

"My name is not Artie!"

"Papa." Mattie smiled and hugged Francis. Francis hugged him back and smiled back too. Okay, that was cute.

"Everybody is so rowdy." Ivan commented. I looked up at him. "I can't wait until I smash their faces into tiny little bits."

"Ve~. Pasta!"

"God, this is going to give me a big headache." I groaned.

"Now who is this beautiful flower?" I looked up to see Francis holding out a rose for me. I stepped back a little and I bumped into Antonio. Francis got my attention. "Bonjour mademoiselle. My name is Francis Bonnefois and you would be?"

"You do realize that flirting with me goes nowhere right?" I asked him. Francis suddenly went weepy eye and dramatically ran away. I started laughing. "I'm Kara, nice to ya."

"Hola, I'm Antonio." I nodded my head to Antonio who was still standing behind me. At least I know he won't do anything. I think.

"It's 'It is very nice to meet you'. I swear you American butcher the English language." I glared in Arthur's direction.

"What's wrong with the way I speak?" Me and Alfred said at the same time. Then I added, "At least you can understand what we say."

"Just barely." Arthur mumbled.

I crossed my arms across my chest and huffed. Then Vash's tense stance made me a little nervous. I walked over to him.

"Hey Vash, relax." Vash looked at me sharply. "Don't you glare at me; I'm only trying to help."

"If that bastard touches me . . ." Vash growled in Francis direction. Francis only cowered in fear of getting shot.

I dragged Vash to the phone and gave him a slip of paper.

"Here take a car and go to this shooting range. When you come back, you better be a little more calm." I frowned in Vash's direction. Then I jabbed his forehead. "I do not want to lose my house unless you rather pay for the new furniture."

"I'll be back." Vash went out the door.

I looked at the BTT since they were off in their own little corner. Ivan still had that whole 'I'll crush them to bits' face. I remember seeing that face on an episode of Hetalia. Feli suddenly came out of the kitchen holding a plate of pasta in his hands. Since when did he make pasta?

"Oi unawesome bitch." I ignored Gilbert since he claims that almost everybody here is unawesome here. "Oi Kara, come here."

"Oh now you use my name." I smirked before going to the BTT. I put my hands on my hips. "So what's up?"

"You're right Gilbert, she does have a figure." Francis smiled pervertly. "Oh how I wish I could see her in that bathing suit of hers."

I glared at Francis and Gilbert who was still imagining. My eyes went to Antonio who just shrugged. Then I looked behind me and had the sudden impulse to go to the backyard which I suddenly remember I had yesterday. It's a good thing I cleaned it up.

I looked back the guys and saw a bit of tension.

Leaving the chaos that was starting I closed the glass door behind me. I quickly went to the huge tree in the back and lied down on the hammock that was surprisingly still in tact. Then just swinging my leg I began to sway side to side. From here, I could here the chaos erupting at the house. I coughed a little.

I let out a relaxing sigh as I looked up at the sky with floating clouds. Then my eyes slowly began to close.

**-Hetalia-**

"Ohonhonhon. It looks like I found our flower."

"Ve~, Kara looks so cute." Feli?

"Why don't leave her alone aru?" Yao? When did you get back from work? Wait what did he mean leave me alone?

My eyes opened to a darkened sky. Then I look to my right to see Feli and Francis smiling and looking down at me. I groaned as I put my hand on my forehead. My forehead was a little warm. Then I twist my body a little to see Yao a couple of feet away.

"Hey, when did you get back?" I asked him.

"A little while ago aru." Yao smiled. "Dinner's ready so let's go eat aru."

"Ve, we're not having pasta today." Feli looked at the ground a little sad. Then he cheered up right away. "But we will have pasta tomorrow."

"Alright, let's go." Feli and Francis left to go to the house.

I coughed a little before going to the house myself.

* * *

**Gilbert: Kesesesesesesesese**

**Kara: Oh god.**

**Francis: Bonjour.**

**Antonio: Hola. **

**Elite: Teehee.**

**Kara: Why Me?**

**Elite: *whisper* Please review guys. Then you will find out what the BTT are planning to do with some feathers, syrup, and possibly a banana peel. Kara is the victim. Yes, I gave you a psolier. **

**Kara: What?**

**Elite: Nothing. I'm just telling people to review. **


	33. Ch 31: Too Much Noise

**Elite: Hi, I'M BACK!**

**Kara: What took you so long? _Cough._**

**Feli: Ve~, Kara, are you okay?**

**Kara: I'm fine now leave me alone. **

**Elite: Hey you guys, I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now hurry up and rad before she suspects anything. **

**Kara: What? **

* * *

**Chapter 31: Too Much Noise**

* * *

"Can someone please explain?" I asked. The three idiots, who were the only ones in this house with me, looked away. I clear my throat when I felt a cough coming through.

Just then the front door opened. Vash, Yao, and Matthew walked in before gasping and looking at me with complete and utter shock. Trust me; I know exactly why they are shocked. Vash was the first person to break the silence.

"Can someone please explain why Kara is hanging upside down from the ceiling covered in syrup and feathers?" Vash shouted.

I blew a feather from my eyes.

The BTT were still looking away with guilt or regret. I don't know.

But I can tell you what I remember before this whole thing actually happened.

I just got back from school; thankful to have the weekend to come. It was already one month into the school year and the teachers were stressing to us about college and good grades. (I'm a junior by the way.) Yong-Soo was in detention for groping another girl in front of the teacher, again. Anyways, I walked into the front door and I suddenly slipped.

I fell forward and landed on the floor. Once on the floor I was suddenly covered by something sticky. I looked at my hands and saw it was Mattie's entire supply of maple syrup. (That was easy to get from Boss.) I got up and I thought I could help myself up to with the telephone nightstand next to me.

Nope.

My hand slipped and I was soon covered in feathers. I got up using the floor and try to balance myself on the sticky liquid still on the floor. And out of all the things to slip on, I slipped on a banana peel.

When I slipped, I slipped to a circle I didn't notice on the floor. I was soon hanging upside down.

Antonio, Gilbert, and France jumped out of their hiding places, expecting Arthur. Then they saw me.

Right now, Vash was aiming his guns at Gilbert who the closest to him and the Bad Touch Trio was tied and sitting on the couch. Courtesy of Arthur, who came into through the door as I was explaining, and Yao, who was very pissed.

This is not going to end well. Not to mention I was getting a small headache from hanging upside down for so long.

**-Hetalia-**

That night was kind of . . .

"HAHAHA BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!"

"Shut up you bloody wanker!"

"Feliciano, do you like me?"

"Ve~! I want some pasta."

"Western people are so loud aru."

"Kesesesesesesesesese."

"Has anybody seen my little tomato?"

I slapped my hand over my eyes again. The house is in its usual chaos and it was really giving me a freakin' headache. There really is no way to stop it right now but I wish it was quieter. I mean, me and Yong-Soo are trying to do some weekend homework here. Is a little quiet too much to ask?

"Yay! I'm done daze!"

I guess not.

I looked behind to see Yao now trying to avoid Yong-Soo he doesn't get groped. Feli was talking to the Bad Touch Trio in their end of the corner. Ivan and Alfred were glaring at each other and Mattie was trying to break them up. And I Vash walk out to the yard a little while ago.

The house was little louder now that Yong-Soo was in the chaos. My headache was getting worse. I closed the notebook and textbook. There was no way I was going to finish all of this while everything is going on. I went into the kitchen and got some water.

"KARA!" Spit take. I looked at Alfred. "Kara I'm going to get some Mickey D's. So I'm taking the black car."

"Okay, make sure to not get a single scratch!" I shouted.

"Gotcha!"

I filled up my glass of water again and started drinking it.

"How the bloody hell could-." Another spit take. What the hell? I looked at Arthur who was surprised. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well being surprised when you're drinking water does that to you." I countered. I drank the last bit of water in the glass before he could say anything else. "Anyways, you were saying.

"How the bloody hell can he eat that heart attack on a burger?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I'm American and I grew up eating that." I answered. "But trust me, I don't eat it constantly. If I did then I would fat."

"Just like America." Arthur muttered.

"He's not that fat." I smiled. "I've seen fatter people. Anyways, I'm going to start making dinner. Could you get Feli?"

Arthur nodded his head. One minute later, Feli came into the kitchen. Then we got started on dinner. It's an original recipe that I had Boss and Rose experiment on. They really like it. It was basically spaghetti in bread bowls in handmade tomato soup mixed with handmade meatballs and added jumbo shrimp.

I put the twelve bread bowls in the 360 oven and set the timer for five minutes.

"Ve~!" Feli smiled. "That looks really good."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Feli nodded his head. "Well I hope you like it."

"I'm back!" I walked out of the kitchen and walked up to Alfred. He gave the keys to the car. "Hey I'm going to watch my game."

"You are not going to eat McDonalds in the living room Al." I frowned. He gave the puppy dog face. "I'm going to play baseball with your head if you get anything on my couch. I just replaced it after Gilbert pissed off Maj."

I saw Gilbert shudder.

That was still hilarious though. Oh remember the bet I made a long time ago when I first got Gilbert? Yeah, I made him carry the couch in all by himself. Well he had help from Alfred since he's the one who spilled juice all over the Daughter of Evil book I was . . .

I'm going to say that I choose the heaviest couch I could.

"I won't make a mess." Alfred smiled. Just then Arthur walked up.

"Trust me, he will." Arthur smirked. "He always makes a mess."

"Hey!" Alfred frowned.

_DING!_

I walked back into the kitchen. Feli was already taking out the bred bowls with oven mits on. It smells great. Since I had the supplies I thought I make it.

Although . . .

"Dude, this is amazing!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at Alfred who was devouring the bread bowl. Wait, when I started serving the bread bowls and when did I come into the dining room having a bowl in front of me? "This is so good!"

"Thanks." I smiled.

"This is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert said as he finishes the last meatball in his bowl. I laughed nervously.

I looked down at my bowl which was still intact. It's weird; I would be eating this thing like there's no tomorrow but now? What's wrong with me? Please don't tell me I'm getting that sick. God, I hope not.

"Kara?" Huh? I looked up Ivan who was looking . . .weird. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, I guess I'm not as hungry I thought I was." I admitted.

"Dude, I'll have it!" Alfred shouted from across the table.

"Leave her along aru." Yao frowned.

"Actually, Al take it." I handed him the plate. Alfred took it and started eating. I stood up from the table. "I'm going to sleep early tonight. Don't stay up too long."

"Okay!"

I took a quick shower and went to sleep.

* * *

**Elite: Awwwww XD**

**Kara: I hate you. **

**Elite: I love you too. **

**Arthur: When Alfred told me that Elite complains that she doesn't get a lot of reviews, I did not believe him. Until I heard it for myself. Please review, I do not want to go through that. **

**Elite: B-but . . .**

**Yao and Arthur: NO! IT STARTED!**


	34. Ch 32: Obvious Signs

**Elite: I am totally annoying the hell out of Kara. XD**

**Kara: Have you fun! I will get you back!**

**Elite: This is another somewhat fluffy chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Kara: Why do I have to be sick?**

**Russia: Why does America have to be stupid?**

**Elite, Kara and Alfred: HEY!**

**Vash: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now read before I shoot you.**

**Elite: Stop threatening the readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Obvious Signs**

* * *

I finally walked through the front door of my house. My legs slid down the wooden door until I hit the floor. There was a huge party reservation at Sugar Hearts Café and I had to help out. Arthur didn't because he had another job to do. (Even though he won't tell me what the hell it is.)

And speak of the devil. . . .

"Kara?" Arthur mumbled as he walked down the stairs. Then he was sure it really was me, he got a little angry. "Kara, what were you doing all night?"

"Party reservation." Was all I needed to say. Arthur looked at me in shock.

"You mean, you have been working all night?"

"Basically." I yawned. Then I trudged up the stairs. "I'm going to go to sleep now. Laters."

"Good Night."

As soon as I changed out of my maid clothes and into more suitable wear, I collapsed on my bed, careful to not wake up Feli. I looked at my clock. I cleared my throat before looking up at the clock on my nightstand. It's was five in the morning; so if changed my alarm to . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

Damn it, I can't focus.

. . . . . .

I yawned and drifted to sleep.

**-Hetalia-**

"Awww, she looks so cute." Antonio?

"Ohonhonhon, so she likes blue." Oh god. Wait, what?

"Kesesesesese, I'm going to be looking for her bras."

My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of green eyes look at me. Antonio gasped and laughed nervously. I growled as I got out of bed and tackled the two idiots (plus one guilty party) out of my room. Then I glared at them.

"What the hell guys?" I growled. "I'm trying to get some sleep . . ." I faced the clock on my nightstand. "Oh shit, I'M LATE!"

I raced back into my room and got everything I needed before rushing into the bathroom. After prepping myself, I ran down stairs and ran out the front door. I know I should be resting and all but we have a bake sale at the bakery today and I do not want Vash to handle everything.

Speaking of which, why didn't he wake me up?

Normally he would.

I'm confused more then ever. Oh well, since I'm coming up to the bakery (on foot by the way) I'll ask him later. Boss was just coming out of the back door when I literally ran up to her. She gasped in shock but recomposed herself. I leaned against the door for support.

"Kara? I thought you weren't going to show up today." Boss said in confusion. "Didn't you have to work all night for that reservation?"

"Bake sale . . . . Lots of people . . . . Vash alone . . ." I said between breaths. Then I cleared my throat again. God, what's up with my throat?

"Alright, alright you can stay." I smiled at Boss for understanding. "But you're going to have to accept fifty bucks from me for wasting your time."

"But Boss . . ."

"No buts." Boss smiled in the devilish way. "Or no work."

I groaned but said nothing else. Vash was already at the front desk in his (newly changed) bakery outfit. I got rid of that flower and got rid of the frills. I added the Swiss flag for his preference. It's not so girly anymore, much to Boss's disapproval.

I changed into my work clothes and walked up to Vash. He looked back at me and frowned.

"You should be resting." He said to me.

"Well I'm sorry but I have bills to keep up." I frowned back. Then I let a out a slight blush on my face. "Thanks for trying to fill me in though."

"Who said I was?" Vash asked as he did something on the register.

"Well trying to tackle a lot of people all by yourself because I needed rest." I giggled. "If that is not trying to cover for me, then I don't know what is."

"Okay, let's get the bake sale rolling."

Great . . .

**-Hetalia-**

I slumped over the front desk as Vash closed the front door. How come these bake sales are becoming more hectic then ever? And Vash trying to fill me in with all this chaos? I mean did he see the groups of girls coming in? Vash kind of slumped over the counter with me.

"You two did great!" We looked at Boss who was looking at the stuffed cash register. Then she took a couple of bills and handed them to Vash. "This is your raise for today's work. Okay, I'm going to count the earnings and lock up. You guys can leave now."

The Boss went to the back.

My eyes caught a butterfly on the other side of the glass window. It landed on a flower near the front door.

It was pretty.

"Kara." Huh? I looked up at Vash who looked a little, agitated. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, uh . . ." I looked at the place where the butterfly was it was gone. "Umm, nothing, I guess. Sorry, I've been out of it lately."

"That much is obvious." Vash said as he untied his apron. (Yes, it's still an apron.) "Anyways, we should get going."

"Yeah."

After packing my stuff and Vash's into my bag, we started walking home. How stupid am I to forget that I have two cars? I feel so retarded. No seriously, I do.

Just then a rush of cold air brushed past us. I shivered. Damn, since when did it become so cold? What the hell? I started sneezing.

"Damn it." I sniffed. Them my attention was suddenly on Vash who had his arms crosses across his chest. "I mean, hi? Oh look the light turned green, let's go before it changes."

I was about to run but Vash caught my hand and pulled me back. Then he gently put his hand on my head. I blinked at him as he fell silent. Vash suddenly started tugging me to cross the street.

"Uhh Vash, what's up?" I asked. Please don't say. Please don't say it.

"You're sick."

He said it.

"No I'm not." I growled. If there is one thing I hate more then high preppy girls and the color pink is being sick. It makes me feel weak, oh wait it's because I am weak (in that state). I cleared my throat again. "Vash, I am not sick. Now stop dragging me. I'm pretty sure that you don't want to break my hand."

Just then Vash let me go. I growled as I rub the pain away on my right hand. Damn he has a tight grip. I glared at him.

"Vash, I am telling you for the last time, I am not sick." Vash was not convinced. I sighed. "This is my normal body temperature."

"I hardly believe that." Vash raised an eyebrow.

"Vash, I am telling you that I am not sick." I growled. "Trust me, I am not sick."

Vash went silent again before he let out a frustrated sigh. Yay, I win. I smiled at him as we went home in silence.

* * *

**Elite: Awww Denail!**

**Vash: Kara, bed now.**

**Kara: I'm only sick in the story. Now leave me alone.**

**Elite and Alfred: Denail!**

**Kara: I am not in denial, now shut up!**

**Gilbert: Kesesesese, this is going on youtube.**

**Francis: This will be very entertaining to watch. I wonder if they will have a pillow fight. **

**Antonio: Please review for the chapter. **

**Vash: Or I will shoot you.**

**Elite" STOP THREATENING THE READERS!**


	35. Ch 33: Breaking Point

**Elite: I am on a roll right now. XD**

**Kara: Because you love torturing me.**

**Elite: Exactly!**

**Kara: You horrible.**

**Arthur: How long do those two argue like that?**

**Yao: They can go on forever aru. Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals aru.**

**Kara: I am not in denial! **

**Elite: Yes, you are~**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Breaking Point**

* * *

"Yong-Soo, I'm going to kill you later!" I shouted as I raced towards school. I woke up with only fifteen minutes to get to school. Yong-Soo was up the whole time, watching a Korean drama on my laptop.

"It was getting good daze!" Yong-Soo complained.

"Like I said, I will kill you later." I growled. I turned into the school parking lot and quickly found a parking space. "Okay, let's go."

We both got out of the car and raced to reach homeroom. Just like the first day of school, I had to run halfway through the school and up a flight of stairs.

You'd figured, with the school being this big, it could at least have an elevator. But no, the school had to go cheap. Don't tell them I said that. Me and Yong-Soo raced into the classroom just before the bell rang. We looked at Miss Langley who was laughing her head off.

"You just barely made it." She smiled. "Hurry up and take your seats so I give the announcements." We both sat down. "Okay, now that everybody's here, I will start things off by saying that you have one week until the fall fitness exam."

Everybody in the class groaned. Even me. I am not that athletic and I will not survive that shit.

"Enough of your whining." Miss Langley pouted. Then she smiled. "At least I don't have to do shit!"

The class groaned again.

"Anyways, we also have Parent-Teacher Conferences coming up with the next week so make sure your parents or guardians know." I gasped. Oh fuck, I forgot about that. How will my teacher react to Alfred, Arthur, Ivan, and Yao? I shudder at the thought before letting out a slight cough. "Also, within a month from now will be the homecoming dance. Tickets will be on sale and lunch today. And remember you have to have your dance permission slip signed before you can attend. That's it for morning announcements."

Half of the girls in the class looked at Yong-Soo. I looked back at him and was just smiling as his head was on the desk. Miss Langley caught our attention again.

"Okay, class I want you do something productive." We all looked at the door and saw a figure walk past it. When the footsteps disappeared from the hallway, we looked at Miss Langley. "When I say that I mean, do whatever the hell you want."

I smiled.

If you know Lucky Star then you should know that blond teacher from Konota's classes. Miss Kuroi. Well if you do, then meet the real life (and American) version of her. She's just as awesome.

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

(Oh god, I have Gilbertisis. A disease that makes you say awesome for everything you think is awesome. Just to let you know, Eevee came up with that.)

. . . .

Yeah, I don't know.

**-Hetalia-**

"I'm on my way!" I said into the phone. After ending the call, I looked at the time. "Great, if I go to work now, I can't make it to the library."

"Kara!" Eevee suddenly tackled hugged me from behind. I looked at her. "Hey Kara, let's head to Carl's Jr. I'm in the mood for some . . ."

"Sorry Eevee, but I have work to do." I smiled innocently.

"Aww, you're always working." She whined as she let go of her hug on me. Then she stepped in front of me. "Kara, you're going to break. I know you are."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Eevee." I smiled. "I have to go so sorry to go and run."

I walked past her. I could hear a concerned sigh from Eevee but she walked away too.

Wait, whoa.

My head started spinning and the world around me was going in circles. After shaking it off I headed for Sugar Hearts Cafe.

The cafe had more customers then normal so both me and Arthur had a lot on our hands. It was not easy. Taking the order, giving it to the chef, getting the food and giving it to the customer without fail. I'm so glad that Arthur is a great waiter. But still the amount of customers was not a great thing to have.

Tops is referred to how many people are at a table on which you had to serve.

So I served a four top, a six top, a two top, an eight top (with help from another server) and another two top. It was . . . . . . it wasn't easy . . . . .

Well, at least I get to see how Arthur was getting tackled by a whole lot of girls. I think they were Hetalia fans, I really don't know. It was still funny.

And it was also funny how Ivan was being glomped by a bunch of girls too when I saw him walking. One girl kind of stood out from the crowd because she was the one who wouldn't let Ivan go and so Ivan just dragged her along the sidewalk. That was mean, but hilarious. I couldn't help but to laugh.

After a very productive day, both me and Arthur walked home.

I was going to start on my homework but then . . .

"KARA!" I squealed as I looked up at the ceiling. Vash had a pissed off face while the rest of the Bad Touch Trio had an Oh-shit look. "KARA, GET US DOWN FROM HERE!"

I squeaked as Arthur laughed behind me.

"This is hilarious." Arthur said between gasps. "Kara, may I please borrow your camera."

"Sure, here." I dug the camera from my pocket and handed it to him. I keep my camera near me now since it's a gift. Arthur took a few shots before handing it back to me. "Hey, can you get them down? I need to start on my homework."

"I am going to leave the frog up there." Arthur smiled.

"Arthur, now." I glared at him. "I am not in the mood to take bullshit like that."

"A young lady should no-."

"Arthur, please, I am seriously not in the mood." I begged this time. All the mischievous smile disappeared from his face and just nodded. I smiled as I walked up to my room to start on my homework. But then I just remembered something. "Great, I'll be back."

"Where you going aru?" I peeked over my shoulder to see Yao just coming into through the front door. Then he looked up. "Why are these four hanging from the ceiling aru?"

"I have to go grocery shopping, see ya." I quickly went out out of the house before they had a chance to argue.

My head is hurting, a lot.

Wait, I am not sick! I am not-.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I looked at the cashier. He looked a little agitated. "Miss you're holding up a line. That will be forty-five, thirty-two."

"Oh right." I handed him fifty dollars. I got my change and my bags. "Thank you."

I walked out of the store with a cloud on confusion still lingering in my head. I am feeling really light headed and I don't know if that's bad. Is it? All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw a car rush past me. I looked behind me and thanked the stranger.

Wait. . .

"Conner Melrose?" I gasped at him. He gave me a smirk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why not?" He growled at me. Then he walked past me. "You better get some rest. The next art contest in in a month from now. You better be at your tip top shape of when I beat you again."

I quickly turned around to counter him but he was already on the other half of the street. Was he really worried? Nah, it can't be.

I blinked at the light. I gasped before I quickly ran towards the other side of the street. Just in time too. Shaking my head from side to side, the only thing I got out of that little talk was that the other art contest was in a moth from now. I have to get working on a painting. What should I paint this time?

**-Hetalia-**

I set down the pot of beef stew in the middle of the dining room table. That's when the guys came into the room. They were as loud and chaotic as ever. I smiled at this. It was a little after that everybody started eating that I brought something up.

"Umm. . ." I sighed. Everybody looked at me. I gulped down some saliva. "Within a week from now will be Parent-Teacher Conference night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that daze." Yong-Soo said after remembering. "Aniki, make sure you come daze."

"I will aru, I am the oldest here aru." Yao pouted.

"You sound like a old man." Alfred snickered.

"I am not that old aru!" Yao shouted.

Then the usual table chaos ensues. Feli was complaining how we weren't having pasta tonight. Yao, Alfred, and Arthur got into an argument. Ivan was giving off his normal purple aura. Vash had killing intent on the Bad Touch Trio who was ignoring the chaos all by itself. I looked at Mattie who was sitting next to me. He was the only one enjoying the stew. He looked at me and blushed.

"Kara, it's weird to have people look at you when you're eating." He said after a while.

"Oh sorry." I cleared my throat before drinking the soup myself.

After every bit of soup was gone, I took the dishes and started cleaning them as the guys went around doing what they normally do. But then the phone rang. I heard Gilbert say that he got it. I sighed in a little relief as I continued to wash the dishes. As soon as I was done though, I could hear Antonio and Francis calling for Gilbert who apparently went missing. I decided to help them.

Two minutes into my search, I felt something wet on my feet. I looked down.

"Why is the floor wet?" I asked myself. I followed the puddle and found Gilbert curled up in a corner. I sighed as I walked up to the crying Prussian. (Oh God, he's in Depressed Mode.) "Gilbert what is wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong with the awesome me." Gilbert said; quickly defending himself. When he turned around to look at me, he gasped. "Don't let the unawesome bitch away from me."

"Huh?"

"You are referring to Kara, da?" I squealed and turned around to see Ivan. Wait, Ivan here, when Gilbert is cornered. Oh shit. I turned back to Gilbert and saw him shivering. "Oh Kaliningrad."

Gilbert screamed. (Great, now he's in Frightened mode.) Just then the rest of the Bad Touch Trio came to him. I pushed Ivan out of the way and was about to tell him to stay away from Gilbert. I was about to. . . .

But I heard a crash from the kitchen.

I groaned as I raced to the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Look what you done now, you bloody wanker." Arthur said as he wipe off some flour from his eyes.

"How is this my fault?" Alfred said as he wiped the flour from his eyes and glasses. Then both of them looked at me. "Hey Kara?"

"Please tell me that you just did not rip the bag of flour and spread it all over the kitchen?" I asked. Then I peeked under my hand that was over my eyes. The kitchen was still white. I groaned as I rubbed my temples. This was getting out of hand. My head is killing me. "You guys, do you know how long this will . . ."

"Ve." I looked at Feli who was behind Arthur. When Arthur turned around he raced out of the kitchen. "England's coming!"

I moved out of the way. But then my eyes picked up the trail of white foot prints on the floor. I gasped as I started to chase Feli around the house.

"Feli, you got some flour on you pants!" I shouted. "Hey Feli, sto-."

My head got too dizzy.

* * *

**Elite: Awwww, it's soooo . . . Kara you are in denial.**

**Kara: I am not in denial! **

**Elite: The more you deny the more your brain will get fried. **

**Kara: What the hell is that?**

**Vash: Just review this story. I got a brand new gun to point at your head if you don't.**

**Kara: When the hell did you get a new gun?**

**Elite: Stop threatening the readers!**

**Vash: If you weren't complaining then I wouldn't have done this. **

**Elite: But . . . **

**Everybody else: REVIEW!**


	36. Ch 34: I Really Wish This Did Not Happen

**Elite: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Why Me?**

**Kara: What the hell?**

**Elite: What? **

**Kara: Why so dramatic? Just because I fainted in the last chapter-.**

**Elite: That's exactly why I'm being dramatic. You fainted. Haha!**

**Kara: *sigh***

**Feli: Ve~. Elite doesn't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Make you sure read all of it, okay?**

**Francis: Do you like me Feliciano?**

* * *

**Chapter 34: I Really Wish This Did Not Happen**

* * *

"Just give her a moment aru!" I heard Yao shout. "Give her room to breathe!"

"But dude, Yao,she just fainted!" Alfred said in a panicked tone. "I mean what happened?"

"The fever she has may be one of the reasons." Arthur growled. Then he sighed. "She need to get to her bed right now."

"But I have a better idea." Just then I felt something on my head. From the smell, it was a hamburger. Oh god, thanmks a lot Alfred. I REALLY need a hamburger on my head. "What's wrong? It's not working at all!"

"Of course not! What's with that?" France shouted. This seems very familiar for some reason. "Kara has a cold."

"By the way, France . . ." Alfred sounded completely serious. "What's a cold?"

"You are impossible aru." Yao sighed.

"Ve~, I will take her to bed."

"No Feli, she's a little heavy so I highly doubt you're going to carry up the stairs." Vash sighed.

"Then I will carry her!" Alfred said in his loud tone voice. "I mean, that's what heroes are for!"

"No I will." Francis chuckled.

"No you wont, you bloody frog."

I opened my eyes for one second. Just in time to see that Gilbert was chosen to carry me to bed. Heh, shouldn't I feel lucky. As soon as I felt the comfortable bed underneath me, I fell back to sleep.

**-Hetalia-**

_It was pretty. _

_A large field of white flowers stretching to as far as the__ eye could see. There was a bright glow around the flowers that made them warm. It was amazing. _

_The sky was a beautiful blue color, like ocean blue. It also had small little stars floating around and a mysterious bright cloud floating. You know when you look at the ocean on a clear day and you see the ocean sparkle? It's like that but in cloud form._

_I should paint this for the art contest._

_Just then somebody started laughing._

_"Who's there?" I shouted; demanding a response._

"_You always were the one who wanted to paint everything beautiful." I turned around and followed the voice to its owner. There stand ten feet from me was a tall figure with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeve and long white pants. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Then he smiled. "I don't know why you don't draw yourself."_

"_A-A . . ."_

_He put his finger to his mouth and smiled. _

"_I'm just here on a visit." He laughed. "But I have to go now."_

"_Why?" I asked him. I tried to get closer to him but I couldn't move. "Why can't you stay longer?"_

"_I'll see you Kara." He smiled again. Then he faded. _

I gasped as I quickly sat up from the bed. I looked around and I was back into my room. My hand pushed back my damp hair. That was a weird dream I just had. I looked around to make sure that it was just a dream. Bed, closet, door, window, desk, floor, dresser, yeah it was a dream.

I laid back down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

What a weird dream.

**-Hetalia-**

Damn it, I feel so weak. I glanced at the clock again and saw just one hour has passed since the last time I woke up. Thank God that Feli is not here because I would be scaring him to no end. After deciding that waiting in my bed until I fell asleep was a waste of time, I got up and grabbed my blanket with it.

It was three in the god damn morning.

I quietly made my way downstairs and let out a sigh of relief to see the living room empty. I turned on the T.V and turned to some random channel. After making myself comfortable on the couch, I turned up the volume. Apparently I choose the animal channel.

Planet Earth.

Hmm, not that bad. So I just glanced at it, letting the screen play by itself.

"Eh, Senorita." I looked up at Antonio who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked at little shocked. "Kara you should be bed."

"I can't sleep." I sighed. Then I moved so that Antonio could sit on the couch with me. He became my new head rest.

After along quiet moment of looking at the screen, Antonio broke the ice by placing his hand on my head. I could still feel the warmth my forehead is hotter then the warmth on Antonio's hand. He sighed as he moved the blanket so it's tucked under my chin.

"You should sleep chica." He sighed again.

"I can't go sleep for some weird reason." I said to him again. "If I don't get some sleep soon, I'll be pissed off like a bull." Antonio started chuckling. "What?"

"That reminds of an old children's story." I looked at him. "You know the story of Ferdinand the bull?

"Never heard of it."

"Well there was a calm and quiet bull named Ferdinand that loved nothing more then to sit under is favorite tree and smell the flowers and grass." Antonio smiled. I yawned a little. "Where other bulls that would run, skip and butt heads with each other but Ferdinand didn't. . . . . . . . . . then one day . . . . .he was picked . . . . . . . the matador got mad . . . . . ."

Hey, you're getting too quiet. What happens?

I was still awake enough to feel Antonio picking me and carrying me to my room.

**-Hetalia-**

"My little flower is so cute when she is sleeping." Francis? What the hell? Didn't I tell you to not come into my room anymore? And who is he calling 'little flower'?

"You bloody frog, leave her alone." I heard Arthur say harshly. "She's sick and you're going to wake her up."

"Angleterre, I am just giving her another blanket." And true to his word, I could feel the slight more weight on me. Then the blanket was being tucked in under my chin. "Angleterre you will call the school and say the mademoiselle can't go to school today.

"I already did, now leave her alone."

"Ve~, one second." I heard Arthur call Feli's name. Then I felt the pillows move. "There the pillows are comfortable now."

"Yes, yes, now get out." I heard the door shut. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. They were still there. I know, I could hear Arthur from here. "I have to go to work now so make sure to give her everything she needs. And leave her alone when she asks; no questions."

"Damn Artie, you sound like a mom." I heard Alfred say.

"SHUT UP!" A couple of people shushed Arthur. I groaned at the pain as I turned to my side. I could hear the door open and then close. "I'm leaving now."

"Bye Mom." I heard Alfred snicker. I snickered too. You have to admit, Alfred is right there. Arthur is definitely the mother figure if you let his maternal side take over. I guessed I laughed a little too loud because my bedroom door opened. "Hey Kara, you awake?"

I turned to my other side and looked at him. He smiled as he walked in.

"Don't worry the hero is here and will take care of you." He smiled.

"Don't put a burger on my head again." I smiled.

"It's suppose to work." I snickered before I started coughing again. After I calm down I had the sudden urge to sleep again. "Damn it, I'm tired again."

"You should sleep Kara." Mattie said from the door. He came in and set down Kumajiro at the foot of my bed. Kumajiro crawled under my blankets and suddenly appeared on my side. I looked up at Mattie. He just smiled. "He's good company."

"But you never let him leave your side." That was so true. No matter where Mattie went Kumajiro followed him. Except for work where he usually hides from me since he's so fluffy and cute.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked. I smiled and snuggled against his fur. "Oh, you're that person."

I fell asleep again.

**-Hetalia-**

I woke up in a brighter mood. I sat up from the bed and began to stretch. Holy shit, I feel so much better. Looking at my clock on the night stand, it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Kumajiro was still sleeping. I picked up and hugged him like how Mattie does. He's so fluffy.

I opened the door and walked downstairs.

Complete shock introduced itself to me as I saw the house completely clean. Vash was on the couch; probably cleaning his guns again. He sure loves those things, huh? I snickered. Then I poked the back of his head. He looks up at me.

"Kara? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked me.

"I get hungry too you know." I frowned. He just sighed because he knows that is true. Haha, I win. I peered over and saw he was reading a book. "Hey what do we have?"

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Anything at this point." I said nervously. Vash got up and headed for the kitchen. I looked around and saw something in the yard. I decided to have a look.

Ivan was admiring some sunflowers in his hands. I walked up and sat down next to him. He became surprised when I suddenly appeared but relaxed.

"You really like sunflowers don't you?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I chuckled. "Don't worry I have a favorite flower too. And I'm just like you when I see a patch or a stem."

"What flower would that be comrade?" He asked me.

"I really like the forget-me-not flower." I smiled. "They are so small and yet the stand out the most in a field of green, reds, purples, and whites. They always catches my eyes and it makes me happy somehow. The things the represent are kind of big for me." I blinked as I realized I was rambling. I looked up at Ivan and he just staring at me. "Well, so yeah that's my favorite flower."

"Hmm. . ." Ivan just stared at the flowers in his hands. "I like those flowers too. But the sunflower will always be my favorite. The sunflower is bright and can be of many things."

"That's very true." I smiled. Then I started coughing aagin. Great, I'm not completely better. I frowned. Just then I felt something warm wrap around me. It was Ivan's trench coat jacket thingy. I looked up at Ivan and he was just smiling. "I think I should get you inside comrade. You are still very sick.

Ivan picked me up from the grass and carried me inside, just in time for me to eat.

**-Hetalia-**

I just stared at the amount of homework I got from Yong-Soo. My head seems to be getting worse. There was no way I was going to finish this and the other homework from the day before yesterday too. I can feel the sweat roll down the side of my face. Yep, I definitely getting a little more sicker by the minute.

"God, there is no way I'm going to finish all of this within a night." I sunk my head.

"Ve~, we can help." Feli smiled. I looked at him and the rest of my housemates who seems willing to help. Except for Gilbert which I completely understand. "But why don't you do this tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. "I go back to school tomorrow.

"No you're not!" Alfred shouted form the couch. I look at him with blank eyes. What the hell did he just say? Alfred just smiled. "You're not going back to school tomorrow Kara."

"Says who?" I growled.

"Says me, Kara." Arthur puts his hands on his hips. "You need at least another day of recovery."

"No I do not!" I growled. But he was done with the conversation. I groaned as I took all my stuff and went to my room. I slammed it shut as I got working on my damn homework.

* * *

**Elite: I love the direct anime reference I used at the beginning. **

**Kara: I had to admit, that was somewhat cleaver.**

**Elite: Aww I love you too.**

**Vash: I still got a new gun here. I also got another one to shoot at your head Elite.**

**Elite: Stop threatening me and the readers! Is it really my fault that I don't get a lot of reviews?**

**Vash: I blame both.**

**Elite: What the hell?**

**Mattie: Just review, please. I don't want this to get any worse then it already has. So please review. We already lost Yao in this battle.**

**Yao?: Please review aru!**


	37. Ch 35: ParentTeacher Conference

**Elite: Hey**

**Kara: Great, more of me being sick.**

**Elite: Nope not anymore. **

**Kara: Seriously?**

**Elite: You just have to deal with female teachers.**

**Vash: What the hell is that supposed to mean?**

**Elite: You'll find out. Hey Antonio, could you do the honors?**

**Antonio: Elite does not own Hetalia or the manuals. **

* * *

**Chapter 35: Parent-Teacher ****Conference**

* * *

Okay, can I please call this moment awkward?

"So are any of these housemates of yours, single?" Miss Langley asked me.

Yes, yes I can. Miss Langley . . . if you knew how these guys are like at my house then you would rethink your question. I do not mind that the guys get a date or anything but I don't know if Miss Langley will be sane after she dates one of them. I just sighed.

"I will not give you a definite answer." I turned for the door.

"I'll be seeing them soon~." Miss Langley giggled.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw a couple of female teachers just giggling by the door. I gulped as I walked past them and rushed down the hallway. How come this school is filled with lonely female teachers?

Now I'm not looking forward to tonight. Great . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"Kara." I looked behind me to see Eevee running over. Then she tackled me me. "Hey Kara, the Parent-Teacher Conference is today."

"I know."

"Aren't you excited?" Eevee smiled. I blinked at her. She got off of my back and put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, you hardly ever come to these meetings and now that you are, aren't you excited?"

"Not really."

"You're no fun, Kara."

Eevee smiled as she started to drag me away from my seventh period class and towards a random vending machine. I sighed as she held out her hand, I took out a dollar and handed it to her. She got whatever she wanted and held out her hand again. I gave her another dollar and she got something that I wanted.

If you haven't guessed, we do this often.

"So who's going to be the guardian of who?" Eevee asked ash she opened her gatorade bottle. I opened mine. "You know like, who is going to be the guardians for you and Yong-Soo."

"Well, Alfred and Arthur are going to be my guardians while Ivan and Yao are going to be Yong-Soo's guardians." Just then I was suddenly covered in the same gatorade that Eevee was just drinking. "Uhh . . ."

Then Eevee gripped my shoulders and started to shake me like she did at orientation. I was feeling dizzy again.

"YOU. ARE. FREAKING. LUCKY!" Eevee shouted. The stopped shaking at me and gave my the fangirl glare. "Do you know how many fangirls would love to be in your position right now? Do you know how many people love the America x England pairing? A lot! Do you know how many people love the RoChu pairing? A lot! Do you know how I wish I had the Hetalia units that are living at your house? A LOT!"

"Okay." I said in my dizzy state.

"And you of all people, who get to pose as their daughter, is just saying okay?" Eevee is really making me sick. Then she started shaking me more violently. "HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE A HETALIA FANGIRL AND NOT LOVE YAOI?"

"Eevee, Kara daze!" Then Eevee dropped me on the floor. I groaned as I got up from the ground. Thankfully the school is practically empty so nobody can see this awkward moment. Yong-Soo ran up to us. "I'm ready to go home daze."

"No trouble today?" I asked him. Normally I would have to wait at least three hours until Yong-Soo got out of detention. Yong-Soo shook his head. "Well good. Now let's go home."

"Hey Kara." I looked at Eevee. "Do you think I could sleep over tonight?"

"Huh? Um, well . . ."

"Thanks, see ya!" And off she went.

**-Hetalia-**

"Are you ready, Kara?" Arthur yelled.

"In a minute." I said as I shrugged on my jacket and grabbed my good pair of shoes from my closet. Then I ran downstairs and met the five waiting by the door. "'Kay, I'm ready."

"You Americans and your butchered english." Arthur muttered under his breath.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with aru." Yao's cheeks puffed up. I giggled. "What's so funny aru?"

"Oh nothing; I just can't wait to see your face when you see Yong-Soo's detention record." I smiled darkly at Yong-Soo.

"It's not true daze!" Yong-Soo glared at me.

"Payback for all the times you've groped me in front of teachers and other people." I stick my tongue out at him. Yao just glared at Yong-Soo during the whole trip. I couldn't help but to laugh.

**-Hetalia-**

"Oh my, don't you look fabulous." God, I hate you. (Not really.) I sighed as I look at Arthur who was just smiling. But if I know as much as I do, he's not enjoying this conversation as much as I am. "I am Mrs. Evans, Kara's Language Arts Teacher."

"Yes, It is very nice to meet you too. I am Arthur Kirkland." Arthur laughed nervously. Then he waved his hand to Alfred who was sitting on the other side of me. "That is Alfred F. Jones."

"The hero!" Alfred cheered. I sighed. "So has Kara been good?"

"Yes, she has been very good." Mrs. Evans smiled.

Ha! I know she's lying. I have been doing the homework and stuff but the stuff in class? Pfft. I don't do anything. Not a thing. That made Mrs. Evans pissed but since I have good grades on test and in the class overall, she can't do shit. Haha!

"Well, thank you for your time Mrs. Evans." I could see Arthur's eyebrow twitch.

"No, thank you~." I looked behind us at Mrs. Evans and she blowing kissy faces at these two. I started to laugh my head off.

I suddenly gasp as I hard Yao yelling at Yong-Soo. I giggled. If you can believe me when I say that he has gotten ten detention in his first week here, imagine how many detentions that boy has gotten now that we are three months into the school year. Ivan was standing next to the two of them with a big giant smile on his face but an evil aura in the background. I just snickered as the three of us continued to go to the rest of my teachers.

Mr. General (that is really his name) got along with Arthur and Alfred really well. He was in World War Two and have the scars to prove it. I'm glad the topic went to something else besides his giant ego. If you haven't guessed, he's my history teacher.

"Anyways Kara has always been the thorn at my side but lately she has been doing good." Mr. General said. "She says that has great help from her housemates and I do believe it to be true." Then we all stood up and Mr. General shook Alfred and Arthur's hands. "I'll see you two again."

"Dude, he's awesome." Alfred smiled.

"Yes, an excellent man." Arthur agreed.

"Now if only he wasn't so loud."

The next teacher was the ever so strict Mr. Mason. Arthur liked him but me and Alfred didn't. He went right to the case how I'm a good student but do not show that same effort in class like I'm supposed to. Well I'm sorry if I don't like math that much. I'm an artist. (Lame excuse, I know. Bear with me please.)

"Now if only Miss Kara show more effort then she will be an exceptional student." He set the folder down and sighed. "I could not say the same for her . . . friend. . . ."

"Mr. Mason daze." I looked at Yong-Soo (who looks like he has taken a beating), Yao (who looks very pissed) and Ivan (who still has the evil aura behind him.).

"Well this will be interesting." I smiled. But then I was suddenly lifted out of my seat and dragged away by both Arthur and Alfred. "Oh come on, I want to see this."

"We have four more teachers to see Kara." Arthur scowled.

"Hey, why are you taking seven classes anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Safety net." I said after I got onto my two feet again. They looked at me with a 'huh' look on their faces, I smiled. "I want to graduate high school but I could fall behind on my work if anything happens. After the incident, I decided to take school seriously."

"Incident?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Shit, did I really say that? Damn it. Think Kara, think. "Ummm, well I'll tell you later." Then I found my next teacher. Ms. Freddie. "Hey Ms. Freddie what's up?"

"Kara!" Ms. Freddie shook my hand which she does when she greets anybody. Then she quickly spots Arthur and Alfred behind me. "So you must her guardians. Hi, I am the drawing and painting teacher for the academy, Ms. Freddie. I'll make it short and simple; Kara has to be one of the most inspiring artist that I have form this school."

"Well she's was always the exceptional artist." I blushed at Arthur's commented.

"Yeah, I still have the fire works one she painted for my birthday." Alfred smiled and puffed up his chest.

From there I kind of blocked them out. My head reverted back to what I said to the guys eariler. I just had to bring it up huh? I just had to bring It up. Great. Now I have to be a somewhat foul mood and that will get me pissed off which will add onto my foul mood. I gripped my arms and bit my lower lip. I really did have to bring it up.

"Oi Kara." Huh? I looked up at Alfred. He just smiled. "Come on, we got one more teacher to meet."

"Oh, okay." I looked back at Mr. Wan and waved a meek good bye to him. Then I yawned; damn it I'm getting tired now.

We soon arrived to a table filled with all kinds of flower arrangements and the one that was displayed most proudly was a tall blue and white dozen roses in an elegant white vase. If you thought that was mine, you are dead wrong. That one is . . .

"Hey Kara!" Eevee tackle hugged me again. "Wow, when Mrs. Mason said that she was going to show my arrangement off, I thought she was kidding."

"It's a good arrangement." I said to her. When she turned away I muttered, "Even though you're not supposed to be in a class that you're not registered in."

"Huh? What?" Eevee asked me.

"Oh nothing." I looked at her more closely and say that wasn't in an attire that would say 'I'm coming by your house later'. "Hey Eevee, I thought you were going to come over."

"I can't; mom is still pissed off about my grade." Eevee sighed. But then, we looked over at the sound of swooning girls. Or in case, swooning teachers. "I feel so bad for those four."

I started laughing my head off. Arthur, Alfred, Yao and Ivan are surrounded by female teachers. All asking them where the hell they are from and where they work. Even some of the married or engaged teachers I know are asking them those questions. It seems like a lot of men are getting jelous.

"Hey Kara, help us out here!" Alfred shouted over the screams. I just couldn't breathe. "Fuck you Kara!" Just the Eevee ran up to the crowd of girls and (I think) got a hold of Alfred. "Hey Eevee, get off!"

Yep, I'm right.

At least Mr. General was the one who actually broke it up. I still could help but to laugh at the messy scene in front of me. But hey wait, where's Yong-Soo?

"You breasts belong to me daze."

I squealed.

**-Hetalia-**

"At least that was fun." I said as I took a lick out of my ice cream.

"It was tortuous." Arthur bellowed after he took a lick out of his ice cream. Then he sighed. "I do not want to go to another one of the conferences if it involves those women chasing us again."

"I have too much lipstick on me." Ivan sighed as he looks at his clothes.

"For once, I agree with the commie." I started to snicker at the lipstick kisses on the inside of the bomber jacket.

I still laughed.

"Why didn't you help us aru?" Yao growled as he wipe off some lipstick on his hands. Then he licked the ice cream cone in his hands. Then he looked at Yong-Soo. "I can't you aru. You will behave form now on aru."

"Yes aniki." Yong-Soo said in a tired voice. I know he's not going to stop groping people that will get him into trouble. The only reason he is not out of school yet is because I heard that he is one of the best students out of the whole school. That's really saying something too since I know a couple of those people. Yong-Soo looked at me.

"It was . . . .too funny . . . . . .that I can't. . . . . move." I said between breaths. After I calm downed, I took more licks out of my ice cream. Besides, I haven't laughed this long in forever." I gasped when I suddenly heard a crash coming from the house. I opened the front door. "What the fuck happen-AH!"

I quickly closed my eyes as I felt a force pull on my leg. As soon as I opened my eyes I was hanging upside down again. Just then the Bad Touch Trio appeared form hiding.

"We have got you A . . ." Francis froze at the sight of me. "Oh dear . . ."

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" I shouted at them. We all stared down at the Bad Touch Trio. I was just hoping I could gently come down from the ceiling unlike last time.

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: Teehee.**

**Kara: I LOVE this chapter!**

**Alfred: Fuck you! I have claw marks thanks to Eevee. **

**Arthur: How did I get lipstick on my forearm?**

**Kara: I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Elite: You guys review. I have hidden Vash's gun to buy myself some time. **

**Vash: Found them . . .**

**Elite: AH!**

**Vash: *points gun at reader* Review!**

**Elite: Stop threatening the readers! DX**


	38. Ch 36: What he said

**Elite: Hi, it's me. I am currently hiding in a closet; away from Kara and other people since they kind of want to kill me now. **

**Ivan: Elite~, please come out and become one with me da?**

**Elite: Shit. Okay, I want to let you guys know that this is one of the first chapter that will be the start of something dramatic coming your way. You can think of it being one of the building blocks for one of the climaxes of the story. After this chapter, a lot of things are going to happen. So if there is a lot of OCC or anything like that, please just go along with it. It's part of the story.**

**Vash: Where is she?**

**Elite: Enjoy the chapter. I don't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. **

**Gilbert: I found her!**

**Elite: Shit!**

* * *

**Chapter 36: What he said**

* * *

Finally, the day has arrived. After two weeks of work and one week of anticipation, they Art Show case is today. I got a letter in the mail earlier in the week saying that my painting has entered into the top ten out of a lot of people. That was sort of common for me but I was still excited nonetheless. But if you think I'm excited.

"Dude, hurry up!"

"A gentleman has to look presentable!"

"Hey, unawesome bitch, are some of those people hot?"

"Mon Dieu, I am not ready at all."

"You look fine, now let's go!"

"Who?"

"Has anybody seen my black jacket aru?"

"I'm wearing it daze!"

"Ve~, let's go!"

"This will be a little fun, da?"

"So Kara, are we ready to go?"

"Can't you wait?"

These guys are more excited then I am. I just sighed when their questions directed to me. Did I mention that we have at least one hour before the place is even open? At least we can eat something along the way, I'm starving. No, McDonald's though.

Maybe IHOP.

Yeah, IHOP sounds good. But it's the budget I'm worried about.

All of the sudden, my phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Kara." I moved the phone away from my ear for a bit and just stared at it. Then I put the phone against my ear. "Hello? Kara, are you there?"

"Eevee?"

"Yes~." Eevee sounded like she was whining. "You forgot the voice of you best friend? How could you?" Oh boy, there she goes again. "Oh Kara, I thought we were sisters. How the hell can you forget my voice of all people? I understand Gilbert or Francis but your best friend? Oh boo hoo, Kara, oh boo hoo."

"You don't normally call me when I'm about to go to an Art Show, Eevee." I said to her. She just started to laugh nervously. "So what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me on a momentous occasion?"

"Well, actually, I'm going to the Art Show."

"Wait, what?" I shouted.

"Listen, I need your help with something so that's why I'm going to the Art Show." I let a sigh of relief and just listened to her. Unless it's an emergency, she will never come to these Art Shows because of the crowding. Yeah, fear of crowds. "So I'll meet you at the giant statue okay?"

"Fine, I'll see you there." I ended the phone call.

**-Hetalia-**

"Oh My God," is seriously the only way that I can describe the look the the guy's faces. Especially Arthur's and Francis's. It's tooo funny. Alfred is feel patriotic and Feli is feeling 'artsy' if you can get what I'm going with that.

Yao was just amazed with Vash, Ivan, Yong-Soo, Gilbert was probably too busy looking at the girls, Antonio was just . . .Antonio and finally Mattie was eager to enter the damn place already.

I had to push some of the guys through the gates but soon they were looking at everything. The first stop we made was my painting; proudly being displayed. The guys haven't seen it before because I kicked them out of my room; even Feli. Which he cried over. But It was well worth it since I get to see their reactions for the first time.

"That is . . ." Arthur just gasped. Then he looked at me. "Did you reall paint this?"

"Yeah." I gazed over my painting again.

A simple field of white flowers with blades of grass coming out of them. The looked like it was ocean and appears to have small silver fishes swimming along like they were clouds. If you guys remember the dream I had when I was sick, I painted everything I saw. Even the figure in white. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I did okay. I mean I would go something a bit more complex then this.

"Mon Dieu, this looks amazing." I looked up at Francis. He was nodding in approval. "I am at a loss for words mademoiselle."

"Si, I really like it." Antonio smiled at me.

"The awesome me should have it!" Gilbert shouted at Alfred.

"The 'awesome' hero should have it!" Alfred glared at Gilbert.

And there they go.

Yao dragged me to a couple of places where he evaluated some Chinese jewelry. He bought a few things. I'm lucky that these events don't really allow you to have a lot of money to get some of this stuff.

Ivan dragged me away and asked me if he could get a Russian outfit because he doesn't have the money to get it. I handed him a hundred and told him to be meager. But I shouldn't really say that since last time, I spent five hundred dollars at this place. I followed him a little and bought him a sunflower necklace which he gave me a bear hug for.

I didn't know what everybody else bought since I promised Eevee that I was going to meet up with her later. So I ended up ditching the guys.

**-Hetalia-**

"HUH?" Eevee slammed both of her hands on my mouth and rushed me to the nearest secluded area. I gasped when she finally let me breathe. Then I just looked at her. "You have got to be kidding me. You like Gilbert?"

"Well . . . sort of, I mean, uh, I mean he's so . . . ." I raised an eyebrow at her. She just sighed and drooped down. "Yes, I like him. I like him a lot. Like A lot, a lot."

I just sighed. After ditching the guys so they could enjoy the festives of the Art Show, I made my way to the large statue of the founder of the town. I don't want to get to that detail. Well anyways, when I finally did found Eevee, she was really nervous. I mean she just fidgeting with her hands which she doesn't do often. Or at all for that matter. Then we just sat there for at least twenty minutes before she finally mumbled something. When I told her that I could understand a thing she was saying, she blushed.

You can figure out the rest.

"So Kara." I looked at Eevee and she was still looking a little nervous. "Do you allow the guys to date?"

"Do I allow the guys to date." I smirked. "Dude, Eevee, I do not control their lives you know. They don't need my permission to do much of anything."

"Do you think Gilbert will say yes if I ask him?" She asked.

"To tell you the truth, I do not know." She frowned and just sighed like she just gave up hope. "But then again," Eevee perked up. "I don't know what type of girls he likes so he may like you. You just have to ask him."

"But I cant~!" Then Eevee grabbed my arm and just snuggled. "That's why I'm ask you for help here. Please Kara, please help out your best friend."

"Okay, okay." I said as I pried her off. Then I looked at her. "Why do you like him anyways?"

"He's . . ." Eevee looked away blushing. "He's really awesome, I mean he self-proclaims that he is which is completely true. He knows when to give you space or comfort and he will not let some random person order him around unless he gives them respect. Gilbert seems to really animals and cute stuff just like me."

"Yeah but you like pokemon more then you like animals."

"Shut up!" I stick my tongue out as she tries to hit me on the head. (Which I blocked.) "Anyways, he's really special and you know I can't resist guys with different colored eyes. Not to mention that he's semi-intelligent even though he won't show it."

"I can't argue with you there." I put my hands on my hips. "I mean, you got to be on your feet when you're out on the battlefield and he was Prussia."

"You see what I mean?" Eevee just sighed. "He's really awesome."

She's really serious about this. I just smiled at Eevee's dreaming face. It's been a while since Eevee had a crush. The last guy turned out to be a real jerk and wouldn't even acknowledge her. When Eevee found out he was cheating, she threw a tantrum at him which sent him three days into the hospital.

After that I had to let her sleep over for three weeks so that she would calm down. I mean she wouldn't stop crying the whole time. That was about three months before the summer vacation started.

I just hope Gilbert won't get her into some deep trouble.

"Kara, hello!" Huh? I snapped back to reality and looked at Eevee who was looking a bit pissed off. She held out a latter for me. I took it from her. "If you can give that to Gilbert then that would be great."

Fine print and handwritten.

"You are really serious." I looked up at her and handed her the letter back. "You give it to him."

"What?"

An announcement ringed out saying that the winner of the Art Contest will be announced in a few minutes. I'm doing a lot of ditching today. Sorry Eevee.

**-Hetalia-**

Coming well prepared, I slipped on my good jacket as the announcer gives us our intros. It was about my turn when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Behind me, I saw Conner Melrose. My ultimate art rival. He was looking . .

"Is THE Conner Melrose, nervous?" I snickered. When he didn't commented back I cleared my throat. "Kidding aside, why are you nervous? Did something happen?"

"Well . . ." He blushed. "Something is about to happen."

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side. Just then I heard my name being called.

I quickly ran up to the stage. A large crowd of people cheered as I made my way to the announcer. My eyes spotted the guys who were near the front of the whole crowd. Eevee was slowly inching her way towards Gilbert who was really close to her. I smiled at her and that gave her a little bit of confidence. Then she inched closer. Conner's name was announced and I moved to the right so he could stand.

"Now, as you all may know, all of these exceptional artist painted, drew, or made their pieces that made it into the top ten." The announcer said into the microphone. Butterflies was flying in my stomach. I really hope it's me who wins. I peeked at Conner and he was standing stiff as ever. Heh. "And so without further ado, let me announce the winner."

I can feel a light layer of sweat coming out from my skin.

"Hey, Kara." I looked up at Conner and he was a little red. But that's him normally. "I want to let you know something."

"I want to hear who won." I hissed at him.

"The winner of this art contest is . . ." The announcer opens the envelope.

"Listen to me." He hissed in a hushed tone.

"Shut up." I said to him in the same way.

"THE WINNER IS KARA MARIBELLE!" The crowd roared in excitement and congratulation. My whole body froze. My eyes were locked in the shock expression. The layer of sweat I felt earlier suddenly felt cold. Conner looked at me before stepping aside. I could barely hear the announcer anymore. Or the crowd for that matter. "Oh, look. She is so shocked that she beat her long time rival that . . ."

Everything around me turned black as the voices around me just disappeared into an echo.

The only thing in my head at that moment in time was what Conner said to me.

_I love you._

* * *

**Elite: Hey guys, I found another hiding place. Apparently, all my whining and complaining finally broke the guys so that's why I'm hiding.**

**Alfred: Where the fuck is Elite?**

**Elite: Crap. Okay, so please review okay. Please.**

**Vash: Up there!**

**Elite: Help me. . . T^T**


	39. Ch 37: Crushes and Dates

**Elite: Hi guys. If you guys are wondering how I escaped the guys, well let's just say that I used one of the traps from the story.**

**Kara: I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Elite: Sorry Kara, but as long as you're hanging upside from the ceiling, you can't do shit. **

**Vash: GIVE BACK MY GUNS!**

**Elite: No way! I am not going to risk another bruise on my already injured arm. Bastard.**

**Alfred: How come the damn commie is hanging upside down?**

**Elite: I bribed him with vodka to behave. Now good readers, please read my story and I'll see you at the end of the chapter. I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. **

**Ivan: I can poke with a stick now, da?**

**Elite: Yep.**

**Everyone else: BITCH!**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Crushes and Dates**

* * *

Can anybody stop this damn girl?

Eevee squealed into my ear. I sighed.

You see, Eevee begged me to be there for her when she comes out and ask Gilbert out. Instead of the letter, she was going to tell him. Although I don't know why she would choose that route since she is already nervous as hell.

Oh well, her crush. Not mine.

"Kara . . ." I looked at Eevee. She looks confident but I know she's completely insane on the inside. At least, her mind is going insane. "Kara, do you think that . . ."

"I already told you." I sighed. "I don't know what type of girl he likes so you are going to have to find out for yourself."

"Come on, Kara . . ."

"Eevee, we're almost at my house." She squealed and gripped my arm tighter. Thank you for losing circulation in my arm. I sighed. "Come on, Eevee, I need this arm to finish the homework we started in math class. Although I hate it."

"Oh, okay." Eevee let go. "You're right about the homework though. Mr. Mason is a bitch."

"You can't deny that he looks like Spears from Black Butler." I told her while I pointed my finger at her. "That was still funny to hear that today you called him Mr. Spears."

"Oh shut up!" Eevee growled.

We walked up the front door of the house.

And wouldn't you guess that I got myself into another trap. This time it was the fishnet.

"You guys!" I shouted. The three idiots plus on American came out from their hiding place. I crossed my arms across my chest. "What the fuck gives you the idea that Arthur would walk in through that door huh?"

"Got yourself in another trap I see." I growled at Arthur who just chuckled. Then he looks at Eevee and stiffened up. "Oh, um, nice to see you again Eevee."

"Hi Artie!" Then she tackle glomped Arthur. I sighed. Even with her crush there is nothing she could do about her obsessions to hug the guys or anything cute. Arthur tried to pry her off as gentleman like as he can. "Aww come on, Artie."

"My name is Arthur!" Arthur shouted. I started laughing.

Just then, I heard a snap. I looked up at the rope that is holding me up and it was breaking. With one thread left.

"Fuck."

_SNAP!_

My eyes instantly closed and my body braced for impact. When nothing happened, I opened one eye. Alfred just smiled at me. I gasped by how close his face was to mine but I just jumped out of his arms and onto the floor. I have been getting better at my balance lately. I wonder why.

"You're not even going to thank the hero?" Alfred whined.

"Nope." I dragged Eevee away from Arthur. Then I pushed her out the back door and closed the door behind me. I glared at her. "Eevee, you could have hugged Gilbert instead of Arthur you know."

"Yeah, well, um . . ." Eevee looked away shyly. I just groaned.

Then I had an idea.

"HEY GILBERT, EEVEE THINKS YOUR THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" I shouted to the door behind me. Eevee just gasped and quickly clamped my mouth shut. It was already too late. Eevee squeaked as Gilbert opens the door with a big giant smile of his face.

"Who said what about the awesome me?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I have to start on my homework." I pushed Eevee off of me and ran into the house. "Call if you need anything~."

"I hate you bitch!" Eevee cried out. I stick my tongue out at her.

Then those two started talking. . . .Teehee. . . .

**-Hetalia-**

I sighed at Mattie's attempts to try to calm down the two Cold War freaks who was sitting on either side of him. Francis and Arthur were arguing about something (again). Antonio was talking to Feli which I can only imagine to be a happy topic. Then again, Antonio has that involuntary ability to make you happy even though you feel crappy. That sunny personality is what did it. Vash was ignoring everything that was going on as Yao and Yong-Soo are taking each other on who would win tonight's fight. Francis or Arthur. I have no bets since it could go either way. And here I was sitting at the dinner table (eating, of course) when Gilbert caught my attention. He was sitting right next to me.

"Eevee kind of said something to me." I started smiling. Then I looked up at him and there was a slight blush across his face. I started laughing. "You knew?"

"Yep." I smiled at him. He still had a slight blush across his face. "So, she said something and what was your response?"

"The awesome me said yes." Gilbert smiled. I giggled. "Was?"

"Gilbo, I you ever hurt her in any way, I'm going to send both Maj and Ivan on your ass." I said in an innocent manner. He turned a little pale. I smiled and went back to my dinner. "In any case, don't cause her trouble."

I giggled as he directed himself to Francis and Antonio. Just shrugging it off, I went back to eating. I swear, Antonio is going to make me fat. Just then Alfred caught my attention when he started laughing.

"Dude, you just reminded me of my girlfriend." Alfred smiled.

Wait, huh? He has a girlfriend?

"You have a girlfriend, Alfred?" Francis flipped his hair and frowned. "How can an man who is not as gorgeous as I am have a lady by his side? I find that impossible."

"Papa . . ." Mattie looked at Alfred. "I still didn't know you had a girlfriend Al. How long have you two been dating?"

No answer for Mattie. I took over his question.

"How long have you guys been dating?" I asked Alfred.

"Huh? Oh about two weeks." Alfred shrugged. "I'm thinking of breaking up with her though. I think she's one of those preppy girls who likes money and shit like that. She's really pretty though; long blonde hair and golden brown eyes."

Long blonde hair and golden brown eyes huh? Hmmm, sounds familiar.

And then, at the same exact moment, both me and Yong-Soo gasped. We looked at eachother and nodded. Yep, we were thinking about the same exact person we both turned to Alfred.

"Her name is Aquamarine, right?" We asked at the same time. Alfred jumped but nodded. I sighed. "Figures; she would make a move already."

"After she broke up with me daze." Yong-Soo pouted. On yeah, I never told you that did I? Yong-Soo got curious of why I hated Marine at the first day of school and so he hung out with her for a while and soon they were dating. Until, one day, she asked him for some money and Yong-Soo didn't have any. She broke up with him right then and there. That was two weeks ago. Yong-Soo snorted at the memory. Then he waved his hand. "You should break up with that bitch daze. She is not worth it."

"I agree." Arthur said; trying to get into a conversation away from Francis. "I mean I do believe I met this girl before. She was walking away from a date. The poor lad." Then Arthur looked at me. "You shouldn't do that Kara. It is very unappealing."

"I don't date." I said bluntly. The whole room became a little quieter. I stood up from the table and took the dishes away. "Anybody else is done with their stuff? I'm going to be doing the dishes now."

"What do you mean you don't date?" Alfred asked.

"I don't date." I sighed. "It's as simple as that."

"But why don't you date?" Antonio asked me. "I mean you're a great person to have as a girlfriend."

"I have my reasons." I shrugged.

"And what reasons would those be?" Ivan asked me.

"You guys seriously don't know when to drop things huh?" I asked them. They all shook their heads. I shook my head. I walked towards the kitchen and waved my hand at them. "You guys do your own dishes okay?"

For some reason or another, I think I triggered something horrible. I hope it's the end of my life. Wait, did I jinx that? I knocked on the wooden drawer before I started on the dishes.

**-Hetalia-**

_She was standing there. Alone and in the dark. _

_She was crying. _

_I wonder why and I wonder who she was. I wanted to walk over but my feet were stuck. Looking down I saw that I was standing on something wet. It was too dark for me to tell. _

_Just then the crying got harder. I looked up at the girl and she was curled up into a tight ball. Her long brown hair waved in front of her face as she cried harder. I opened my mouth but no words came out. I felt bad for her. She's crying right now I can't comfort her. _

I gasped and shot up from the bed. The sudden movement woke up Feli who was right next to me. He looks at me as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.

"Ve~, what's wrong?" He asked me.

Looking around I saw my room. The same everything. Then I looked at Feli who was suddenly looking a little nervous. I patted his head and smiled.

"I'm okay, just a bad dream." I laid down on my pillow again and tucked myself under the blanket. "Sorry to wake you up. Go back to bed okay."

I heard nothing some quiet 'Ve~' coming from the sleeping Italian. But even though I just laid there, I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep.

* * *

**(A U T H O R' S N O T E)**

**Elite: This is so fun. *pokes Arthur's cheek***

**Arthur: Knock it off you bloody wanker!**

**Elite: Nah~. **

**Alfred: Get this damn commie away from me!**

**Elite: Teehee. So anyways, dear readers, I hope you like the story so far. It's going to go a little more hectic but since I'm going to start school soon, it's going to be hard to update. So please be patient**** when that time comes, okay? ^^**

**Yao: Can I please get down aru? **

**Elite: Okay. *cuts Yao's rope***

**Yong-Soo: HOW COME HE GETS TO COME DOWN DAZE?**

**Elite: He said please.**


	40. Ch 38: Black and Cake

**Elite: Hey peoples. It's me again. **

**Kara: Hahahahaha.**

**Elite: Shut up. **

**Yao: Kara has been like that for a while now aru. What's so funny?**

**Elite: I'm starting school tomorrow. **

**. . . **

**Everybody else: HAHAHAHAHAHA! (except for Vash.)**

**Alfred: You get what's coming to you!**

**Elite: Shut up! And you know I was reading some of the other manual fanfics and I noticed that I'm pretty much the only one who got close to 40 chapters. I'm amazed with myself. Everybody else either has stories under ten or twenty chapters. **

**Kara: That's because you're the one with no life. **

**Elite: HEY!**

**Vash: Elite doesn't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now start reading before she complains. If she complains, I'm going to shoot you.**

**Elite: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP THREATENING THE READERS?**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Black and Cake**

* * *

I stretched my arms before I lie down on the grass.

It was such a sunny day today, I decided to go to the park with the guys. I mean, it's nice to have a day like this. You never know how things will turn out.

Arthur was quietly knitting something at the park bench with Mattie with was reading something. Alfred was with Yong-Soo and Feli who were enjoying themselves at the playground. Vash was sleeping right next to me, enjoying the view while the Bad Touch Trio was hitting on a group of girls. No surprise there.

Ivan came back with the ice cream I asked him to get.

"Thanks Ivan." I said to him. I sat up and started licking the rainbow sherbert. Ivan sat down next to me with his vanilla. About halfway through my scoop, I found Ivan just staring at me. "What's up?"

"How can you eat that?" He asked me; a little grossed out.

"It was something I grew up with." I smiled. Then with one more lick, I continued. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Ivan shuddered at the idea. I finished off my ice cream and stood up. I should make sure the idiots are not really causing trouble.

Just then something hits me on the back of the head.

"AH!" I gripped my head before looking at the thing that hit me. It was a soccer ball. "Damn, that hurt."

"Kara, are you okay?" Mattie asked as he rushes over.

"That looks like it hurts, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him. I took the soccer ball in one hand and looked around. A group of kids was looking at me. I held up the soccer ball. "Is this yours?"

They nodded their heads. I walked a little ways forwards before dropping the ball in front of me feet. Before it hit the ground, I kicked it to the kids which literally fell right into their hands. They thanked me and went off to play their game.

"Nice kick." Mattie said to me.

"Thanks." I rubbed the place on my head where it still hurts. "I used to play soccer when I was little and earned a championship while I was at it. Now it's a pass time."

"You don't seem to be somebody who would play any sports, da?" Ivan smiled. Then he stood up and dusted himself off. "I will be exploring the park. I will be back later."

"See ya."

"Looks like those kids have an extra soccer ball." Mattie was pointing to a bag full of soccer balls. "Why don't we ask if we could use one."

"Sure."

**-Hetalia-**

Mattie fell backwards on the field. He was breathing pretty heavy and sweat was prominent. I barely broke a sweat. I kicked the ball up onto my feet and began lifting. Mattie looked at the ball every time it was lifted into the air. Mattie got his feet.

"You're really good." Mattie smiled. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah well, don't expect me to go into soccer as a sport." I lightly kicked the ball to Mattie. He caught it. "Like I said, it's just a pass time."

Mattie shrugged and kicked the ball to me. But it went over my head.

I chased after it but then Antonio came up and picked up the ball. He smiled at me. Then he dropped the ball and started to rush over. I smirked as I easily got the ball away from him. He took it back and headed for Mattie. Mattie automatically took defense and grabbed the ball before Antonio shot it. Then he threw it to me.

But then . . .

"Well, well, well, look who it is." I stopped in my tracks and quickly turned to Andrew. Conner's equally as bitchy brother. Same hazel eyes. He was holding the ball that Mattie threw in his hands. "Kara Maribelle, I heard you rejected my brother."

"Yeah, what of it?" I asked him harshly.

"You're so fucking worthless." My ears picked up some growling behind me. Then Andrew pointed his finger at me. "How the hell can a fucking ugly bitch like you can reject my brother is beyond me. If you ask me you have got to be the most useless piece of shit I have ever seen! Conner is in a depressed mood ever since then."

"It's not my problem." I sighed. "Your damn brother is the one who likes me. You shouldn't be pointing the accusing finger at me when it's Conner own damn fault!"

"You're the damn bitch who won't go out with him!" Andrew threw the ball at me. The ball was thrown hard at my stomach. I gasped. Antonio and Mattie both ran up to me. I stood up straight. "You're still pathetic!"

"Takes one to know one!" I smirked. Andrew was getting really pissed. "That coward of a bitch must have gotten so low to let his little brother do his fighting for him. But then again, it's the same for all of you Melrose people."

"You take that back you bitch!" Andrew growled.

"Make me!" I growled back. "You damn motherfucking bastard; go back to the damn hole you came out of!"

"Not until you rip that damn ugly face off!"

"Is that the best you can come up with, pansy?"

"YOU PATHETIC BITCH!"

"MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!"

"SKANK!"

"VIRGIN!"

You could see lightning flashing between us. Trust me, this always happens between us. Andrew has been a jerk to me ever since middle school but before that we have been good friends. Same thing with Conner but Conner stopped being nice to me three years ago.

Yeah, three years ago . . .

I am not going to fight this bastard; not now. I don't want to cause any more a scene then what we already have. Besides, I feel like I'm getting a headache.

I turned onto my heel and walked away. Then I turned to Antonio and Mattie.

"Let's go." I said in a darkened tone.

"Yeah, sure." Mattie nodded his head. Then he picked up the soccer ball and walked ahead. Antonio waited for me.

"Ha, those guys must be really desperate to-."

I punched him right across the face! He fell back a couple of feet. Andrew brought his hands to his mouth and coughed out a couple of teeth. Blood was coming from his mouth.

"What were you going to say?" I glared at him. Antonio gasped from behind me. "You can say whatever you want to me. But as soon as you bag on my family then you will see how black I can get!"

"What's going on here?" I heard Arthur ask.

"You just fucking punched me!" Andrew stood up to his feet and growled. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you're going to get!"

"Shut up you pansy, you can't even throw a punch!" I shouted at him. "And besides, it's my payback for throwing the damn soccer ball to my stomach you bitch!"

Now I was super pissed. I know I'm in Black Kara mode right now but if this argument gets worse then I won't be able to control my anger for that long. So I did one the the 'grown up' things to do and walked away. Not listening the damn rants from Andrew.

**-Hetalia-**

"Damn bitch really pissed me off." I grumbled to myself. I'm in my kitchen making something I know by heart. Strawberry bread. And yes, from hand. "Pathetic, my ass. What makes him think that he can say that shit to my face without any good reason? It's not his damn business anyways."

Please don't ask why I make bread when I'm pissed off.

By the time I was cutting the strawberries, my timer went off. I grabbed my mittens and took out the chocolate cake I made earlier. I don't know, somehow I always have to make strawberry bread with chocolate cake or chocolate bread with strawberry cake. I left the three pans of cake on the counter and stick a toothpick in them. They were good.

Then I went back to the bread.

"Ve~." I heard the door open. The only person in this house that I know makes that 've' sound is Feli. And sure enough I saw him through the corner of my eye; reaching for the cake. I grabbed my wooden spoon and hit him with it. He yelped.

"Do you want to get burned?" I asked him as I set my spoon down and continued with my bread. When he replied no, I sighed. "Sorry Feli, but I'm a bit pissed off. Besides you have to wait at least a couple of minutes before you can start eating them. They just came out of the oven."

"Okay." Then I heard him leave.

"Dude, what smells good?" Alfred asks me. Then he spot them. "CAKE!"

"Touch it and die!" I glared at him with the knife, I pulled out earlier, in my hand. He froze he was and retracted a little. I grabbed a plate from the cupboards and took out one the cakes from the pan. Then I started cutting then into nice slices. After I was done, I set the knife down and went back to my bread. "Now you can eat it. Careful, it's still hot."

"SWEET!"

I set the bread in the oven and set the timer for fifty minutes.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I came out of the kitchen as I wipe my hands. Gilbert took another piece of cake from the plate. "Kara, you're a total unawesome bitch but you make awesome cake!"

"Save some for us you wanker!" Arthur shouted at Alfred. I went back into the kitchen and came back out with with another pan of cake. Arthur looked at me. "Never mind."

I cut up the cake again.

"This is so good aru."

"Oui, this is truly exceptional." Franics chuckled. "I expect nothing less from my little flower."

"Well she is working at a bakery, da?" I looked up to see Ivan taking another bite of the cake. "It is still good."

"Thanks, Boss taught me how to make it." I took the pan into the kitchen before returning with the other one. I cut that one up too.

"Damn, how many did you make daze?" Yong-Soo asked as he carefully took another slice.

"This is the last pan." I went to the kitchen and came back out.

Then I grabbed a slice for myself and sat down between Francis and Antonio. I don't care if I'm sitting next to the pervert right now. I just don't. Everybody was talking amongst themselves, saying how good my cake is. I shrugged when they told me how amazing the cake is. Trust me, I get enough of that from the normal customers from the bakery.

If you guys thought that the bakery wasn't popular before Vash worked there then you owe me a cookie.

"Kara?" I looked up at Mattie who was looking a little concerned. "Are you okay? You're out of it."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

Mattie looked more concerned. "Well, what happened at the park today . . ."

"I'm calm right now."

"But that was a very scary part of you I have never seen before." Antonio shuddered.

"Wait, you mean the unawesome bitch turned black?" Gilbert sat up in surprise. Then he looked at me. "How the hell did that happen and did you film it?"

"Some guy pissed me off, I gave him a bloody nose and no there was no film." I said bluntly.

"A bloody nose?" Vash raised an eyebrow at me. Then he crossed his arms across his face. "Kara . . ."

"In all defense, that bastard was making me mad with some random bullshit." I sat up and reached for another slice. Then I laid back down on the couch. "Not to mention I got a bruise from when he slammed the damn soccer ball into my stomach."

"WHAT?"

I squeaked as I suddenly sat up on the couch. And then Francis pulled my shirt up. Everybody gasped at the purple mark on my stomach. I bit Francis's hand away.

"Whatevers, I'm going to go finish my homework." I groaned as I realized something. "Damn it, Yong-Soo don't forget we have finals coming up soon!"

"Damn it daze!"

I chuckled before going back upstairs.

* * *

**Elite: I am not going to deal with you now so, please review. Bye!**


	41. Ch 39: Forgetting things that are Random

**Elite: Ni Hao! XD**

**Yao: Ni Hao! **

**Alfred: Dude, what's with the chinese?**

**Kara: Elite is taking chinese this year and she really likes it apparently. But how is she going to handle taking chinese 1 and spanish 2 in the same year is beyond me. I can not handle that shit. **

**Antonio: Spanish 2?**

**Elite: Yeah but I'm not that good. Anyways, Kara is going to go more a depressed mode after this chapter. **

**Kara: WHAT? WHY?**

**Elite: Please enjoy the story. I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. XD**

**Kara: HEY! WAIT A MINU-!**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Forgetting things that are Random**

* * *

I let out a long sigh as soon as I set the pencil down. Then I pushed my hair away from my eyes before looking up at my open window. Kumajiro stirred in his sleep on my lap. Letting a soft chuckle I took the bear into my arms and set him on my bed. Then I tucked a smaller blanket over him and looked at Feli.

It was about midnight and a couple of the guys was already asleep. Feli was, and the soft 've~'s coming from him was proof. But when he has his eyes closed half of the time I can't tell. One time I woke up when Feli was awake but I didn't know he was awake. Then I commented how cute he looks when he is sleeping and he said thank you.

Naturally I freaked.

I'm getting ahead of myself right now I should stop talking.

I walked out of my room and down the kitchen; hopefully I could get something for my ever-growing headache. Ivan and Mattie was both asleep on the couch. The T.V. was still on; playing some infomercial now. I wandered into the kitchen to find Francis making something with a hot pot. Francis smiled when I entered.

"Ah, my little flower is here." He sent a kiss my way. I frowned and flipped him off. He did a dramatic gasp and pretended to faint. I looked into the pot. "Ah, I am warming up some milk. Would you like some mademoiselle?"

"That actually sounds pretty good." I smiled. Then I looked at him. "Thanks. Now let me send those two on the couch to their rooms."

I did just that. I walked up to Mattie first (since he could go Manada when he wakes up the wrong way). He was half-awake when I lead him to his room. Then I tucked the blanket over him as soon as he got to bed. Next was Ivan and he was the same with Mattie although he was more reluctant. I got him to bed nonetheless. I came back down the stairs to find Francis holding out a cup for me.

I sat down next to him on the couch after I changed the channel to something else.

Planet Earth. Again.

Oh well. After taking a few sips from the cup, I set it aside and sunk into the couch. But you'd figure that I would notice by now that I'm sitting next to the most perverted person in Hetalia. Well I wasn't aware of it until Francis suddenly hugged me.

"Whoa!" I gasped. I looked over at Francis and he was just smiling at me with a whole perverted look in his eyes. I frowned.

"My little flower is so . . ."

"You finish that sentence and I will pour this cup over your damn hair." I growled.

"Why be so harsh mademoiselle?" Francis chuckled. Then he hugged my closer. "But then again, it makes you fierce. I like that."

"Francis, you have never met Black Kara before and I do not think you want to." I sighed as I suddenly felt a headache coming on. I reached for the cup and took a couple more sips before setting it back down. Francis just started to whisper in my ear; something in french.

All of the sudden, a high-pitched sound ringed through my ears. I groaned as my headache got ten times worse. I brought my legs to my body and set my forehead on my knees. Francis (finally) released his hug on me and turned my body to face him. This ever-growing headache is getting worse.

"Are you alright mademoiselle?" Francis put his hand to my head. "You don't have a fever. Maybe you are just tired. How you sleep with big brother France tonight?"

. . . . . .

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

I going to commit suicide after this.

**-Hetalia-**

_I opened my eyes to the dark room from last time. Looking around I saw the girl again. She was crying again. Curled up into a very tight ball, she was crying. Then I heard some screams. _

_I moved closer to her after noticing that my feet wasn't stuck like last time. _

_As I got close enough, she gasped and looked up. Her long brown hair was covering here eyes so I couldn't see who she was. Then she started to scream and run away. As soon as I caught her hand, she started to bleed. I automatically let go. She was clutching her hand and looking at me. I looked at my hand and saw that I was bleeding too. _

**-Hetalia-**

"Ella es muy bonita." Antonio?

"Oui, she is very cute." I rolled over to my side and curled up with the blanket. Then I felt a hand on my head; stroking away some hair from my face. Then something clicked. "Ah, mon ami, how are you this morning?"

"Why is Kara in your bed?" Arthur. Of course. "Don't tell me you actually slept with her?"

"Oh how I wished I could." Francis sighed sadly. "My poor little flower fell asleep before I had the chance to." Then I heard some growling. "Come now, Angleterre, please don't make such a scary face. It is very unappealing."

"I'm going to be taking her back to her room now." Arthur scowled.

"Big brother Francis should be the one to do that, no?"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BLOODY FROG!"

Well those two fought, I could feel myself being pulled off of the bed and onto a much more softer surface. I guessing Antonio moved me so I don't get involved with Francis's and Arthur's issues. I slightly opened my eyes. Antonio smiled as he moved some of my hair away from my eyes.

"Heh, you look really tired." Antonio smiled. I smiled back in apology. "How about I take you to your room?"

"I'm bound to wake up anyways." I yawned. Then I sat up on the bed before swinging my legs over the edge. Then I let out another loud yawn. Arthur and Francis stopped arguing. "You guys are way too noisy this early in the morning."

"Yes, well, . . ." Arthur cleared his throat. "Rose said that we do not have work today because something has came up."

"Oh, okay." My eyes automatically closed when a bright light suddenly entered the room. Then my eyes adjusted to the light. I stood up and headed for the door. "Maybe I should clean up the tunnel and office or probably hang out in the attic or something."

"Tunnel cave?" Arthur asked.

"Attic?" Francis asked.

Oh, that's right.

**-Hetalia-**

"VE!" I unclasped my ears as Feli walks into the secret entrance. If you guys don't remember then go back to chapter nine. Feli raced down the slope and sat down on it. He looks at me. "This is so amazing!"

"Wow!" I looked at Mattie who was tempting to go upstairs. He pointed to it. "Where does this lead?"

"To the attic clubhouse." I shrugged. Mattie walked right up.

"You said that there was an office here." Arthur looked around the place before looking at me. "But I do not see a door that leads to one." I pointed to the slope where Feli is currently racing down it. "You mean it is down there?"

"You can either take the elevator or use the skateboard." I slid open a part of the wall to reveal the skateboards from last time. I pulled one out and set it in front of the slope.

"Can you add a shoot range?" Vash asked.

"Nope." I smiled. He mumbled something.

"DUDE!" Echo. Echo. Echo. "I remember this shit. I'm heading up okay?"

"Where are you going, chica?" Antonio asked me as I seated down on the skateboard.

"I'm headed down." And off I went.

Rushing past Feli who was a fifth of the way there, I made it to the office. Of course, I had to crash into the wall to stop myself. Oh well, minor injuries. I got up from the cold stone floor and grabbed the keys that was hanging at the side of the door. Then I opened the office door.

Everything was where I left it from last time. As you can tell, I don't come here often. When I do, it's either because I'm stressed about something or I have a mountain of paper work that I don't have the resources to handle it all up at the house. Looking over the office, I saw a thick layer of dust covering the whole area. I should really clean up the place. I mean, there are even dust on my diaries.

Speaking of which, I should bring my latest one down from my room. There is only a page left of the whole book and I need to go out and buy a new one.

"Mon Dieu!" I squeaked at Franci's voice that suddenly appeared behind me. I looked up at him and he just had the look of amazement. "This is such an extraordinary place."

"Yeah well, it's not all that great." I walked into the room and moved some boxes. Then I coughed when the dust began to spread. "This used to be an escape route for some people. There is a hole here (somewhere) where people who was trying to smuggle something could easily transport shit. I don't know where it is and I am not too concerned."

"Now why would there be a smuggling place here?" Arthur asked as he emerged from the door. "I mean, it is just a house."

"Not really." I said in a matter of factly tone. "Before my grandpa took over this place, this building used to be an inn. That explains why the house have so many rooms. Keeping some the rooms, my grandpa converted the rest to house you see now. It's not that big of deal when you get down to it but it is still a great thing to know."

Wait, why am I down here?

**-Hetalia-**

"And so I just walked out of there without getting much accomplished." I sighed. Then I took a sip of the new favorite drink at the cafe. Eevee just snickered. I frowned in her direction. "What?"

"I wish I could live at your house." Eevee smiled.

"So you can be with your boyfriend?" I smirked.

"Hey, shut up!" Eevee growled. I started laughing. Eevee groaned as she went back to her homework that she asked me to help. Just then Rose came by and set down my strawberry shortcake and Eevee's chocolate cake on the table. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem you two."

As Rose left, I devoured into my cake. Ah, it's been so long that I actually relaxed at the cafe instead of working. I looked up to see Eevee staring at me. After I swallowed my piece of cake, I took a big gulp of the new favorite.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I'm wondering why you never the guys by their country names." Eevee shrugged. Then she took a bite out of her cake. "You know, don't you called them Korea or Prussia?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"Because." I finished off my cake and set down the fork. Then I brought my drink close to me. "You know that they are units right?" Eevee nodded their heads. "So I'd figure the guys wouldn't feel independent if I call them by their country names."

"Wow, that's kind of deep." Eevee said in awe.

"Not really." I took another sip of the favorite. I'm almost out of it. "Those guys are just as much as people as anybody else is. It wouldn't be fair to them if they feel like they are just part of something that is the same instead of being themselves."

"What the hell is up with you?" I looked at Eevee in confusion. "You're unusually deep right now. What's up? I haven't seen you like this since the incident."

Incident? What incident?

. . . . . .

. . . . .

Wait . . .

She's talking about that incident.

"Dude, why do you have to bring that up?" I groaned as I slam my head against the table. Eevee started to panic and apologize but I raised my hand. "It's okay . . ."

"Kara . . . ." I looked up at Rose (who I did not hear come our way. Rose was looking a little worried. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled. Rose wasn't convinced. Neither was Eevee. I sighed as I stood up. "Sorry guys but I'm going to go home. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, see ya." Eevee and Rose said at the same time.

I left the cafe.

* * *

**Elite: Hiya. **

**Kara: Are you running out of ideas?**

**Elite: Nope but when you have school and other stuff, you tend to change ideas. But don't worry, it will still be good because I have been getting popular lately. At least I think I have. ^^**

**Arthur: You are one more chapter away from having forty chapters. Speaking of which, why do you have so many? **

**Elite: Well let me ask the readers that and see what they think why I have almost 40 chapters. **

**Kara: That would be interesting. **

**Elite: So please review okay? XD**

**Ivan: You just have no life, da?**

**Elite: Excuse me?**


	42. Ch 40: Eevee's Worries

**Elite: HI!**

**Kara: Holy shit! *turns to Elite* What the fuck? **

**Elite: Hahahaha, I totally scared the shit out of you! But hi!**

**Eevee: Finally, so you're done with it right?**

**Kara: Huh? Eevee? Why the hell are you here? What the hell is going on here?  
**

**Elite: Oh I never told you did I? You're not narrating this chapter. **

**Kara: Wait, WHAT?**

**Eevee and Gilbert: Elite does not own (the awesome me!) Hetalia or (Some not as awesome me! person) LolliDictator's manuals. (Read.) Enjoy!**

**Kara: HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Eevee's Worries**

* * *

Hey, what's up?

No, I'm not Kara. I'm Eevee.

The reason why I am speaking is because Kara can't. You see, she has been depressed lately. Not to the point where she becomes emo but it's pretty close. But it's not the fact that she hides it that worries me . . .

It's just that she doesn't.

"Kara!" Kara looked up at me from her locker. Just one look at her and I automatically knew she was not herself. I cleared my throat. "You left pretty abruptly yesterday. Are you feeling okay?"

"Mm?" Kara shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine, Eevee."Anything else she was going to say was cut off as the bell rang. "Come on. We have to get to class."

"Oh, okay." I went the opposite way to the classroom down the hall.

I was really beginning to regret mentioning the "incident." It certainly didn't seem to have helped matters at all. I thought she would be over it. I mean it has been a while since it happened. But I really should have known. The incident is very important to her. God, I never think before I speak and screw things up. Damn my lack of social skills.

Kara was sitting across from me at lunch, poking at her lunch. I was steadily working through my own meal, trying to think of something, ANYTHING, to say. But whenever I thought of anything, I also thought of all the ways it could go wrong.

I don't want things to go wrong again. But Kara is not the type of person who would hold a grudge.

"_That bitch is going to get it one of these days." I growled. Then I looked at Kara. "Why the hell did you give her five bucks? Marine has more then enough money." _

"_No reason." Kara smiled. "Karma get her for her bitchiness so I don't want it to hurt me." _

"_You should hold a grudges more often Kara, it's healthy for you." I playfully pushed her. _

I sighed as I shook the memory from my head. Finally something came to mind as I watched her push her food around.

"Are you going to eat that at any point?"

It looks really good. Oh god, I'm drooling.

"I'm just not very hungry right now." She began to repack her lunch. "But Yao went through the trouble to make it, so I might as well save it for later."

"Well, so long as you eat it eventually, I guess. Just don't forget to eat or anything."

"I won't."

Silence returned. Well, that conversation didn't last long. I began to think of something else to talk about. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, I didn't have to.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DAZE!"

"GYAA!"

**-Hetalia-**

All that night, I lay awake trying to figure out what was up with my best friend. I really, really hoped that it wasn't anything I did. But, since I had no idea what was wrong, that also meant I had no idea what to do. I always thought that after the incident, I would know exactly what to do to help my friends.

Obviously I was wrong.

Just before falling asleep, I made one of the stupidest resolutions ever. I decided to give Kara some space and watch from a distance for a while before confronting her.

But Kara wasn't any different the next day.

Still quiet and oddly deep when she did talk. We just sort of went through the motions of the day. She only had a few bites of her lunch, and today Yong Soo didn't come by to grope either of us. By the time we left school, we scarcely had exchanged even 20 words all day.

I had no idea what to do.

At the start of another weekend, I went out for ice cream with Gilbert that afternoon.(Since Kara was at work again.) He ordered strawberry and vanilla, whereas I did the one thing I was always told not to do on a date. I had ordered a double scoop of chocolate fudge.

In a cone.

Did I mention I'm one of the messiest ice cream eaters in the world?

. . . .

. . . .

Well, now you know.

"Kesesesesese! You look like an idiot, you know that?"Gilbert smiled mischievously. I just playfully pushed him as I went back to eating my already messy ice cream. "No, you are a messy idiot."

"What are you talking about?" I pouted. How dare he criticize the way I eat-. Ah whatever. Kara complains to me too. "I look extremely sophisticated with ice cream all over my face."

Despite my retort, I grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and put it in my pocket as we left the ice cream shop. We eventually stopped in a park, where we finished our ice cream, talking all the while. While Gilbert was going on about the trap he and the rest of the BTT were going to set for Arthur, I had pulled out the napkin and quietly wiped my face. Just as I pulled the napkin down, I noticed Gilbert examining my face.

"You missed a spot." He was grinning. This concerned me, despite how cute it was.

"Where? My nose?" Just as I reached for the napkin again, he stopped my hand and leaned in close to my face. Then he licked my nose.

My face turned bright red. I freed my hand, formed it into a fist, and made it smash into his very awesome face. There was no way I was ever going to tell him that I liked it.

Great, my face won't stop turning red.

**A few minutes later…**

"For someone always invading other people's bubbles, you certainly don't like it when yours is popped, huh?" I dabbed some of the blood off of Gilbert's face. Did I mention that he likes the way my face is completely red right now?

"It depends. Sometimes I worry I'm annoying people. Except Feli." I was silent for a moment as I remembered the events of earlier. "Oi, what's with that unawesome face?"

"Did something happen at home?" I asked in a quiet tone. Gilbert caught that. I took my hand away from his face when I though it was clean enough. The whole atmosphere went heavy. "I mean, umm, yeah, did something happened at home?"

"Where did that come from?" Gilbert asked bluntly. I laughed nervously. "Well, there's nothing I can think of."

"Well, if not a major event, has Kara been acting weird?" Please tell me that she is normal at home and this is just some weird joke she is pulling on me.

He looked up, as though considering the clouds."Does 'not yelling at us 24/7' count?"

Kara wasn't yelling at the guys? It must be worse than I thought. But then I just the most amazing of the most amazing idea I have just thought of in my head. Why the hell did I not come up with this idea sooner? I was so excited and happy that I didn't realize I said my thoughts out loud.

My face could only turn red as Gilbert just laughs.

**-Hetalia-**

"Do you have everything you need?" My mom asks me. I just got out of the car. My mom sighed as she helps me get the stuff out of the trunk. Then I hugged her good-bye. "I'll see you in a couple days Sweetie."

"Yeah, bye mom." I smiled. She smiled back and drove away in her car.

I walked right up to the front door and dropped some of my stuff on the porch. Then I rang the doorbell. At first there was no response. So I just kept on pressing the button until I heard footsteps coming to the door. I smiled.

"You guys couldn't get the door?" Yay, Kara is home. I heard a faint 'no' from behind the door. Of course Gilbert would be lazy. Then the front door opens. I immediately hugged Kara! "Ah! E-Eevee?"

"Well, duh!" I pretended to be offended. Kara was still shocked. "To answer the question that you are about to ask, I came here for a sleepover! And no, I did not get you consent and yes, my mom allowed it."

"Eevee!" Gilbert shouted. I quickly ran over to my boyfriend and hugged him. Great, I'm calling Gilbert boyfriend. Must not let him know. Gilbert kissed my cheek. My face turned red. "Still turning red."

"Oh shut up." I playfully punched his arm and walked back to Kara. She already brought in my bags and closed the front door. "Hey Kara, I hope you don't mind that I'm staying here."

"I really don't care right now." Ouch, I feel like I've been giving the death glare from Black Kara. Kara looked at me. "You're staying with Gilbert. I'll get your bed ready."

With that Kara walked upstairs with my bags in hand.

"What is up with Kara lately daze?" Yong-Soo whined. I just totally noticed he was there. Along with Feli and Ivan. I can only guess that everybody else is still asleep. I walked up to Feli and hugged him form behind.

"Ciao~." Feli said to me. I smiled and snuggled his head. "Ve. Hey, do you know why Kara is so . . ."

"She's an unawesome bitch!" Gilbert growled. I sat down next to him. "I mean she has become more of an unawesome bitch then normal."

"Shut up Kaliningrad, you are just as worried about Little Dear One as I am." Ivan smiled. Gilbert just mumbled. But then Ivan went a little serious. "I do hope Little Dear One is alright. She needs to be healthy if she is to become one with me."

"Shut up Commie!" Alfred shouted. When did he appear? "You are not taking one of my citizen in your messed up 'become one with me' shit!"

"There they go again daze." Yong-Soo sighed and looked at me. "So how long are you here for daze?"

"A couple of days." I shrugged.

"Well hopefully, you know what to do with Kara daze." Then he picked up a video camera. "If Kara doesn't cheer up soon daze, my Korean drama will not be good daze."

I guess he is worried too. Now that I think about, the guys are living with her so they go to feel the full effects of her being so mopey.

I hope I really can help Kara.

**-Hetalia-**

Right now its eleven o'clock at night and I am the only one awake. Everybody else drank themselves to sleep. Through the whole day I talked with every single of the guys and they confirmed my earlier statement. The one who are most worried was everybody. I really don't blame them though. I thought that the somewhat energetic girl, who is my best friend, can be this way.

Reflecting back onto my memories, I realized that she was getting dangerously close to the time of the incident.

Throughout that whole day, Kara didn't come down from her room.

I had to talk to Kara.

I was sitting next to Gilbert (admiring his cute sleeping face) when Kara came downstairs. Just one look at her and I can tell that she was pissed. Not pissed enough to be Black though, thank gawd. She just sighed at the mess and went to the closest closet. I stood up and helped her get the blankets from the closet and cover the guys up.

"You should go to sleep too." Kara said to me. "Good night."

"Hey, Kara." I said to her. She didn't stop walking. "Can I please talk to you K?"

Kara stopped walking at the old nickname I used to call her by. I knew I had her attention now. She just gave a long sigh to the hallway before she guided me to the backyard. Completely pushing back the nostalgic memories of when I was here earlier in life. We both sat down on either side of the hammock at the far end of the backyard.

The silence between us was heavy like a ton of bricks.

"So . . ." I jumped at Kara's voice. She slightly chuckled. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh, er, well . . ." Crap. I didn't plan that far. I jumped again when I heard Kara laugh. Then my surprise was slowly turning to anger. "Okay, Missy, what is so funny?"

"You didn't plan this far?" Kara giggled. I gasped and sunk my head so the embarrassed blush doesn't show. I hate it when I say shit like that. Soon Kara stopped laughing. "Don't worry Eevee, I didn't expect you to suddenly show up on my doorstep and say that you're sleeping over."

"Yeah, well what was I going to do?" I growled. "I'm fucking worried about you. You went miss Emo in a matter of hours and we hardly talked. I mean, what the hell? What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry." Kara smiled. I let out a sigh of relief. "I've just been a little stressed lately. With finals, jobs, school, and the guys to take care of, I guess I'm just tired."

"Tired?" I repeated. Kara nodded her head. I groaned. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"All that worrying was from the fact that you are tired?"

"Yep."

"And you said that finals are going to be coming up soon, yeah?"

"Yep."

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . . .

"You didn't study did you Eevee?"

* * *

**Elite: Yay! I'm done with this chapter! XD**

**Kara: Whatever. Just answer the damn question already and leave.**

**Elite: Awww, someone is still so sour from not narrating this chapter. Awww, poor sweetie. **

**Yong-Soo: Come on Kara, you are very pissed off daze. Now you must punch her and a fight will break out where Aniki will come in and break it up.**

**Yao: *turns to readers* Yong-Soo has been like this for a while aru. **

**Ivan: It's getting a little annoying da?**

**Arthur: *looks at Elite* Must you keep your readers in the dark for so long?**

**Elite: Oh right. *turns to readers* Okay guys, I asked you guys why do you think I like to write this 40 (FORTY!) chapter story. I have three reasons and you guys guessed my first reason right off of the bat!**

**1.) Yes, I love writing this story. Its so much fun to write this and get feedback. (HINT! HINT!)**

**2.) I am completely and utterly bored even during school so yeah . . . self explanatory. (I kill a lot of trees for this story so be happy people.)**

**3.) And this is the most important reason . . . . . **

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . . **

**I am a Hetalia fangirl!****X3**

**Vash: Now that you know, hurry up and review so I don't have to shoot you. **

**Elite: KNOCK IT OFF!**


	43. Ch 41: AnimeKet

**Elite: YES! Finally, an update! **

**Kara: Why are you so excited?**

**Elite: I have been seriously trying to update for like a while but with school and other shit, I had to wait it out. And this is the start of the Collab with another manual fic author. **

**Mattie: Sounds like you have a lot on your plate.**

**Elite: Yeah, no kidding . . . HOLY SHIT IT'S MATTIE!**

**Mattie: It's alright. **

**Elite: *Hugs Mattie* I'm sorry. You just scared me there. **

**Mattie: It's okay. **

**Kara: Enough of this shit and onto the story please. Elite doesn't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: AnimeKet Part 1**

* * *

"Gilbert . . ." I was getting really close to turning black and I know it. Gilbert looked up from the pile of pillow fluff.

You heard me right. PILLOW FLUFF!

"I can explain . . ." Gilbert said nervously.

"Care to explain what the hell happened?" I growled. Then I looked at Vash. "Please explain."

Francis stands up from the pile of fluff and fixes his hair. As soon as he comes near me, I picked up my metal bat and raised it up to him like a sword. He took a step back and looked down. He quickly grabbed his robe and put it on. I still growled.

"Now now, ma cherie, no need to get mad." Francis said nervously.

"They had one too many bottles and had a pillow war . . ." Vash kicked some fluff away from him. "And yes, while you were sleeping on the couch."

I went to inspect the couch and it was clean. My defenses lowered a little but then my eyes spotted the love seat and it was complete destroyed. The fabric was literally ripped out of the wooden frame. My anger was finally going to burst. I saw Antonio, fully clothed, sat on the couch, laughing.

"You missed out on the fun amiga."

"What fun would I miss you damn bastard!" I shouted. "You guys ruined a lot of shit while you guys were freaking drunk! What fun would I fucking miss?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ivan quickly grabbed the camera from Yong-Soo and turning it on.

"I'll be outside." Vash sighed and walked off. I looked at his direction as he dragged back Gilbert into the house. "I think you need this idiot."

"I wanna record daze!" Yong-Soo was being pushed away by Ivan who still held the camera in his hand. But when I saw a different figure walk down the stairs, Yong-Soo stopped resisting. "Good Afternoon daze."

"Why am I thinking that she is turning black any minute now?" Eevee asked a little worried. And yes, she is still sleeping over at my house. How long has it been already? I don't know, I'll check later.

"Because she turned black daze."

Gilbert goes up to Eevee My gaze followed him and he looked like he was about to hide behind Eevee. I took this chance to look at the guys and almost everybody was becoming scared. At least the ones who seen me turn black before. And that includes the hero who was hiding behind the kitchen door. And Feli, who have never seen me turn black before, is still being scared.

"So how was your sleep?" Gilbert asked.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted. The whole house went completely silent. "If you think that you are going to get away from me then you are fucking stupid!"

"I slept well, thank you." Eevee smiled and hugged Gilbert. "But what the hell did you do Gilbert?"

"The awesomeness did nothing!" Gilbert shouted. But he hid behind Eevee.

Francis picked up some scraps of pillow covers. "Regarde Kara, we're cleaning up. . ."

"If you think I'm just going to let you go and clean up before I use your head to play baseball then you will never need to go to the bathroom again!" I growled. "You guys messed up a lot of stuff!"

"We could just go buy all this crap." Gilbert muttered.

Okay, that's it. Yao gasped as he was just about to come down the stairs. Mattie came into the living room to only got back out into the backyard. I think he muttered something like he doesn't want to get involved. Good think, genius. Feli hid behind Arthur who looks like he was shaking. I could hear Ivan laughing in pure enjoyment. Francis leans over to Antonio.

"I think we should write our wills." Francis said a little loud.

"Why the hell would you betray your awesome boyfriend?" Gilbert looked at Eevee hopelessly.

"Does it look like I want to be beaten with a metal bat?" Eevee asked Gilbert. "And do you really want me to die by the hands of my best friend?"

Ivan giggled.

**-Hetalia-**

I felt poke on the top of my head. I looked up at Yao who still looked a little shaken. Right now I was slumped over the edge of my couch because I was fucking exhausted. I sat up straight in the couch and Yao joined me.

"It has been a while since I have seen you Black aru." Yao said nervously.

"Don't worry, I shutdown after I go black." I reassured him. I looked up at the BTT who were desperately trying to clean up the mess. I laughed a little bit. "I guess they learned to never piss me off again."

"I'm sorry Gilbo." Eevee said innocently to her boyfriend. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"Thank you love." Arthur called from the other loveseat. I looked at him and he started to laugh nervously. "So, I guess the frog learned his lesson." He still looked nervous. "Umm so . . ."

"Sorry about your-." All of the sudden I heard Eevee scream by the door. I ran up to her and she was jumping up and down with something in her hands.

"Eevee?" Mattie asked in a worried tone. I saw him clutching onto Kumajiro more.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Eevee squealed as she suddenly hugged me. Then she started to shake my shoulders just like registration day. "HOW. CAN. YOU. NOT. TELL. ME. ABOUT. THIS?"

By the time I finally calmed Eevee down, the whole gang of housemates was looking at us weird. But when she did finally stop shaking my shoulder, she shoved strips of paper into my face. I just took one from her hand and looked at it closely. I gasped at the contents.

"Kara?" Yong-Soo asked in a nervous tone.

I slowly looked at him.

"These are 3 day passes to AnimeKet in Seattle."

**-Hetalia-**

"Dude this is so fucking awesome!" Alfred said to me. I nodded my head in complete excitement. "I mean seriously, who would have thought that Kara would get these awesome tickets with paid trip?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I frowned at him. I chucked a manga book at his head.

Yay!

"Can't Americans be more civilized?" I heard Arthur muttered. It was really low but since he was sitting right next to me, I heard it. I pushed his shoulder and he frowned at me. "Young lady, you should be . . ."

"Kara is never going to be civilized, Artie." Eevee said to him.

"MY NAME IS NOT ARTIE!" Arthur shouted.

"Oh but Angleterre . . ."

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG!"

"Oh but it is a nice change, da?" Ivan smiled. I looked at him and nodded my head. He nodded his head too. "But I still can not help but to wonder why we are so cramped in this one car da?"

"Hey, don't look at me Ivan." I raised my hands in defense.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Alfred said in a baby tone voice. "Can't the big bad commie handle a train ride?"

"You will shut up now, da?"

"Aiyah." Yao shouted. Everybody looked at him. "Why can't westerners be quiet on a simple trip like this aru?"

"YOUR BREAST BELONGS TO ME DAZE!"

"GAHHHH!" Mattie shirked.

That's when I started to block out the chaos.

We were currently on a train (a private cart I might add) which is on its way to the ever all holy place called an Anime Convention. Yes that place is holy. I have only been there once and believe me, it is holy. So holy that people even do ritual dances to celebrate the time of year where this event takes place.

One of them being the Caramelldansen.

Teehee.

I yawned all of the sudden. Antonio looks over at me in a worried look and I gave him a reassuring one. Vash was being all pissy since he was sitting between Alfred and Gilbert.

Yeah . . .

Sorry Vash . . .

"Ve~, Kara are you okay?" Feli asked in a nervous tone. Huh? When did h switch seats with Arthur. I looked behind him and saw Arthur and Francis trying to choke each other. "Kara?"

"Huh? Oh. Umm . . ." I laughed nervously. "I'm okay. I'm just excited about the convention, that's all."

To tell you the truth, I was pretty tired. After finding out that I had enough tickets to have the guys come with me on this trip, I wanted things to go well. I stayed the whole week planning and reassuring myself that everything would go fine. But I get the creeping feeling that it won't. The feeling of domestic stress got to me, though, and I'm hoping that this trip is the thing I need to relieve a lot of the stress.

I mean money has been easier since two of the BTT found jobs but that meant that the partying got more intense. I don't know why but it just did. Feli has been complaining about his job and Arthur with his. He still won't tell me what his other job is but I don't pester. Much.

Alfred has been having issues with Marine since she seems to really like him. Yao and Yong-Soo seems to be hiding something from me and won't tell me what. Vash is just, Vash and Gilbert is still coming up with traps for Arthur even though I'm still the one to get trapped in them. And Mattie got fired from his job.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Some guy said something really offensive about Canadian hockey.

. . . .

. . . .

You can imagine how pissed off he got.

So you guys can probably imagine what I do to keep everything in somewhat in order because let's face it, as soon as I got Yong-Soo I was screwed to ever having my normal life again. But it's not like I'm complain or anything.

. . .

Much.

"Hello~!" I looked at Yong-Soo. He pouted. "You've been spacing out for a while daze."

"Sorry." I smiled. Better to ignore these thoughts for now.

"Anyways, we're almost there aru." Yao said as he pointed to the window. I looked out at the scene coming towards me. I opened and stick my head out the window. Yao followed my lead as well. "This is going to be hectic aru."

"No kidding." I laughed.

**-Hetalia-**

We all looked at the hotel we would be staying at and believe me, it was amazing. It was one of those four star hotels just for the people who are going to the AnimeKet which is just right next door. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry but you only get one room."

I really couldn't believe it.

"Wait, as in all of us?" Vash looked at Gilbert and Francis dangerously. I calmed him down by punching his shoulder. He just looked back at the receptionist. "How can thirteen people fit in one room?"

Thirteen?

Let's see. Yong-Soo, Yao, Gilbert, Ivan, Alfred, Mattie, Vash, Feli, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, Eevee and then me. Wow that is thirteen people. Holy shit.

"Well you get a large comfortable room that is enough to fit twenty people." The receptionist handed me the key. "Please enjoy your stay."

"I CALL THE BED!" I shouted as I quickly went to the elevator. I heard people cry 'No Fair' behind me just before the elevator doors close. Whoops. I sighed as I leaned against the elevator wall. There on the other side of the elevator was a girl covered in tomboy clothes like me. But the one thing was really noticeable was her really pretty green-grey eyes. She looks french, -ish. "Hey."

"Hi." She said in a tired tone.

Before I could get anything out of my mouth the elevator stopped at floor six. I looked at the room key in my hand and realized that this was my stop. I got out just before the doors closed. My eyes followed the girl and she entered the room at the end of the hall. I wander to my door and found out it was right next to hers.

Weird.

I opened the door and quickly claimed the bed. Oh my god it was comfortable. Way more comfortable then the floor I have been sleeping on for the last week.

**-Hetalia-**

The first day of the AnimeKet Convention and . . . .

"IT'S AMERICA!"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ITALY!"

"CANADA WE LOVE YOU!"

"ENGLAND IS MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

. . . and I'm in hell.

How the fuck that I forgot about the fact that I have some of the 'hottest' Hetalia guys with me and expect things to go semi-normal?

As soon as the doors opened, a flock of fangirls started to glomp the guys while I was in the group. Mattie was pretty much the only one who who was enjoying this but being ignored like he was; I think he would be in heaven right now. Poor Eevee has to fight off the girls who were trying to get to Gilbert. I was trying to help Feli since he was a little bit of the weak side. It wasn't until I heard another squeal from the dreaded curse that I decided we run.

"NO AMERICA COME BACK!"

"IT'S ABOUT SPAIN BITCH!"

"ENGLAND, ALL THE WAY!"

"Ugh, somebody stop them!" I shouted as I try to cover my ears. I looked back and practically everybody was in tattered clothes. But it was mainly the BTT, Alfred, Ivan, and Arthur who had the worst of the worst injuries.

I looked back to see where I was running and I heard some more squealing. Ignoring the fact that they sound super close, I just kept on running.

And then I turned the corner. To only crash into something.

"OW, fuck!" I rubbed my nose at the wall. Or at least I think was a wall. . . . I looked up at. "Wait, Ivan? But, how, I thought, you, huh? I thought you were behind me."

"I am." I shrieked as I looked back at Ivan. Ivan smiled in a devious way. I looked back at The two Ivans back and forth until my head got dizzy. Ivan (uhh, I think the one that stays with me) grabbed my shoulder as I heard other footsteps. "Are you alright comrade?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I laughed nervously.

"IVAN START RU-." Oh God, there is another Alfred. And here comes my, Oh god, please, enough of the double trouble.

"What's up?" I looked and finally saw a normal person. Hey, wait a minute.

"You're the . . ." Then we both heard the fangirls. We both looked looked at each other. I pointed to a random direction. "Let's go this way!"

She nodded her head and we both ran for our lives.

* * *

**Elite: Yay!**

**Vash: Wait, Part 1? Does that mean . . .**

**Elite: Yep, you guys have to suffer through hell until I decide to end it. Don't worryit will last for like 3 or 4 chapters then it's back home. **

**Kara: Great. I give a shout out to Lupiniun Star who is the collab author for these next few chapters. I read your shit. Make sure Ivan doesn't kill me. **

**Ivan: . . .**

**Yong-Soo: Oh, I think I should let everybody know that AnimeKet is a made up anime convention daze. If it's real then Elite doesn't know daze. She has never been to an anime convention da-.**

**Elite: *Punches Yong-Soo across the face.* Try saying anymore Yong-Soo. **

**Yao: Please review aru. **

**Elite: I GIVE A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO FREAKYVAMPIRECATGIRL FOR BEING MY 155TH REVIEWER! PM ME DETAILS ON YOUR ONESHOT!**

**. . .**

**Okay, now review. **


	44. Ch 42: The Dream I Can't Remember

**Elite: Hey peoples, Happy Halloween!**

**Kara: Where the hell is my fucking cake? **

**Elite: That's later, silly. *turns to readers* Anyways, this is a halloween chapter, sort of. It's with the main story but its kind of different then what I normally write. It's crony, creepy at the same time. It's also the songfic chapter. Let's see if you can figure out the song. ^^**

**Ivan: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkoklkokl . . . .**

**Elite: Don't mind him since this is also the chapter where only a couple of the units have a speaking part. The rest is pretty much about Kara. **

**Kara: I'm in the limelight! XD**

**Elite: Continue!**

**Yong-Soo: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals daze.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: The Dream I Can't Remember**

* * *

"_Why the awesome me has to carry her?"_

"_KEEP RUNNING DAZE!" _

Their voices was slowly fading away from me. I couldn't really tell who they were anyways. My head was becoming really vague and it was hurting so much. I wish it could stop.

I really wish it could stop.

Just then I heard someone laughing. I slowly open my eyes to find some black emptiness. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move my legs or my arms. They felt like they were tied. Wait, not tied but pinned. That's right, I felt pinned to the ground, or whatever I was on.

But for whatever reason, I was happy. I can feel myself putting a big smile on my face. It felt weird but I felt like in a great liquid bliss. I started to hum some random song that I vaguely remember hearing. I can not remember what the song was called. I wish I did.

Just then I heard some grating sound from my left. I looked towards it and there standing some feet away from me was a metal figure. It had gears from eyes and straight poles as the skeleton. Then it was just some wires and thin pieces of metal tied together poorly. The head was shaped like a pumpkin so I immediately though scarecrow. As soon as it was next to me it started to laugh.

"How long are you going to lie there?" It asked in a metal tone.

"I don't know." I answered. I smiled. "Whenever I can free myself from whatever is pinning me down to the ground."

The scarecrow laughed again.

"You're not pinned." It said. Then it held out something for me. It looked a lot like a slice of pumpkin pie. Why would he have something like that I don't know. "You want it? I hate it."

"Have you tried it?" I asked it, still pinned to the ground.

"No, but I know I hate it."

I refused his offer. Then I he offered his hand in a helping gesture. I grabbed it and stood up with him. Whatever weird thing was taking over my body made it dance with the metal scarecrow. So I did, in this complete black darkness with nothing around us. Then I turned around in a spin, he disappeared. I called out to him.

"You called?" I turned around again, expecting the scarecrow but I only found a guy standing in flowing black robes. He laughed at my shocked face. "Enough of these vulgar feelings and accept it. That's the only way to leave this place."

"I don't want to." I smiled, skipping away from him. He didn't made a move to come and catch me. If he wanted me to come with him then he should chase me.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw something shiny. When I looked to see what it was, I was suddenly in a colored world. I suddenly had the feeling of remembrance. This felt familiar but I don't know where it came from. Looking around I saw that I was sitting on a seat of a train.

Sitting next to me was a guy with a goat mask on. He turned to look at me.

"How long do you want to fool yourself?"

I blinked only once and the train was gone. I stood up from where I was and saw that I was alone again. But still I wandered around the place, hoping that I can find some people around.

"_Kara, Kara!" Eevee shouted, desperately trying to wake Kara up. _

"_What's going on daze?" Yong-Soo asked in worry. _

"_I don't know, she's not waking up!" _

They were a lot of people who were dancing along with me in this giant circle of mine. It felt amazing to have this feeling. I feel happy in a really good way.

And yet something in the back of my mind was irritating me. That felt guilty and bad.

I don't want to leave this happiness right now. I want to stay here and dance in the circle where we join hands.

"Is that what you really want here?" I turned to look at the black cloaked person I saw before. He lightly chuckled. Then he held out a hand for me. "Ah, Mrs. Pumpkin, I'm here to pick you up."

"But I don't want to leave, I want to stay here!" I shouted at him. "Leave me alone."

"You can not dance forever." He said.

"Yes, I can."

"Then who will you dance with?" He asked. I turned around to see all my friends to be gone. "They are not even real. There are but mere machines and something you came up with your mind. Everything here is fake."

"No!" I shouted. I grabbed the sides of my head and shook violently. "I don't want to leave this happy place! Leave me alone. I'd rather go back then to be here."

I felt the ground rumble underneath me and that sent me to fall over on my side. When it stopped I looked up. I gasped at the scene in front of me, trying not to get the puke out of my mouth. They were screams, and they were cries. I looked at the towering train that was piled high above me.

People were crying and they were screaming. I couldn't any of it when I landed my eyes on a hand. It was like it was forcing its way out of the window that shattered it completely. I walked over to it and try to grab it. I couldn't; my hand went through it immediately.

"You don't belong here anymore." I turned and glared at the cloaked figure. But the way he was standing; he looked sad. "Please accept it. You have to see that you don't belong here."

"I want to keep on dancing!" I sniffed. I didn't realize that I was crying. The world became black again. The cries slowly disappearing. But this black was darker. "I don't want to leave here. Please, I don't want to leave."

"Then you want to stay here?" A hand placed itself on my head. I looked up to see him wiping some tears away from my eyes. "Do you really want to stay in the made up world of yours?"

"I don't want to be sad again." I admitted. "I really don't. It hurts too much and I don't want to feel it anymore. I'd rather stay here then to feel something so horrible."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to remember him." I started to cry harder this time.

"Who?"

"Stop asking me questions!" I shouted; punching the ground. He didn't move. "WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE HOW THE FUCK I FEEL? WHY?" I looked up at him. "YOU DISAPPEARED FROM MY LIFE, ALEX! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY CARE?"

The cloak revealed the face I really want to see but at the same time, I wanted to. His short brown hair flapped with his cloak. I started into his deep blue eyes again. I cried a bit harder as I'm seeing him like this again. It's been so long.

"Kara . . ." Alex hugged me and stroked my head. I grasped his shoulders and cried on them. Damn it, I feel so god damn weak. "I'm so sorry Kara, I wish I didn't leave."

"But you did . . ."

It's been forever since I've seen him. I can't remember the last time I did. Wait, why can't I remember?

I pushed him away from me as I shivered a little. Looking down at my hands, I saw they were shaking but I didn't feel cold. I searched in my brain where the fuck those memories were. But I couldn't find any. It was like they disappeared from my head. I gripped the sides of my head again only . . .

"Kara, calm down." Alex placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I can't . . . remember." I whispered.

"Remember what?"

I hugged Alex and started to cry on his shoulder again.

"I can't remember you!" I shouted. Gulit took over. "I can't remember. I can't . . . I'm so sorry Alex, I'm sorry. I can't remember anything about you. I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing." He chuckled lightly.

"I CAN'T REMEMBER MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I know." My eyes opened to see myself in a white flower field again. Alex hugged me a bit tighter; not that I mind. I cried a bit harder on his shoulder not really caring. Alex sighed. "You have to wake up now."

"I don't want to." I muttered.

"You have to, Eevee and the others are getting really worried."

**-Hetalia-**

My eyes slowly opened; vaguely remembering someone's voice. Looking up, I saw quite a few faces looking down at me. Eevee was the first to hug me.

"What the fuck?" I shouted in surprise. "Eevee, what the hell?"

"You had us worried there you bloody git!" Arthur shouted at me. I looked up at him in confusion. "The poor girl was worried because you wouldn't wake up. No matter what I did, I couldn't wake you up!"

"I didn't know you care for her that much Angleterre." Francis giggled. Arthur started to shout in his face but not before Francis shot a nervous glance at me.

"Are you okay senorita?" Antonio asked in the nervous tone. I nodded my head and smiled. He smiled back and patted my head. "That's good senorita because we have a problem."

"Oh?" I questioned. "What kind of problem are we talking about?"

"We are fucking locked inside a damn unawesome room!" I looked up at the two Gilberts who were trying to pry the door open.

Oh Fucking Great!

I'm still seeing double. . . .

(I still wonder who the fuck that person was. What was his name again?)

* * *

**Elite: There you have it!**

**Yong-Soo: I think people would get confused on the last part daze. What happened? **

**Elite: *Sigh* Okay, I'm going to explain once. Kara was knocked out and was having this weird ass dream. Meanwhile the guys wandered into a room to get away from the fangirls and they locked themselves in. All the while, Eevee and everybody else was panicking that Kara was not waking up.**

**Everybody: Oh~!**

**Elite: Yeah, sorry for making it confusing. *claps hands* Well that's it for this chapter. I have other stuff todo so laters!**

**Kara: WHAT ABOUT MY CAKE?**

**Elite: What cake?**


	45. Ch 43: Finally Remembered

**Elite: HI PEOPLES!**

**Kara: About fucking time!**

**Elite: Sorry but I was waiting for Star to approve of this before I updated. I don't know if it's because of the fact she's busy or she doesn't have internet at the moment. I already have a couple of chapters planned for this already and I want to make it before Christmas because I have something special for all of the dear readers. **

**Kara: So this chapter might change when Star gets back to you?**

**Elite: Yeah. I'm Sorry Star but I really need to update this story.**

**Yong-Soo: Is she updating daze?**

**Kara: Yeah.**

**Elite: Twice. **

**Everybody: WHAT?**

**Elite: Enjoy the chapter. I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. A lot of drama is going to happen towards the end. Fair warning. **

* * *

**Chapter 43: Finally ****Remembered**

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I quickly snap my head to the elevator who was now hiding behind her Ivan or mine. I can not really tell right now. Then she pointed to Francis who was taking some backwards steps. "FRANCE!"

"Oh God." Audrey groaned.

"Don't worry, I did that too." I said to the black haired girl standing next to me. She raised one of her eyebrows at me. I just shrugged. "Hey, actually living with the pervert makes you immune to the things he does. And trust me when I say that he does worse things." Then I muttered traps under my breath.

"I GIVE UP!" I looked at Gilbert who was frowning and turned away from the door. The other Gilbert (Not knowing if he lives with me or Sasha) had the same mood. Then they both looked at the small little Ivan still in Yao's grasps.

"I wouldn't do that da?" Ivan (?) said to the two Gilberts. Then he gave off that kolkolkol laugh. Whoever Ivan that is, it's still a bit creepy. But like I said with Francis, I am so used to it since I live with him. That Ivan, patted Sasha on the back with a genuine smile. "Do you want me to keep the pervert away from you?"

"Yes please." I heard the elevator girl say.

I look back at the two Gilberts and they ignored the frustrated Yao who was trying to get little Ivan back. But that was hard when you have a groping Korean right behind you. Yeah, he's still at it, the groping idiot. I chuckled a little until I saw the gleam in both of Gilbert's eyes.

My big sister instincts took over.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" I shouted One of the Gilberts turned to me with wide eyes. Yeah, that's the one that knows about Black Kara. I smirked. "Gilbert, you do anything and I will make sure you will not leave your damn life without having to see DBK."

"NOOOOOOO!" Eevee stood in front of her boyfriend. She was looking scared. "Don't go DBK! I'M BEGGING YOU; PLEASE DON'T GO DBK!"

Every single one of my housemates all paled at the mention of Black Kara. But when I mentioned DBK they all turned ghost white. And at the part where Eevee was begging not to go DBK, everybody was basically cowering in fear. Except for Ivan and Vash but they were a little edgy. I heard a loud bellowing laugh from the girl with the black hair. Then I looked at the confused Alfred whom; for my reference, I'm going to call him America.

"Hey America." I said pointing to him. America looked at me. And no, not the one who is cowering in fear. "Do you think you can get the door open?"

"OF COURSE!" America just punched the door once and it got torn off its hinges. I just stared at him. "HAHA! THE HERO SAVED THE DAY!"

He did, but I'm not going to say anything.

But then the fan girls found us again. And we ran. Again.

I swear, I'm going to have problems in my knees when this whole trip is over.

**-Hetalia-**

"Okay, I think we finally lost them daze." Yong-Soo hugged Yao. Yao was trying to pry him off. I was taking deep breaths. "These people are insane daze! Aren't they Aniki?"

"Get off of me aru!" Yao shouted.

"I can not run anymore." I groaned loudly. Just then the elevator girl sat down next to me; also exhausted. I smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll like your friends like I do."

"At least, they don't try to break your spine." She muttered. Then she held out her hand. "I'm Sasha. Sash for short."

"I'm Kara, nice to meet ya." I shook her hand.

Then I looked back at Francis and the two Arthur's who were all arguing with each other. Feli was hugging Little Ivan. The two Ivans were just talking as were the two Gilberts. The Alfreds were off talking to the two Matties. Yao was still trying to get Yong-Soo off of him. Vash was just glaring at everybody in the corner and Antonio just now joined Feli with little Ivan.

"I'm still getting confused about the whole double thing." I muttered. I looked at Sasha and she was looking around the place. "What's up?"

"Where are my other friends?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as I just realized that Eevee is gone too.

Then it was silent between us.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

Yes, awkward silence.

. . . . . . .

"Hey, Kara!" I turned around to see Eevee running up to me. She stopped and leaned against her knees. "Hey Kara, you won't believe what I found."

"What?" I asked.

Then she held out . . . .

"OH MY GOD, IT'S TOTORO!" I squealed. I took the giant Totoro doll from Eevee's hands and hugged it. Oh how I love that movie. Totoro is just a giant hug buddy! I squealed again as I hopped up and down. "IT'S SO CUTE!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Eevee squealed with me. Then she noticed Gilbert coming over. Eevee pushed me to the ground to get to her boyfriend. I growled. "Hi Gilbo."

I heard a lot of laughing but I was laughing too. Sasha seems like she was relaxing a little. She always look so stressed. Like me. Then she finally decided to now talk to me.

"So how are your Hetalia Units holding you up?" Sasha asked after relaxing.

"Oh, they're pretty cool if you don't count the whole perverted moves, parties, the groping, the horrible food, the fights, the gunsligner, and the loud volume." I snickered as I stopped counting from my fingers. "Other then that they're pretty cool. How about you?"

"One huge headache." I started to laugh at her comment. She hit me on the arm. "HEY!"

I just kept on laughing; and into my Totoro doll no less. Well, it may not be mine but it is now. It's still one of the cutest things I have ever seen. That and this amazingly cute kitty hat I saw when I was running. It was so adorable.

"I'm sorry." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're like me when it comes to that. She gave me the confused look. "Well at first, I thought the guys were just one big giant headache. But since I was kind-hearted, I couldn't throw them out into the streets." The fluffy doll became a barrier between me and my knees. "But then over time, I just got used to them. Then, they became my friends."

I looked at the guys who was just ignoring us.

"And at some point they became family." I smiled. "Now that was weird."

"EXCUSE ME!" We all turned to the voice coming towards us. A person with Yao's hair (only it's black) came running to us. As soon as he was close to us, he smiled. He pushed the silver glasses on his nose up to his blue eyes. He smiled. "Hello, I'm looking for Kara Maribelle and Sasha Collins."

I stepped up with Sasha.

"And who are you?" Vash asked, being a little protective. Then Vash stepped up in front of 'a Ivan did the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The person in his middle twenties bowed. "My name is Chris Humblertin and I am the president of Flying Mint Bunny Corporations."

Wait . . .

"WHAT?"

**-Hetalia-**

"Wait, wait, wait!" I raised my hands like I was stopping a bus or something. I stared at the so called Mr. president of the flying mint bunny corporations. "You mean we're going to be guinea pigs?"

"Yes, isn't that great?" The president smiled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I jumped back as Madge ran up to the president and slam her hands on his desk. (And apparently this is the temporary headquarters for Flying Mint Bunny Corporations.) Madge is a very scary girl. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE GUINEA PIGS FOR YOUR FUCKING COMPANY? I DIDN'T EVEN ORDER THEM!"

"Calm down, please." At least the pres is taking this very well. Oh, wait. Never mind, I see sweat. He cleared his throat. "I never said that you would be testing our new units Miss Madge. Now please calm down."

Madge did just that. I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest. If you ever got a unit like us you know that you don't to be a guinea pig for a unit that might go crazy or not. At least we will not be writing the manuals but now we have to give critique? Like I'm going to do something like that.

"It was an overall rule among me and quite a few others." The president raised his hands. "I am sorry my hands are tied. I can not change it. Your new alpha units will be coming to your homes very soon. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to work."

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Madge shouted.

"Guards." The door behind us opened and two large sized men came in and hooked Madge underneath the armpits and dragged her out of the office. I laughed nervously as I followed Sasha who went to chase after Madge. I sighed as I closed the office door.

**-Hetalia-**

I found myself in a very awkward situation.

"GET ME DOWN!" A girl I don't recognized screamed from my hotel room.

"Kesesesesesesesese, that is fucking awesome!" Gilbert laughed. He was laughing with hos clone and the other BTT people. When he saw me, he waved me to come inside. "HEY UNAWESOME BITCH, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"KARA HELP ME DOWN!"

Oh, that's Sasha.

I look around the rest of the room to find it filled with people. There is simply not enough room to fit them all. I chuckled a little. The Alfreds were doing something in one corner while the Ivan are all bonding with each other. Even Vanya seems like they are having a good time.

Arthur was trying to drown out the sound by watching Doctor Who. Yong-Soo and Feli were annoying Vash and Yao who somehow ended up in dresses. And Mattie? He was in the bathroom.

I know . . .

Kumajiro is sitting by the door.

I chuckled a little more. It's been a while since I have seen the room so full of life. The last time I remember is when _he_ would . . .

He . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . .

Al . . .

"KARA!" I looked up at Sasha who was still hanging upside down from the ceiling. I smirked at the same trap I was in before. "HURRY UP AND GET ME DOWN!"

"No way, this is gold!" A tall black girl shouted with a camera in her hands. Thank god that was not mine. She looked at the trio (plus one) of perverts. It seems like she made some quick friends. "Hey Sash, smile!"

"BITCH!"

I was laughing really hard.

**-Hetalia-**

It was now the second day of the AnimeKet convention. Things have finally calm down so none of the fangirls have to bother the guys. That's good. . .

"AHHHH TOTORO!"

Because they are going to need their energy to stop an anime otaku like me.

Well can you blame me for going crazy? The last time I came here was a long time ago. Like five years ago or so. And that was the first time I ever met Lynn. And even back then, I spent around five hundred dollars here. I have the money to. But I would come back home with bags fulls of just books alone. That does not count the key chains, posters, dolls, hats, t-shirts and well you get the picture.

I finally caught up to a vocaloid line when I saw the Black Rock Shooter trench coat. I squeal so hard. I rushed over and checked the price of it.

"AH FUCK!" I pouted. "It's pricey."

"I see your still obsessing over BRS." I turned around to find a familiar light brown hair with green eyes like mine. She was slightly taller then me but looked around the same age. I gasped and ran up to hug my cousin. She hugged me back. "Hey Kara, how are you?"

"Oh my god, Cass!" I squealed. Then I looked at her again and compared size. "Damn it, your still taller then me."

"Nah, you're growing up." She laughed. I laughed with her. Then she waved her hand for me to follow her. "Come on, I have a surprise to show you."

"It is the Black Rock Shooter coat?" I asked in a fast pace. "I really do want that coat. Oh come on, Please Cass, please buy it for me? Please?"

"After I showed you this thing." Cassidy growled at me. I laughed.

Yep, she is my cousin alright.

As we were walking, we caught up on a few things. She laughed at the part when I told her that my new housemates were giving me a hard time. She could understand since she had a few housemates and college buddies before. She graduated college over two years ago and now she works at some place in New York but still have time to come here every year. It was great seeing an old family member.

Finally we stopped at her table. She grabbed a book from the table and hid it behind her back. I tried to peer over to the side but when I was about to tip over, I stopped myself. Cassidy laughed. She's still so pretty.

"Okay, Kara, close your eyes."

"What? Why?" I asked in a pout.

"Just do it."

I sighed as I closed my eyes like she asked me to. She grabbed my free hand and places something in it. When I opened it, I automatically dropped all the stuff I had in my arms. My hand tracing the two figures on the cover.

I felt my body grow cold again. Like that time when Conner told me he loves me.

Cassidy was laughing.

"I knew you would like it." Cass said in a happy tone. But my face was far from being happy at all. My head drooped down and I just gazed at the cover. "Hey Kara, what's wrong? I told you that I was going to create a comic between you and . . ."

"HE'S MINE!" I heard Eevee's scream. I didn't really pay attention at all.

"Oh god . . ."

That's when everything blanked out for me again. My eyes wouldn't leave the cover. I couldn't bear myself to look away again.

The tears came.

I hugged the book close to me and started to sob. I didn't care if people was looking at me weird, I didn't care that my stuff was being taken away. I didn't care.

All I really care for was the picture. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

The picture of him . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .The picture of my best friend. . . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .the picture of Alex . . . . .

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Kara: What the fuck?**

**Elite: I told you drama. ^^;**

**Eevee: What the hell am I doing?**

**Ivan: I think you were just jealous da?**

**Alfred: I say the commie shouldn't talk!**

**Arthur: I am not getting involved. **

**Yong-Soo: I say that all your breasts belong to me daze!**

**Yao: Shut up aru!**

**Elite: Please review people as I promise that things are going to get more dramatic and a lot more violent. Plus you get to see more of Kara being moody. More then ever. **

***whispers***

**_Just to let you know, The next couple of chapters will not feature Kara as the narrator. It will either be in 3rd person or Eevee talking in 1st person. That's also another warning for you guys. _  
**


	46. Ch 44: A Word of Caution

**Elite: _Hey guys, its me. I'm whispering because of Kara. She is not exactly the most happiest person in the world right now because of this chapter. Not a lot of of the Hetalia characters are in here. It mostly center around Yong-Soo and Mattie. Yong-Soo mostly. He is my favorite character after all. XD_**

**_Please enjoy while I hide up on the ceiling again. _**

**Kara: You know I can hear you right?**

**Elite: Oh Fuck. **

* * *

**Chapter 44: A Word of Caution**

* * *

He walked into the kitchen, a polar bear following him. Mattie wandered over to Kara who was just staring at a wall. Mattie walked over to her in a normal morning gesture.

"Good Morning Kara." Mattie yawned. Then he noticed the empty cup in Kara's hand. And there was nothing around her that she could drink. Mattie went to the fridge and opened it; making a mental note that he needs to buy some groceries. He looked at Kara. "Kara, do you want something to drink?"

". . ." Kara looked at the cup. "No, not really."

"Oh, okay." Mattie poured some orange juice into his own cup. "Are you sure? This orange juice is pretty good in the morning."

"No, thank you Mattie." Kara said to him; without looking. "I'm fine."

"Umm, okay."

Mattie started on the pancakes. It was a school day for the two youngest people in the house. He was kind of glad that they took a together trip to Seattle for the AnimeKet. Kara seemed to have fun, even spending four hundred dollars. Of course, why is in such a bad mood right now confuses him.

"Hey Mattie." Mattie jumped at the sudden break of silence. He set the pancake on a plate anyways.

"Y-yes?"

"Wake up Yong-Soo for me."

"O-okay." Mattie set the pancake in front of Kara before going upstairs. She's probably just tired. Mattie knocked on Yong-Soo's door. "Yong-Soo, it's time to wake up, you'll be late for school."

"daze. . . ." Was all Mattie heard. When Mattie knocked harder on the door, he heard a light 'thump'. Possibly the pillow hitting against the door.

Mattie knocked on the door harder. "Yong-Soo!"

Just then, he heard some loud stomps coming up the stairs. Kara walks up to the door and slams it open. The loud force and noise made the Korean jump out of his bed and onto the floor along with his blankets. He looked up at the pissed off Kara.

"GET UP!" Kara shouted. Matte flinched so did Yong-Soo. "WE HAVE SCHOOL!"

"Okay, daze." Yong-Soo said in a nervous tone.

Mattie took the opportunity to go back downstairs and make more pancakes. Knowing that more people would be asking for them. He heard footsteps behind him as he walks down the stairs. When Mattie, glanced over, he saw Kara still looking mad. Something must have made her mad, or somebody. It could have been anybody in the house. _(coughAlfredcough_) Kara goes to the table and sits down again. She, visibly, looks calmer then how she was just a couple of seconds ago. This was just weird.

As Mattie finished off his last two pancakes for the day, he gave Kara a wary glance. She didn't move at all, like a statue.

"Kara?" Mattie said after he set down the plate of pancakes on the middle of the table.

"Yeah?" Kara looked up, looking tired.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Kara looks down at her cup before shrugging. Mattie placed his hand on Kara's shoulder and she automatically stood up; making the chair fall over. She quickly looked at him with mad eyes.

"I said I was fine, so I'm fine!"

"Maple. . ." Mattie flinched.

Kara groaned as she tries to rub the tiredness from her eyes.

"Sorry." Kara turned around and rushed towards the stairs. "Thanks for the pancakes Mattie. I'm going to go get dressed now."

Mattie sighed as soon as he heard the door closed. There was something really off, but he doesn't know what it's about. Then Mattie noticed the uneaten pancake still on Kara's plate. Yong-Soo slowly wanders down the stairs and to the table. He grabbed a few pancakes off of the main plate.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kara daze." Yong-Soo took a bite out of his pancake.

"I don't know." Mattie sighed.

"Dude, PANCAKES!" Alfred shouted as soon as he reached at the bottom of the stairs. He gave his twin a 'bro hug' before gobbling down the pancakes on his own plate. Mattie muttered a weak hello to his twin. "Mornin' Dude."

"It's 'Good Morning' not 'Mornin' you bloody wanker." Everybody looks at Arthur who walks in with some groceries in his hands. He set down the groceries in the kitchen before taking off his jacket. "I swear, you bloody Americans destroy the Queen's language."

Mattie, deciding to eat, set out two pancakes on his plate and smother it with maple syrup. Arthur did the same; just without the syrup.

"Dude, aren't you drowning the pancakes?" Alfred asked the Canadian. Mattie just shrugged.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Kara today daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

"I know she woke up pretty early." Arthur took a bite of his pancake in a dignified manner. He took a quick drink of his tea. "She woke up earlier then me. I found her watching some infomercial in the dark."

"Dude, you're old." Alfred commented. Arthur choked on some tea. "Hahaha!"

"You git!" Arthur coughed some tea out of his windpipe. Just as he was about to go over and hit the American on the head, Arthur heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. Kara was ready for school. "Good Morning Kara."

"Whatever." Kara slammed the door shut on her way. Everybody flinched at the loud bang.

Everybody all heard one of the cars being turned on and driving down the street. They all just blinked at the door before sitting down at the table again. More footsteps walked down the stairs. Ivan was scratching the back of his head and yawned.

"It seems like someone is in a foul mood da?" Ivan asked. The front door opens again. Yao comes in with some bags in his hands. "Good Morning comrade."

"Aiyah, did you guys do something to Kara?" Yao said after setting down the bags by the door. "She was very pissy."

"How pissy?" Alfred asked.

"You seriously did not hear any yelling just now aru?" Yao asked surprised. "I just said good morning to her and didn't responsed aru. When I said it again she yelled at me. I didn't do anything aru!"

"What did she yell?" Ivan asked.

"She said 'Good Morning' with some vulgar terms aru." Yao sighed. He sat down at the table and grabbed some pancakes from the main plate. "So what did you do to make her so mad aru?"

Everybody at the table said they didn't do anything. All of the them getting increasingly worried. Somehow, Yong-Soo was the most worried. He was the first to arrive here and has been with her in the house the longest. During the whole time, Kara has never been like this . . . .moody. . . .

I wonder what's wrong daze." Yong-Soo sipped some of his orange juice.

**-Hetalia-**

"KARA! KARA DAZE!" Yong-Soo yelled. Kara stopped walking near the front of the school and turned around to see Yong-Soo. For a brief moment, he saw Kara with dead looking eyes, like she had no life in her. But when he got closer, she just looked tired.

"What is it Yong-Soo?" Kara asked.

"Kara!" Yong-Soo smiled. "I was wondering if you could take a day off of work today."

"No, Boss needs help." Kara said. Then she looked at Yong-Soo straight in the eyes. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

Yong-Soo just cocked his head to the side; confused. Kara sighed; showing how tired she looks. Yong-Soo was ever growing worried. He is hoping the plan that he and the rest of the housemates came up with would work to calm Kara down. Just then both of them heard Eevee yell both of their names. Yong-Soo smiled.

"Hi daze." Yong-Soo said to Eevee as soon as she came up.

"Hi!" Eevee turned to her best friend. "Hey Kara, skip work today. Let's have some fun and hang out."

"Hey, I was going to ask her that." Even though he already did. Eevee just stick her tongue out at Yong-Soo childishly. Yong-Soo did the same.

Kara just sighed. Then she face palmed herself.

"Look guys, I gotta go." Kara sighed again.

"Go where daze?' Yong-Soo asked.

"I have work, Yong-Soo, or Did You Forget?" Kara shouted; attracting some attention.

"I . . .forgot?" Yong-Soo hid behind Eevee, knowing that Kara would never hurt her best friend. Kara muttered something before stomping away. Yong-Soo let out a sigh of relief.

"Sheesh, what is wrong with her?" Eevee scoffed.

"We have been trying to figure that out since morning daze." Yong-Soo sighed in defeat.

"Yeah no kidding." Alfred pouted.

Eevee squealed at the sudden entrance of the American. She turns around to find more people from Kara's group of housemates. Eevee calmed down as soon as she sees her boyfriend who she still won't say out loud. Gilbert hugged Eevee from behind. Yao was the first to speak.

"I hope she is not sick aru." Yao sighed.

"She has a little fever but she is not as sick as last time." Francis said as he held out a rose for Eevee. Arthur just glared at the French man. "Angleterre, why are you looking at me like that. Unless you want . . ."

"How the bloody hell do you know that Kara has a fever?" Arthur asked.

"Ah well, she looks so cute when she is sleeping . . ."

"YOU BLOOD GIT!"

Then those two started to fight. Everybody just look on and stared at the 'bickering couple'. All of the sudden, Yong-Soo dragged away from the group. He looked up to see Conner Melrose, pulling on his shirt. The last time, Yong-Soo has heard anything from Conner is when Kara rejected him back during the Art Contest. His brother said that he was a mess but Yong-Soo never expected this.

He looked like somebody who lost his home instead of the fancy living that Kara says he has.

Yong-Soo recollected his thoughts and started to drag his feet against the concrete.

"Hey, let go daze!" Yong-Soo yelled.

"No fucking way." Conner shot his a glared. His eyes looked like they didn't get an ounce of sleep. "You're coming with me."

"Where are you taking me daze?" Yong-Soo shouted, dragging his feet more.

"SOMEWHERE!" Conner shouted; still dragging him. "Would you stop dragging your fucking feet? It's important!"

"Hmph." Yong-Soo gave up and crossed his arms. "It better be daze."

**-Hetalia-**

They arrived at the local park where Kara went black before to Conner's little brother. Yong-Soo was sitting down on a park bench, away from people. It wasn't exactly his choice. It's not exactly his choice to be waiting for the stalker.

"Here." Conner handed Yong-Soo an ice cream cone.

Yong-Soo started to eat it but then he paused. "Wait, why are you being so nice daze?"

"You're part of Kara's family, right?" Conner asked sternly. Yong-Soo ignored it as he nodded his head. Conner sighed and went into a depressed look. "Then, I have to be nice. Or else she will get pissed."

"It's not like she isn't already daze." Yong-Soo ate a bit of his ice cream. Conner did the same thing only slower. Yong-Soo, had enough of the silence decided to break it. "Why did you bring me here daze?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about." Conner growled. Then he stood up and glared at Yong-Soo. "What the fucking hell did you do to piss her off so bad? She's really close to . . ." Conner shuddered. "Never mind, just answer my fucking question."

"Really close to what daze?" Yong-Soo asked in a suspicious tone.

"NOTHING!" Conner shouted. "JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!" When Conner saw the amount of attention he was getting, he calmed down. Then he sat down on the park bench. "What the hell did you do to Kara to piss her off so bad?"

"I don't know." Yong-Soo said sternly. "We're trying to figure that out daze."

"Are you fucking sure?" Conner asked in surprise. "Like, no joke serious?"

"You bought me ice cream daze." Yong-Soo pouted. "I just told you the truth daze."

Conner put his hand on his chin. His eyes went into a desperate deep thinking process. Maybe talking to Kara's stalker is a good idea. If anything, it could help figure what's wrong with Kara. Conner seems to know Kara more then being art rivals. Yong-Soo took another lick out of his ice cream again when a previous question came to mind.

"What did you mean when you said 'She's really close to' daze?"

Conner shuddered for a bit before answering. "DBK . . ."

"Is that some kind of medical symptom daze?" Yong-Soo takes another bite of his ice cream.

"If you know how Kara acts when she's black . . ." Conner looked up at Yong-Soo with serious eyes. Yong-Soo flinched at the seriousness. ". . . You don't want to know how she is when she's DBK."

Yong-Soo choked on his ice cream. Then he stood up from the park bench.

"You mean to tell me that there is something **WORSE** then Black Kara?"

"Yes." Conner nodded. Then he started to go depressed again. "And you don't want to meet that side of her. Kara sees everybody as her enemy at that point." Conner grabs Yong-Soo's wrist as he stands up. So Violently, Yong-Soo drops his ice cream. Conner stared Yong-Soo straight into his eyes. "Listen to me, those who have seen DBK never talk to it to others. For good reason too. My reason is because I love her. But if you leave her alone, not only will you regret it but Kara too. She can't control that side of her."

"W-why?" Yong-Soo asked; still shocked by how serious things are getting. "What's going to happen daze?" Conner did not answer the question. He only shook his head. "So, what do we need to do daze?"

"Be prepared." Conner stepped back a little. "You need to be ready when Kara does go into DBK, it will happen fast and when you least suspect it."

"This is not the first time it happened." Yong-Soo stated.

Conner shook his head. Then he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm. Yong-Soo gasped at the stitching from his wrist to his elbow. It looked like it was a jagged cut because of how awkward the stitches looked. It made Yong-Soo a little sick to think that Kara did that. But then he noticed how it continued up his arm. Yong-Soo shuddered when he thought how much might have spilled. It was sickening. Then Conner rolled down his sleeves and walked away, with a sad look to him. Yong-Soo was about to call him back but he heard familiar voices from behind him.

"There you are aru!" Yao shouted. Yong-Soo turned around and saw the rest of the housemates. Or Conner put it, Kara's family. Yao got rid of his former irritation and replaced it with worry. "Hey, is something wrong aru? It looks like you have seen a ghost aru."

"What the hell did that bastard Conner want with you?" Everybody heard the empahzies on 'bastard Conner'.

"Yeah, isn't he like the stalker villain to Kara?" Alfred commented.

Yong-Soo blankly stares at where Conner left. Everything just now was a giant warning or what Alfred would saw, a red alert. Yong-Soo had only one question in mind.

_What is going on?_

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Kara: I'm sorry but Elite is too dead to be talking right now.**

**Yong-Soo: No she's not daze. She just has tape over her mouth daze. *removes tape from Elite's mouth* There you go daze!**

**Elite: PEOPLE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kara: SHUT UP!**

**Vash: Why am I here again? **


	47. Ch 45: DBK and a Desperate Want

**Elite: Hi peoples. It's me again. _Without Kara this time._**

**Vash: This time. **

**Ivan: *looms over Elite* Do you have something against me. Then by all means, tell me. **

**Elite: Uhhhhhhhh . . . . .**

**Yao: Ivan is a little flustered that he is not a big part of this chapter aru. So I think you should just go on ahead and read what happens here aru before things get ugly.**

**Yong-Soo: It's not like things are pretty in the chapter either daze. YOUR BREAST BELONGS TO ME DAZE!**

**Yao: AIYAH!**

**Vash: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator Manuals. Now read before I shoot you.**

**Elite: WHAT DID I SAY AB-**

* * *

**Chapter 45: DBK and a Desperate Want**

* * *

"Evangeline? Evangeline?" Miss Langley called. She looked up at the tired looking class. She growled and put her hands on her hips. "Look guys, I can't wait until school gets out too. Just bear with me for another day and then you guys go on vacation! Now, where the hell is Eevee?"

"Right here!" I said as she almost stood up from her seat. I always hated it when people call her by my real name. It stinks. A pokemon name is so much better but no~ my parents didn't want to have a pokemon name for their daughter.

"Alright then."

I looked at Yong-Soo who was sitting next to me. He never looked more serious. Ever since the talk with Conner the other day, he's been like that. As soon as we got to their house, we found Kara passed out on the couch, with some papers around the general area.

Kara is always stressed out at this time of year. Mostly because of finals and work.

But from what I'm getting from the other housemates (and my boyfriend), Kara has been acting moody and strange. That is really bad, in my terms. But what can I do?

I mean, I tried to help out before my parents called me back to the house.

Maybe it's because of the fact that she has housemates now and she doesn't want to miss out on Christmas gifts? That sounds like her. It really does. I just hope it doesn't kill her like that one Christmas time.

I looked at Yong-Soo again and he hasn't moved. I tossed him a little note. He took one glance at it and opened it. He wrote back and tossed it back to me.

_Where's Kara? _

_**Not here daze. She's sick today.**_

What? Really? She hardly calls in sick. Okay, this is getting really bad.

**-Hetalia-**

"You got yourself into trouble again?" I sighed. Yong-Soo was rearranging some paperwork for a teacher. Most namely, Miss Langley. How he manages to get into so much trouble and still in this school is beyond me. Yong-Soo laughed nervously at me. "Couldn't resist?"

"Couldn't resist." Yong-Soo went back to work. Of course, he just had to grope somebody else. Well that's Korea for you. The groper. Enter a thumbs up pose from me here.

But then my thoughts went back to Kara. Yong-Soo said it was just a light fever but it's not likely. With everything that has been happening with her, it just doesn't seem likely. I mean, she used to do this kind of stuff before. It's a really bad sense of deja vu.

A horrible sense.

"Hey, Yong-Soo."

"What's up daze?"

"I'm going to head over to Kara's house." I said warily. I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling. "Maybe somebody at the house could use my help."

"As far as I know, she's home alone daze." Yong-Soo sighed. Then he looked at me with serious eyes again. "Be careful daze. She's been . . .Just be careful daze."

"Alright."

I headed out.

**-Hetalia-**

As soon as I saw her house came into view, I got scared.

No, not scared.

Nervous.

I don't know why I got so nervous. I have no other reason too right? But that warning that Yong-Soo gave me, scared the living hell out of me. But Kara is my best friend, I have to see what's up. So with a deep intake of breath, I walked up to the front door. I knocked on the door but it was already opened. I peeked into the dark house.

I gasped at what I was seeing.

I opened the door wider to see that I wasn't just seeing things but it was still too dark. So I rushed over the stairs and turned on the living room lights. There standing in the middle of the room was Kara.

With a pair of large scissors in her hand. My eyes went to her hair. It was shorter then ever, making her look like a guy. There cuts along her neck, cheek and hands. I could see them on the scissors. Kara slowly looked up at me with dead looking eyes. Then she snipped off the last bit of her hair. I suddenly felt all the color on my face disappear.

The deja vu finally cleared.

This is the same thing she did when Alex died.

"Kara, calm down." I said in a calming tone. She gripped her scissors tighter. I flinched. Still I continued. "Kara, calm down. You know what happens next. You have done this before."

"Shut up." I gasped at the dark tone in her voice. "What the hell would you know?"

"Kara. . ." I slowly paced towards her. I see her gripping the scissors tighter. "Stop. You know that this is not something you would want to do. Just calm down . . ."

"Easy for you to say." Kara chuckled. That was never a good sign, if she chuckles like that. She was super close. Kara twirled the scissors in her hand. "You're the one with a sane mind. So you really think that you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes, because I'm your best friend." I glared back at her.

"Yeah right." Kara let the scissors drop into her hand. "The only damn reason why you're here is because of Gilbert. That is the only damn reason. Otherwise you would just leave."

"No, Kara, I came because I was worried about you."

"NO!" Kara shouted. Then she went down onto her knees and started shivering. I ran up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. Kara pushed me back. "ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS YOU AND GILBERT! YOU KNOW DEVASTATING IT IS FOR ME TO SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER?" Then she started to cry. "You don't know. You don't . .. .know . . . . . how much I miss him . . . . . . his laugh, his smile . . . . everything . . . . ."

"Kara . . ." I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I miss him . . ." I stroked her back. She gripped the side of her head. "I miss him . . . but he had to go . . . he just had to and LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!"

Kara pushed me harder; away from her. Then she started to destroy her own living room. I curled myself into a ball, trying to avoid anything hitting me. Kara, then, slammed her hand on the floor. Constantly trying to beat it to a pulp.

"HE HAD TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" I saw tears fall from her eyes more. "HE HAD TO LEAVE! HE JUST HAD TO DIE! HE COULDN'T STAY ALIVE! HE COULDN'T! NO, HE HAD TO JUST DIE! WHY COULDN'T HE TAKE ME WITH HIM? WHY?"

Kara thrashed more of her living room. Screaming louder. I was glad none of the neighbors were around at this time. When she thought the floors had enough abuse, she turned to her walls. Punch after punch, kick after kick; it got more intense. I was feeling scared for my life.

Then she just cried.

I climbed out of my hiding place and went over to comfort her. I kinda know what she's going through. I was like this; only it was when my grandma died. I loved her so much. Kara did the same thing for me but she actually tried to stop me psychically. I can't do anything.

"Kara, everything will be alright." I told her. She looked up at me. "Everything's fine. Look, Alex is not important right now. What is important is-."

I started to choke. My eyes went wide as my feet was barely touching the floor. Kara had my neck in a tight bind. When I looked at he, I swear her eyes could be red. She had such a murderous face on her. It was horrible. What was the scary part was the pair of scissors still in her hand. I started to panic as Kara raised me a bit higher off the ground. I started to choke more.

There was no doubt about it now.

She was DBK.

"Not important?" Kara growled. Then she let me go and I gasped for air on the ground. I felt a sharp kick to my stomach and I got tossed. "Not important? You of all people should know how important Alex is to me."

"I'm sorry Kara." I stood up and try to hold my own weight on my two feet. But I was getting dizzy. "Look, I didn't mean to say that. I meant that-."

"SHUT UP!" Kara shouted. "YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING THROUGH! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH HELL I'M IN! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!"

"Hey, it's not . . ."

"IT IS!" Kara cried. More tears. "But then you wouldn't care. Nobody cares . . ." Kara fell to her knees. Crying into her hands. "Nobody ever cares about me. Only Alex did and even then he left me behind. I thought I forgot it all. I thought if I forgot about him . . ." Kara shook his head. "It still hurts. It still hurts. Everything still hurts."

"Kara . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Kara tackled me to the floor. Then held up the scissors above her head. Her eyes were crazy. She grabbed my collar and held me up a little. The weight of her knee dug into my chest. "Don't sound like you understand me! You don't! YOU DON'T SHIT ABOUT ME!"

"EEVEE!" All of the sudden, the weight was gone. I took in a breath of relief before looking up. Arthur held me close to his chest. I looked up at Gilbert holding Kara back as she thrashed against his grip. Gilbert looked at me with worry. "EEVEE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Careful!" I shouted. "She's DBK right now!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Gilbert pinned to the floor. He looked at me before turning to Kara. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU UNAWESOME BITCH!"

"What's DBK, love?" I looked up at Arthur. He was looking a bit scared too. I looked at him.

**D**arker

than

**B**lack

**K**ara

I turned to Gilbert and Kara when I heard a scream. Kara lodged her large pair of scissors into Gilbert's shoulder. I screamed in panic. I saw a blur of yellow tackling Kara off of Gilbert. Alfred now had Kara in a bind. I ran up to Gilbert and gently took out the pair of scissors from him. Gilbert sat up and glared at Kara. She was still looking murderous.

"LET ME GO!" Kara shouted.

"No way!" Alfred shouted back. "Not until you calm down!"

Kara tried to kick Alfred but every time, Alfred avoided. I don't think any of the housemates has seen Kara act this way before. Maybe that's why they're pretty much shocked. I could understand at least that much.

"YOU STUPID AMERICAN BASTARD!" Kara shouted. "AMERICA I'M TELLING YOU TO LET ME GO! NOW!"

"NO!" Alfred shouted again.

I looked at the door opening again. This time was Yong-Soo. He looked scared. I could have sworn that I saw Conner. Yong-Soo took a deep breath. But then he took on a serious look and walked over to Kara. Then in one single movement, Yong-Soo punched Kara right across the face.

All activity stopped.

Kara was limp in Alfred's grip and looking quite shocked. Since her hair was not in the way, we could see her face. Her head slowly turns to Yong-Soo with wide eyes.

"Enough of this daze." Yong-Soo looked at me for a bit and then back to Kara. Kara did the same. "Are you really going to hurt your best friend daze?" Kara looked at the ground. "Is it really worth it?"

"I'm sorry . . ." Kara let out a few tears before slipping out of Alfred's grasp and headed upstairs. The door slammed.

Everybody turned to me. I knew this would be coming.

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Elite: Okay, this chapter took a lot of thought process. I was working on this chapter for a couple of months. If things seem jumpy, I'm sorry. This is the first time I wrote something like this. **

**Eevee: Ow, that hurts.**

**Elite: I know, and I'm sorry. **

**Ivan: kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Alfred: DUDE! How the hell did you get him tied to a chair? **

**Elite: I am the author, I can do whatever I please. (As long as it doesn't piss him off too much.)**

**Ivan: **

**Elite: For GODSAKES Ivan, dude you are going to have a big part in the next chapter, Okay. Which I will be updating later today. And possibly another update after that. **

**Gilbert: Why the fucking updates? **

**Elite: I have a surprise for all my dear readers. And I don't want to be late for Christmas or the Anniversary. I literally have hours left. So back to editing. **

**Yong-Soo: So see you soon daze? **

**Elite: AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	48. Ch 46: Thought Process

**Elite: Hi peoples. **

**Now this chapter alternates from 1st person to 3rd person. 1st person is Kara and 3rd person is just 3rd person. And yes Ivan, you play a part in the story. **

**Ivan: Good.**

**Elite: I was going for Francis until you came along and . . . .*grumble grumble***

**Vash: *sigh* Read or else I'll shoot.**

**Elite: HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT POINT A GUN AT THE READERS?**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Thought Process**

* * *

"_I can't forgive myself now." I said to myself._

_Instead of sitting on a bed of white, everything was red and black. Everything was just dark. I was crying now, more then I have ever cried in this place. Even during the time at that one time. When I saw the train crash. _

_I could feel him there but I haven't been able to see him. I know that Alex is there; comforting me somehow. But I can't see him anymore. I can feel his hand on my back, I can feel his warm hug. But I wish I can see him. I miss him so much. _

_All of the sudden, I felt something dripping on my arms. I looked down at them and saw they were bleeding. I panicked and try to get it off but it remained. I started to scream but it was silenced. I looked around and saw a warehouse. _

_With blood on the floor. _

I gasped as I sat up from the floor. I looked around my room to see it destroyed. The dresser was in front of the door, the closet was turned inside out, and everything was on the floor. Even my blankets from the newly stripped bed. My eyes glanced at the book that I was using as a pillow.

It was a small leather book. The tears on it was easy to wipe off.

I sighed as I looked up at my window. It was wide open and the curtains were still closed. I stood up and opened up one curtain. Then I saw how messy my room is. I sighed as I fell to my knees on the ground. Then my whole body was on the ground.

I felt terrible.

After what I did to Eevee, I couldn't bring myself to go back downstairs. I know the guys would be asking her a lot of questions. I have to apologize to her but I don't know if I can face her again. My whole body started to tremble at the thought of my best friend not wanting to be friends again.

Well she has good reason to avoid me now.

My eyes darted to my bed when I heard it move. Like somebody was shaking it. I sighed. My mind must be playing tricks on me again. But when it started to move again, I stood up. I looked at it and saw nothing. Then in a quick flash, I was on the floor again. But I could have sworn that I saw Alex. He was looking down at me with sad looking eyes.

I gripped the side of my head as I tried to curl up more into a ball.

Wait, what am I thinking? Alex is dead.

Eevee must be scared of me right now. I know I would be if my best friend turned on me. And I do remember hearing her voice but everything was blurred. Now everybody is going to ask questions. I can hear them now.

". . . . .she went crazy . . . ."

". . . . .weak . . ."

Wait.

I can hear them.

I sat up and looked around my destroyed room. Next to me was an air vent. I went up it and opened it up more. The voices coming from downstairs became clear. I hugged my knees together and listened in.

**-Hetalia-**

"I just can not believe this aru!" Yao said as he rubbed the back of his neck. The broken tables, glass, and tableware were scattered all over the floor. And that was without the amount of paper that was also littered. Yao turned to Gilbert and saw his injured shoulder and Eevee's bruising around her neck. "Are you sure Kara did this aru?"

"Dude, would I have this claw mark from her?" Alfred said as he raised his arm to show the 'claw marks'. Alfred winced as Arthur brought some rubbing alcohol on the injury. "Ow! Artie that hurts!"

"It's Arthur." Arthur growled. Then he put some bandages on the wound. "There, you're good to go." Arthur turned to Eevee. "It's your turn love."

Eevee stood up and sat back down next to Arthur. Arthur lifted up her chin to get a better look at the bruises on her neck. They weren't too bad but they are bad enough to last for days. Just the the front door opened to find Vash and Boss at the door. Boss gasped at the mess. Then she saw Eevee.

"Oh my god." Boss leaned against the wall. Vash picked up some broken glass from the front door. Boss walked over to Eevee. "Evangeline are you okay?"

Gilbert snickered. "Evangeline . . ."

"Hey!" Eevee pouted.

"What happened here?" Mattie shouted as he entered the house. Only Alfred and Arthur noticed his loud exclamation.

"It's a mess in here, da?" Ivan said unexpectedly. He looked around the room. "Where is Little Dear One? Is she okay?"

"Dude, she's the one who did all this!" Alfred said as he waved his arms in the air. The recent people who came into the house stared at him like he grew a second head. Just then Feli, Francis, and Antonio entered the house to find it completely destroyed and asked the same questions as well. "Dudes, I'm not joking! Kara was seriously to one who did this!"

"Oh no, not my little flower." Francis dramatically fainted.

"Well that flower of yours has a big giant thorn!" Arthur growled. Eevee sighed as Arthur put on the last bit of band aids on Eevee's arm. "There you go love. Now will you please tell us, what exactly is wrong with Kara?"

"Wait, something's wrong with Kara?" Boss ran up the stairs and began pounding on Kara's door. "KARA! KARA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER YOU DAMN MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

"Ouch, harsh." Alfred winced.

"Ella es muy ruidosa. (She is very noisy)" Antonio laughed nervously. Boss walked down the stairs, looking a little deflated. She sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Eevee. Antonio placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "¿Estás bien? Lo siento por Kara. (Are you okay? I'm sorry about Kara)"

"I'm fine." Boss looked at Eevee. So did everyone else. "What happened?"

"You will tell us, da?" Ivan smiled in his own creepy way.

Eevee laughed nervously at the attention.

**-Hetalia-**

Why did I just yell at Boss like that? She didn't do anything.

I sighed as I hugged my pillow tighter around my chest. I looked at the time on the side table. It was barely 7 o'clock at night. I can hear Eevee explaining what's happened when she arrived here.

I took a small mirror and looked into it. I look like a complete mess. Cutting off all my hair like that, what was I thinking? Well I wasn't really thinking at all.

And look where it got me.

This horrible sickening feeling. It's too horrible . . .

I got up to my feet and looked up at the clock. It was 9 o'clock at night. I shook my head as I sat down on the floor again. But then my eyes caught something shiny. I took it out from the pile of clothes. It was the small hand mirror. I opened it and saw my reflection.

But then the image started to get distorted and it turned to a horrible looking monster. A black monster that was dripping with a darkened slime. I turned around but nothing was there. I looked at the mirror again and it was snarling at me. Then it receded into a back figure.

"_You really think you can just lock yourself in a room and try to forget all about it?"_

I gasped. I dropped the mirror on the ground but it still continued to talk in a sinister metallic voice.

"_You can't run, because I will always be here . . ." _

I threw the mirror into a different part of the room but I can still hear the voice.

" _. . .forever . ."_

"Shut up." I whispered. Not like people can hear me right now. Or even look at me. I can still hear an echo. "Shut up. Just shut up already. Leave me alone. Go away." I went to my knees. "Go away leave me alone. Leave me alone."

"_Never!"_

"ALEX!" I started to cry again. I cried harder and harder every time the voice talked to me. I kept calling for Alex. But he never came. Of course he never came; he's not alive anymore.

I heard the front door open. Then I heard it close again. I think Boss and Eevee left. That's a good thing. So they really don't have to see how ugly I truly look. I still feel so horrible. I buried my face into my pillow and cried.

I wish Alex was here. At least he knows how to comfort me.

**-Hetalia-**

Ivan knocked on Kara's door, holding a plate of food in his other hand. Since she didn't come down to eat, he figured that she will be hungry. When he heard no response he gave out his infamous kolkolkol laugh. He tried again and this time he heard some movement. Ivan smiled.

The door slowly opens and Kara's eyes peeked through. Ivan smiled.

"Hi Ivan . . ." Kara said in a tired tone.

"Hello." Ivan pushed the door more and allowed himself to enter. He frowned at what he sees. He turned to Kara. "You're room is big mess da?"

"I know." Kara sat down on the stripped bed. Ivan set down the plat on Kara's lap. She just looked at it and set it aside for now. Then she looked up at Ivan. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry at the moment. I'll eat it later, I promise."

Ivan nodded his head. But instead of leaving he sat down next to Kara on the empty. Kara didn't make any movement. She just sat there like a statue. There was deep and dark atmosphere, Ivan can feel it, but at the same time there was a heavy sense of sadness. Just by one look of the room and you can tell where's it's coming from. She truly looked the saddest Ivan has ever seen of her. In one swift movement, she wiped some tears away with her arm. Ivan chuckled a little. Kara looked up confused.

"What's up?" She asked, curious.

"Nothing~." Ivan smiled.

Kara just looked down at her floor. Then she slid to the floor and hugged her knees; making sure that her face was buried. Ivan petted Kara's head.

"I feel sick." She said suddenly.

"Oh, then maybe you should go to bed." Ivan said to her. Kara shook her head.

"That's not what I mean Ivan." Kara looked up but not at Ivan. He could see the trail of tears from her eyes. "I mean that I feel terrible. Being DBK is a real horrible feeling. I lose myself inside of my own head and I can't control anything. I am a weak person for letting another thing that is not myself take over." Kara buried her face again. "I can't stand it. It makes me sick."

"Hmm . . ."

"I wish that Alex was here." Kara let out a small gasp. "He'll know how to comfort me."

"This Alex person." Ivan started after he sat down on the floor next to Kara. "He must mean so much to you da?"

"Yeah." Kara looked up at Ivan. In her eyes was a longing look. "I miss him so much. I miss the way he used to hug me, comfort me, the way he tells me that everything will be fine. There was no amount of words I can describe that would fit the way he took care of me. I miss everything about him. His laugh, his smile, even when he's mad." Kara chuckled. "I really do miss him."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

Kara looked at the floor before burying her face into her knees again. Then she shook her head.

"Not really." Ivan barely caught that. Kara looked up again but with tears this time. "We went beyond the point of boyfriend and girlfriend and went to lovers. But then . . ."

"He . . .died. . ." Ivan finished. Kara nodded her head.

Before I van can continue, Kara asked him to leave. When he wouldn't Kara blocked out her ears and closed her eyes shut. Ivan only sighed as he stood up and left Kara to herself. As soon as he closed the door, he heard crying. Ivan only sighed with worry as he left for his room.

**-Hetalia-**

I don't know how much more of myself I can take.

I . . . .

. . .

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . . .I need to go . . .

Anywhere, but here.

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Elite: Hiya. Okay, Now that Kara is really ticked off, I have to hide on top of the roof. So guys please review on my chapters. I know it's a lot to handle but I have a gift for you guys on the Anniversary and hopefully I can make it on X-Mas.**

**Kara: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU THIS TIME?**

**Elite: Ah! Please review. Please. TAT**


	49. A Gift For You

A GIFT FOR YOU READERS! ENJOY THE PRESENT~!

http:/kawaiikitty129 .deviantart .com/#/d4k6u5n


	50. Ch 47: Finally Found

**Elite: No real Author's note. In the beginning other then it's just like that last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Finally Found**

* * *

My slow heavy footsteps trudged up the steep hill. I didn't have much of a plan of where I was going. But the place around me was all ever familiar. It was at least 1 o'clock in the morning or what I could guess. I didn't didn't have a phone or a wallet on me. All I had was a large jacket to cover my tank top pajamas.

The harsh wind blew against my face. It was close to Christmas time so no wonder it would be cold. I was glad that there was no rain this time. It's not the rain I am worried about.

I turned to my left. Then I looked up at the playground that almost looks like a kindergarten playground. I smiled sadly as I walked up to the swing set. My hand gently touches the cold bar as the air of familiarity wafts in.

I slowly sat down on the set of the swing set and started to pace myself. Just sitting here brought back memories. A lot of memories.

I started to laugh a little.

"Listen to me." I said to myself. I buried my face into my hands. "I sound so angsty."

**-Hetalia-**

"Kara!" Yao knocked on Kara's bedroom door. He frowned when he got no response. He knocked harder. "Kara! You can not stay in your room forever aru! Kara, come out of there aru!"

Yao still didn't get a response. Vash walked up to the stairs. He looked at the door and then to Yao.

"Still nothing?" Vash asked.

"Nothing aru." Yao frowned. But then he saw Vash turn his assault rifle to the butt. Yao gasped. "What are you doing with-." Vash slammed his gun into the door. "What the hell aru! You're going to-"

Vash slammed the door wide open. Yao just shook his head and muttered, "Westerners" under his breath. Vash walked into the room and then walked out of it in a flash. Yao looked at him before looking into Kara's room. It was a complete mess with clutter all over the floor. Even the blankets was on the floor with nobody . . . . .

"Are you sure that Kara is not there?" Vash shouted.

Arthur spat out his tea as soon as Vash yelled out his concerns. Alfred and Gilbert looked up from the computer. Francis was just opening the kitchen door when he heard Vash yell into the phone. Antonio and Feli also stopped what they were doing in the kitchen. Mattie looked up from his book from the easy chair. Ivan was just standing in the backyard door way. Yong-Soo dropped his bag from work next to the door as the words sunk in into everybody.

"No, I haven't. Alright. Thank you." Vash slammed the phone onto the set before picking it up again. Then he quickly dial another number. "Rose, is Kara there? She's not? Okay. Thank you."

Vash slammed the phone.

"KARA'S MISSING?" Mattie shouted.

"Who's going to buy me kimchi now daze?" Yong-Soo said in a sad tone.

"You bloody wanker, how can you think about that at this time?" Arthur shouted. He picked up the phone. "We have to call the po-."

"Hold it right there Opium!" Yao shouted at Arthur as he slams his hand on the phone with Arthur's hand still on it. "We need to be patient aru!"

"What do you mean we have to patient?" Arthur slapped Yao's hand away. "Kara could be in danger right now! And your tell me to be patient?"

"Don't worry, the hero will save her!" Alfred shouted with a hero pose. Although worry was in his tone.

"I don't think your wild antics will save anybody Alfred, da?" Ivan said darkly. But it was clear that Ivan was one of the more worried ones.

Feli was running around in the kitchen and living room. Gilbert and Vash were arguing. Francis, Mattie and Antonio were talking amongst themselves.

"What are we going to do? I just heard on the news that it was going to rain soon." Mattie asked in a concerned tone. Francis expressed his concerns too when he placed a hand on Mattie's shoulder. "I'm worried."

"So am I Canadá." Antonio sighed. Then he rubbed the back of his neck.

"But where has my little flower has gone?" Francis sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew."

"Well not knowing where Kara is a bigger problem!" Arthur shouted

"Well, I'm going to go search for her with or without you idiots!" Vash headed for the door. Ivan stopped the Swiss man. "Let me go!"

"So you have an idea where she might be da?" Ivan asked in a creepy smile.

". . . ." Vash looked away after shoving his shoulder from Ivan's grip. "No I don't."

"Then how will you find Kara if you don't know where she is or where might could be?" Ivan asked in a concerned tone.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Vash shouted.

"Ve~, no need to shout." Feli sniffed; leaving a single tear in his eye.

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" Arthur walked straight up to Feli and grabbed his collar. Feli squealed and started to scream something about the British. "FELICIANO! STOP CRYING! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE HELPING BY JUST SITTING THERE, CRYING?"

"STOP IT ENGLAND!" Antonio took Feli away from Arthur and hugged him. Then he glared at the English man. "Feli is just as worried about Kara as much as you are! No need to yell you damn bastard!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Arthur said in his defense.

"Shut up already you unawesome bitch!" Gilbert shouted at Arthur. Arthur glared at Gilbert. "Since you unawesome pansies are just sitting around doing nothing, I'm just going to go find her by my awesome self!"

"I was about to do that anyways!" Alfred raced outside the door.

Then everybody in a desperate manner, left the house while both Feli and Mattie stayed behind. Mattie sat down on the easy chair, hoping that Kara would be fine. Feli sat down on the couch, crying.

**-Hetalia-**

I woke up to the sounds of crunching footsteps on the wooden chips. I half smiled at the only other person who could be here. Who else would I tell this place to? I mean I have only told one other person but I really didn't think he would remember. Or even knows how to find it because of how a self-centered person he truly is.

Then the wooden chips stopped moving.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here Conner?" I asked him after I looked up at him. Then I scoffed at his appearance. "You look like a wreck."

"You look depressed." He retorted back.

I scoffed again only it had a sad tone. I leaned my head against the swing set chain again. There was a large black cloud headed towards us at a very fast pace. I gripped the chains tighter. I felt Conner's weight on the other swing. I looked away from the horizon.

He was the last person I wanted to see.

I sighed. Then I looked at him. He was looking more of a mess then I realized. He was just; I can not describe it into words. I turned my head away when I heard a horrible sound. Then he broke the ice.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked me. Hoping I would answer no doubt.

"My answer is still no." I said bluntly.

"I know." Conner sighed. I finally looked at him. "But when I saw one of your housemates running down the sidewalk, all panicked, the first thing I thought of was you just running away from your problems. Again."

"So, they're pan-." I started to glare at him. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Well that is what you have been doing for the last year and a half." Conner said in a blunt tone. I growled at him and he took that to offense. "Hey, just because you can't accept the fact that Alex has been dead for that long and still hasn't moved on, then your running away from your damn problems."

"No, I'm not Conner!" I stood up from the swing set. He stood up too. I hated being so short compared to him. But I still held my ground. "Conner, your the one who can't move on!"

"That's a damn lie!"

"WHO WAS THE ONE THAT TRIED TO MAKE ME CHEAT ON ALEX?" I shouted. But then I gasped and shook my head. I was reverting back to Black Kara.

"ALEX DIDN'T DESERVE YOU!"

"OH AND YOU DO?" Fuck it.

"OF COURSE I-"

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER COMFORTED ME? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER TRULY LISTENED TO MY PROBLEMS? WHEN WERE YOU EVER THERE FOR ME WHEN ALEX DIED?" I started to cry. I fell to my knees. When I felt Conner's hands on my shoulders I slapped them away. Then I gave him one of my darkest glares. "NEVER! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN THERE FOR ME!"

"OH, LIKE YOUR DAMN FUCKING HETALIA DOLLS ARE?"

I snapped at that point.

All I remember was that I felt a bad rage surge through my whole body. It must of have been bad because when I finally snapped out of it, I had Conner pinned to the ground with some bruises all over his face and one black eye.

I still had some anger left. I didn't realized I was yelling until I felt a grating into my throat.

But I went with it anyways.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONELY I WAS AFTER ALEX DIED!" I shouted. Possibly the loudest I had ever did. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? EVER SINCE THOSE GUYS BECAME MY FAMILY, I ACTUALLY FELT HAPPIER! THE HAPPIEST I HAVE FELT IN OVER A YEAR AND A HALF! IF YOU EVER SAY SHIT ABOUT MY FAMILY AGAIN . . ." I grabbed a large stick from the wood chips and raised it above my head. More tears was falling from my eyes. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Just before I moved my arm, I stopped. I just realized what the hell I was doing. The stick fell out of my hand and onto the ground. I got off of Conner and sat down on the swing set. Conner stood up as soon as I got off of him but he didn't leave.

I just wanted him to leave.

I pointed to the entrance of the park.

"Leave." I said to him. When I didn't hear him move, I looked up at him and shouted at his face. "LEAVE NOW! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE YOU!"

With that Conner left. I cried into my hands as the rain poured all of the sudden.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

But then the thunder came.

I screamed when it did. I fell to the wooden chips and curled up into a tight ball. I plugged my ears to try to block out the horrid noise. But then another thunder exploded through the sky. I jumped at the noise and then I saw lightening. I screamed again shutting my eyes tight and gripping my ears.

I can feel my whole body shake with fear. The cold sweat was getting colder by the second. The rain was pounding against my whole body as more thunder and lightening shot through the sky.

During the whole time, I could have move but I couldn't.

My whole body was shaking so much. I couldn't move at all. I closed my eyes tighter and tighter as more thunder and lightening shot through the sky. You can tell a flash of lightening even when your eyes are closed because they get so bright.

So unbelievably bright. I couldn't stand it.

Then the loudest thunder I heard, I screamed at the highest note I could reach.

"KARA!" I gasped as I immediately looked up. Running towards me was Arthur. I automatically stood up and hugged him. I started to cry on his shoulder. He just stood there stunned but he hugged me back. Another wave of thunder came by and I went right to the ground again, trying to block out the noise. Arthur panicked when he saw me like that.

"Kara! It's okay love, it's just a little thunder that's all." Another thunder wave came and I screamed again. Arthur stroked my back. "It's okay, it's okay. It will be over soon. Come on love, let's get you out of here! You're soaking wet."

"No. . ." I said in my grated voice. "I can't . . ."

"Kara daze!" I looked up at Yong-Soo's voice.

I started to smile when I saw all the guys coming for me. But the thunder and lightening was getting too much for me. I screamed again, for the last time before I fainted on the ground. It felt like I couldn't breathe or like my chest was closing up. My body was feeling really cold. I couldn't move at all.

It happens to you.

But I was glad the guys were there.

Yeah . . . .

I was glad.

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Elite: Okay, I have two minutes before midnight here so yeah . . . XD**

**I finally made to a year guys! Can you believe it a year! A YEAR! I can not believe it. Thank you guys ever so much for sticking with this story. And don't worry this is not the end of it. I swear. I couldn't make it for Christmas (Although I did give you guys a link to a picture I made for you guys) with the story due to late planning but I will make it next year I swear. So stay with me guys because there is more to this story. **

**A whole lot more.**

**THANK YOU! I AM SO GLAD FOR THE 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOR WHY ME? **

**Please Review.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**(NUUUUUUUUU I WAS OFF BY 1 MINUTE! T^T)**


	51. Ch 48: Dark and Cafe

**Elite: Finally, I wrap up the dark episode! XD Phew.**

**Kara: About god damn time!**

**Elite: Awww, didn't like your white padded room at the cookoo hut?**

**Kara: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Vash: At least it's over now. . . . .**

**Francis: Oh but I can not wait until this short reaches the end. **

**Gilbert: Kesesesesese**

**Antonio: Si, it will be fun.**

**Kara: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

**Yong-Soo: Please read daze. Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals daze.**

**Elite: Or else I would have Korea in the anime! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Dark and Cafe**

* * *

I really had nothing to say.

I mean what else could I say? Here I am sitting on the couch after the whole dark episode. I've gotten so dark so fast, it feels like a whiplash. I've worried the guys so bad; they exhausted themselves. I feel so utterly horrible. I wonder what the hell I can do for them to make it up.

I sighed as I buried my face into my knees.

At least I know how today is going to go.

Shitty.

"You're not sleeping." That was a statement more then a question. Vash was probably standing next to me. Because of how close his voice sounds. When I gave no answer he sat down next to me. I could see the depression on the couch to my left. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty."

"Hmmm." Was all Vash said.

Then we feel into an awkward silence. It didn't took long for me hear more footsteps coming down the stairs. I think it was Feli who sat down next to me. Or maybe Francis. I don't know. At the moment I really didn't care.

"Ma cherie?" I felt a warm hand on my back. My eyes found Francis looking really worried. This maybe big brother mode. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." I reburied my face into my knees. "I just feel shitty right now."

"What exactly happened?" Mattie asked. "I just don't get it. Did we do something to . . ."

"Trust me when I say that you guys did nothing to get me that way." I reassured him. I looked up at him and he just nodded. I sighed as I sat down properly on the couch. "I was just going though something."

"Yeah and it's called crazy town." Alfred said bluntly. Arthur punched him on the arm. "What? It's true!"

"Be nice, Arthur, he's telling the truth." I frowned in his general direction. Arthur retracted.

Then Yong-Soo caught my attention.

"So who is this Alex person daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

I just sighed.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Alex is my dead boyfriend." The whole room went completely quiet. I looked at the ground. "Yeah; he died three years ago in a car accident. I still haven't gotten over that. Even after three years."

"Because he was that important to you da?" Ivan confirmed. He should know what I'm talking about. I just nodded my head and leaned back on the couch.

"It was stupid."

"Huh?" Everyboy asked at that same time.

"Everything I did up to this point was stupid." I leaned my head back and looked at the ceiling. "I threw a major temper tantrum and I got people hurt because of it." I chuckled a little bit before rubbing my face into my hands. "I feel really shitty right now."

So shitty. . . .

"Well, I can kind of get what your saying." I looked up at Alfred who just smiled. "But, dude, you should really let this get you down."

I chuckled a little before burying my face again.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"I'm sorry."

I don't know how I stayed like that. Because that's how I truly felt. I also felt regretful but shitty is the best thing to say right now. Francis put a comforting hand on my shoulder and stated to stroke it. And then at some point Feli came up and hugged me. It was a good kind of silence.

Sooner or later, I fell asleep.

**-Hetalia-**

I walked down the stairs the next morning. I wasn't surprised to find Arthur the only one awake. He looked up at me in a worried expression. Arthur set down his tea and gave me his full attention.

"Good morning love." He said.

"Mornin' to ya to Artie." I walked straight into the kitchen and then came back out with orange juice. I looked at Arthur and he looked a little irritated. "What's up Artie?"

"My name is Arthur not Artie." Arthur growled. Then he crossed his arms across his chest. "What is it with you bloody Americans mispronouncing my name?"

"Well if you think about it, a nickname is a way of showing affection." I took a sip of my orange juice. Arthurlooked up in a confusing manner. Then he smiled.

"Yes, I do believe you're right." His face was suddenly lit up with a sense of nostalgia.

"And besides, Americans are lazy as hell so we shorten things to make it more convenient for us."

Arthur slammed his head on the table in front of him. I started to laugh. And then he muttered something that sounded like "sounds just like a certain idiot I know". I really couldn't tell. I was too busy drinking my orange juice. Arthur reached for his tea too.

That is until . . .

"Your breasts belong to me!"

Enter spit take here please. From both me and and Arthur.

"DAMN IT YONG-SOO!" I shouted as I stomped on his foot. Hard. Yong-Soo hopped up and down, trying of get rid of the pain. But he didn't see the chair behind him and fell backwards. I started to laugh my head off. "You idiot, be careful."

"Somebody's loud this morning." I looked up at Mattie who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I just shrugged. "I just feel happy for some reason. Weird huh?"

**-Hetalia-**

Okay, yeah I was a little depressed after that but not anymore. Weird how I bounced back to my feet. The only complaint I have now is that I cut my hair wrong so now it was getting into my eyes. Which sucks. But that is not the issue right now.

Now the only thing I have to worry about . . . .

"OKAY KIDDIES, DON'T FORGET THAT YOU HAVE TO BRING YOUR PARENTS ON ROSE DAY!" Miss Langley smiled.

I groaned and slammed my head against my desk. It was the Monday before the finals and Rose day is tomorrow. And then the day after that is finals day. It can't be like the California school that Toki goes to where the finals are spread out into 3 days. No, you just had to take it all in one day.

At least my depression episode is over.

"Hey Kara." I turned around and looked at Yong-Soo. He had such a confused look on his face. "What's Rose Day daze?"

"Rose Day the school's way of celebrating the Winter Break." I said to him. I rubbed the back of my head. "The parents are involved because of random crap that I don't know. To tell you the truth, I see no point in actually bringing the parents but it's what the school decides."

"It sounds stupid daze." Yong-Soo smiled.

"No kidding." I chuckled.

"I appreciate that you guys are having fun." I felt a hard hand on my head and so did Yong-Soo. Miss Langley walked to the front of the classroom. "Just don't do it when I'm talking!"

"Ow. . ."

"Okay class, you can do whatever the hell you want now." Oh now she tells us. Miss Langley picked up a piece of paper and walked up to me. Then she handed me the piece of paper. I just glared. "Oh come on Kara, you know you wanna."

"No, Miss Langley, I don't want to." I said in a stern voice.

She puffed up her cheek then she turned to Yong-Soo. Then they talked in a quiet whisper. It doesn't take much to guess what they hell they are talking about.

. . .

. . .

. . .

You sing only once at a talent show and now the school tries to convince you to sing something on special days. I didn't mean to go sing a song that you were planning on lip-syncing. I groaned at the memory. I don't even have that good of a voice and yet they still choose me? What the fuck?

"Hey Kara." I looked up at Yong-Soo who was now looking at me from the edge of my desk. "Can I hear you sing daze?"

"No." I frowned.

"Aww, come on daze!" Yong-Soo hugged my arm. I squeaked at the sudden contact. "Please. Please, please, please please . . ."

The bell rang.

**-Hetalia-**

I was back to work (at both the Bakery and Sugar Hearts) as soon as I was ready to. Right now I was at Sugars Hearts. I was behind on the days I was supposed to work but luckily, I had Rose for a boss who understands me. Which was a good thing.

"So this is where the unawesome you works."

Because I'm going to go through another crisis.

"This is very pretty da?"

My housemates.

"Ah, there is my little flower." I gasped as I turned around to the kitchen window. The chef just winked at me. I felt a deep blush coming onto my face. I was really hoping they wouldn't see me like this. Especially in a maid uniform.

"Haha, the hero has arrived!"

"Oh no." I looked up at Arthur who just can out of the kitchen with a notepad. He dropped the notepad and looked at me. I nodded my head and he just groaned. "Oh that is just bloody great."

"I know, I know." I turned back around ad saw three fan girls winking at him from a table. I glanced at Arthur and he looked like he was ready to head into the emo corner. All of the fan girls, quote, love a British man in a sexy uniform, unquote. Trust me, that is fucking annoying to hear.

"Wow, that's a lot of people there." Rose grinned. Then she looked at me and Arthur. "Well, go do your work you two."

"Why can't you be as laid back as you are when you're not working?" I asked her in a curious tone. I sighed as I grabbed my notepad and walked to the table where Gilbert, Francis, Ivan and Alfred were. But then more people entered the cafe. "Oh god."

"Hello Kara." Mattie smiled innocently. Standing behind him were Yao, Yong-Soo, Feli, Antonio, and Vash. Mattie laughed nervously. "We got curious."

"I can tell." I sighed and dropped my head.

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Kara: Oh god, somebody shoot me. **

**Elite: HAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Gilbert: Awww, you didn't describe the maid dress!**

**Francis: Yes, I wanted everybody to know how beautiful my little flower looks in her-**

**KARA: YOU UTTER ONE WORD AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT STUPID EIFFEL TOWER OF YOURS IS GONE!**

**Antonio: But you look very pretty. **

**Kara: SHUT UP!**

**Feli: But Kara, you look so pretty in that dress. **

**Yao: This is going to continue forever aru. So please review for the sake of our sanity aru.**

**Yong-Soo: DON'T FORGET TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ELITE DAZE! HER BIRTHDAY IS ONE THE 29TH AND SHE WILL BE 18 DAZE! SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY PLEASE DAZE!**

**Elite: Did you seriously just say that? -.-**


	52. Ch 49: The Old Return of Friends

**Elite: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Kara: What disaster do you have for us now?**

**Elite: Oh nothing much. Just the intro to some old friends. Teehee. **

**Gilbert: Somehow, I do not like that little unawesome laugh of yours.**

**Antonio: Old friends? Who are they?**

**Elite: Oh, you'll have to wait and see. In the mean time, the readers are going to enjoy the description I had for Kara's maid outfit! XD**

**Kara: God, kill me.**

**Francis: Finally. I love that cute dress. Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. Now enjoy the love that we put into this chapter. **

**Vash: Shut up and let them read. *loads rifle***

* * *

**Chapter 49: The Old Return of Friends**

* * *

"Okay guys, what would you like to order?" I asked at the housemates sitting on the biggest table of the cafe. Everybody began to ponder. I looked up at Arthur and he was still sulking.

"What you recommend my little flower?" Francis winked. I growled. "Oh please. That is very unpleasant for a beautiful woman like yourself."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NOT CALL ME YOUR LITTLE FLOWER!" I shouted at him. I was so glad that nobody else was here. I sighed as I regained my composure. "Right now we're serving dinner since it's after six o'clock right now. What I recommend is the new soup that we just came up with. It's basically a seafood broth with a side of noodles. And we always serve dessert and today's special is a simple strawberry shortcake with a hint of mint."

After that everybody agreed that they would get the special. That was easy order but as for getting it out of the kitchen and onto the table without dropping a single drop? Now that is hard.

Thank god for Arthur.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BLOODY FROG!"

When he is not yelling at Francis or customers who pissed him off.

"Hey Kara." I looked up at Rose who was just smiling. Then she held out a rather thick envelope to me. I took it and check the money. I gasped and then gawked at the money in my hands. Rose began to giggle. "Oh Kara, don't be so surprised. It's that time of the year again and you know you get your three week vacation."

"But Rose, there is no way I accept this." I frowned. "This is way more then what it was last year. Is this with Arthur's pay too?"

"Nope."

"Rose . . ."

"Kara, I am your boss." Rose smirked. "Now take the damn money and get yourself something nice. How about you go shopping?"

"Pffft." I stick my tongue out to her. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Boss, how many times should I tell you? I do not like to go shopping!"

"Oh, but I want to see you in a nice outfit for once." Rose whined.

"Oh shut up, you got my in a damn dress."

I scowled waving my hand at the pink and white maid dress that I was currently wearing. On the bottom it was laced with a icky girly design that matched the stockings I was wearing. A crisp white apron and white shoes completed the whole outfit. But if you think that was bad, the dress is only fitted to above my knees, I have a matching headband and gloves on my head, AND I had a giant ass bow behind me.

I.

WANT.

TO.

PUKE.

"I'm going to go change." I sighed.

"Still look sexy dude!" Alfred shouted.

I slammed the door to the locker rooms shut.

**-Hetalia-**

It was night time and I already told the guys about the Rose Day thing. This time, I have Vash come with me since it could be an adult. And Vash does live with me so it was all good.

Right now I was cramming every bit of my efforts into studying before the Finals the day after tomorrow. I know I will get a good score on my tests but for pure paranoid, I have to study.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Shut up.

. . . .

Anyways!

I was just getting to my algebra shit when I heard the door knock. I turned around and saw Arthur by the door. He smiled weakly.

"Sorry to disturb you love." Arthur said in a nervous tone. "But you have a phone call. Someone from Canada apparently."

"Okay, thanks for letting me now."

Arthur nodded his head and walked out the door. I stick the mechanical pencil (since I don't like using wood pencils) into my mouth and grabbed my algebra textbook from my desk. Then looking at the lesson from three weeks ago, I walked out of the room.

It's weird.

When I'm reading something, I would always have a good sense of balance. I avoid the things that might hurt me like I would avoid people and jump over cans or bottles. Things like that.

It's weird I know.

Anyways, I walked down the stairs and walked straight to the phone. Then I placed the pencil from my mouth to my ear and picked up the phone that was on the stand.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, it's been a while." The voice on the other line said. "How are you?"

Huh?

"Hey Lynn." I smiled into the phone. I set down my textbook down on the floor. "I'm good. How are ya?"

"Good."

"YOUR BREASETS BELONG TO ME DAZE!" I squeaked. The phone fell out of my hands as I felt prssure on my chest. I growled and kicked Yong-Soo. He let me go and took a step back. Yong-Soo was just waving his hand like an idiot. "Hi daze. I'm back from school daze."

"I noticed." I sighed. I picked up the phone again and held it against my ear. "Sorry Lynn. That was idiot one."

"I heard that daze!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" I shouted back at Yong-Soo.

"He's still at it huh?" Lynn asked me. Then I heard her laugh. "Don't worry Kara, I know how you feel."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I asked her, curious.

"Oh, I never told you did I?" Lynn scoffed at the thought. I know her too well. "Anyways, after I got 'Serge', Korea came to my house and then the three idiots who call themselves . . ."

"The Bad Touch Trio." I sighed. "I share your pain dude. I have those three in my house too. And what sucks is that they ALWAYS PULL STUPID PRANKS hoping they could get Arthur but instead I GET PULLED INTO THE PRANK EVERY SINGLE TIME!"

"HA!" I glared at Gilbert who was giving me the middle finger from the couch. "Serves you right bitch!"

"Lo siento senorita!" Antonio shouted.

"But you look so cute when you are flustered." Francis commented.

"You guys are horrible aru." I looked at Yao and noticed he got the honey out of his hair. Today's prank was a classic bucket on top of the door but with honey. Yao entered the house first before I did. Sorry to Yao. "My hair still smell like honey aru."

"It smells nice though." Mattie complimented.

"Hello~, Kara." Lynn whined.

"Oh." I put the phone on speaker. "There ya go. The phone is on speaker now so you can talk to everybody."

"I don't want to talk to the idiot who pissed off my twin." I snickered at the memory. Gilbert paled. "Anyways, I wanted to ask what the hell you are going to be doing over the winter break."

"I don't know." I shurgged. "Watch T.V. And shit like that."

"Proper ladies do not curse." Arthur said from the kitchen table.

"YEAH WELL I'M NOT A PROPER LADY!" I frowned. "Sheesh, he will not give up on that." Then I thought about something. "Hey, dude, how did you know that I had winter break coming up?"

"A little korean bird told me." I looked at Yong-Soo who was whistling something as he entered the kitchen. I sighed. "Anyways, I'm forcing you to come to the lodge this year."

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME KARA!"

"I am not going to the lodge Lynn!" I growled.

That place is a death trap for me. God. If I ever go there it's because I want to die of broken bones and a severed head. Me and my imbalance nature will kill me on the stupid mountain.

"Kara, come on!" Maj whined through the phone. I feel my cheeks puff up. "I'll cook your favorite foods! I just learned brand new recipes~."

"No."

"Kara~." I turned around to my housemates. Well mostly Alfred (when the hell did he came home?), Feli, Mattie and Yong-Soo. They were giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Come on, Kara, it's a sky lodge in Canada. And they promised free rooms."

Great, Lynn and Maj talked to them ahead of time. That is just perfect.

"I have no problem to going to this sky lodge." Ivan said in a smile.

"Yes, love, I believe it will be a great way to spend the winter break." Arthur said from my right hand side.

"It's free room." Vash smirked.

While everybody was just creeping closer to me with begging eyes, I could hear Lynn laughing her head off. Then I slipped and fell on my back.

"Ow." I sat up from the floor and rubbed the sore spot on my back. I looked up and saw that they were still giving me the puppy dog eyes. "For the last time, no! I do not want to die on a mountain thank you very much."

"Who said you were going to die on a mountain?" Gilbert asked.

"Internet. . . ."

**-Hetalia-**

It was Rose Day today and the school was crowded with parents, guardians and students. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't so many people. I am not the best when I am in crowds of stranger. People that I somewhat know for the past three years is not bad. But you put me in a crowded mall and I will panic. It's the stupid fear I have.

Anyways. Like I said, I have Vash here with me. He didn't really have anything else to do. He brought his handgun though which kind of scares me. I mean he's a freakin' trigger-happy for crying out loud.

And the fact of the matter is, he's kind of edgy even though I tell him that there is nothing to worry about. I see his hand, in his pocket, possibly holding the trigger of the gun.

Oh well, he promised me that he was going to be on his best behavior.

Eevee, however, is a different story. . .

"THAT IS SERIOUSLY NOT FAIR!" Eevee shook my shoulders. I had just told her the news that me and the housemates would be going to Canada. And that included her boyfriend. "WHY CAN'T I COME?"

"Because. You're. Making. Me. Dizzy. Again." Eevee stopped shaking me and I kind of slumped in her arms. Vash pulled me up from the arms and steadied me. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness. "Sorry Eevee but my friend in Canada only expects the housemates. And she's not exactly thrilled to find out that I have eleven housemates coming with me."

"I still want to go though." Eevee pouted.

"How about I get you all the eevee evolutions from my friends in Canada?" I whispered into her ear.

"SEE YA WHEN YOU GET BACK!" Eevee ran over to her dad who was talking to a teacher.

Vash looked at me with a little worry. I looked up at him and smiled. He just sighed and turned back to Yong-Soo who has Francis as his so called 'guardian'. Ha!

For all the times you groped me, sucker!

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Elite: And there you have it. **

**Lynn: It's about time I show up agian. **

**Everybody: Holy shit! Where the hell did you came from. **

**Elite: From the deepest part of your mind. Now, I'm just going to get everything prepared while you guys see Kara panic. **

**Yong-Soo: Why? **

**Lynn: Oh, you'll see. Have fun with Dreizehn Kara.**

**Kara: YOU JUST HAD TO REMIND ME!**

**Vash: *sigh* Just review already since we have to deal with bullshit now. **

**Kara: Oh god, Dreizehn . . . **


	53. Ch 50: Rose Day

**Elite: Finally! I am done with this chapter. And it's the 50TH CHAPTER! WOOOHOOO! Damn, I never thought I get this far!**

**Kara: Why are you so chipper to get this done and over with?**

**Elite: Because, the story is going to end soon! XD**

**Everybody: What?**

**Elite: Shit. Dear readers, please enjoy the chapter. I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. BYE!**

**Everybody: WHAT?**

* * *

**Chapter 50: Rose Day**

* * *

I stretched out my arms into the air.

We just got out of the gym for the usual welcoming sermon from the principle. The whole thing where he starts his proverb "If a job is worth doing, it's worth doing well." It's fucking annoying and it somehow familiar. I know I have heard that proverb from somewhere.

Oh well.

I looked behind me. Vash was just barely walking out of the gym with idiot one and pervert one. Teehee. Like the nicknames I came up for those guys?

Yong-Soo copied me when he stretched his arms.

"I swear that principle likes to talk daze." Yong-Soo frowned.

"No kidding." I laughed.

"That was incredibly boring, ma cherie." Francis suddenly grabbed my waist and brought me next to him. "But seeing you is all worth while."

"Knock it off." Vash shouted. He was about to reach for his gun but I glared at him. Then he just gave Francis his best death glare and that got him to let me go.

"You two promised me that you were going to behave yourself." I growled. Francis laughed nervously while Vash just pouted. "But seriously, I do not want to the school to call the cops on your ass. Like _**last time**_."

"Oh yeah, I remember that daze." Yong-Soo laughed.

Yeah that was a very funny story.

Francis decided to pick me and Yong-Soo up from school since he was finished with work early. It was very nice gesture but when some girls from my class walked by, Francis got the sudden urge to molest them. Before I could do anything, he was already out of his car and going right up to the girls.

Little did he know that there was cop near by.

Who happens to be the father of all three girls. . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Let's just say, it took a lot of convincing to get him out of jail.

I sighed at the memory. Then the bell rang. The four of us went to the first period class. Well homeroom but still.

**-Hetalia-**

"Hello, and welcome to my classroom." Miss Langley smiled. I snickered at her. "First, I would like to start off by saying, it's an honor to have your children in my class. Even though this is just homeroom."

I scoffed as I brought my head up with my hand. Vash, who was sitting next to me in a regular chair, looked at me and shook his head. I could hear Francis say something. Probably to one of the other "women" in the room. And Yong-Soo is probably planning to grope somebody again. I mean he did it before we walked into the classroom. How he does it, I do not know.

Miss Langley finished her little speech. The whole room went into a talking riot. Miss Langley walked up to Yong-Soo and me. I waved my hand like a salute. Miss Langley smiled.

"Hey Kara." She said in a total 'please-don't-with-me' look on her face. Then she turned to Vash and Francis. "And you must be housemates. She talks about you often."

"She does, does she?" I looked at Francis and he just winked at me.

"You do?" Vash asked a little surprised.

"Nah, not really." I turned around in my seat so now my back was to the actual desk. "I just talk about you guys when you guys are getting too annoying."

"You're so cruel!" Francis dramatically gasped. I smirked. He pouted. "You were just joking mon ami?"

"Yep." I smiled.

"Is it always like this?" Vash asked Yong-Soo.

"It gets worse daze." Yong-Soo smiled. I stick my tongue out at him.

**-Hetalia-**

"I would like to welcome the student and teachers for coming here on this special Rose Day." Mrs. Evans smiled at the crowd. I turned around to Vash who was standing at the back of the classroom. The only guy standing at the back of the classroom. I turned back around to Mrs. Evans. "I would like to take a moment to say that I am glad to have your students in my class. Now I hope the students can show you how much they learned through the course of the teaching year so far."

Gag me.

Mrs. Evans is one of those bitchy teachers that is not afraid to give you an 'F' if you pissed her off enough. Right now I was in my Lang. Arts class and by far it's one of the worst classes I have taken. Not because of her teaching method but because of the people I have to be stuck with in this damn class. The rest of my classes are not this bad. Even Mr. Mason's class is better then Mrs. Evans!

But it gets worse.

You know how there are those people who just annoys the hell out of you because they just don't shut the fuck up?

My housemates are different. The guys in my class try to get attention.

I mean there is this one Mexican guy named Carlos and he is the definition of annoying. I sat next to him one year and he wouldn't shut up about girls, porn, and who the hell is going to be his new girlfriend. He tried asking me out once. Not to mention he talks about sex so openly. That's not SO bad but when he say stuff like 'girls are meant to suck' or 'I fuck a girl every day' then that's gets annoying.

What's worse is that most of his friends are in this class.

Please have pity on me.

But that's not the only bad thing.

About 5 percent of the class does their work. Me being one of them. The rest of the 95 percent is all talk and no work. Even during tests and essays. It's one of the most annoying things ever because I like to have peace when I am writing something down. Especially if it is an essay.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the bell.

Vash walked over to me and took my backpack. I shrugged and stood up from the chair.

"You looked mad." Vash said as soon as we got of the class. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You just looked mad."

"Oh, well." I laughed nervously. "That is not my favorite class in the whole world. Don't worry, I'll get over it."

"Hmm."

**-Hetalia-**

The last two classes went without hitch. Vash and Mr. General had a nice long talk and it seems like Mr. General (History) are really liking my housemates. Vash stated (quote) He is a very caring teacher if he is wanting the best for his students. (unquote)

He's not that bad of a teacher. Except for his massive ego.

Mr. Mason (Math) was a strict bastard as always. Vash seemed to think so too because I could see a vein popping out of his head. I could just laugh in my head when Mr. Mason's feelings for the parents and students were mutual. He's not that bad, compared to some others, but he should at least lighten up a little.

Next came my favorite class of the day.

Art!

"Hello Ms. Freddie!" I waved to my art teacher. She shook my hand like she always did. Then she shook Vash's hand. I turned to Vash who was still carrying my ever so heavy backpack. "Vash, this is Ms. Freddie. She is an awesome art teacher."

"I see." Vash just nodded.

"Well it's great to meet the other housemates of Kara's." Ms. Freddie smiled at Vash. "Her housemates are the subjects of her art this year. All the projects this year consists of one or two housemates."

"Really?" Vash raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and looked away.

What? They are good subjects to paint and draw.

BLAME ME!

"Hi Kara!" Eevee called out to me. I looked at her and saw her coming towards me. I waved my hand back and saw a tall and buff man walking besides her. Imagine Mr. Armstrong from FullMetal Alchemist. Now imagine him with a tan colored outfit and, yes, shirtless. You have Eevee's dad. "Daddy, you remember Kara right?"

"Of course I do." Eevee's dad smiled. Then he spotted Vash and gave him a glare. "And who might this be?"

"This is my guardian who decided to stay with me throughout the day." I laughed nervously. Don't worry, he's like that with all guys. Trust me.

"I see." He nodded.

Ms. Freddie called us to come inside the classroom. Then after that I don't know what happened. The rest of the day went by like a blur. I remember eating lunch before we go went to meet my other three teachers. After that I remember nothing else.

I guess it was because I was really tired.

But I won't be able to sleep because I needed to study for my finals tomorrow.

"Welcome to the Winter Cold my dear friends!"

Or be dragged Ivan's bar.

What a long day. . . .

* * *

**Elite: Hello peoples! I am currently on the ceiling, HANGING FOR MY DEAR LIFE!**

**Eevee: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ENDING THE STORY LIKE THAT!**

**Elite: I SAID SOON!**

**Kara: That still doesn't mean it's going to end. **

**Elite: *grumble, grumble, grumble* Anyways, while I hang for my life here.**

**Vash: With a bullet with your name on it. **

**Elite: Please review. *whispers* And don't worry the story is not going to end. At least, I don't think.**

**Yao: Just review aru. I am getting a headache and I do not need anymore distractions aru. **

**America****: DUDE! I DIDN'T GET TO TALK!**

**Canada: Oh you will, in the next chapter when Kara gets drunk. **

**Kara: WHAT?**

**Elite: I should have never told him that. **

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Elite: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE?**


	54. Ch 51: Drunk Kara or Hyper Kara?

**Elite: Okay, this was fun to write. XD**

**Kara: Why does the feeling of hate is expanded?**

**Elite: You have me hanging for my dear life on the ceiling railing! I have to have my fun!**

**Vash: You still have a bullet with your name on it. So does the readers if they don't read the chapter. **

**Elite: HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT THREATEN THE READERS?**

**Kumajiro: Read. Elite doesn't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. **

**Mattie: Kumajiro, get down from there!**

**Kumajiro: Who?**

**Mattie: Canada!**

* * *

**Chapter 51: Drunk Kara or Hyper Kara?**

* * *

Okay, I left you hanging in the last chapter so I will explain what the hell happened.

I got home, totally prepared to study my ass off for the final that's happening tomorrow. (Why they have to have the finals in one day is still beyond me.) But then I got a phone call. When I picked it up, it was from Ivan who was working at his bar.

Apparently, he left a bunch of stuff at home that he needed for his shift today.

"_Little Dear One,bring me my stuff da?" _

"_Will it kill you to say please?" I asked him, a little annoyed. _

"_Become one with Mother Russia and I will." Ivan gave me his infamous kolkolkol laugh again. _

_I sighed. _

"_Spasibo~." _

"_Whatever." And just when I was about to hang up, he called out my name again. "What is it Ivan?" _

"_You will buy the stuff I need, da?" _

"_Do you think I have the mon__ey to bu-." _

"_I will see you here, Little Dear One." _

_Then he hung up on me._

Where is my head banging wall when you need it?

Anyways, I did the favor for Ivan. He doesn't ask for many favors so I figured I would do something nice for once. But I have to say though, the list of stuff he needs is something I do not expect a bar needs. Well then again, I am thinking about the stereotype bar where it is nothing but alcohol and a large flat screen T.V.

So I went the grocery store to get his carton of eggs, cream, milk, fruits, and frozen shrimp. That's what I was doing currently, until I met some few unexpected people.

"Ah, there is my little flower." I squeaked when Francis wrapped his arm around my waist. I glared up at him. Francis just smiled. "Now, what are you doing here my little flower?"

"I am getting a few things." I frowned at him. Then I pinched the skin on his hand. He yelped and started to rub the sore spot. "Now, I will be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well I am going to be making dinner tonight."

Oh.

Oh well. If he wanted to make dinner then let him. In the meantime, I have to get all this shit to Ivan before his shift today. So I grabbed my shopping cart and started to head away from Francis. I didn't think he noticed I left. Which is a good thing.

Now, to get this shit to Ivan.

**-Hetalia-**

I looked up at the sign that read Winter Cold. It was a couple of hours before the place even opened. I sighed and entered the place anyways. Yet somehow I was going to regret that.

"Ah, Little Dear One." I looked up at Ivan who was smiling at me. Then he got from the other side of the bar and walked up to me. "You brought what I requested, da?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I held up the plastic bag filled with forty bucks of stuff.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Now, comrade." We both looked at the guy who was standing behind the six feet whatever Russian. He wasn't as tall as Ivan but still tall enough to make me crick my neck when I have to looked at him. He had gray hair and was definitely old. Maybe around forty or so. "Let's get the people to become one with Mother Russia after they have a good time, da?"

"Da." Ivan turned to me. "Little Dear One, why don't you stay and enjoy yourself?"

"Uhh, no thanks dude." I raised my hands in protest. "One, I am under aged, and second, I do not want to go drunk again."

"You've been drunk before?"

I turned around and saw the American, French, Prussian, Chinese and Spanish idiots. The ones that live at my house. Alfred and Gilbert started to crack up.

"How did you get drunk aru?" Yao asked.

"Well, it's a long story." I sighed. "But it involves with my balance problems and a dog."

Almost everybody raised their eyebrows. "A dog?"

I shook my head. Then while trying to get to the exit, I had my arms lifted out from under me. I squeaked as Gilbert and Francis dragged me further into the bar.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS?" I shouted.

"Dude, Commie, get us something." Alfred shouted.

"Please don-."

Ivan was already gone.

"Oh God."

I was suddenly slammed onto the couch in front of the T.V. I groaned at the pain on my ass but then I diverted my attention to the two idiots. I was about to stand up but then a hand slammed against my collarbone. Gilbert smirked down at me with a bottle in his hand. Alfred and Francis held down my arms since I was struggling to get out.

"YOU GUYS, THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY!" I shouted. Gilbert held the bottle closer to my mouth.

"Hey, knock it off aru!" Yao shouted trying to get closer to me. He looked over at Antonio who was just talking to the old man from before. I followed his gaze and saw Ivan standing there with a little smirk on his face. "Aren't you gong to do anything aru?"

"I want to see Kara drunk." Ivan and Antonio said at the same time!

"FUCK YOU BASTARDS TO HELL!" I shouted.

There was no way I'm going to go drunk again! I remember the last time I did and Lynn wouldn't let me live it down! I kicked up my legs and that hit Gilbert on the head. I smirked when it hit mark.

"Knock it off aru!"

"Unawesome bitch." Gilbert tipped the bottle.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . god . . .

**-Hetalia-**

Kara was just lying there on the couch. Everybody waited for her to move but it didn't seem like she was even breathing. As soon as the vodka entered her mouth, Kara stopped struggling. Everybody was getting a little worried until she sat up.

Then Kara turned around and looked at Gilbert. Her face was blank.

Then in a quick flash, Kara jumped over the couch and tackle hugged Gilbert. She was giving off the biggest smile anybody has ever seen.

"GILBERT I LOVE YOU!"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Wtf?

Kara suddenly went behind Gilbert and grabbed his shoulders. Like she wanted a piggy back ride. Gilbert tipped backwards in shock and the weight. Kara just started to snuggle the Prussian's white hair.

"Gilly, you're hair is so soft!" Kara shouted. Then she petted the top of the Prussian's head like a dog. 'That's a good boy! You're so cute. I love you Gilly!"

Alfred started to laugh his head off. Gilbert was in shock. Yao was face palming himself. Francis and Antonio was in surprise. Ivan was just standing there with wide eyes. The owner started to laugh his head off too.

"Kara?" Yao extended his hand to try to calm her down but she just looked at him. Then she let Gilbert drop to the floor and ran over to hug Yao. Yao suddenly lost the ability to breathe. "AIYAH! Let go Kara!"

"I love you Yao!" Kara snuggled into his chest. Then she visibly hugged Yao tighter. "You're so good to me ARU! Hahaha, I said ARU! Aru, aru, aru, aru, aru! Hahahaha, that's so fun to say!"

"I can't breathe aru!" Yao struggled to say.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Kara let him go but then she started to send a barrage of punches his direction. Then with each time she hit Yao, she started to hit harder. "YOURE. SO. MEAN! I. JUST. WANTED. A. HUG!"

"AIYAH!"

Alfred started to pry Kara off of Yao. But then she turned around and hugged him by his neck. Alfred visibly turned blue from lack of oxygen. Then Alfred pried Kara off of his neck. Kara waved her hands like a little girl who was hugging a little bear and desperately want it back.

"This is . . .different." Antonio laughed nervously.

"You know what else is different?" Kara asked when she turned her head to him. When Antonio didn't answer, she gave him the biggest smile anybody has seen on Kara. "I don't get hangovers! Hahahahahahaha!"

"WHAT?" Gilbert shouted in shock. "How is that possible?"

"Hey comrade." Ivan turned around to his boss. Sasha smiled. "You can take your Little Dear One home. I will be closing early anyways. Don't worry you will still get your pay."

"Da, Spasibo." Ivan smiled at the Defender of Men.

"I WAGE WAR OF PAPER ON THOSE WHO DISOBEY ME!" Kara shouted as she points a finger in the air.

"I didn't think she would be this way." Yao sighed. "I'll be taking care of a little six year old in a seventeen year old body."

"Alfie, I want a piggy back ride!" Kara shouted after she hopped in front of Alfred.

"No way, dude!" Alfred defended his neck. "There's no way you're going to choke me to death!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"WAH!"

Kara kicked Alfred right near the groin and he fell to the floor. Then Kara hopped in front of Ivan who just received his pay of the month.

"HEY VANYA, I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!" Kara shouted as she waves her arms in the air. "ALFIE WON'T DO IT SINCE HE'S BEING A MEANIE BUTT AND WON'T LET ME JUMP ON HIS BACK."

"I will if you become One with Mother Russia." Ivan smiled.

"How about I become One with Mother Russia just for today?" Kara smiled at Ivan.

"No, that will not work."

"AWWWWWW!" Kara fell to the ground and started to roll around on the ground. "But I want a piggy back ride! I want a piggy back ride! I want a piggy back ride!"

"This is very amusing." Francis chuckled.

"Mr. Frenchie-Pants is being mean!" Kara randomly shouted. Just then Ivan crouched down. Kara automatically hopped on his back. "Yay! Thank you Vanya. You're hair is soft too. Pet, pet, pet."

Ivan suddenly had the choking feeling but ignored it because Kara started to snuggle on his scarf.

* * *

**Elite: And there you have it.**

**Kara: HI!**

**Elite: HI! I want to get down!**

**Kara: I have Vash's gun! You get down here and I will kill you!**

**Yao: She is like a hyper fangirl aru.**

**Elite: Ding,ding,ding. That's how Kara gets when she is drunk. Fun huh? But it's the opposite when she has too much sugar. **

**Yao" You're demented aru!**

**Yong-Soo: I am happy that I set up a camera system daze. All of this is going on youtube daze.**

**Alfred: Dude, she chokes, not hug. **

**Kumajiro: Review. I get fish you review. I want fish. **

**Mattie: Please get down from there Kumajiro. **


	55. Ch 52: The Drunk at Home

**Elite: Okay, this was major fun to wite! XD**

**Kara: HI~!**

**Elite: HI~!**

**Yao: I blame you aru.**

**Gilbert: *looks away***

**Yong-Soo: I wonder what would happen when Eevee finds out that you made Kara drunk.**

**Gilbert: *freezes***

**Elite: At least she doesn't have to worry about her cap and gown order. -.- *grumble***

**Ivan: You're going to give my scarf back, da?**

**Kara: NEVER!**

**Mattie: Please read on. Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. **

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Mattie: *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 52: The Drunk at Home**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What thd bloody hell?" Arthur set down the book he was reading and headed for the door. It didn't need his help either way because the door slammed opened. The shock of it sent him into shock.

"I'M HOME!" Kara shouted. Then she looked at Arthur with a big smile on her face. Around her neck was a familar looking scarf. "LUCY! I'm home!"

Kara, then, ran up to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur's face autmatically turned blue from the lack of oxygen. Kara squeezed harder before letting him go and ran around the house. Arthur took a moment to catch hs breath.

All of the sudden, Ivan walked into the house with a pissed off look on his face. Alfred was behind him with Gilbert; laughing their head off. Yao walked into the house and automatically collasped on the couch. Francis was dragged in by Antonio, looking drunk. Actually Antonio looked drunk as well.

"Where is she?" Ivan asked Arthur, in an angry tone.

"I have no bloody idea." Arthur sighed.

"HI~!" Kara waved from the backyard. With his scarf still wrapped around her neck. Ivan growled and walked towards her. She laughed. "RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I AM THE GINGERBREAD MAN!"

With that Kara ran off further into the backyard. Alfred seemed like he was going to die of laughter. Arthur sighed. Then he looked towards Yao who was groaning into his hands. He was muttering something in chinese which he couldn't understand. Arthur looked up as soon as he heard the back door open.

"BIG BAD WOLF IS A MEAN BAD WOLF!" Kara shouted.

Ivan walked into the house with his scarf back in his posession.

"You stole my scarf da?" Ivan started to send vibes towards her.

"Yeah, but I stole your vodka!"

Kara held up two bottles of vodka that she was hidding behind her. Then she chunged one of them down her throat. Ivan growled and attempt to take one back. Kara chunged the other one before Ivan had a chance to get it. Then she threw the bottles at Gilbert and Alfred who was still laughing her head off. They hit mark. Now, Kara looked like she was the one to die of laughter.

Then, Mattie came home from his work.

"MATTIE!"

"Eh?" Mattie screamed as the life of him was slowly being drained away from the ever death hug. "Kara, let me go! I can't breathe!"

"But you're so fluffy!" Kara squeezed harder. "How was your work at the libaray that I completely forgot you got on sunday?"

"Uhhh . . ."

"Enough aru!" Yao shouted. Kara looked at him with a scared face. Then it looked like her eyes were tearing up. Yao frowned. "I am not falling for that trick again aru!"

Kara stick her tongue out at him before she hugged Mttie tighter. Then she saw Kumajiro by his feet. Kara automatically picked up Kumajiro and ran towards the back door.

"KUMAJIRO!"

"Vamos, mi amgia!" Antonio said as he sprang from the stairs.

"Spanish Armada!"

Antonio started to sulk. Kara started to laugh her off by the quick reaction. Then she ran into the backyard with Kumajiro still in her arms. Mattie was now the one chasing her to get Kumajiro back.

Vash opened the door to find it a mess. Kara saw him. Then she bee lined to him after setting down Kumajiro and hugged him. Vash started to push Kara away but she hugged onto him tighter.

"What the fuck?"

"I love you Swissy!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

This was a long night to endure.

**-Hetalia-**

There was no way anybody could sleep that night. Kara was too busy singing her heart out to a song nobody else in the house could hear. This is where a neat little invention called the earplugs comes in. It was perfect for a little thing like this. Or in this case, a little annoying owner.

Since Gilbert was the one who put Kara in this state, he was forced (by a certain Russian) to stay up the night with her. It wasn't like he had any other choice in the first place. But then Kara mentioned that Alfred and Francis was the one who held her down. Then by force as well, Alfred and Francis has to stay up with Gilbert and Kara.

But Francis was already asleep on the couch.

Kara tackled Alfred from behind with a large piece of duck tape over her mouth. The three of them did everything but staple and superglue the thing to her mouth to keep her quiet. Now if only they could do that to the chair that Kara got herself out of. Alfred toppled over and hit his head on the living room table. Kara started to laugh her head off. Gilbert did the same thing. But then Kara slapped her hand over Gilbert's mouth, possibly leaving a red hand mark.

"OW!" Gilbert pushed Kara back. Kara whined and started to wave her hands in the air. "What the fuck was that for you unawesome bitch? That hurt."

"Mh hiu hufuer hhskjah."

"Wha?" Alfred tilted his head to the side with a small trickle of blood falling down his head. Kara growled and repeated the same thing. "Dude, I can't understand you."

"Don't remove the tape!" Gilbert warned. Kara, again, slapped her hand over Gilbert's mouth. "Ow. You damn bitch! Stop hitting me."

Kara, sighed as she tapped her index finger to her mouth. Then she pointed to the stairs. Alfred and Gilbert looked up there and they can hear an ominous kolkolkol laugh coming from the top. After a few moments of quiet, Ivan walked back to his room with a loud bang. Gilbert let out the breathe he was holding in.

Kara looked like she was smiling behind that tape.

Wait.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Where the tape go?

Kara smiled. Then she slapped the tape over Gilbert's mouth. Kara started to laugh her head off. Then she wandered into the kitchen. A minute later, she came back out with a cup in her hands.

"Dude, get me so hot coco." Alfred whined.

"No way, get your own." Kara frowned.

Gilbert slowly took the tape off of his mouth. He winced at the pain. Then he threw the discarded tape at Kara which she easily dodged.

"Mein Gott, I didn't think the little annoying unawesome bitch would be like this when she gets drunk." Gilbert muttered.

"I know." Kara laughed. "The real me is not as fun as I am huh?" Alfred, Gilbert and Francis (when did he wake up?) looked at Kara with shocked looks. "I know right? She needs to lay off the studies and have some fun. Keeping your head in paper is never good for long periods of time."

"What the fuck?" Alfred looked at Kara with a confused face.

"Don't worry." Kara held up a finger and waved it. "I'll explain everything, once the guys wake up that is."

"Kara?"

"Nope." 'Kara' winked. "My name is Aella."

* * *

**Elite: Teehee. Hello readers, I am hanging from the ceiling again. But don't worry, Kara is here with me. **

**Kara: HI~! And I'm Aellla, remember? **

**Elite: Hello, Kara's alternate personality. Xd**

**Eevee: YOU GOT KARA DRUNK?**

**Elite: And that's why I am hanging from the ceiling. Please review to find out what happens next to Kara's alternate self. TEEHEE.**

**Eevee: YOU. GOT. KARA. DRNUK?**


	56. Ch 53: The Delayed Promise

**Elite: Heyo~! It's me again.**

**Mattie: I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to update.**

**Elite: Sorry. My internet got *raspberry* and I had to wait until that thing got fixed. DX**

**Mattie: Well at least you are updating.**

**Elite: Yeah. Question.**

**Mattie: Yes? **

**Elite: Why are you up here on the roofand what happened to Kara, I mean Aella?**

**Mattie: That was two.**

**Elite: Just answer please.**

**Mattie: *sigh* I can answer your both of your questions at the same time. **

**Elite: Huh?**

**Mattie: *Points to the floor below them. Aella was tackle hugging everybody she sees while a faint outline of chocolate was on her lips.***

**Elite: I see. **

**Ivan: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. If you don't read then you will become one with Mother Russia, but if you read then you will become one with Mother Russia. **

**Elite and Mattie: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?**

* * *

**Chapter 53: The Delayed Promise**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"How long does it take to get dressed daze?" Yong-Soo shouted at Kara's, er, Aella's door. Yong-Soo sighed. Even though Aella said that she will tell everybody who she was, she never did.

They were going to find out soon or later. Whether they would have to pester it out of Kara or not.

The door finally opens. Yong-Soo was going to yell at Aella for taking so long but he stopped himself. He didn't know if he would go into shock. But his mouth literally dropped to the floor.

Imagine a tomboy who wears nothing but t-shirts and baggy jeans. The same girl would kill you if you even try to get anything girly near her. Now imagine that same girl wearing a red plaid skirt with black leggings, a form fitting tank top that seem to show off curves, and beaded accessories.

Yong-Soo just watched as Aella went into the bathroom with a wig in her hands. When she came back out, Francis came out of the bedroom. Antonio walked out at the same time. Their mouths fell to the floor.

"MON DIEU!" Francis ran up to Kara, um, Aella and hugged her. "Kara, my little flower, you look absolutely beautiful That long brown hair may be a wig but it looks so natural and that rich color. That very cute outfit and those beads! Mon dieu, you and me should go out sometime."

"Back off Frenchie!" Aella shoved Francis away from her. Then she shook her finger like she was interrogating a child. "How many times should I tell you that my name is Aella. I am not Kara right now."

"But you look amazing senorita." Antonio smiled.

Aella smiled back. "Aww, thanks Antonio."

Aella walked down the stairs. Arthur was casually drinking his tea but he stopped. As soon as his eyes were set on Aella, he tipped his tea cup. Forcing hot liquid all over his chest. Arthur jumped at the hot tea but reverted his attention to Aella who just giggled at the who situation. Arthur's mouth dropped to the floor.

But then he started to get a little angry. . .

"Love! You go back upstairs and wear something more appropriate to wear!" Arthur shouted.

"No way! It took too long to get this look! Aella growled. Then she spun around in a circle, uplifting her skirt as well. Arthur started to blush madly. "And besides, don't I look soooooooooo pretty in this outfit? I bet the guys would fall for me in no time. Nah, I am just kidding."

"Is she still Aella aru?" Yao asked groggily. Then he laid his eyes on the outfit that Aella was wearing. His mouth dropped. "What is up with that outfit aru?"

"Not you too aniki." Aella pouted.

**-Hetalia-**

"I can't believe that they made me take Alfie's jacket." Aella sniffed the sleeve and retracted from the horrible smell of McDonalds. "This thing reeks."

"If you wore something else then they wouldn't have made you daze." Yong-Soo sighed. Unfortunately for him, he was assigned the duty to look out for Kara when Aella has taken over. Then Yong-Soo stopped in his tracks and gasped at the thought he just had.

Today was Finals Day.

"Don't worry about me!" Aella said suddenly. Yong-Soo jumped. Aella giggled. "Since me and Kara share the same brain, we can pass the finals easie peasie."

"I'm still confused about you daze." Yong-Soo said honestly.

"I promise that I will explain it to you." Aella smiled at Yong-Soo. "I know that Kara would want me to explain it to you guys anyways. I mean she will have to tell you eventually."

"About what daze?"

Aella's face suddenly went somber and looked at Yong-Soo straight into his eyes. Yong-Soo gasped at the intensity. Aella then smiled and walked around the corner. When Yong-Soo looked up, he realized that he was already at school.

**-Hetalia-**

"I will kill my boyfriend until he's dead, then I will kill him again after he comes back from hell." Eevee said coldly. Aella laughed. Then Aella wrapped her arm around Eevee's shoulders. "Get away from me Aella."

"Aww, come on." Aella whined.

"God, you're so fucking annoying!" Eevee growled at her. Aella stick her tongue out before stealing Eevee's lunch. Eevee just sighed and buried her face into her hands. "Why? I hope that Kara comes back soon."

"What are you talking about?" Aella glomped Eevee and started to bite into her shoulder. Eevee tried to push Aella off of her. Tried being the key word here. "Oh come on Eevee. I love you."

Yong-Soo, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, just stare at the two friends. Then he noticed a couple of people looking at Aella with hearts in their eyes. Eevee followed Yong-Soo's gaze. When she looked at the people, they turned away. Eevee turned back to Yong-Soo and Aella who was too busy eating her lunch.

"This is the main reason why I hate Aella." Eevee glared at Aella. Aella retracted. "You make Kara look so pretty that the people around would stop at look at you. It's annoying to have to protect her ass all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Aella frowned. "Kara has only drank alcohol once minus this time."

"But remember that I was there." Eevee growled. "When that happened, it feels like I have been protecting your ass for however long."

"That's because you care." Aella poked Eevee's cheek before biting into her shoulder again.

"Stop-."

"I hate to bother you guys daze." Yong-Soo pointed to the almost empty cafeteria. "But the bell rang daze."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Shit.

**-Hetalia-**

"I am so exhausted daze." Yong-Soo said as he toppled over the side of the couch. Aella giggled at the notion. Yong-Soo pointed his finger at the accused. "It's all your fault daze."

"Aww, come on, Oppa, I am having some fun." Aella whined.

"Please don't whine love." Arthur said as he sipped his tea.

Aella took his teacup away. "And you stop drinking tea."

"OI! You bloody wanker, give that back." Arthur shouted.

"Over my pretty little ass." Aella winked. Arthur turned red. Aella laughed before handing over Arthur's teacup. Then in a very childish way, she rustled Arthur's already messy blond hair. "You're such a tsundere."

"I am not-."

"Tsundere, tsundere, tsundere." Aella and Gilbert chanted at the same time like two old time buddies.

"Can we actually have a quiet night please?" Vash asked all irritated.

"I just want some fun, trigger-happy." Aella stick her tongue out.

"That is true mon ami." Francis suddenly wrapped his arm around Aella's shoulders. Then he leaned brought her closer to his him. "A young lady shoud have all the fun in the world."

"Get your hands off of me or I'll get Ivan on your ass, Frenchie." Aella said darkly. To show she was serious, Aella twisted one of Francis's fingers. Francis jumped and started to nurture his injured hand. "Besides, I have very important work I have to do."

"What kind of work is-."

"YO! THE HERO IS BACK!" Alfred shouted as he brought in bags of groceries. Yao, who was behind him, just shook his head. Aella walked up and high-fived the American. "Hey kiddo! 'Sup? I see ya still in your skirt."

"Hell yah, and that fuddy-duddy over there is irritating the hell outta me." Aella smirked.

Alfred busted out laughing. "Yeah but he's not as ancient as the Hello Kitty lover."

"Excuse me aru." Yao growled. "Get out of the doorway. I can not hold these bags forever aru."

"You guys better hurry up and put those things away." Aella smiled. Then she headed for the stairs. "I'm going to call Vanya, Feli, and Mattie downstairs since I need them for my work."

"Aren't they sleeping though?" Antonio asked after he brought in his basket of tomatoes into the house. His face went a little pale. "I do not think it's a good idea to wake them up senorita."

"But I need everybody in order for my work to work." Aella said in a slight pout.

"What work?" Alfred asked.

Aella was halfway up the stairs when Alfred asked the question. Aella stopped and turned around to the crowd she has made. Then she gave them a slight smile.

"I promised you guys that I will tell you about myself, as Kara's other personality didn't I? It's about time that I actually start telling you guys."

Aella started to walk again.

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Elite: And hopefully with that, Aella will be completely calm when she is explaining. And we can finally get off of the ceiling.**

**Mattie: That would be nice.**

**Ivan: Da, especially when it is so crowded up here. **

**Elite: By teh way, where is Kumajiro?**

**Mattie: *points to th white polar in Aella's grasp***

**Elite: *puts hand on shoulder* I will wish for his life.**

**Vash: Hurry up and review or I will shoot you with my brand new gun!**

**Elite: WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE AND WHAT DID I SAW ABOUT YOU THREATING THE DAMN READERS?**


	57. Ch 54: Switching Back

**Elite: HEYY!**

**Kara: FINALLY!**

**Elite: Sorry. I had Senior stuff to do (*coughlazycough*).**

**Kara: God, you're hopeless you know that?Anyways, **** I have two questions for you. **

**Elite: Shoot.**

**Kara: 1 - How the hell did I end up on the roof? and 2 - How the hell is possible for the foundation to hold up if everybody is on it?**

**Ivan: Hello comrade.**

**Alfred: YOU DAMN COMMIE, GET OFF OF MY LEG!**

**Arthur: YOU BLOODY FROG! BRITANNIA FORK!**

**Francis: You are ahorrible at giving love I-.**

**Vash: Finish that sentence and I swear I will kill you with my guns!**

**Feli: Ve~ . . .**

**Antonio: *sleeping like a baby* O.o**

**Yong-Soo: DAAZE!**

**Yao: AIYAH!**

**Mattie: Elite does not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. If she did, she promsed me that I would get noticed more. **

**Kumajiro: Who ar you?**

**Mattie: I'm Canada. . .**

***THE ULTIMATE SOUND OF BENDING WOOD. ELITE FROWNED***

* * *

**Chapter 54: Switching Back**

* * *

"That's it?" Vash asked in the voice of disbelief.

"Yep." Aella smiled.

"You have to be kidding aru." Yao slumped in his seat.

"Nope." Aella shook her head.

"I'm just seriously not believing this dude."

"Aww come on, you guys actually thought that an alternate personality like me could be born from something tragic?" Aella laughed louder. Then she walked over and hugged Ivan from behind. Ivan let out his infamous laugh. "Hey it's not my fault if Kara wanted to suppress her girly self."

"But, ma cherie." Aella looked up at Francis who was sitting down next to Antonio and Arthur (much to Arthur's demise.) "Alternate personalities are created from a tragedy of some sorts."

"Or suppression." Aella smiled.

Soon everything became heavy. But not of harsh emotions but of disappointment and annoyance. Feli and Aella were off in their in own little world. Feli was wondering when they could eat so he could start on making the pasta. Aella on the other hand . . .

. . . she was humming. . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . scratch that.

She was singing.

HORRIBLY!

. . . .

"!"

"SHUT UP!" Vash shouted.

"NO!" Aella continued singing. Then she proceed up the stairs and into her room.

Everybody let out a breath of relief.

"She's giving me a major headache." Arthur growled to himself. But it was sure loud enough. Arthur just sighed as he leaned back on the couch.

"She is like the most annoying person ever!" Alfred shouted as he slumped on the couch next to Arthur.

"As much as I hate to admit this, I believe that the capitalist pig (HEY!) is right." Ivan sighed. Then he looked at the stairs. "I would like to have Little Dear One return."

"I am sure, she will return in due time." Francis leaned forward and rubbed his face. "But in the mean time, we cannot much of anything. She does own us."

"Don't remind me."

"You know what is the worst daze?" Yong-Soo frowned at his own thought. Everybody looked at him; expecting the answer. "We have that trip to Canada coming up tomorrow. The one to her friend, Lynn and Mark."

"Aww hell no!" Gilbert stood up from his seat. "There is no way I am going to that son of a bitch's house!"

" Mi amigo." Antonio walked over and put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "I don't think we have a choice here. From how she sounded over the phone . . ."

"FUCK!" Gilbert growled.

**-Hetalia-**

It was pretty quiet in the house. All except for a loud snoring noise and the tap-tap-tap of a certain white bear.

Kumajiro couldn't really sleep at all. He just didn't feel like sleeping right now. And besides he could sleep all day if he wanted to. If the girl doesn't attack him.

Kumajiro makes it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. Then he notices the back door open. Curious as ever, he wanders to the open door. There was only one person who was visible and it is the person who attacks him with hugs.

Aella turned around at the sound of crunching footsteps. She smiled and motioned the bear over. He was hesitant but he walked over to her. Aella gently picked up the bear and set him down on her lap. This gentle motion surprised the white polar bear.

Nothing was happening. All Aella was doing was gently hugging Kumajiro.

Then after a long silence. . .

"Hey Kumajiro." Aella petted Kumajiro's head. Kumajiro looked up. "Do me a favor."

"Who?"

Aella giggled. "You're such a silly little bear."

. . .

. . .

. . . .

"You're acting weird." Kumajiro said bluntly.

"Oh really?" Aella suddenly bear hugged Kumajiro to point where he struggles. Aella laughed and she snuggles her face into his fur. It was soft against her skin. Kumajiro gets out of grip and escapes further into the yard. Aella stood up and raced after him.

Then Aella picks up Kumajiro and spin him in circles while he was well off the suddenly stops and collapsed on the lone hammock at the end of the yard. Aella was still laughing like a little girl. Kumajiro was trying to make sure his vision doesn't fail him.

After a long and silent moment, Aella sits up and sets Kumajiro on her lap.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"When Aella goes to sleep, Kara comes back."

"Huh?"

"I want you to tell everybody that." Aella held out her hand for the bear. He looked at it and then looked at Aella. Aella smiled gently. "Promise me that you will tell everybody that, okay?"

Kumajiro just looks at Aella before laying his paw on Aella's hand.

**-Hetalia-**

"AELLA WANTS TO HELP!"

"NO!"

"Aww, come on Gillie!" Aella tugged on Gilbert's sleeve. "Please, I want to help out."

"Nein! Now get off!" Gilbert shouted harshly.

"Fine."

It was the day where everybody was planning on taking the trip to Canada (not the character). Aella was waiting patiently by the cars hoping that she would be a helping hand. But when Yao made the mistake of trusting Aella with a bag . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Let's just say that Arthur really feels like an old man after that little stunt.

It was now Gilbert's turn to put his stuff in the six seat passenger car.

And you already know what happened.

As you can already tell, not everybody is very pleased about this whole trip. But it's not like they really have a say in the matter. Aella wouldn't stop complaining until EVERYBODY goes. And the line of tolerance for Aella was thinning every second.

Especially to Yao, Arthur, Gilbert, and Ivan.

"You guys are getting to be no fun." Aella pouted.

"Well, they wouldn't be so harsh if you gave them more space." Mattie said in more quieter voice then usual. Aella, suddenly, turn to hug Mattie tightly. Mattie just sighed. "Aella, it hurts when you hug."

"But you're so fluffy Mattie." Aella smiled.

"Hey bro, we need your help with your freaking hockey stick." Alfred called out from behind the car.

"Okay." Mattie pried Aella off of him easily. Aella frowned at the 'rude' gesture. Mattie looked back at Aella who was tearing up a little. Mattie just shook his head. "Aella, why don't just sit in the car? And please don't cause any trouble."

"Like I was causing trouble to begin with." Aella pouted.

Aella opened the car door and hopped into the shotgun seat.

Soon everybody was ready to leave. Mattie was taking the lead five passenger car with Aella calling shotgun and Ivan, Arthur and Yong-Soo in the back. All in that order. This was the best arrangement they could come up with.

But that would mean that . . .

"YAY! FIELDTRIP, FIELDTRIP!" Aella shouted with glee.

. . . they had to deal with Aella. . .

"A young lady should no scream in a car full of people!" Arthur growled.

"Awww, come on!" Aella turned around in her seat and smiled at Arthur. "This is going to be a lot of fun! Isn't that right, Yong-Soo?"

Yong-Soo just turned to the window.

"Aww, Ivan, how about you." Aella turned to look at Ivan. Ivan looked up at Aella with his usual smile on his face. "Don't you think that this trip is going to be fun?"

"If you become one with Mother Russia."

"Awww . . ."

"Aella, please sit properly on the car seat!" Arthur scolded.

"But . . ." Aella began to tear up.

"Aella, please, it's hard to drive with you like that." Mattie said in a stern tone. Aella looked at Mattie and it really looked like he was having a hard time driving. "Please, Aella."

"You guys are no fun at all!" Aella slid properly onto her car seat and crossed her arms like a little kid not getting what she wants. Then she turned on the radio. The loud music surprised Mattie and everybody else in the car.

"TURN THAT BLASTED THING OFF!" Arthur shouted.

"NO!" Aella whined. "YOU GUYS ARE NO FUN! I CAN'T EVEN GET MUSIC PLAYING! NOT FAIR,, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR!"

"Alright!" Arthur growled. "But turn down the volume."

"OKAY!"

Aella did turn down the music. Then she turned to a different station that was playing orchestral music from around the world. It was a nice pace in the car and everything was settled into a comforting moment. Slowly but surely, the music was soothing Aella in a dizzy sleep. She yawned loudly and rest her head against the seat belt.

Then finally her eyes closed.

**-Hetalia-**

. . . .

. . . .

Where am I?

* * *

**A U T H O R' S N O T E**

* * *

**Due the inconvience of the roof foundation falling down, Elite will not say a proper Author's Note. She is currently beng chased down by the main characters of this story because of her lazy update. If you want to see more of this story please review and tell us what you like about the story. We are sorry but we will now end your 'wtf' singal service. I repeated-.**

**Elite: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Everybody else: GET HERE!**

**Elite: !**

***static***

**. . . . .**

**. . . . . **

***beep***


	58. Ch 55: I'm Back for my Canadian Friends

**Elite: HIYA!**

**Kara: About damn time. I am freezing out here in the freakin cold. **

**Ivan: But I am alright with this temperature.**

**Kara: Fuck you. **

**Yong-Soo: What took so long daze?**

**Elite: *scratches head* Well I was graduating from high school so that took up most of my time. Not to mention I was on writer's block for a bit. *laughs nervously* **

**Vash: It was graduation so there is nothing you can really do.**

**Elite: Oh well. So say hi to the new non-high schooler. XD I don't own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. (Who changed her name to est.1995 by the way)**

**Alfred: I AMD FUCKING FRE-.**

* * *

**Chapter 55: I'm Back for my Canadian Friends**

* * *

"How long, Maaaaattie~?" Alfred whined.

"It will be another day, Al." Mattie sighed.

"Awwww~ come on!"

I groaned and turned to my side. I shouldn't have done that since now I had the light in my face. I'm one of those people who can not sleep with the light on. It sucks I know.

But wait, why is there light in my face in the first place?

Wasn't I in a bar?

I jumped right out of my sleep and sat up in the upright position. When my vision cleared, I noticed that I was in the passenger seat of the car. I, immediately, looked to my left and saw Mattie, freaked out as hell. I looked behind me to see Alfred, Gilbert, and Yong-Soo. They were just as freaked out as Mattie was.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Uhhh, what's up?"

"KARA!" Alfred suddenly lunged forward and brought me into a tight hug. From the seat behind mine.

But imagine my body twisted the wrong way.

"DUDE, ITS KARA!" Alfred patted my head while still holding the hug. "Dude! I cant believe this shit! But she is back!"

"Alfred . . .my . . . back . . ."

"Huh? What?" Alfred shrugged while still holding the hug. Then he hugged me tighter which twisted my body more. "I'm just happy to see my citizen come back instead of that annoying little bitch."

"Al . . ."

"AL!" Mattie pried Alfred off of me. I took in a deep breath as I try to realign my spine. Mattie looked at me with worry. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked behind him to see that he pulled over to the side of the road. Which is filled with nothing but fields. And endless color of yellow. I looked at Mattie and frowned.

"Okay, where the hell am I?"

"Uhh . . ."

"Are you okay aru?" Yao shouted. I unbuckled the seat belt around me and got out of the car. I looked towards the other car. Yao froze when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow. "Why is the devil child awake aru?"

"Who the fucking hell are you calling a devil child?" I glared at Yao. "What the hell did I do to you to make you so pissed off?"

"FUCK YES!" I jumped up at Gilbert's loud shout for joy. I looked towards his direction and saw him dancing.

I sighed.

I don't think I will know what the hell happened.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Oh well.

**-Hetalia-**

After a rest stop, we switched around the cars a bit. As in people decided to ride in different cars. I still rode shotgun of the five passenger car but it was Francis who was driving this time. Mattie was sitting in the back with Ivan, and Vash. It was a long ass debate between me and Gilbert but in the end, Gilbert won.

Ivan gets to sit in this car instead of the other one.

It was okay, as long as he doesn't do anything to get us in an accident.

. . . .

. . . .

Nothing happened yet.

Anyways . . . . .

It was a relaxing silence when I suddenly got a phone call.

The caller I.D said it was Maj.

"Hey Maj." I smiled.

"ARE YOU FUCKING COMING?" Lynn shouted in my ear. I pulled the phone away from my ear so I don't have to losing any hearing. "EVEN IF YOU HAVE TEN IDIOTS COMING ALONG WITH YOU, IT SHOULDN'T BE TAKING YOU THIS FREAKING LONG!"

"Lynn! Give back my phone please!"

I just stared at the phone. There was a lot of scrambling going on until it went silent. The call didn't end though. I looked at everybody else in the car and they all had the 'wtf' face. Even Francis was having a hard time driving. Until finally, I heard Maj's voice.

"Hello Kara."

"Hey . . .Maj. . ." I said nervously. "How are ya?"

"When are you getting here exactly?" Maj asked in a little of that harsh tone.

"I'll see you soon." I sighed. Then I ended the phone call.

"They seem like a noisy bunch." Francis commented.

"Yeah, well, make sure you don't catch them drunk. Especially Maj." I shuddered.

"Oh really?" Ivan tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yeah." I nodded my head at him. "If you think I was bad when I got drunk then you will never be able to handle Maj in his drunken state."

**-Hetalia-**

After making another pit stop, I had to ride the last five hundred miles with Gilbert, Feli, Alfred in the back and Francis still at the wheel. So I got the loudest group and the one who complains the most.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, we are almost there!" I growled at Alfred. He just gave me a smile.

"That's what the unawesome you said an hour ago." Gilbert pouted.

"PASTA!" Feli raised his hand and then put it down as he went back to his nap. I swear that boy can sleep through anything.

"Gawd, we're almost there. Just a couple of miles away now." I gazed out the window. The scenery turned white a long time ago. I looked further up ahead and I could make out the cabin coming into view. I gasped in excitement. "You guys there is it!"

Almost everybody went to the right hand window to get a better look. I rolled down my window and stick my head out the window as excitement finally grips me. The back car was probably doing the same thing. As Francis rounded the corner, the Pine Tree Lodge was visible.

The Lodge itself consist of three separate buildings which are connected by an underground tunnel as well as a hallway above ground. The far right building and the middle building was the main living quarters for the guests of that place. It had a giant concert hall right in between the the two buildings which is really cool. That place was made for the snow. There were three huge cables running up the mountain behind the Lodge. One is for the zip-line and the other two is for the seats to carry you up and down the mountain. The far left building is Lynn's and Maj's house. It's a bit more isolated but that was cool.

"KARA!" I looked towards the general direction where my name was exclaimed. I saw a familiar blond hair chick and her twin. Maj was the one who was calling out to me. "KARA!"

"MAJ!"

"Dude, the car's getting cold!" Alfred complained from the back. I frowned and stick my tongue out at him. "DUDE WE'RE SHIVERING!"

"Fine." I frowned at him. Then I rolled up the window. Then I faced Francis. "Hurry up already."

"Only if you make me happy ma cherie." Francis winked.

"Over my dead body." I growled.

"Such cruelty, ma ch-."

"STOP THE CAR!" I shouted. Francs did so because of how loud I actually said that. Oops. I unbuckled my seat belt and opened the passenger side door. I ran up to Maj who was holding out his arms to me. I ran over to give him his hug. "MAJ!"

"Hey Kara." Maj hugged me tight.

I looked up at Lynn since I wanted to give her a hug too. But instead of seeing blue eyes, I saw brown eyes. The dog suddenly licked my face. I ra off screaming the other way as the large German Shepard started to chase me.

"LYNN YOU FUCKER!" I shouted as I ran circles around the two cars that was now parked. Feli was starting to chase the dog that was chasing me. I glared at Lynn as I ran past her. "I hate you!"

Lynn held up her camera. "Nice to see from you too."

* * *

** R' E**

* * *

**Elite: Okay, there you have it. **

**Antonio: It seems to skip around a lot. **

**Elite: I know and I'm sorry about that. I did say that I had writer's block so can you really blame me?**

**Vash: It's because you're lazy.**

**Kara: She's not going to deny that. **

**Elite: Hey~**

**Mattie: Please Review so that Elite can continue her story. It is drawing to a close very soon and your reviews will allow you to see what happens.**

**Kumajiro: That was supposed to be a surprise. . . **

**Mattie: ...Oops. **


	59. Ch 56: Now I know how Mattie feels

**Elite: Heya. **

**Kara: I can take one guess. **

**Elite: Writer's block.**

**Kara: Yep, I thought so.**

**Ivan: How many fears does Kara has?**

**Kara: *covers Elite's mouth with both of her hands.* DON'T YOU DARE SAY A FUCKING WORD!**

**Mattie: It's not bad to have fears Kara. **

**Kara: Shut up.**

**Yong-Soo: It's because she is somewhat of a tsu-.**

**Kara: NOT YOU TOO!**

**Elite: *rubs mouth* I do not own Hetalia or LolliDictator's manuals. If I did then I would already updated a long time ago. DX Oh well **

**Enjoy the chapter. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 56: Now I know how Mattie feels**

* * *

"Kara you look really cute like that" Maj grinned smugly.

"Hurry and snap a picture." Francis smiled.

I bet you are wondering what the hell is going on, huh? Well It's pretty stupid. I have this ultimate fear of dogs. . .

. . . and heights. . . .

. . .and spiders. . . .

. . . and deep waters . . .

. . . and . . .

I HAVE A BUNCH OF PHOBIAS OKAY?

In any case.

I was being chased around the yard. The guys came into the garage right next to the main center building of the lodge. Yong-Soo, Gilbert and Alfred decided it would be an "awesome" idea to tape a piece of bone to the part of my back I can't reach. Drizehen, the name of the dog, ran faster towards me. My huge fear kicked my adrenaline into high gear and I ran more then I needed to around the front yard of the lodge.

I avoided trees, people, cars and even my idiot housemates.

But that dog would not stop chasing me.

Finally, I became a cat and climbed up a small tree.

You can figure out the rest.

"How are you feeling up there daze?" Yong-Soo smiled like crazy. I frowned at him. He placed his two hands to the sides of his mouth and shouted towards me again. "Kara! You still have the bone on your back daze!"

"You don;t think I know that?" I shouted back in a huge anger tone.

"You guys are impossible aru." Yao sighed.

"Oh come on, we are having some fun!" Gilbert glanced at Yao before snapping pictures of me up this damn tree again. I scooped up whatever snow in the tree and threw it at his face. He dodged. "Kesesesesesese! This is so fucking awesome!"

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I growled at him.

"WILL YOU BLOODY IDIOTS HELP US WITH THE BLOODY LUGGAGE?" Arthur shouted at the housemates surrounding the tree and dog. I looked up at him and saw that he was holding two bags in each hand. Vash came out of the garage and he was holding the same amount of bags but the size was a huge difference.

"Hurry up before I get my shotgun!" Vash shouted.

Alfred, Ivan, Yong-Soo and Gilbert frowned at the two who are actually doing some work. Well Ivan was just ignoring them and looking up at me. Mattie, Antonio, and Francis was with Maj and Lynn. They look like they are talking about arrangements for the rooms and stuff.

WHILE I'M STILL UP A FUCKING TREE!

. . . .

. . . .

BARK!

"AH!" I gripped the trunk of the tree. I brought y legs close to my body and ducked my head into my knees. I swear dogs scare the shit out of me.

Ever since I was little, I would have some kind of dog come to me and bark in my face. Some even barred their teeth at me like I was huge threat or something like that. I didn't know why they would do that to me in the first place since I didn't so anything to them.

But yeah, that's how I got my fear of dogs.

I was more or less glad that it was closer to night time and nobody was around to see me cower to my some what lowest point.

"Kara!" I looked down at Alfred who was calling for me. "Hurry up and get out of that tree!" I shook my head as I ducked my head into my knees again. It's really embarrassing that this is happening in the first place. "Why not?"

"Maybe it's because of the fact that the dog is still here aru." Yao sighed.

"I don't see the reason why she would be afraid of this dog daze." Drizehen toppled on top of Yong-Soo (who was crouched down to its level) and licked his face. Yong-Soo started to laugh a little then he looked up back at me. "You see, Kara? He is not a bad dog daze."

"Of course Drizehen is a good dog." Lynn said smugly. That bitch. She knows perfectly well that I do not like dogs. (Not hate, just strongly dislike. They are NOT the same thing.) Lynn called Drizehen from the tree and scratched its head.

"Gilbert pouted and looked away from Lynn. "Damn bitch! I was still taking photos!"

"What did you call my twin sister?" Maj growled at Gilbert. Suddenly the Prussian remembered what happened way back in summer. The white hot skewer. Heh, that was funny.

"I said nothing you unawesome bastard!" Gilbert growled.

"Aiyah. . . You keep it up and he will burn you again aru." Yao said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, yes, that was very funny." Ivan smiled at Gilbert. Finally his attention is off of me. "I do believe that Yong-Soo has it on the camera da?"

"Yep" Yong-Soo smiled.

"What is this intriguing topic?" Francis suddenly popped up behind the small group by the base of the tree. He looked like he was getting really close to Maj and Lynn. Lynn just glared at Francis and walked into the building. Yong-Soo followed in suit because he wanted to play with the dog more. Francis diverted all of his attention to Maj. "What has my friend done to upset you so, ma cherie?"

"One inch closer and you will find out." Maj growled at Francis. (Thank god he knows as much Hetalia as I do.)

"Such a scary death threat." Francis smiled pervertedly.

"He's a cook like you aru." Yao looked at Maj. "I will need more spices later aru. I ran out a long time ago aru and I haven't been able to make any decent food recently."

I looked up and saw Mattie coming through the door and looking around. When he saw me up in the tree he chuckled.

I bet Mattie is more comfortable with this type of environment. Oh, what am I talking about? We are in the country of Maple Syrup for crying out loud. Of course Mattie would be comfortable. He looks pretty comfy in his normal clothes that he usually wears. Then again Ivan would be comfortable with this weather, right?

"How are you doing Kara?" Mattie asked me when he came to the tree. He was still chuckling. I pouted and threw snow at his face. He just smiled. "I think I deserved that."

"Hey bro!" Alfred wrapped on of his arms around Mattie's shoulders. Mattie looked at him. "This is your country right? Why don't you tell us what to look out for?"

"Oh yeah." Maj turned to the Canadian. "I'm glad to finally meet the representative of my motherland. Our housemates are just loud, annoying, and lazy."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too" Mattie smiled. "Oh, but before I formally introduce myself, we-."

"Oh ma cherie, I thought I taught you better." Francis dramatically pretended to have an arrow shoot through his heart. Then he just looked at Mattie. "Please be courteous and say your name please."

"I will but-."

"AH! You damn korean bastard!" Sheesh, Lynn is louder then me. God.

"What are you doing aru?" Yao rushed into the building but then he shouted too. "AIYAH! How many times do I have to tell you to not grope people aru?"

Maj laughed nervously. "Well at least this will be an interesting trip, eh?"

"Hey, you sounded like Maggie!" Alfred snickered.

"Al, it's Mattie." Mattie sighed.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"Matthew, your owner." Mattie sighed. But then he petted the white bear on the head as he asked the same question again.

"WILL YOU BLOODY GITS HURRY UP AND COME ON IN?" Arthur called from the building. "It's so bloody cold here!"

"Oh yeah, I just remembered about the chocolate chip cookies." Maj announced to everybody. "Well let's hurry and come on in."

"Hell yeah~!" Alfred headed for the door. "Dude, I had your cooking for a long ass time."

"Of course, we would have to introduce you to the new housemates, da? I do not think that you have met everybody." Ivan smiled. "Our family has grown larger in the last half year, da?"

"Oh yeah." Maj nodded. "I'm sure that-."

He got cut off when he entered the house and closed the door behind him.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

I was still in the tree.

. . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

My fear of heights, remember?

. . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Just then I sneezed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: NO BREAKS! I am so fucking proud of myself! XD**

**Kara: SHUT UP!**

**Mattie: *pats Kara's shoulders* Don't worry. They wll remember you soon. **

**Kara: *slump* Now I know how you feel. But either way this was a random fucking chapter. I won't be surprised I get sick though because *glares at everybody excpt Mattie* SOME PEOPLE decided to leave me out in the freaking snowy cold!**

**Ivan: Awww but it was fun, da?**

**Kara: Shut up Ivan. **

**Vash: I forgot all about her little height fear. **

**Yong-Soo: That was because she was a tsundere and didnt want to tell anyone. **

**Kara: What the hell did you call me?**

**Yong-Soo: Running daze.**

**Mattie: Please review. Elite has gone back to complaining to us about why she hasnt recieved a lot of reviews. (Even though it was a good amount.) **

**Elite: But . . .**

**YAO: NO! IT STARTED ARU!**


	60. Ch 57: Why did this happen again?

**Elite: After a long ass wait, I finally am able to update. **

**Kara: YOU REALIZE THAT IT HAS BEEN 3 MONTHS SINCE LAST SEEN YOU!**

**Elite: I know, I know and I am sooooo sorry. DX **

**You see a lot of stuff happened at my house. Plans of moving, canceling plans, then running into money issues, family issues and a lot of other variables. Then my writing program went blegh DX. But after staying up all night to get a new writing program I finally was about to write more of this story. **

**Feli: Ve~, we thought you were dead. **

**Elite: Who told you that?!**

**Gilbert: *whsitles***

**Elite: *frowns* Whatever. **

**Vash: Now that Kara is back. *points gun at readers* Get reading. **

**Elite: HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU TO NOT POINT GUNS AT THE READERS?!**

* * *

**Chapter 57: Why did this happen again?**

* * *

"I SAID NO ALREADY!"

"Kara, how the fuck are you going to enjoy yourself at a winter lodge when you haven't even tested the mountain yet?!" Lynn frowned at me.

"I am not going to repeat what happened all those years ago Lynn." I pouted.

"Too bad," Lynn grabbed my ankles. I gripped the headboard as Lynn starts pulling. "You are getting on the mountain whether you like it or not!"

Please tell me that this scene does not seem familiar. For those of you who watch Freaky Friday might understand what I am referring to.

But back to the situation at hand.

It's pretty obvious that I am doing whatever I can to NOT go onto the mountain. I do not what break a limb like what happened last time. It wasn't really all that funny when it happened at the time. I hated to see the blood on the snow and that is exactly what happened. Lynn just brought it up back in the summer to just bug the hell out of me. (Which worked)

So let me ask you. . .

Would I, Kara Maribelle, be able to withstand a fucking mountain without breaking something? Whether it be my limbs or other people limbs?

". . ."

No? Good.

On a side note, I was awake for three hours. I am just not getting out of bed to give everybody else a hard time. Since they all. . .

LEFT ME OUT IN THE FUCKING TREE FOR FIVE HOURS!

I mean seriously. It was bad enough that I had to go though enough of my phobia embarrassment when that all happened. Now I know how Mattie really feels. It is so fucking rude to leave somebody behind. And yes I am still pissed off about it. Even though it happened three days ago.

The day for me for the past three days went something like this.

I would wake up in the morning, after giving the person who was supposed to wake me up a hard time, and eat breakfast.

Then I would go to the actual lodge and help out with cleaning and business in any way I can since me and Maj did make a deal way back in the summer. If you guys don't remember, refer back to the Lynn and Maj chapters way at the beginning of the story.

After helping out in the lodge, I would watch the guys play whatever game of that day. Like day one I watched Mattie and Russia duke it out in the ice rink while playing a game of hockey. Day two, I watched Mattie, Gilbert, Alfred, Ivan, and Russia (Lynn's Ivan Unit) ride down the mountain on snowboards. Yesterday I watched a snowball fight between an even group of six per team. Vash was the one who sat out since he didn't actually feel like doing anything 'of that sorts' or so he says.

Anyway, getting off hand.

By the time the guys had their fun, I would eat dinner with Maj since he has classes after wards. Which I don't understand since he is already a great cook.

Then after that I would do whatever. Whether it be watching T.V., get chased by the stupid dog again, try to help Lynn with her new 'baby', or draw.

By the time it hits midnight or so, I would get ready for bed.

The guys would be doing various things around the lodge too just to help out. (And partially pay for their own room and board.)

Arthur and Italy (Lynn's Feliciano Unit) were waiters at the restaurant while Feli, Francis, and Yao help make the food. Ivan and Russia (Again, this is Lynn's Ivan unit.) would do legwork and some labor around the place. Mattie and Alfred were part-time instructors to teens on how to play hockey and how to snowboard. Vash would help out with medicals and Yong-Soo would help out Maj with taking in customers. Antonio and Prussia (Lynn's Gilbert Unit) was working at the coffee shop that was right by the resort.

Gilbert, being Gilbert, has decided to take it upon himself that he would enjoy whatever time he's got. And that would mostly consist of watching T.V., snowboarding and eating whatever food he can find. But he does some (little) work by helping Lynn with dealing with unruly customers.

It's kind of simple but it's really repetitive and wouldn't you know it, I was getting bored of the routine. Today I thought I would try my hand on the ice rink today. Yeah I know I would be failing at it but-

"KARA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Oh yeah, reality.

Lynn groaned as she let go of my ankles and let me flop down on the bed. But then I heard her screamed something outside my door. I didn't bother looking up.

But then I was suddenly lifted from the bed. I gasped as I noticed that my feet wasn't touching the ground. You know what it's like when two people grab your ankles and arms? Yeah. . . I had a bit of panic surge through me. My eyes met blue and red ones. Then I growled.

"FRANCIS, GILBERT, PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted.

"The awesome me wants awesome beer!" Gilbert smirked. (By the way, I have a really good sense of which unit are with me and which ones are with Lynn.)

"And I do not want to deprive myself of my sex life." Francis shuddered.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?!" I shouted.

As they carried me out of the room, I glared at Lynn who was smiling like an idiot. I glared at her; giving her the ultimate 'I-hate-you' look. She just shrugged it off as she followed the awkward scene down the stairs. Me, of course, just kept on screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kara, I got cake!" Maj shouted.

"CAKE!"

**-Hetalia-**

Okay, me racing down the stairs to get my hands on Maj's cake is not the best thing for me. But I should have really saw it coming. Because let's actually think about it.

Both Gilbert and Francis were trying to carrying me downstairs so I could actually get out of bed. And since Gilbert was the one who had a grip on my ankles, he would be the one in my way. Now as soon as I heard the word 'cake' from Maj downstairs, I try to get down there as soon as I can.

I kicked Gilbert in the chest. Then I threw my arms and got away from Francis's grip. Now remember that Gilbert was the one holding onto my ankles. So he was sprawled out on the staircase. So mix my imbalance issues with my luck and what do you get?

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

A sprained ankle.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

Yeah . . .

. . . . .

My life sucks.

"It doesn't look too bad." Vash sighed as he gently set down my foot on the pillow. "But you will definitely have to stay off it for a while."

"I feel bad ya' Kara." Alfred said with a piece of bred hanging from his mouth.

"Oh shut up." I frowned.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Arthur snapped at Alfred.

"YOU ARE SO UNAWESOME!"

I looked up at Gilbert who had a large footprint mark on his chest. I couldn't help but to laugh at it because it looked really stupid . Imagine it for a second and you'll see what I mean.

"Unawesome bastard." Gilbert muttered.

"Hey, I was the one who told you to put me down." I smirked. But then I leaned back on the arm of the couch. "But this is fucking great. I was planning on doing something today and now I can't do it."

"Damn it, I was so planning on kidnapping you to take you to the mountain." Lynn said out loud.

"THE FUCK LYNN!"

"It's not like you can go anywhere, anyways." Lynn shrugged.

Just then the whole mood changed from mutual to devious in the matter of three seconds. I have a really bad feeling in my gut.

**-Hetalia-**

I was right.

At this very moment, I was holding onto dear life. Looking down at the side of the mountain sent shivers down my spine. I am positive that I am going to break SOMETHING on the this dangerous idea that the guys came up with.

Yes, I was legitimately scared because of this.

"Oh come on Kara, how can you be so fucking scared of snow tubing?" Mattie groaned.

I turned to look at him with a glare. If the slope wasn't so high then I wouldn't mind. Behind him I saw Gilbert, Prussia, Alfred, and Yong-Soo snickering. I grabbed a bundle of snow and threw it at them. They frowned as they threw snow at me. Mattie cleared his throat.

"Mattie, there is no way I am doing this on a high slope."

"Of course you can." Mattie smiled. But that smile has a devious side since he was the one who decided to do this in the first place. "It's a easy high slope just for snow tubing. I know you are going to love it."

"Mattie, remember my fear of heights?"

"Oh yeah. . . ." Mattie turned his head. "I completely forgot ab-."

I felt a harsh push on my back and the next thing I knew it I was sliding down the slope. I looked back at Mattie who just smirked but then shrugged.

. . . .

The bastard. . . .

I turned back to the rushing view and I had to admit it was kind of nice.

Until, it took a turn for the worse.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Literally.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kara: YOU MADE ME SPRAIN MY ANKLE?!**

**Elite: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Kara: Grrrrrr. . .**

**Elite: Okay, okay. One a different note. . . Hey Vash did you know that somebody has a slight fangirl crush on you?**

**Vash: *blushes* **

**Elite: Awwww isn't that cute. **

**Gilbert: So the girly man has a fan, kesesesesesesese**

**Ivan: Well now. We will see in the next chapter. This is an update partt 1 of 2.**

**Elite: HEY! I WANTED TO TELL THEM THAT!**


	61. Ch 58: I'm stuck in bed all day, Great

**Elite: H-hi. Yeah I'm hiding again. **

**Kara: YOU DAMN BITCH GET OUT HERE!**

**Elite: *laughs nervously* Well anyways, yeah. Just like Ivan said, this is part 2 of 2 update. It's to make for the huge time I lost for not updating you know? **

**I would like it if you guys reviewed all this for me. That would be great. With everything going on, I'm worried that you guys don't like the story anymore. **

**Sorry about them being so short. **

**Feli: Ve~ but we love you. **

**Elite: WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU APPEAR FROM?!**

**Kara: AHA!**

**Elite: Damn. **

* * *

**Chapter 58: I'm stuck in bed all day, Great**

* * *

Hey, it's me.

Remember that cliffhanger I left you with?

Yeah. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Okay, there is really no other way I can say this. So I will just tell you.

I crashed into a tree.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

I am not joking. But I guess you guys are dying to know how it happened.

Well it was really stupid but since I am so nice, I will tell you.

As I was riding down the slope, I didn't notice that there was a rock in my way. I dodged it easy enough. After that there were a bunch of other rocks that I headed for. I dodged them right away by moving to the right. But me and my luck didn't notice the tree line until it was too late.

Then you can guess what happened.

I crashed into a tree.

The crash itself hurt like hell but it was the toss back onto the slope that made me think that I broke something else. I heard a popping sound somewhere and I know it wasn't the sound of my knuckles cracking. But nonetheless I tumbled along the slope for a bit before coming to a slow stop.

I was still conscious but just barely.

"Kara!" I heard Alfred shout.

"Kara, I am so sorry!" Mattie said frantically.

Somebody pulled me out of the snow and had me lean against their shoulder. I really couldn't tell who it was because at this point my mind was becoming blurry. Nothing was clear when I looked at something. It was really, really, REALLY hard for me to focus on anything. But somehow I can still be somewhat aware of what was going on.

I think . . . .

I know that the guys were panicking like crazy.

And . . . .

**-Hetalia-**

"YOU BLODDY IDIOTS!" My eyes snapped open at the loud shouting. I took in a sharp breath but then I calmed down.

I looked up to see Arthur yelling at a guilty party of Mattie, Alfred, and Gilbert. I couldn't really make out what he was yelling at them for. I don't think the others could understand it either because the volume of his voice was so loud, there was no way to tell what he was actually saying.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned around with surprised eyes. "Kara, love, you're awake. Thank heavens."

"Kara!"

Then a barrage of people toppled on top of Arthur and looked at me.

"Dude, you're okay." Alfred let out a sigh of relief. Then he stood up straight and did his superman pose. "I was the hero and saved the day!"

"All you did was carry her." Gilbert frowned at Alfred. But then he looked at me with guilty eyes. "Uhhh, the awesome me apologizes. It was pretty unawesome of me. . ."

"You calling yourself unawesome?" I chuckled. "Now that is something you don't see everyday. Maybe I should hurt myself more often."

"Hey!"

"Kara?" I turned my head to Mattie who had the most guilt on his shoulders. I wouldn't be surprised since he was the one who came up with the idea and pushed me down the side of the slope. I sighed. Oh well. Mattie looked up at me. "I'm sorry for what I did Kara."

I just shrugged as I lay my head back onto the pillow.

"You owe me another plate of pancakes, Mattie." I smirked. I don't need to see him to know that he might be surprised. Then I heard a chuckle.

"Alright, another plate of pancakes in the morning."

"Good." I smirked. "Now, where am I?"

"Lodge infirmary." I looked at Vash who just came into the room. He looks weird with a lab coat on. Somehow it doesn't really fit him. Vash looked at me. "How are you?"

"My head feels really dizzy and I can't really see clearly." I held up my hand and saw blurry lines.

"Well, you just suffered a concussion." Vash pulled back more of the curtain that I didn't know was there. Then he looked at me again. "So I can't say I'm surprised."

I sighed as I got more comfortable in the infirmary bed. I was kind of feeling sleepy. Everybody else got the message. Arthur stood up from the ground and dragged Alfred out the door. Gilbert and Mattie walked out together. Well Mattie stopped to close the door.

"Get well soon, Kara." Mattie smiled. "I owe you another plate of pancakes."

"Hell yeah." I smiled back.

With that Mattie closed the door.

I looked at Vash who was writing something at his temporary desk. I just tucked myself into the bed and fell asleep.

**-Hetalia-**

"KARA!" I gasped as I suddenly felt a very heavy weight. The first thing I saw was brown hair. The hair curl made me think. . .

"Feli!" I gasped.

He looked up at me with tears falling from his eyes.

"I heard what happened from Arthur." He hugged me awkwardly. "Are you okay? You are not too hurt are you? Ve~, must have been scary. "

"Feliciano!" We both looked at Vash who looked really annoyed. "You know she was trying to get some sleep right?"

"Ve!" Feli looked at me with a sad face. Then he looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Feli." I patted his head. He automatically cheered up and hugged me again.

"Now, now, Feliciano." Antonio walked into the room with a big smile on his face. I guess he was relieved that I was okay too. "You need give la chica her space." Then Antonio looked at me and gave me a worried smile. "Are you sure you are alright, Kara? Estas cansado?"

"Puqueno." I laughed nervously. "Sorry, Antonio, my spanish is still off." (A/N: My comp is not compatible with spainish so please deal with it without the accents and tilde.)

"Don't worry about it." He smiled again.

"How is my little flower?" Francis walked in.

"Why are you coming in here?" Vash asked angrily.

"To see Kara." The three units said at the same time.

"Well. . ." Vash stood up and tossed all of them out the door. "Wait until she actually feel like getting out of bed! You guys come in here again and I will not only hit you with my peace prize, I will make sure that your whole body are full of bullet holes!"

Francis quickly made his escape. As for the other two, they started complaining.

"I just want to make sure that Kara is okay." Antonio said.

"Ve, me too." Feli looked over Vash's shoulder and waved his hand at me. I waved back.

As those three argued, I tucked more into my blanket. Maybe if I block out the world for a little bit I can sleep a bit more. I don't feel tired but yet I do. It's one of those times where your mind keeps on racing even though your body is just exhausted of energy. You start to have random thoughts about the randomest things.

Like the fact that I just went through a concussion. Or the fact that I still have to get Eevee her many evevolutions from Maj. Despite the things he does, Maj is an avid gamer when it comes to the pokemon series. He is a breeder of almost any kind. And for some reasons, he keeps on getting shiny pokemon.

Lucky bastard.

Well, he might not play so much around this season since Christmas is right . . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

Fuck.

. . . . . . .

I completely forgot about that.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: Phew, I finally managed to get away from them. **

**Antonio: With the three of us mi amiga.**

**Elite: Oh no. **

**Franics: It has been far too long. **

**Elite: Touch me frog and die!**

**Gilbert: Kesesesesesese**

**Antonio: *turns to readers* I will do the honors. Please review for this story. With the things going on in Elite's life it might be a while before she update again. Lo siento. **

**Elite: Yeah, I'm super sorry about that. **

**Francis: But you are still radiant as ever. **

**Elite: I TOLD YOU TO NOT-**

**Kara: Found you!**


	62. Ch 59: Weird Shopping Moments

**Elite: HIYA!**

**Kara: Wow, that was sooner then I expected. **

**Elite: Yeah, well I had a lot of time. Anyways, this weekend is Halloween so I decided to add soemthing Halloweeny while continuing the story. Oh we get new units!**

**Kara: The fuck!~ My house is not big enough!**

**Elite: The guys are going to have to share.**

**Everybody: WHAT!**

**Elite: Vash do the honors since you have an admirer who apprently likes the way you persuade people into reading. **

**Vash: What? *blushes***

**Russia: Elite does not own Hetalia or the manuals. Or else she would make everybody become one with me, da?**

**Elite: *too busy running from everybody to reply***

* * *

**Chapter 59: Weird Shopping Moments**

* * *

You ever have those moments where you find out something important about your best friend and it put you into a state of shock?

Yeah, well that is what is happening right now between me and Lynn.

It was an easy day for everybody within the house. Feli and Italy were taking their siesta with Antonio. Gilbert, Prussia, Mattie, Alfred, Yong-Soo, Ivan and Russia were out; possibly playing hockey again. Francis and Yao were helping Maj in the kitchen doing who knows what. Vash was still helping at the infirmary.

Me and Lynn haven't exactly spent quality time together so we were just in the living room, playing some game (I don't remember the name of) on the Wii.

Anyways!

In the middle of our game, knocking sounds came from the front door. Lynn paused it and went to the door. I sat down on the couch since I was moving my arm around too much. That is until I heard laughing. . . .

Lynn's laugh!

There is a little fact that I know about Lynn and it's that she does not laugh like THAT! I got curious so I looked to see what the hell that was. Peeking around a wall, I saw a Flying Mint Bunny Delivery man. But instead of bringing a giant crate, he brought tulips.

Purple tulips.

Lynn's favorite flower.

Once the conversation was done, Lynn closed the door. Then she took one look at the tulips and smiled. I stepped out from behind the wall. Lynn gasped.

"Lynn . . ." I frowned at her. She took one glance at me before turning away blushing. I sighed as I grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door. Then when we were near the treeline, I turned around to face her. "Lynn, why didn't you tell me you had a crush?"

"Uhhh yeah . . ." Lynn scratched the back of her head. "Sorry."

"Lynn, you could have at least told me what the hell was going on." I groaned at her. I sighed; I don't stay mad at my friends.

"Yeah, sorry Kara."

"Nah, it's fine." I waved my hand. Then I smirked. "So . . . who was he?"

"Huh? Uh, um . . ." Lynn looked away; blushing. I snickered. "Hey. . .His name is Allen. And for your info, I don't exactly know if I like him in that way or not. It's kind of . . . at a stalemate."

"Okay . . ." I smirked. "It's not like you have another crush or anything." One glance at Lynn told me otherwise. "Wait, you do? Really Lynn, are there any other secrets that I should be aware of?"

"Nope, that's all of it." Lynn said in a hurry.

"Okay, fine." I pouted. Then I crossed my arms across my chest. "I'm still not happy you kept something that big from me. Since you like him so much for you to tell him your favorite flower."

"Oh yeah, I should put them in water." Lynn walked back to the house with the bouquet of purple tulips still in her hands. I sighed.

The day couldn't get anymore weirder.

**-Hetalia- **

I just broke the fucking rule.

I just broke the fucking 'if you say it's not going to happen, it's going to happen' rule.

It's the day before Christmas Eve and I was shopping for gifts. Something relatively simple and nice for the guys and of course the Canadian residence. Yes I realize it's going to cost me a hefty bill but whatever.

Anyways, I was shopping something for Arthur when I spotted this alleyway in the mall. It lead to a creepy looking wooden door. But I didn't really think much of it. It looked mystical so I just entered into the shop.

The shop itself was kind of stuffy and hard to see. Candles was the main source of light but it still wasn't enough.

"Hello there~!" I gasped as I turned around. There was a girl with short blond hair standing behind me. She was wearing a black dress and had one red ribbon on her neck. She smiled at me. "Welcome to our shop."

"Uhh, thanks." I laughed nervously.

"No need to be shy." I turned around again to see the replica of the girl but guy. He was wearing a black suit? I couldn't tell. He smiled at me. "Come now, look around. I'm sure you are going to find what you are looking for."

"Umm, okay, thanks. . . again."

I did look around the store but like I said, it was hard to see anything. I can tell that this was a magic shop because I saw runes and dragon blood(?) and a whole lot of books. If Arthur came here then he would have a field day. I couldn't really find anything that would fit him. . .

Until I found this weird looking pendant. It was green with streaks of red though it. Somehow I think Arthur would like it.

"Ah~, I see you found a bloodstone." I squeaked as I turned to the blond guy. He was in my personal space and leaning forward. I was having a hard time standing like this. "Would you like to purchase it?"

"You silly man." The girl tugged the guy away from me. "You are scaring her."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He laughed. "Why not have a drink?"

"Uhh no thanks." I really wanted to get out of there. I turned to the girl and noticed her orange eyes. I handed her the pendant. "I'll buy this. How much?"

"Oh, you don't have to pay for anything." She smiled. Then her smile turned upward to a slight joker smile. I gasped at her. "You will have to tell Arthur that we said hello."

"That is your only payment." I gasped at the hot breath on my ear.

My eyes try to look at the guy behind me but when I did, I was back at the mall. Behind me was a wall where I thought that weird shop was. I looked down at my hand and saw I was still holding the pendant.

"_Go to the end of the mall. You're going to find something interesting." _

"What the fuck?" I looked all around and found nobody.

Against my better judgment, I went to the end of the mall. It was kind of a long walk but I guess it was okay. My ankle was better thanks to Vash and Yao taking care of me. Of course everybody else wanted to help me but we all know, these guys who tries to help me (when it's not critical) is a disaster waiting to happen.

Anyways.

I reached the end of the mall and looked around the general area.

Nothing new in a mall I guess. A toy store, a pet store, clothing store (duh) and a STORE FOR HETALIA!

Oh

My

Fucking

God!

**-Hetalia-**

Oh my fucking god . . .

This is not just a Hetalia store. . .

This is a Hetalia Unit store!

Apparently this is a place where you can place orders for Hetalia units and they can be delivered to a destination of your choice. Or at least that is what these stupid signs are telling me anyways. As soon as I entered the shop, all I could see is a clerk desk, cash register, and a computer. Other then the signs of course. I groaned as I turned to the exit.

Until I heard a loud bang behind the clerk desk. I rushed over to see what happened. I saw the same guy who was at Lynn's place earlier that day. He rubbed the sore spot on his arm before looking up at me.

"Oh. I didn't know I had a customer." He said; getting up. "What's you're name?"

"Kara and you don't have a customer." I frowned. "I just entered here by mistake. But I was about to leave."

"Hey, no, wait, you like Hetalia?" He asked me. Oh wait, this guy's name is Allen.

"Umm no thanks, I already have Hetalia units." I said to Allen.

"Oh? Then you came here to get more of those guys!" I turned around and glared at him. But his back was to me. "That's great, I can finally make a sale! I'll be right back so please relax. Oh and that door can be opened only by an employee."

"What the hell?!" I shouted at him. But Allen already entered into the back of the store. I growled as I tried to open the door. He was telling the fucking truth. "Great, now what?"

I sighed as I sat down in one the chairs provided. I set down the bags in the seat next to me. Then I remembered the pendant in my hand. I slowly pocketed the pendant carefully before Allen came back with a clipboard in his hand.

"Here you are." He came from behind the counter and handed (forced) the clipboard onto me. I glanced at them and saw two pieces of paper.

"Wait, why are they two pieces of paper?" I asked him. Then I stood up from the chair. "And hey, I didn't ask to get more units from a place where I don't live."

"Oh, sorry." He blushed. "You know how it is when you make your first sale. Exciting, eh?"

"Uhhh no." I frowned at him. "I don't make sales. Anyways, I'm not going to signs these."

"Oh come on, please." Allen pushed. "If I don't sell these beta models then I would have to get rid of them, and you know how much of a fucking hassle that is?"

"Wait, why?" I asked.

"Because today is the day before Christmas right?" I nodded my head. "So the company had this huge sale and giveaway of these betas. The leftovers are pretty much thrown out."

"The fuck is up with this company?" I gasped in shock.

"I don't know, but these two are the last of the betas so please sign the papers." He begged.

These fucking people who works for this company. First it was my delivery guy and then it's this guy, who happens to have an interest in my best friend. I swear, if I get anymore units, I will have no more room in my house. Now that think about it, I have no more room in the fucking cars.

"I am not signing until you make a deal with me!" I told Allen sternly.

"Wait, what?"

"ONE!" I stick up one finger close to his eyes. "If you become the boyfriend of my best friend then you better treat her right! and TWO! If I catch wind that you did ANYTHING to my friend then you will get more then a white hot skewer to your ass, you hear me?"

"Wait, you're Lynn's friend?" Allen asked me.

"Her best friend." I smirked.

"Oh, shit. . ." He gulped.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked him.

"Yeah, totally! Totally . . ." He laughed nervously.

I sighed as I signed the papers.

"Great!" Allen rushed into the back in a flash.

"How the fuck am I going to fit two more units into my house?" I groaned to myself. I guess some of the guys are going to have to share rooms. . . . Great . . . . .

"Here you are!"

"Get away from me you potato bastard!"

Oh no . . .

I took one little peek over my shoulder and it confirmed my suspicions.

Lovino

and Ludwig . . . .

"Shit!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: Hello~!**

**Kara: Oh god, what will happen when Feli finds out?**

**Italy: Ve?**

**Elite: Feli! The pasta!**

**Italy: No! *rubs into the kitchen***

**Elite: *hits Kara on the head* That's why I chose this specific moment to bring in the new units! And Gilbert too but I could care less if he knows or not. **

**Lovino: Why the fuck do I have to be shown the same time as the potato bastard?**

**Elite: Don't blame me. It was all by choice.**

**Lovino: By who?**

**Elite: My little sis, MiracleHeart. Anyways, *turns to readers* If you guys can just review this lovely story then please do. The more reviews I get, the faster these updates will appear. **

**Kara: She has resorted to begging. See people? This is how desperate you made her. **

**Elite: Shut up before I stuff you into a new pin dress. **

**Kara: . . .**


	63. Ch 60: asdfghjkl

**Elite: Heyo! It's been a bit. **

**Kara: Not as long as I am used to. **

**Elite: Teehee, eveyrbody seems to like Lovino but in all honesty, I can't understand tsunderes that much so I decided to make him OOC! He is a beta after all, bound to have some flaws. *hides to avoid getting stoned to death.***

**Kara: If I died, I blame you. **

**Russia: Can I kill her first?**

**Kara: Go ahead.**

**Elite: YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!**

**Yong-Soo: Enjoy the chapter daze. Oh by the way, there are at least less then 5 chapters left of this series daze. Shhh, I didn't say anything daze. **

**Yao: Elite does not own Hetalia or est.1995 (used to be know as LolliDictator) manuals. **

**Elite: What are you guys whispering over there?**

**Yao and YOng-Soo: NOTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 60: asdfghjkl**

* * *

As soon as I got out of the store, Allen suddenly closed the door behind us and locked the door. I gave that door a good dent for it's rudeness. I took one look over my shoulder and saw Lovino and Ludwig looking back at me. I sighed.

"That bastard has no fucking manners." Lovino frowned.

"No kidding." I agreed. "So since you guys are going to be living with me from now on, I might as well properly Introduce myself. I'm Kara Maribelle."

"Ja. Nice to meet you Kara." Ludwig nodded his head at me.

"You're a fangirl so you should know everything about us." Lovino frowned. "So I shouldn't even tell you what I don't know."

"Hey, I resent that." I growled at Lovino.

"Be nice, Romano, she has graciously taken us into her home!" Ludwig shouted at the Italian. Lovino screeched and hid behind me. Ludwig just pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oi, bastard, don't shout at me!"

"I will when necessary and right now you are being rude!"

"I CAN BE AS RUDE AS I WANT POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino rushed to Ludwig's face in pure anger. "And who the fuck are you to tell me what I should do. You're the potato bastard here, not me!"

"I am saying that you have no right to be rude to our host, Romano, so I will tell you again to shut up!" Ludwig looked like he was close to punching someone.

"What, did I just pulled on one of your fucking Nazi-."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Both Lovino and Ludwig looked at me in surprise. Once the racist language comes out I get pissed. Majorly pissed. Enough to go Black. I dropped the bags that I had in my hands and walked over to them. Then I pulled Lovino away from Ludwig. Then I glared at Lovino. "Okay, listen here. I don't care that you don't like Ludwig that much, but don't you dare say anything about his past. It's the past and that's final. If I ever hear wind that you are being racist to ANYBODY in my home, I will personally build a fucking doghouse in my backyard and make sure you are trapped in there with a plate of decaying pasta in your face."

Lovino gulped. Then he walked behind Ludwig. I turned my attention to him next.

"And you!" I pointed my inger to him. "He started the fucking fire, don't add gasoline to it! Just let it drop if he's going to be rude. I don't fucking care! Now why don't you just fucking kiss and make up already so I can get my shopping done and I don't have to deal with this fucking bullshit anymore!"  
Lovino and Ludwig looked at each other. Neither of them looked happy. I growned as I turn around to get my bags. Only to see a fucking bastard slowly getting them.

"Oh fuck no." I ran to the thief. He quickly grabbed my bags and ran off. "HEY YOU FUCKING THIEF! GET BACK HERE!"

I chased after him. But he was obviously faster.

So was Ludwig.

Ludwig caught up to the thief and pinned him against the floor. I ran up next to them and quickly picked up my shopping bags.

Mall security came.

**-Hetalia- **

"You're the idiot that left your bags in the first place." Lovino growled at me. I sighed as I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"Whatever." I muttered. Then I looked at Ludwig who just finished his sandwich. "Thanks again for that."

"Your welcome."

"So what are those bags anyways?" Lovino asked me. He looked at the ones resing by his feet.

"They are fucking heavy."

"Oh shut it." I growled at him. "I'm going X-Mas shopping for the rest of the housemates you guys will be living with."

"X-Mas? Housemates?" Ludwig and Lovino asked at the same time.

"Yeah, pretty much." I took the last bite of my sandwich before talking again. "I have a lot of people living in my house but don't think my house has any more rooms. You guys will pretty much have to sort out among yourselves how to share." I took a sip of my soda. Good stuff. "I have Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Feli, Mattie, Alfred, Arthur, Vash, Ivan, Yao, and Yong-Soo."

"That is a shitload of people." Lovino groaned.

"How do you maintain your house?"

"Through a lot of effort." I stick out my tongue at the many memories of me dealing with cleaning issues and other BS. I sighed. "Anyways, I think it's a good idea that we finish Christmas shopping and head back to the resort."

"Wait, you don't live here?"

"Nope."

"Where do you live exactly?" Ludwig asked me.

"America, the country." Deadpan is deadpan. "And yes, that would mean that you have to deal with a cramped car for a long ass time. So might as well get used to each other now."

"There is no fucking way-."

"I have two cars." I frowned at Lovino. "You can stay in the other car other then Ludwig. So no whining."

Both Ludwig and Lovino sighed. I can't tell if it's because they are not expecting the ride or the fact they have to deal with choas along the way. But it's Hetalia, there will always be chaos.

**-Hetalia-**

We were done shopping for the day. Notice I said day because there is no way in hell me, Lovino, or Ludwig will be able to carry anymore shit. Now we were walking up a hill of stairs. It is pretty much the only safe way to get back to the resort. I am glad that it's not that far off.

Lovino was still pissy that he as to live in a home with Ludwig and me. Apparently he hates me because I am a fangirl of Hetalia. He has his mind set on that alone. It makes me a little frustrated that he won't actually give me the time of day. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to him that will make him think that way of me.

But either way, we were close to the resort and I was glad to be back.

But then . . . .

"I HATE YOU POTATO BASTARD!"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at the two housemates. Lovino looked like he was about to fight Ludwig whom he was facing.

"Calm down, Lovino!" Ludwig shouted.

"Like I'm going to be listening to you!" Lovino shouted. "You can't control me!"

"You need to calm down!"

"NO! FORGET THIS!"

"Lovino!" I shouted at him. He turned to me and gave me the dirtiest look ever. It sent a shiver down my spine. But I sighed. "If you leave now, where will you go?"

"Away from here!" Lovino dropped the bags in his hands in the snow pile next to him. Then he was headed the opposite way.

"TOMATE!"

"THE FUCK!"

I let out a sigh of relief. Antonio came just in time.

"Ah, Kara." I looked up at Antonio. I smiled at him. Antonio looked at Ludwig and Lovino who was blushing under the arms of the Spaniard. Then he looked at me again. "We have new housemates. I am glad for that."

"Yeah." I lifted up the bags that Lovino threw down. "Anyways, let's head back to the resort. I bet Feli would be really happy to see you guys."

"Yeah, maybe." Lovino frowned. "I still hate you though."

"Aww, Kara is very nice and kind." Antonio complimented. I blushed at that. "She fun, responsible, caring, and . . ."

"L-let's not stand in the cold like this." I said hastily. Then I started climbing. "I am going to on ahead."

"Awww she is just like you, Lovi."

"In what way?!" Lovino shouted.

"You two look like tomatoes!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Lovino and I said at the same time.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: Okay, yeah, that's the chapter. Sorry for it being so short. I had something completely better but then when I got my laptop repaired it disappeared. So yeah, sorry. . .**

**Yes, I used THAT as the chapter title. XD**

**I also I wanna take the time to say "OMG! TheFoolArcana, ALL THOSE REVEWS! I LOVE YOU! 3"**

**Yao: Thank you aru~ You deserve a hug for having Elite not complain to us~!**

**Elite: Fuck you.**


	64. Ch 61: Christmas, Propsals, and Gifts

**Elite: HI GUYS! Happy Holidays to all you guys. Unless it has already passed and I do not have my time set. XD**

**Kara: Holy shit! This is a long ass chapter. **

**Elite: I know. It's my Holiday gift to you guys as well as the 2 year anniversary since I started this story. **

**And I am so happy to see how far I progressed since that time. I am sorry I didn't update too much in the last year so you can all throw bricks at my face. **

**Ivan: *hold up brick***

**Elite: I SAID THAT TO THE READERS, NOT YOU!**

**Ivan: kolkolkolkolkolkolkol**

**Elite: *sigh* Anyways, Happy reading guys while I run for my life. **

**Kara: *holds up brick***

**Elite: Oh shit. **

**Yong-Soo: Elite does not own Hetalia or est. 1995 (formally LolliDictator) manuals daze. Elite said that this chapter is six pages longs so she apologizes for the long reading. But it's all worth it daze!**

**Elite: ALFRED NOT YOU TOO!**

**Yong-Soo: *holds up brick* Daze~**

* * *

**Chapter 61: Christmas, Propsals and Gifts**

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Yes, it is that day today. The day of family, dinner, and of course a drunk party. Enter facepalm here please.

It just stroke midnight on actual Christmas day and already nine out of the thirteen people were drunk. That is not including Lynn and the people she brought around. The ones who weren't was me, Vash, Ivan, and Mattie. I know, Ivan not drunk? But all he drinks is vodka and that is like blood for him.

Anyways. . . .

I should rewind a bit since this is going to be a longer chapter. Way to break the fourth wall. Whatever.

Early into Christmas Eve was hell. In a good way. Like I said, I should start at the beginning.

**-Hetalia-**

It wasn't a surprise when Feli saw Ludwig that morning. He was so happy and giddy; more then I have ever seen him. Lovino was getting the bleak end of that excitement but still. For most of the day I was wrapping gifts because it was tradition. Lynn was helping me out since she had nothing else to do. We ended up talking about the random things that happened in our lives when the units arrived.

"You know." I said in one instance. Lynn faced me. "I don't think I can live without all the choas. Do you think that is weird?"

Lynn remained silent for a little bit before she smirked.

"Nah." Lynn flipped a box around to finish wrapping. "Somehow I don't think the I can live without my units either. But I can live without the embarrassment."

"Oh come on." I smiled at Lynn. "The embarrassment is the best part." Then I gave her a devil smile. "I wonder what will happen when Russia will kiss you. Like seriously."

"Shut up." Lynn threw the wrapped gift to my head. I started laughing my head off.

Hey, I'm her best friend, I have to be all goofy and stupid. It's a responsibility.

Yes, I am still pissed off that she never told me about her crushes. I mean one of the them is living in her house for crying out loud. I just wonder what the hell will happen when I leave this place the day after Christmas. It makes me mad to think that a bunch of stuff will happen and I will never know. Unless she tells me.

I sighed at the whole situation.

Lynn set the last gift on the table and stretched her arms. I did the same. Just then Maj peeked into the room. Lynn waved hello to her twin. Maj waved back before setting his eyes on me. One look and then he turned around. He shouted something to the room behind him before diverting his attention back to us.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"You'll see."

Why did that sound ominous?

Suddenly, Alfred, Francis, Ivan, and Gilbert ran into the room. Ivan picked me up from the chair while the others each picked up one of my limbs. The shock of this whole situation didn't make me react until I felt the cold winter breeze on my feet.

"DUDE! WE GOT HER!" Alfred shouted.

"Hurry up and bring her in the car daze!"

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed. Of course the guys ignored me. At this point I was struggling under the grips. Then I was tossed into a rather large truck.

I sat up in an upright position. Just in time for Yao to press his foot on the gas. Alfred, who barely got in, suddenly draped something over my shoulders. I looked up at him. Then remembering my situation, I growled at him.

"The fuck?!" I shouted at him. Alfred just raised his hands in the air. I gave him the finger. "CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"You'll see when we get there aru." Yao smirked at me from the rear view window.

Arthur, who was sitting in the back, cleared his throat. I turned my head to him to only have something soft press down onto my head over my eyes. I pulled it up to see it being the soft fur hat that Ivan got me for my birthday. I frowned at Gilbert who happen to be there.

"Okay, what the hell are you guys planning?"

"You'll see~ daze~!" I looked at Yong-Soo who was to the left of me. I glared at the first unit I ever got. He just smiled. "You'll see daze~."

I finally gave up and sat properly in my seat. Whatever the hell they are planning, it has better be good. Or else I would scream at the top of my lungs and TRY to give these guys a lecture. But you know them as well as I do. They will never stay quiet for long.

"Hey Artie."

"IT'S ARTHUR YOU BLOODY GIT!"

"Here we go aru." Yao groaned at the wheel.

"ANIKI! Your breast belongs to me daze."

"AGAIN WITH THAT ARU?!"

How do I know my housemates so well?

Oh yeah, that's because I have lived with them or almost half a year. I swear my house is not going to fit any more with the units being able to share. Since my house was a inn, there is plenty of room for extra beds. The problem would be the people who already occupy the said rooms.

My room is literally right by the stairs (Of course Feli still share that bed. Not that way perverts.). The first door to the left. Then it was Yong-Soo's room right next to mine, then Ivan's, then the master bedroom that both Antonio and Francis share. On the right hand side of the stairs is Alfred, Gilbert, Mattie, Vash, and lastly Arthur. Unless someone is willing to give up a room (which will never happen) or be willing to take the couch (which will also NEVER happen), there is no way Ludwig OR Lovino will have a bed.

Then there is the fucking possibility that more units will arrive.

Okay, all this thinking is making me pissed off. Not to mention about the fact that I have been kidnapped by my said housemates while I was still wearing my pajamas. I mean for crying out loud, the guys didn;t give me a chance to even change to something, oh I don't know, WARMER!

Man, I swear I am acting like Japan when Greece asked him to get angry.

"Kara, KARA!"

I looked up Alfred.

"Dude, you're crushing my hand."

I looked down at my own hands to see, yes I was holding his hand but I was also sucking the life out of it. My immediate reaction? Letting it go while hitting Gilbert in the face.

Teehee.

"Ow, you unawesome bitch!" Gilbert shouted.

"Not my fault that your face was right there." I snickered.

"Hahaha nice one!" Alfred laughed.

"We're here aru!"

I immediately looked out the window to see a huge crowd of people walking in a general direction. To what looks like a giant dome?

Suddenly I was pulled back by somebody and literally dragged out of the truck. Looking up I saw Antonio looking down at me with a big smile on his face. Vash helped me to my feet. I dusted myself off.

"Okay, now that you guys officially kidnapped me." I looked at all eleven of them. (Yes I have eleven housemates). They just all looked at me with a smile on their faces. Vash and Ludwig had a 'I'm-trying-to-hide-my-excitement' face. I crossed my arms across my chest. "What the hell is this about?"

"Oh, you'll see when we arrive at our destination." Francis started to push me towards the dome. "Now we hurry before it starts."

"Before what starts?"

"This will be fun da?" Ivan smiled.

"Tch, I don't see what's the big deal." Lovino mumbled. I still heard it.

"Before what starts?!" I shouted.

"Let's just hurry up before Kara's face explodes daze." Yong-Soo helped Francs push me further into the crowd of people.

"Okay, what is going on?"

Of course nobody answered. Then we got to the entrance of the giant dome. Mattie quickly showed the guy upfront a pass to enter into this place. Then that guys gave me one glance. I swear I saw a smile creep on his face but Francis, Ivan, Alfred, and Yong-Soo pushed me into the dome before I can get a good look at him.

Upon entering this place, I finally realized what this was.

It was a concert.

"You mean to tell me that you guys brought me out here for a freakin' concert?" I growled at the guilty party.

"You'll see~!" Feli smiled at me.

I gave up at that point. If Feli wasn't going to even tell me then who would. Finally we found our seats. Front row I might add. Oh whatever, I can't wait to see this end. After getting settled, I looked up to see who was performing for us. Of course, the moment I had to, the stage lights turned on. That rendered me blind for a couple of seconds. Then the singer came onto the stage.

"WELCOME TO COURSING CARNATION'S: WHITE MASQURADE!"

Wait, what?

I looked up at the stage and there looking down at me was Marco. He started to laugh a little before giving me a subtle wink. I looked at the rest of my housemates who was smiling from ear to ear. I looked up at the stage just in time for the first song to play.

Of course the loud fans behind me was going to render me deaf . . .

BUT WHO CARES!

I get to see my big brother.

**-Hetalia-**

Going backstage after the concert ended, I automatically was tackled by the cute and adorable little sister named Meli.

"BIG SISSY!"

"Meli!" I gave her the biggest hug I could. I didn't care I was crying; this is one of the best surprises I ever gotten. Then Marco walked up to the two of us. I got up and hugged him as well. "I can't believe it! I seriously can't believe it."

"Okay, you're getting the leather all gross." Marco frowned.

I hit on the arm.

"Oh yeah, that has to be the first thing you say after not seeing your little sister for how long?!" I growled.

"What? I just got this outfit!" Marco countered.

"Sheesh, you're so dramatic with everything!" I frowned. But then I hugged him again, without the tears this time. "Damn you, I haven't seen you in a while and I get a lousy comment. Thanks a lot jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Marco then pushed me off a little bit. "See, now you guys owe me a hundred each."

"Damn it!" Alfred groaned. "I totally thought she was going to punch you first."

I looked behind me to see every single one of my housemates. Then it took , literally five seconds to figure out how this all played. Either one of the guys, or either of the twins, got a phone call and wanted to surprise me with Marco being close to where the resort was. Along the way, they got into a bet.

I started laughing my ass off.

"I haven't seen you this happy before senorita." Antonio smiled at me.

"Not that." I wheezed. Then I took a deep breath. "Marco is a mastermind at bets. You should have never go against him. I lose money to him all the time. No joke."

Please refer to Chapter nine and Nine dot five of this story. You'll see what I mean.

"Big Sissy." I looked at Meli to see her in the arms of the pervert, the panda man and the rest of the BTT. Meli looked at me with innocent eyes. "I wanna hug Big Sissy~!"

"Aww but you are so cute." Francis purred.

"She is adorable." Arthur smiled.

"Big Sissy~."

I just sighed as I got Meli out of the clutches of the perverts. (Plus one obsessor of cute things.)I can't help but to notice Marco in the background laughing his ass off.

**-Hetalia-**

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"MERRY CHIRSTMAS!"

After a long day of surprises and excitement, we came back with two more people in tow. Of course, Lynn and Maj didn't mind. Nither did the rest of the people who was apparently at the house when we came back.

So yeah, that was the story for the day.

This year has been rather exciting. Better then the stuff that usually happens around this time. I would either spend the time with my t.v or Eevee. But I don't go to her house when the holidays come around because she has family and stuff like that.

But whatever.

"HEY~!" I looked up at the makeshift stage in the living room. Gilbert was holding the karaoke mic. "So we have something AWESOME for you guys tonight~!"

"You're finally going to put your shirt back on?" Maj shouted at him.

"FUCK YOU, I AM SEXY AWESOME WITHOUT MY SHIRT ON!" Gilbert shouted. Everybody laughed. Then Gilbert cleared his throat. "Anyways, the awesome me give the mic to the not-as-awesome as me, JAK!"

Everybody gave a drunken applause.

The big tanned American came onto stage with a nervous look in his eye. But he was one of the few people that wasn't drunk. I got curious because he's like Sweden when it comes to shyness. So I found myself a comfy position on the couch. Jak cleared his throat.

"Maj, come up here." Jak smiled. Maj looked around before taking a place on the stage. Then Jak turned to him. "Okay, I am going to make this simple and sweet." Then Jak got down on one knee and took out a small blue box. Almost everybody was squealing or cheering. "Mark Liam Karev, will you marry me?"

Jak opened the box containing the ring.

I screeched is happiness with everybody else when Maj nodded yes with tears in his eyes. Just as the new couple finally kissed, there were fireworks from the nearby park.

Yeah . . .

This year has been pretty good.

**-Hetalia-**

And you thought I was going to end it right here and now? Nah.

I know that you guys out there who wanted to know what I got the guys for Christmas so you are getting your answer. I did say that this was going to be a longer chapter and I JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN!

Whatever.

So after the whole proposal thing, I decided to go to bed. Meli was already asleep in my room and being the big sister I am, I got worried she wasn't able to sleep with all the noise. But she was sleeping like the cute little angel she is.

The next time I woke up was when Alfred burst into the room holding the new 3DS I got him. I did say that I was going to have a hefty bill when I was done shopping. He came over to my side of the bed and gave me the biggest bone crushing hug I have ever received.

Ow.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

"Good morning to you too." I said sleepily.

"DUDE, THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH!" Another bone crushing hug. "KARA, THANK YOU!"

"No prob, Al, now put me down so I can go back to sleep." Meli was just waking up to the commotion. I sighed as I pushed Alfred away. He already disappeared through the door; to possibly play all the new games I got him as well. I can hear him running through the resort. I got up either way and put on an over-sized t-shirt.

"This is awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed. Just as I walked through the door to the living room too. Gilbert turned to me with a huge smile. "You got me a freakin' ipad?"

"You like writing in your journals." I replied. "I'd figure you can get some kind of program on there where you can write to your heart's content or something or other."

"Dude, you have finally became awesome (not as awesome as me) instead of unawesome." Gilbert smiled.

"Good, because I was getting tired of it." I turned towards the kitchen. "Is Maj awake yet because I want to eat." I opened the kitchen door to see Francis using his new pastry set. Whatever he was making, it smelled really good. Francis turned to me. "Happy?"

"Yes~." Good, because you were one of the people I had a hard time figuring out what to get. He mentioned once he would like to get some french pastries into my diet so I said to myself, why not?

Feli was the next person to give me his gratitude. He saw the box with his name on it. Once Feli opened the package he gave me the biggest hug I ever got from him. AND HE'S WORSE THEN ALFRED! I mean I was literally not breathing. I guess I would too if I got the full set of paints from prismacolor. Yeah, that shit is expensive but amazing.

Yao wasn't as bad as Alfred or Feli but he gave me a tight hug when he got the giant hello kitty doll. That was expensive but thanks to the Christmas sale, it was forty percent off. Thank god because that would have been two hundred dollars down the tube.

Antonio gave me an affectionate kiss on the head when he got his tomato pillow. Hey, he's a simple guy so I got him something simple.

Mattie screeched when he saw the box of pure Canadian maple syrup. He came over to me with a giant smile and gave me a tight hug. I was used to them by this point but thanks to that screech, a lot of people noticed him. But he was happy and that's pretty much all I care about.

Arthur was in deep pure shock when he opened his gift. Of course I got him that bloodstone but I also got him a good set of tarot cards that he might like. It was filled with all old English figures. Or so it said on the box. From his reaction, I think that box was telling the truth. Either way he gave me a tsundere hug before anybody had the chance to see what was going on.

Ivan was pretty happy with his gift. But happy is the best word to describe it. I would say ecstatic but even then I don't think it fits him. I got him a fairly decent size of Sunflora. You know, that sunflower pokemon. Along with that, I got him a new scarf which he was also happy for. He gave me a bone crushing hug.

Yong-Soo got a 3DS just like Alfred but since he was my first housemate, I gave it a special skin which had his flag on it along with a bunch of korean phrases that I know of. He, of course gave me a huge hug, right before groping me. He hasn't done that in a long ass time, so imagine me back in the beginning of the story. Yeah, I hit him multiple times again. Can you blame me?

Vash was the tricky one. I knew what would make him go all preppy but I had no documents that I can legally buy a gun. I really didn't want to give him a plastic one but I couldn't buy a real one though. In the end, I got him a ticket to a gun show near home where he himself can go buy the guns himself if he wanted. That made him happy enough to have him give me an awkward side hug.

Now for the last two people on the list, I couldn't really decide. Lovino loved tomatoes but tomatoes (like all foods) spoil. But I really didn't know what he could have wanted. In the end I got him an Italian watch. I could pronounce the name even if I tried. It started with a B that's for sure. It spelled weird too. B-v-l-g-a-r-i. I think. He was happy with it; I mean if he didn't then he wouldn't be wearing it.

Ludwig; I got him a watch too. It was a German brand though. A-something or other. I don't remember. But it was enough that he patted my head for it. Since this was Ludwig we were talking about; he doesn't know how else to express his thanks. That was good enough though.

Of course, last but not least, I gave the twins new pairs of goggles and snow gloves which they both appreciated.

As for me, I got myself nothing. I'm not that type of person. But spending time with Marco and Meli was good enough for me. I haven't seen them in half a year so it was nice to see them again. We spent majority of the day playing in the backyard with all the snow. Until the dogs came out to the yard to play too.

I ran for my life.

Hopefully the guys won't leave me up here in the tree.

Again. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

They are not coming for me are they?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: *deep breath* At least I am safe up here. **

**Vash: Why am I here?**

**Elite: Because I need some kind of protection. *looks at readers* Anyways, thanks for sticking with me for 2 years. It's not over yet and I hoping you guys will stay with me for more stories and chapters later on. **

**I also want to thank the person who labeled themself as Guest for that wonderful review. That review alone made me want to get this chapter to you guys faster. It makes me happy to recieve reviews and guess what I am almost at 300 reviews for this story. **

**Let's get it to 300 reviews. **

**Anyways, Have a Merry Holiday and Happy New Year. **

**Kara: THERE SHE IS!**

**Elite: Damn it. **

**Vash: You know I am not protecting you right? **

**Elite: Thought so. **


	65. Ch 62 Somebody we never expected

**Elite: Okay, it has been a little over a month since the last update and I am sorry. DX**

**Kara: The story is endig though. **

**Elite: Yeah. I might as well not mince words and get tot he point. There will be 3 more chapters after this before Why Me? ends. **

**Feli: Nu! *hugs Elite* Please don't end it!**

**Elite: Oh come on, we had a good run!**

**Feli: Nuuuuuuuuu! QAQ**

**Ivan: *turns to the readers* I will be waiting for that cake da? In any case, enjoy. That way I can't wait until I see your devasted faces when it is all over. **

**Yao: Don't do that or else Elite will complain to us again aru!**

**Yong-Soo: Hetalia and the manuals (est. 1995) doesn't belong to Elite daze. Enjoy daze. **

* * *

**Chapter 62: Somebody we never expected**

* * *

Today was the day.

The day when I go back home that is.

This vacation took up so much of my winter vacation that I didn't realize that school goes back the day after tomorrow. And besides, I think we were already overstaying our welcome quite a bit.

Marco and Meli left the morning after Christmas day and that was a bit saddening for me. Not as much as Feli who went on a full crying tangent. But still they left. Now it's time for us to get going too. I hope that my car sickness doesn't get to me.

And speaking of cars. . . .

"THE AWESOME ME GETS A WINDOW SEAT!"

"NO WAY! THE HERO DOES!"

We ran into a bit of an issue. Now that we have Ludwig and Lovino on board, we don't have any more room in both of our cars to take them home. Maj and Lynn are not lending us their cars and they are not driving down with us.

Here is the issue.

One car can hold up to five people. The other one can hold up to six. So the cars was barely able to hold ALL of us for the trip up here. We have thirteen people now.

. . . .

. . . .

Yeah, it sucks.

And where am I in this freaking situation? Sitting shotgun in one of the cars. I left it to them to just figure it out for themselves. If we have to stuff a couple of bodies in the trunk then I guess that's fine. As long as the freaking Canadian Border Control doesn't check.

"I don't care who gets a bloody window seat!" Arthur growled at the two. "Just get in the bloody car so we can leave!"

"But we are overstocked on bodies here!" Alfred countered.

"This is getting annoying aru." Yao groaned. Then he turned to me. "Get up off your butt and help us out aru!"

"I am thinking as hard as you guys . . ." I said nonchalantly.

"My ass." Lovino muttered under his breath.

"Shut up." I frowned at him.

"You can't tell me what to do." Lovino growled at me.

"I can tell you are going to be a pain in the ass during this trip." I growled back.

"Who said, I'm going to be in the same car as you?!"

"Ve . . ."

As you can tell already, me and Lovino has a little rivalry going on. He's been a little bit of jerk since he became the part of the family but whatever.

No family is perfect.

Look at mine.

"We're getting off topic!" Ludwig shouted at the two of us. Lovino turned his head away from the situation. Then Ludwig looked at me. "Get up and help us!"

"Look!" I sat from the seat. "Unless there is somebody who going down to the United States as we are, there will be no way we will be able to fit into our cars including our stuff!"

"Then why don't we rent a car?" Mattie suggested. I pulled out one of my pockets which happens to be empty of money. Mattie dropped his head. "Right . . ."

"Well what are we going to do?" Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders and rested his head on top of Lovino's. Automatically, Lovino resisted.

"We can just leave the frog here and the git here!" Arthur smirked. "Problem solved!"

"Why not the Black Sheep of Europe?" Francis snickered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU-!"

After that, I lost what Arthur and Francis were saying to each other.

"Dude, we can get Tony to give us a lift!" Alfred gleamed in happiness.

"Every single one of us?" I asked.

Then a small sense of doom loomed over him.

"We could just join Mother Russia, da?" Ivan smiled.

"How about we eat?" Feliciano smiled. "I want pasta~."

Ludwig frowned. "Let's just find a way to arrive to our destination. But how are we going to do that with thirteen people and two cars with the capacity of eleven people?"

I wish I knew what we could do. The thought of how crowded everything is going to be was making me a little sad. I know for a fact that we are going to get more units since I am a beta tester (which I totally forgot) and my poor house is not going to be able to handle the crowd. In all actuality, it's my mom's house but since she is away on business all the time, I always claim as my own.

"Kara?"

I looked up to the group, expecting any of them to give me a random question. To my surprise, nobody called my name. My head whipped behind me and my whole body froze. I bet you the color on my face was completely white; like I just say a ghost.

Well in this case. . .

"Mom?"

The tall, slender woman removed herself from her trance and put her hands on her hips. Her green eyes gave me a 'you-better-explain-what-is-going-on' look. I laughed nervously as I try to break into a run. Of course, my mom grabbed the end of my hoodie.

"Kara. Fucking. Maribelle." Oh no, that deep 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' voice. "Care to explain why the hell you are here? IN CANADA?!"

"Let me go you bitch!" I shouted.

"You are not going anywhere until you explain what the hell is going on!" My mom shouted back. Then she pointed to my band of housemates. "ALSO CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY I AM SEEING BEAUTIFUL HETALIA CHARACTERS?!"

**-Pause-**

Okay, a little insight on my mom.

First off, her name is Lucinda.

Second, we don't hate each other.

If you look into Ouran High School Host Club and imagine how Haruhi's dad gets annoyed by Tamaki; that's me and my mom. Me being Tamaki. That is the literally the best way to describe our relationship. She does worry when I do something drastic or dangerous; like any good mother does.

Third, yes, she knows about Hetalia and the a lot of other animes that might exist. She is the queen of anime in my eyes. No matter how old the anime might be, I can bet fifty bucks that she can name the title, character, and gender. It happened before. She won hundred fifteen dollars that day.

Anyways, getting off subject here.

**-Unpause-**

"It's a long ass story!"

Mom pulled harder on my hoodie. My foot slipped on some snow and I promptly fell on the ground. Of course the cray bitch who tugged on my jacket in the first place was looking down at me in pure annoyance.

"Then you better tell me the short version."

All of the sudden, Francis came into play.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." Francis smiled flirtatiously. Then he took my mom's hand and kissed it. "Aren't you lovely. What is your name and relations do you have with my petite fleur?"

Mom glared at me.

Did I mention she can understand a lot of languages?

"Explain."

**-Hetalia-**

"How the hell you are able to get twelve freaking men into your lives with a simple click of a mouse, I will never understand." My mom sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed back. "A lot happened when you left for at the beginning of summer."

"We are sorry to disrupt your home so much." Arthur said in a sincere voice.

As off right now, we are eating lunch on mom's expense. I mean, we couldn't stand outside in the freezing cold forever. I mean we could but mom is not that mean.

As you can probably tell, this is a very tense moment for all of us. Since I don't own the house, she has the right to kick everybody out. That lead us to explain almost everything in detail from the day she left to today. Mom is not particularly happy when she heard of all the drunk parties and my own . . .

. . .issues. . . .

Then in the utmost detail we possibly can, we had to explain the process of how the hell I get so many units and how more will be coming soon. Of course the guys gave their own little insight and opinion now and again.

But it was mostly me who was talking.

After a long silent moment, mom let out a long sigh.

"Well you got school in a couple of days. Let's just take a plane down." Wait, what? We all looked at Mom who took a sip of her coffee. "You heard me. Take a plane down. Me and the rest of the movie crew was planning on going to California and it just so happens that home is a stop."

"Are you just letting us live at your home?" Ludwig asked in a surprised tone.

"Yep."

"Whoa, you serious?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Yep."

"That is awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed too.

"Yep."

"GRAZI~!" Feli went up to hug Mom who just smiled and accepted the hug. Antonio joined in the hug fest too.

"Thank you." Arthur let out a sigh of relief.

"However," The mood turned tense again. "I have one condition." Mom turned to me. "Get as much booze you want and have a huge drinking party."

"Hey!" I growled.

"Enjoy your torment my dear daughter~." Mom gave me a devilish smile.

I could just only give her a death glare which she ignores completely. The bitch.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: Tada~!**

**Kara: I completely forgot aboout the mom in the story. Wow. **

**Elite: HOW COULD YOU? SHE IS YOUR MOM!**

**Kara: It's not like she has been there for the majority of story. *sighs* But whatever, she has arrived and so she is here. **

**Ivan: Da.**

**Kara: HOW THE FU-, wait never mind. It's Ivan we are talking about here. **

**Elite: If it was Belarus, then it would be completely different, da?**

**Ivan and Kara: *whimpers***

**Alfred: Dude, why are they up in a tree? **

**Arthur: How should I know?**

**Alfred: Oh well. *turns to readers* So yeah, review this bad boy and we will see what will happen. Just do t for the hell of it, okay?**


	66. Ch 63: Airport, Stress, and Thoughts?

**Kara: Oh great, what are you doing here?**

**Elite: I am updating my story. I love you too.**

**Kara: I hate you!**

**Feli: Ve~, are you okay Elite?**

**Elite: I got a little sick but I will be fine. This is a weird one but not to revelent I guess. **

**Ivan: That's why it took you almost a whole month to update da?**

**Elite: Shut up! I am college. I mean, I am going to college. Oh whatever, you guys know what I mean. **

**Yao: Let's just get on with the chapter aru! Elite does not own Hetalia or est.1995 (formerly LolliDictator) manuals. Please read aru.**

* * *

**Chapter 63: Airport, Stress, and Thoughts?**

* * *

You know how you seem to ave the worst luck on a certain day at a certain time?

Yeah, that's me right now.

As usual, I should explain what the hell happened to me to make me complain so fucking much. Trust me, I have to right to.

First off, I am on my period. Hey, I'm a girl and I can say it

Anyways. . .

**-Hetalia-**

So after my mom decided to send us back home by plane, the guys was suddenly loving my mom to death. Gilbert and Ivan were mostly happy because those two were getting alcohol drinks. As for me, I am not thrilled at the idea that I have to clean up another drunk party. But this is one of the ways that my mom tortures me.

It sucks.

When we arrived at the airport, I blanked out. Being on your period is like being stabbed multiple times on your abdomen. I was just feeling an internal cramp coming on and I did. So through the whole process of going through regulations and shit flew over my head like a rocket to the moon. The guys were surprisingly worried and panicked.

Until they realize what was happening. Then they backed off which I was totally grateful for. After the guys went on with the waiting process (to board the plane) I fell asleep.

But then I woke up.

On Lovino.

"Are you finally awake?" Lovino growled at me.

My eyes gazed up to his. Apparently I was laying down on his lap. He didn't look to pleased by this. You can tell that by the way he was looking at me. And remember, me and him are still adversaries at the moment.

"Hey, get up!" I did so, slowly. Then I let out a loud yawn. "Sheesh, it's like you didn't get any sleep."

"Well that's what happens to a girl when she started her freakin'-."

"Don't say that word." I looked at Lovino and he was blushing red like a tomato. He looked up to me but then turned his head away like a tsundere. "Ah whatever. You ca go back to sleep if you want. I just don't want to hear you bitch when we get on the fucking plane."

"I think I will sleep on the plane thank you very much." I smirked. Then I looked down to notice Ivan's jacket on me. "Did Ivan really draped his jacket over me?"

"You think I would let that tall bastard anywhere near me?!" Lovino shrieked. A snicker escaped my mouth. "Shut up bitch! That tomato bastard was the one who got the jacket. Better him then the Russian bastard."

"Oh whatever." I giggled.

Looking around I saw that nobody else. Not my mom, not Alfred, not even Arthur or Yong-Soo. God damn it. I turned to Lovino.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Do you really think I care why those bastards are not here?" Lovino growled at me.

"Well when are we leaving? If we have to leave soon then, yeah, I'm worried." I said nonchalantly. Then I gave a loud yawn. "Man, I am so freaking tired."

"You should have slept more." Lovino scoffed. "Not like it's going to do anything."

"Thanks asshole." I growled. Then I looked around again before setting my head down on Lovino's lap again. He didn't like that.

"Hey, get off! I thought you said you were going to sleep on the plane! Hey, get up!"

Of course, with Lovino yelling like that, we got some attention faced towards us. I didn't care but Lovino did. I sat from his lap and leaned back on the seat.

**-Hetalia-**

Okay, this is getting stupid. Our plane is arriving in an hour and still nobody was around. And Mother Nature was not making me very happy at this point. Lovino was actually agreeing with me at this point. Mostly because he doesn't want to deal with me anymore.

"Come on, we are going to look for those fucking bastards!" Lovino sat up form his seat. He gave me a glare when I didn't get up with him. "Bitch, come on."

"I don't feel like it." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Does it look like I care?" He asked.

"Do I look like I want to get up?" I asked him.

Lovino growled at me. Then he grabbed my hand and lifted me up to my feet. I glared at him back just as much as he glared at me. The tension between us could be cut. I retook my hand and rubbed my wrist a little. Then without a single word, he stomped off in a random direction. I sighed and closely followed.

We wandered through out the whole airport and only found Ludwig and Feli. When we asked them where the others were, they say they didn't know.

Of course.

It can never be that easy. . . .

"Ve, why don't we look around and you go back." Feli gave me a worried smile. "You need your rest right now."

"I'll be fine." I waved my hand at him. "I'll just look around more with Lovi. So don't worry."

"SINCE WHEN DID I SAY YOU CAN CALL ME THAT?!" Lovino shouted. I had to plug my ears for that. Some babies cried and A LOT of people looked to our general direction. Lovino noticed too and he quieted down a little. "You bitch, don't copy off of the tomato bastard."

Feli hugged him. "That's not nice."

"LET ME GO!"

I just plugged my ears with my fingers. A girl on her period does not need this noise.

After a hug therapy from Feli, me and Lovino started to wander to the food area. There we found Francis and Alfred. Alfred trying to gobble the McDonalds out of business while Francis flirted with the attendant. It was almost funny; if it weren't for the large crowd that gathered.

"Hola~!"

"THE HELL!"

Yep, found two more.

I turned around to see the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and one Canadian. Mattie was happy as a clam. It was probably because of the hockey stick in his hands.

"Yo, it's the not-as-awesome-as-me bitch." Gilbert smirked.

"Leave me alone ass." I growled. Then I looked at Mattie. "Where's everybody else?"

"I think they went back to where all of our stuff are." Mattie smiled. "We should get going too. Our flight is almost here."

"Yeah, we should get going . . ." Damn my fucking period. I am starting to get really tired now. Do not need this before we take a whole days worth on a plane. Okay maybe not on a plane but it's still a freaking hassle.

After getting the rest of the housemates all together, we headed towards our plane. I was having a headache the whole time. One thing lead to another and soon we were sitting down in our sort of comfortable seats.

I was sitting next to Feli and Lovino. Mom was in the row in front of me with the German brothers. Alfred, Arthur, and Yong-Soo was behind me and Vash, Ivan, and Yao behind them. Francis, Antonio, and Mattie was behind them. I think. Oh whatever, they are too many people for one household. Speaking of which.

"I think we might have to move." I said nonchalantly.

"Eh?!" Feli gasped.

"Wait, what?" Mom turned around in her seat. She was looking at me with the serious face. "What do you mean you have to move?"

"Mom, we don't have enough room in our house for any more people." I explained. Then I sat up straight in my seat. "It's either we build another floor to the house or we move."

"Moving takes a lot of money sweetie."

"I think it won't cost as much as oppose to renovating the house." By this time, everybody was listening in. Or I think they were. I groaned as I leaned back in my seat again. "What do you think mom?"

"Well, I would you rather not move, but you have a point." Mom sat properly in her seat too. "Let me talk it over with Marco and we'll see."

"Fine."

"Everything will be fine." Feli reassured me. I looked at him and smiled. "We can share the rooms!"

"We share the same bed Feli, or did you forget?" I asked him. Ludwig and Mom quickly turned around to us. Gilbert started snickering. "Get your minds out of the gutters you perverts!"

Everybody on the plane started laughing their butt off.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

* * *

**Elite: There you go. Whoohoo~!**

**Vash: You should like you are getting worse. You should get some sleep.**

**Ivan: Da!**

**Yong-Soo: Okay! Two more chapters before we are done with this story!**

**Alfred: Damn it! nuuuuuuuuuuuu!**

**Vash: Review. **


	67. Ch 64: Tying Up Loose Ends

**Elite: Okay, yes, WELCOME TO THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER TO WHY ME.**

**Kara: Uhhhhh, this chapter is a bit weird. **

**Elite: Well, I had to wrap up something in this chapter. It was a nescessity I had to do. **

**Kara: Okay.**

**Elite: Hey, wait, where are the guys?**

**Kara: I have no clue. They just up and disappeared a while ago. I wonder what the hell they are up to.**

**Elite: WELP. Okay guys, enjoy this chapter. The manuals belong to 0ptimuspenguin. (formerly LolliDictator) And of course, Hetalia is not mine either. **

* * *

**Chapter 64: Tying Up Loose Ends**

* * *

"YEAH! HOME AT LAST!"Alfred dropped himself to the sofa and breathed in the fabric.

"I am still surprised this house is still standing." Ludwig thought out loud. He placed my bag as well as Gilbert's on the floor.

"That was a long drive." Arthur complained.

That was a long drive. Not flight because it took a little over nine hours to get to the airport near home. No, the drive from that airport was long. Remember the issue we had at Canada where we didn't have enough room in the cars?

Yeah, we ran into that problem here.

So try to imagine me, sitting on Ivan's lap for two hours.(Gilbert decided to lie down in the trunk for whatever reason. At least he got stuck with the cargo. Teehee.) Ivan was definitively comfortable but I wasn't. Being on my freaking period sucks. I'm surprised we didn't get pulled over.

Either way we made it through hell and back fifteen times over.

I have school the day after tomorrow too, so I have to sleep earlier.

However. . .

"Oi, where the hell am I going to sleep?" Lovino asked.

"Sleep with Antonio, I don't care." I started my climb up the stairs. When I heard Gilbert snicker, I paused and climbed back down. "GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Of course everybody else decided to laugh at this point. I sighed as I made my way up to my room.

But of course, I can't go to sleep normally. Oh no. I just had to get the ultimate shock of my life.

Want to know why?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE EEVEE?!"

That's why.

Eevee woke up, startled. In the time her eyes adjusted to the light, most of the housemates rushed up the stairs to see what happened. Eevee went to give her boyfriend a hug first before tackling Feli. Like always.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Gilbert!" Eevee hugged Gilbert again. "I missed you! Why didn't you come back sooner?~ Ah, who cares, you're back!"

"Kesesesese! Nice to see you too!" Gilbert hugged his girlfriend.

"Eevee, how did you get into the house?" Feli asked. I turned to my best friend to find out the same thing. I'm sure I didn't give her a house key.

"Well I was really bored since me and my family didn't do any big party like last year. I wanted to surprise Kara," Eevee comes to hug me to death. Then hold me in a light choke hold. "but she was gone for almost the whole vacation."

"What gives you the right to just barge into the house daze?" Yong-Soo asked.

"Oh, I wasn't the only one who barged into the house." Eevee smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"SURPRISE!"

Everybody turned around to see Rose and Boss. Of course they have huge smiles on their faces. I gave them the spare keys to my house for "just in case" situations. I somehow regret that decision at this gien point. My head was pounding like hell and all I wanted to do was fucking sleep. But I can't seem to get a break can I?

I just sighed. There is no way I was going to sleep tonight is there?

"I'M HOME~!" Mom shouted. "COME ON BOYS! I GOT THE DRINKS!"

Yeah, there is no way I am going to sleep tonight.

**-Hetalia-**

Mom was laughing; drunk off of her ass. Along with Rose and Boss. They were talking about something and laughing about it too. Of course everybody else was sleeping on the living room floor. The living room was just as messy as the last time the guys decided to throw a freaking drinking party. I really didn't think Mom was being serious though. Only me, Ivan, Yong-Soo and Eevee were sober. Oh and Vash but he thought it would be the best of times to take a break in the back yard.

Smart.

My headache was getting worse and the stupid headache medicine I took didn't help at all. It's kinda hard when you're trying to avoid the drunks of the house.

"Another mess to clean up daze." Yong-Soo chuckled. Then he looked at me who was leaning her freaking head against the cold railing of the freaking stairs. Then he sat down next to me. "Kara, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you serious about moving daze?" I looked at Yong-Soo. He had this serious look in his eyes. I never really seen it before.

"Wait, moving?" Eevee wandered towards us and sat on the ground. "Okay, explain. What's going on? Why are you thinking of moving? Are you in trouble? Come on girl, explain!"

I just sighed.

"Well, I'm thinking about it." My eyes gazed around the huge mess. "I mean, we have fourteen people living here. Unless people feel like bunking or something, there is no way we are going to fit any more."

"But I don't want you to move!" Eevee complained. "Then how am I going to see my boyfriend? I mean, see my best friend!"

"Yeah, that is not going to save you from my wrath you bastard." I frowned.

"Well-."

"I don't want to move daze." Yong-Soo pouted. "This is a very nice home. Better then the others I have been too."

What?

Me and Eevee just stared at Yong-Soo. This is when Ivan walked over to us and settled himself next to all of us with a bottle of vodka. He just chuckled at our faces. Well Ivan started poking mine.

"Whoa, whoa, wait what? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Yong-Soo.

"It's not that hard daze." He smiled. "I am one of those units where the owners did not like me. So they called the company to take me away."

"Wait, you can do that?" Eevee turned to me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"It is a policy within the contract you sign comrade." Ivan smiled. I looked at him like he was crazy. "It says that you can return any unit you want within the first year and you get your money back or get money if they have caused you any trouble. The company does not want to be sued, da?"

"Are you serious?" I blinked. "That was in the fucking waver thingy I keep on signing? I never read it so I don't know."

"Not a lot of people do daze." Yong-Soo snickered. "But when things get really rough, there is a number on the manual to call them."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"Wait, hang on." My eyes shifted to the Korean sitting next to me. "I did not see any type of number written ANYWHERE in those fucking manuals."

"That is because Yong-Soo tears them out of the page da?" Ivan chuckled.

I started to fake-choke Yong-Soo for messing with my stuff. Yong-Soo was whining to Ivan for telling me anything. Eevee was laughing her ass off and Ivan laughing with her.

But I guess this explains why Yong-Soo never seem to speak out too much. (Now that I think about it, Feli's the same way.) As annoying as he is, or any of my housemates are, I love them like family. They basically became my new family and I won't change that for anything.

GAH! THOSE ENCOURAGEMENTS BOOKS AGAIN!

I'm glad I didn't say it out loud or these guys will never let me live it down.

I glanced at the clock again and saw it was four in the morning. My head feels like it's on fire from the stupid headache. Maybe I should follow Vash's lead and take a break outside.

With a quick mumble, I walked to the backyard door and let the cool breeze waft into my face. It felt nice. I found Vash sitting on the hammock. He looked at me when I came close enough. Without a single word he scooted over to the side.

I gladly took the whole hammock as my resting place. Vash just ignored me.

"Hey Swissie!" Vash turned his head to glare at me. I laughed. "I'm just messing with you. But you should really stop being a loner and come back into the house."

"I was thinking."

"About?"

. . . .

. . . .

"What if we bought the vacant house next door and connected the yard together?"

. . . .

. . . .

Wait. . . . .

. . . .

. . . .

what?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

**Elite: Well, there you go guys. I hoped you like it. **

**Kara: Yeah, yeah. Now shut up so I can rest the freakin headache you gave me. **

**Elite: I love you too. Please review guys.**


	68. Ch 65: Moving Forward

**Elite: I have no idea where the hell the guys are. Even Kara is missing. *sigh* Well, this is it guys, the last chapter of Why Me? **

**I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter for the last Author's Note you will ever hear. **

**Obviously Hetalia and the Hetalia manuals does not belong to me. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 65: Moving Forward**

* * *

It's been a whole two months since winter vacation. I went back to school of course, and yes I dragged Yong-Soo along. He didn't want to go but hey, he's enrolled. He said that he was going to tell the school that he is going to be home schooled after the year is over.

Yeah right.

After talking the plan over with Vash, with Mom, we thought it was a great idea. Nobody in the house besides Vash knew about the vacant house. He simply told us it wasn't relevant to anything until the overcrowding started happened.

Mom got working on that right away. Even though she was busy with work. I felt bad that she had to stay home for an extra two weeks off of her work time to help us out. But she just stuck with us until the last step.

And that last step is finding out if we got the "go" to start moving into the house.

We're all pretty excited.

The bell rings; finally saying that it's time to leave. Yong-Soo came straight to me.

"Today is the day, right daze?"

"Good luck you two." Eevee gave me the thumbs up. I smiled back at my best friend.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. Then I turned my head back at Yong-Soo. "Let's go home already and see if the call comes in."

**-Hetalia-**

"Is the bastard going to call yet?" Lovino growled.

"Now, now,let's wait like everybody else." Antonio hugged Lovino. Lovino tried to pry him off but Antonio is stubborn.

Feli looked at me with a nervous glance. I just smiled and waved my hand to try to calm him down. He took in a big breath. Yong-Soo was hugging a pillow tightly. Everybody else are at work. But I'm sure they are rushing to get home.

If this plan fails then we would have no other choice but to move.

We tried to arrange the rooms where everybody would be comfortable. Either we didn't have enough room or they being bitchy about the roommates.

I let out a nervous sigh.

All of the sudden, the door slammed against the wall. All of us turned to the door. Alfred was breathing heavily with Arthur close behind. As soon as those two came up to us, Francis and Gilbert came in. So after the rest of the housemates came in, except Vash and Ludiwg.

They had job interviews today.

I'm pretty sure they are both as nervous as everybody else in the house is.

After a long hour of no phone call, I began pacing. Feli mimicked me.

"You should relax a little bit more, da?" Ivan smiled.

"Well, I would if I could." I continued pacing. "But you try not to think what would happen if we don't get the house."

"Shut up, bitch, you're making me nervous." Lovino growled.

I growled back but I didn't continue the conversation. The tension was really thick. I could cut it with a knife if I wasn't pacing around the room. Even though it's making me dizzy, I can't help but to do this.

And then, the phone rang.

"OH MY GOD THE PHONE!"

"HURRY UP AND PICK IT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"GET IT!"

"STOP CLINGING TO ME!"

"DAMN IT, HURRY UP AND GET IT!"

"VE~!"

"**QUIET!"**

I didn't realize that Vash had come home. He was the one to pick up the phone. We all stared at him with anticipation. He was nodded his head a couple of times and his mouth frowned a little. And then he hung up the phone.

He turned to us.

"We got the house."

We all cheered.

"But-."

We all turned to Vash again. The atmosphere was thick again.

"We have to take care of Meli from now on and take care of her schooling."

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"THAT BASTARD!"

**MARCO! YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU HAVEN'T LEFT THE CONTINENT YET! YOU BASTARD!**

FYI, all of that was in my head.

"We get to see such a beautiful and adorable little girl again." Francis smiled happily. "She is so sweet~."

"There is no way you can take care of a child!" Arthur scowled.

"That little girl was pretty cute." Lovino blushed.

"Awww, you're red as a tomato." Antonio poked Lovino's cheek.

I was angry and relieved at the same time. Obvious reasons are obvious. Now that the relief was off of me, I collapsed on the couch and let out a sigh of relief. Ivan patted my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled, before I rested my head on his lap.

The stress got to me.

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

Again.

. . . .

. . . .

God damn it.

**-Hetalia-**

"Ve . . ." Feli gave me a worried glance. I looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Do you need something?"

"I'm . . fine . . ." I sneezed into my blanket. "Okay, maybe something warm?"

"Okay~." Feli walked out of the room and closed the door.

So yes, I got sick. It was one of those times where I didn't even notice I was getting sick. It was kind of sweet how the guys went about it this time. Most likely because I didn't faint this time. As soon as I went into a coughing fit, the guys took me right up to my room. Mattie and Yong-Soo were pretty much my caretakers. One of the reasons Yong-Soo decided to stick with me being (his only reason) he doesn't want to go to an American school anymore. Mattie was just worried about me.

How sweet.

Oh speaking of Mattie, I found out a little later that he, Yao, and Feli were also dumped by other units care takers. Feli was kicked out for being "too annoying". I guess there some people who doesn't like a cute and caring person like Feli.

Mattie was dumped to the company because he goes into Manada mode a little too often. When I told him that I hardly ever see him like that he just chuckles at me and says that he doesn't have a reason to go Manada in front of me.

I don't quite get it but I don't pry.

Yao was dumped because of a very stupid reason. His former owner was racist. That made me mad but he told me not to worry about it. He also said he was comfortable enough here so that was enough for him. I just smiled at him.

I digress; onward to the story.

It was finally the weekend when we can move in some stuff to the other house. And I am stuck in bed. Imagine how bad I feel to make the guys do all the heavy lifting.

"This sucks . . ." I coughed right into my pillow.

"Well, that is what happens when you over thinks things, petite fleur." Francis chuckled. I frowned at the nick name he officially gave me. He petted my head. "Now rest, we will take care of the rest ma cherie."

"I don't know . . ." I frowned. "You guys are just going to argue non-stop about where things will go. No, I should help you guys out."

"There will be none of that." Ludwig walked into my room and placed a bowl on my desk. "I will make sure things will go smoothly."

"Ohonhon, aren't we worried about petite fleur." Francis chuckled. Ludwig kind of just blushed and walked out of my room post-haste. I laughed with Francis. "All will be well, so please, ease our nerves and get some sleep."

I could only sigh.

**-Hetalia-**

"You bloody wanker, the bed goes in the bedroom!"

"I want the bed in the living room though!"

"Feliciano! Stop making pasta and help move!"

"Ve~!"

I feel like, I need to invest in some sound proof material. All of those voices are coming from the other house. My god.

How can I live with all this craziness? Well, I have been living like this for a little more then seven months. I guess I can handle these guys for a little bit longer. I could only chuckle at the thought. In any case, it is nice to have the house not so crowded anymore.

I should thank Vash a little later for this wonderful idea.

Now, I should be getting some sleep but all of that noise those guys are making I can't.

I can only imagine how long that house has been vacant if we are really this loud.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! (Please Review)**

* * *

**Elite: Okay, that's it. The last-**

**Everybody: SURPRISE!**

**Elite: What the hell? *looks around to see a party***

**Alfred: Congrats on finishing your first story dude. We are going to miss you. **

**Ludwig: Even if me and Lovino was not in this story for long. **

**Antonio: You'll be sure to write a couple of author's notes for us. **

**France: Let me kiss you before you go~!**

**Elite: Whoa, whoa, whoa. When did this happen?**

**Yao: This is farewell party aru. **

**Ivan: But I don't think we need to wrry, da? *looks at Kara, Feli, Yong-Soo, and Vash***

**All 4 nodded thier heads. **

**Gilbert: That is unawesome. Elite is done with this story. You should at least say thanks or something. **

**Lovino: I can't believe I agree with the other potato bastard. **

**Antonio: You're red as a tomato again. **

**Lovino: Shut up!**

**Elite: But guys, There is going to be a sequal to Why Me. I'm not done with this adventure yet. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Everybody: WHAT?! **

**Kara: *whispers* Whoops, I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well, troll. **


	69. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Elite: HI HI!**

**Kara: Oh god. There has to be one reason why you are back here.**

**Elite: Yep. ^^**

**Everybody else: NEW STORY!**

**Elite: Hell yeah~! Its called "Why Not?" so enjoy and have fun. I hope you guys will enjoy it like "Why Me?". XD**


End file.
